


I Only Fall for You to Catch Me

by Falka_tyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Bondage, Can I call the last scene a foursome?, Cat Ears, Catboy Kenma, Cats, Cheesy, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dorkiness, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Hangover, Hinata is 25, House Cleaning, How Do I Tag, I'm evil, Jealousy, Kageyama is 25, Kenma Is a Demon, Kenma is 26, Kids are evil, Kinky, Kuroo is 27, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Minor Original Character(s), Monkeys, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Tails, Vibrators, kuroo is an angel, parental abuse in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 112,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Tetsurou is a young angel from a wealthy family, who lives with his beloved cat demon in the city of Wolkenstadt.His life is perfect, and yet, when his demonic mate, Kenma, falls in love with one more person, everything starts to fall apart. Is there anything Tetsurou can do to prevent the inevitable?...Or all the demons have animal ears and tails!...Or there is a world consisting of the Human Sphere and the Transmundane Sphere, which is parted into the Demon Area and the Angel Area. The angels and the demons work with human souls, organizing the cycles of reincarnation and running the purgation of souls. Both angels and demons can only work in their Sphere, but there are tasks to perform in the human world too. This requires a team of an angel and a demon, who will balance each other.The technology in the Transmundane Sphere is on the same level as in the Human Sphere, so the demons and angels can understand humans better. P.S. I didn't plan for this fic to be this fluffy, but it clearly got out of hand.





	1. Why do fools fall in love?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Human: Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230024) by [shions_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart). 
  * Inspired by [Don't fear the Reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065197) by [Elleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter describes the first encounter of the main characters and shows some scenes from their daily lives, work and kinks.  
> Kenma is being naughty, and Kuroo has to deal with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm pleased to meet you here!
> 
> Yaay! I'm so excited!  
> I really do like this AU and I have a lot of plans for it.  
> Since my previous fic was very angsty, I want to indulge myself into fluff)
> 
> I was inspired by these two works: [Being Human by shions_heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8230024/) and [Don't fear the Reaper by Elleh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6065197/)  
> But I hope, that my story is different anyway)
> 
> Please, have fun with my kinky Kuroo and Kenma!

****

**_And I'll never say that everything's alright,_ **

**_That when we're gone we'll sleep with satellites,_ **

**_We're killing more than the loneliness behind the eyes,_ **

**_Sometimes the best you can do is just survive._ **

****

**_...Just survive._ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Throw Away)_ **

 

Nearly falling out of a large window on the 20th floor of an office building, Miku felt lonely, desperate and dead on the inside while staring at the street below. Her father left her waiting in his big study after yelling at her for the hundredth time this week and went to an important meeting. He knew, Miku will be patient, she will wait and won’t cause trouble – she never did. Miku is a clever girl, she’s always been. She was always ready to support her busy parents and didn’t disturb their active lives, perfect at school and good at playing violin and so on... There was one thing her father was not aware about: today, when she was deciding, whether to live or not to live, she wanted to be a little more selfish than usual and have her father to herself at least until she makes her decision. Much to her regret, a meeting was more important than Miku ever was; even today she was left alone with her inner struggles. The girl managed to open the big French window (it was easier said than done, but her tool kit was enough for a crafty girl like Miku) and was mesmerized by the height lying underneath. She remained silent, seemingly being drawn to the edge by mysterious forces…

 … until a big yellow cat with black ear tips appeared from the chilly air in front of the window and started to drag Miku outside for real, holding her dress with his sharp teeth. Miku froze at first, but then her first impulse was to pull back, to stay inside, in the familiar room, to have time to rethink everything again…

 Miku’s father ran into his study, spotted his daughter within an inch of falling down and didn’t hesitate to run for her, hug her tightly, lift in his arms and carry away from the dangerous window. Both father and daughter were crying on the carpet now, while trying to explain each other all the things they have suppressed for the long years of Miku’s adolescence.

  

Tetsurou folded his big black wings behind his back and sighed tiredly. He sat on the floor by a far wall, watching Miku and her father finding new ways to understand each other. Kenma, still in his serval form, came to him gracefully and curled up on his lap.

 - It was the last case for today, wasn’t it? Good work, Kenma, as always. But when I told you to scare her a little for me to send a photo to her father, I didn’t mean that you have to drag her out of the window.

 A drowsy mewl was his only answer.

 - Waa-ait, don’t fall asleep right here! We have to return home from the Earth Sphere now, you know I have to make up the today’s reports and send them to the Agency until midnight.

 Kenma started to purr lazily with his eyes closed.

 - I warn you, Kenma…

 Purring continued.

 - Kenma!!!

 Still no reaction from on the serval’s part.

 - 5 spanks for now and ten more if you don’t shift to your human form immediately. I count to three. One! Two!...

 At “one” Kenma had left his cosy nap place in Tetsurou’s lap, at “two” he stood before the black haired angel on four legs still as a big spotted cat; and before Tetsurou announced “three”, a small nude boy with blonde hair and little black demon ears stood in front of his tall partner on his hands and knees, wiggling his long and smooth black tail annoyed from side to side.

 - Tetsu, not again! – Kenma whined in a long drawn-out manner.

 - That’s my line! I’ve told you not to keep me back with these laziness attacks of yours, haven’t I?

 - Yes, you have, - Kenma’s quiet voice sounded hopeless now.

 - Do we finally head home now?

 Kenma nodded, and with this the two mates made their teleportation back home: to Wolkenstadt in the Angel Area of the Transmundane Sphere.

  

 

As the angel and the demon appeared in their big house Tetsurou had received from his father upon reaching his full legal age, they both headed to different parts of the dwelling to start with their usual tasks. The black-winged angel took up residence in his study and began to fill in one digital form after another at his PC. They’ve had 11 incidents today, each had to be reported of and described accordingly. With Tetsurou’s crazy typing speed he spent about 40 minutes on filling in the forms and 20 more minutes on planning their next shifts. After an hour of strenuous work Tetsurou stepped into the kitchen, stretching himself and yawning, only to find a pile of unwashed plates in the sink, a messy kitchen table, dirty floor where the milk was spilled in the morning hurry, and a long yellow-and-black cat tail hanging from a cabinet at the ceiling. It was 8 p.m., they both were still hungry and the cooking process hasn’t started so far.

 

\- 10 for the sink, 5 for the table and 10 more for the floor. We have bananas and yoghurt for supper today, - Tetsurou’s furious voice startled his naughty kitten and made him flinch.

 

With this the pissed off angel turned on his heels and strode from the kitchen into the living room, threw himself on the couch and buried his face into a pillow. Behind him the serval sprang elegantly to the floor, jerked squeamishly his left hind paw, which happened to touch the spilled milk rests, and turned into the little blonde-haired demon again. Now he was wearing tiny black shirts and a matching apron (shirts were Tetsurou’s requirement and the apron was a domestic necessity). Kenma’s mildly annoyed face revealed that he was anything but sorry. The demon sighed deeply in frustration and went for the mop.

 In an hour the kitchen was shining and a bowl with German potato salad was standing proudly in the centre of the table, waiting for Tetsurou. The blonde demon, in his turn, sat at the table on his usual place, waiting for the results of the sanitary inspection. The black haired inspector was more nagging than usual though he couldn’t find any imperfections; anyway, he seemed to finally run out of patience with Kenma. The blonde sighed and his tail sunk to the floor; his bedtime spanking would be definitely kind of dramatic today.

 The mates ate in silence; the salad was nice and Tetsurou appreciated Kenma’s efforts. It was about 9:30 p.m. as they finished their food, put the leftovers into the fridge and washed the dishes. The blonde demon tried to please his partner and to touch him lightly at every possibility given; the black eared boy wore now a mask of guilt; but all in vain – his attempts to touch a string in the angel’s heart were of no avail.

 - Go to the bedroom and wait for me on your knees; no turning into a cat for this day and the next one.

 - Yes, Tetsurou.

 

And the demon dragged himself to the 2nd floor, sighing constantly, entered their spacious bedroom where there was nothing but a king-size bed at the far wall and a sliding door wardrobe across the room to the right from the entrance door, and opened the clothes compartment. There he found a black leather collar, thin but broad, covering half of Kenma’s delicate neck, and put it on. Then the short demon went to the corner to the left from the bed and positioned himself there on his knees, facing the wall, his hands on his nape. He closed his eyes and braced himself; this will be a long evening. After a minute Kenma decided to hold his eyes open; if he falls asleep again while awaiting his punishment, his beloved would most certainly annihilate him.

 So Kenma had to invent a distraction. At first he played with his long black tail, touching his ears one after another; it bored him very soon. Then he tried to count the spanks his ass was due to: 5+10+5+10 = 30; too easy. The next thing he tried was to think up a trustworthy story of how good he will be starting right after the spanking (better instead of, but let’s be realistic). Nothing came up to his mind; both mates knew, it was just a part of their dynamics which let Kenma indulge in his passion for mischievous tricks (a natural thing for a catlike demon) and Tetsurou show his love for order and discipline (a common side of character for an angel). Not to mention that they both had proved to be kinky three years ago already. Unwittingly, Kenma started to recall the events of their mutual past at his own birthplace. Their first encounter was a decidedly unforgettable event, especially for the poor angel.

 

 

* * *

 

_Kenma was lying comfortably in the upper branches of a tall tree in his native forest. The sun was high, and it warmed the cat’s soft fur. The feline demon’s working day wasn’t about to start in the next eight hours, so his to do list consisted of only one station: not to move hand or foot until his shift starts. His mother and siblings were definitely angry at him for being useless today, but he couldn’t deal with their noisy and all-round presence anymore. He wanted to spend his second holiday as a free man and not as a nurse for his youngsters. They all were too small and quick and dexterous. As soon as he managed to catch the twins, the two elder sisters would disappear. “How annoying, - Kenma thought, - to have four kittens of different sizes who do not want to shift into human form at all. How does Mommy handle them all on daily basis?” Though Kenma liked all of his catlike relatives, he was too much of an introvert for a demon and got tired of interaction very soon. He always had a tough time when some big festival or anniversary came; he could only recharge his energy while being alone and crowds seemed to suck his energy dry._

_All the demons living in the forest had big families, every family being an important part of a certain village. Unlike angels, demons didn’t tend to urban culture. They did have their public places (like administrative offices, police stations, emergency services, hospitals, schools, universities and so on) which were mostly hidden underground, in the mazes of tree roots and natural caverns. The Demon Area of the Transmundane Sphere didn’t possess a single town, only villages surrounded by every imaginable plant, looking like one big rain forest. Most of the demons were vegetarians (without any fowl or cattle bred centrally the ones, who wanted to have their meat for dinner, had to hunt small forest birds and animals by themselves). There was only one really big organisation with a vertical hierarchy: the Limbo Wardens Union, Kenma’s current workplace (80% of his fellow citizens worked for the Union or its subsidiary companies as well). The boy was quite happy with his duties; his job suited him, and he didn’t ever contemplate changing his routine._

_Kenma went to work for a date and night shift, then he had two holydays, then another day and night shift and so forth. As a Limbo Warden he had to work with sinful souls who had to wash away their guilt to be let into the Heaven’s Soul Depository (where they became the task of the angels, who had to evolve the souls further and help them decide whether to stay in heaven or to start another life circle). If an aged demon or angel wanted to start a life circle anew and become a human, he or she had to go through Limbo as well. If an aged demon or angel wanted to get a new chance as a citizen of the Transmundane Sphere, there was another service called the Joint Ethereal Random Reincarnation Union. The JERR-Union would give a soul new birth in a random body of a random race. That was the most bureaucratic institution in both the Terrestrial and the Transmundane Spheres._

_The blonde demon’s task was to make the souls revalue their past deeds, and to allow them to regret it fully. It meant inflicting pain; mostly mental pain, but some demons preferred to use physical pain, not Kenma though. The serval demon was intelligent and lazy; very intelligent and so-so lazy. That was the reason why his charged souls finished their sentences in Limbo on the average more quickly than they would under the guidance of any other demon. Kenma always found a way to make a soul show repentance for its deeds with minimal difficulties. That was the reason why his boss wanted to promote him to a group leader; it bothered Kenma a lot because it meant more work, but on the other hand, his family would be so proud of him…_

_Kenma sighed unhappily and stretched his lean body; these thoughts alone could make any sunny day less joyful. He wanted to nap in the sun for another seven hours as a foreign smell reached his nostrils. Kenma tensed up and strained his cat ears: some big creature was walking through their forest, its steps heavy and uneven. To hell with his to do list. No demon had such graceless footstep; no human could reach this place; unambiguously, it was an angel. Curiosity killed the cat, didn’t it? So Kenma hid in the leaves as good as he could, nestled up against the tree branch and watched cautiously as a tall black-winged man with messy raven black hair made his way to his village. The angel transformed his big gorgeous wings into a flat back not to brush against the trees, looked up to check out the sun position not to lose his track … and stumbled on a tree root and fell to the ground. The angel cursed so violently and figurative, that Kenma had found himself listening attentively and memorizing the most colourful expressions. The village was 10 meters away if the angel continued walking straight; this was too boring to Kenma’s taste. The kitty wanted to play a game with the black-winged guest; the messy haired beauty was so amusing that Kenma felt an unusual arousal floating in his veins. And the stranger smelled so good; never in his 23 years had Kenma sensed something as delectable as the scent of the tall black winged angel who strayed here for no reason._

_Kenma didn’t notice how the time flew by until he had 30 minutes before the start of his shift as he finally led the angel to his village. The serval has been hiding and confusing the black haired for six hours straight; he would go for another round if not his work. The poor stranger was going in circles around the village this whole time, never letting hope to reach his destination; his consistency was impressive. As the angel stood near the first tree houses, the yellow-and-black cat showed himself from the green shadows, causing a loud cry:_

_\- It has been you! This whole time, it has been you! I’ve finally caught you!_

_Kenma turned into a short nude boy with pointed black ears and a long black tail startling the beautiful stranger with his transformation:_

_\- Wow. Sounds too perky for a person, whom I was guiding in circles for 6 hours straight._

_The blonde demon smiled teasingly, shifted back to his serval form and disappeared, running for his workplace at maximum speed. Luckily, he had all the necessary work items in his locker. Kenma hardly made it in time, but it was worth it._

 

* * *

 

  

 

“Was it really?” – mused Kenma trying to guess what implement his partner would use to discipline him this time. His ass seemed to anticipate the treatment and stung in advance. The demon’s knees felt sore already; so will his butt soon. He was tired of standing on his knees and thinking. You don’t have to tell to a former Limbo Warden that waiting is a meaningful part of a punishment, but to be on the punished side is a different case entirely and it isn’t really enjoyable.

 

Tetsurou’s steps made the guilty demon flinch and strain his pose. Kenma didn’t dare to look back; as always, the black haired angel’s presence was so intimidating in such moments, that his mated demon couldn’t collect enough strength to fight the angel’s will. Tetsurou came closer and attached a matching black leather leash to a metal hook on the back of the smaller boy’s collar. The naughty demon was wearing the same black little shorts and his black collar only; on the opposite, Tetsurou was fully dressed with his tight blue jeans and a red shirt-sleeves shirt on. Kenma couldn’t stop the trembling of his body as he was lifted to his feet by the leash and led to the bed with his hands still up at his head. Soon Kenma was standing in front of the angel, who sat on the bed, his eyes on the same level due to their height differences, but Kenma didn’t lift his eyes from the floor until Tetsurou tugged at the leash, making the small demon flinch again and finally lock his gaze with the angel’s.

 

\- Hi, Kenma, - murmured Tetsurou (who was sometimes more catlike than Kenma himself; in the Demon Area he would make a panther, not a serval).

 - Hi, Tetsurou.

 - Have you been a good kitten?

 - Yes, Tetsurou.

 

Tetsurou let the long leash fall on the bed and rubbed Kenma’s red knees gently with his hands.

 - I see; are you ready for the spanking now?

 - Yes, Tetsurou. Please, spank me. I’ve been bad.

 

To Kenma’s own astonishment, his words were genuine. He really didn’t mean to fall asleep on the cabinet. He knew it was a horrible idea from the start – to take a rest in such a high cosy place after a long day of work; but he did it nevertheless, without thinking about his equally tired partner. Who always did all the damn paperwork after their missions for both of them. And who was ready to cook supper as well today, if only a certain naughty demon would have cleaned the kitchen in a due time.

 

Now Kenma was ready to take his punishment for real. Tetsurou looked somewhat surprised at first after seeing the sincerity of Kenma’s apologies, but surprise in his gaze was soon replaced by warmth and love and care; this amount of feelings was too much for Kenma’s senses, but he still managed to hold the eye contact with his beloved angel. Tetsurou was elder by 1 year; why did Kenma feel like a kid in front of him? Even after they’ve spent 3 years together, the black eared demon couldn’t get used to the intensity of his and Tetsurou’s emotions.

 

\- Kenma?

\- Yes, Tetsurou?

\- Will you be a good boy for me?

 

\- Yes, Tetsurou.

\- Do you have something to say before the second part of your punishment starts?

\- I’m sorry that I cause additional stress for you when we come home. I’ll try to be better, I promise. I love you, Tetsurou.

\- I love you, too, Kenma. And I accept your apologies. Was it all?

\- Yes, Tetsurou.

\- Come here and position yourself on my lap; yes, like that. Envelop your waist with your tail; I don’t want you folding it around my hands like the last time. Good boy. I’ll warm you up a bit before you start your count, OK?

Kenma was lying obediently across his partner’s lap, his arms and feet on the bed and his thighs on Tetsurou’s.

\- Yes, Tetsurou.

 

And the first slap of Tetsurou’s big hand landed on Kenma’s ass, still covered with black shorts. The little demon winced at the pain. As always, Kenma wanted to appear unaffected by the spanking; as usual, he failed miserably. After the second blow of the angel’s palm his breath hitched and he started to pant; after the third blow his ass began to squirm on its own, and soon Kenma’s whole body was wiggling and writhing. As the serval remembered that this was a warming up only, he felt desperation rising in his chest. After about 10 spanks his shorts were deftly removed to reveal a pale ass which was turning slightly pink. The demon tucked the pointed tip of his tail under his belly and grabbed the bedsheets firmly to ground himself. Tetsurou took his time to palm Kenma’s sensitive ass cheeks, stroking them soothingly, waiting for Kenma to even his breathing. As he considered his mate relaxed enough to proceed with the punishment, he started to slap his bare ass soundly. The demon was an utter mess already: panting, squirming and mewling quietly after every blow. In less than 5 minutes the colour of Kenma’s buttocks turned from light pink to coral.

 

The naughty demon hated spankings immensely: the humiliating position along with loud smacks embarrassed Kenma beyond measure, and he was grateful to Tetsurou for the option of hiding his blushing face in the covers. The blonde has never been spanked until he met Tetsurou and they’ve started their relationship; his feral nature got restless at the feeling of vulnerability and full submission he showed the angel. But Kenma had chosen it wilfully after Tetsurou’s suggestion. The mischievous catlike demon could never be as neat and diligent as an average angel; he didn’t even want to try and behave all the time – too boring, obviously. The little black eared boy knew as well that he will somehow resume his antics after any punishment. If Tetsurou was ready to deal with his stunts at the cost of regular abuse of Kenma’s butt, so be it. Occasional bedtime spankings had long ago turned into a game of some kind; a game where the naughty one tries to misbehave as bad as he can and get as little spanks as possible, while the decent one does his best to prevent any further violations of morals and inflicts a punishment at some critical point. The game rules were simple: Kenma’s full submission to Tetsurou’s will, and no sex after the correction is done.

 

Meantime, the warming up part was over. Kenma was proud of himself: he hasn’t started to cry yet. This was another little game the demon played against himself: to hide his reactions as well as possible and not to beg for mercy for as long as he could. His original aim was to not beg at all: it was useless against Tetsurou anyway, and begging itself was mortifying. Not that this has ever stopped desperate Kenma from pleading in the end phase of his spankings: he always tried to remain wordless and always in vain.

 

Tetsurou lifted Kenma from his lap and helped him to stand up, taking the leash in his hands again. The very embarrassed and very nude demon stood there, wriggling his tail left and right and clenching his little fists by his sides. His rosy butt was aching for a soothing touch, but touching was forbidden and could lead to increasing in the number of blows. He had promised to be a good boy after all; that’s why Kenma braced himself and stayed still while Tetsurou inspected his physical and emotional state carefully, observing Kenma’s body from top to toe. After the angel was seemingly content with the results of his check, he tugged lightly at the leash, bringing his spankee to the wardrobe compartment where their kinky equipment was kept. The black haired angel moved the sliding door revealing their toys, making the other muse, since when did they own so many variable spanking instruments.

 

\- Kenma, you were behaving well so far; therefore you are allowed to choose two implements for the second part of your punishment.

 

The demon knew it was a trip; if he chooses something light like a flogger and a belt, it will be considered as misbehaviour and he will be treated accordingly. Kenma cursed inwardly, his tail moving tentatively back and forth. What to choose? A belt and a cane? A cane and a riding crop? A flogger and a single tail whip? To hell with Tetsurou’s freedom of choice! Thankfully, this time he was not assigned to choose the number of strokes. Last time he did it, he tricked himself into 12 additional strokes from his sly black-winged mate. After several minutes of intense deliberation Kenma decided upon a hairbrush and a small leather paddle; both things were offending enough but they wouldn’t scratch and tear his skin. Tetsurou didn’t argue with his choice; Kenma sighed in relief – he hasn’t messed up. He’ll receive his 30 spanks and be free.

 

The boys returned to their bed and Tetsurou signalled Kenma to crawl onto the bed and lie down with a pillow under his crotch. The black tail was hidden under the demon’s belly again. With his pink butt exposed like that, Kenma felt sensitive and vulnerable. It was too embarrassing to be true, the small demon wanted to sink into the earth from shame. A gentle pat on the ears made the serval startle, but the affectionate gesture reached its goal: Kenma relaxed a little and his breath evened. Tetsurou dragged his hand tenderly along Kenma’s spine; the demon couldn’t resist the impulse to lean into his partner’s touch. But then the hand reached Kenma’s ass and squeezed it, making the smaller of the two gasp and arch his back from the bed. The demon soon recovered his posture and lay down on the pillow, lifting his poor butt at the right angle, just how Tetsurou liked it – looking a little plumper and exposed shamelessly. After one more light squeeze the catlike demon felt the flat surface of the wooden hairbrush touching his ass cheeks slightly.

 

\- Kenma?

\- Yes, Tetsurou?

\- I will give you twenty swats with this brush; you have to count every one of them loud and clear, understood?

\- Yes, Tetsurou.

\- Do you have anything to say?

\- Yes, Tetsurou. Could you…mhm… kiss me? I know I’m bad, but I am so afraid now…

Tetsurou chuckled, bent over the bed and kissed his precious mischievous child on the cheek.

\- Real kissing comes after the spanking, you know. But why to be afraid; you’ve chosen the implements on your own, haven’t you?

Kenma could see the smirk appearing on his partner’s smug face with his eyes closed, as the angel sat on the bed to the left from lying Kenma, put his left hand on his demon’s thighs and asked:

\- Ready?

\- Yes, Tetsurou, - murmured Kenma into the sheets.

\- Can’t hear you; if you will count like that I will add more strokes.

\- Yes, Tetsurou, I am ready!

\- Good kitten.

 

And without further alert the brush landed heavily on Kenma’s right butt cheek. Kenma gasped and cried out a loud “One!”. The next blow hit Kenma’s left bottom half, and it ached mercilessly. The third and the fourth spanks were administered to the upper part of Kenma’s sensitive buttocks, making tears gather in the corners of the younger’s eyes. Despite the pain, Kenma counted out loud obediently. At the seventh spank the demon’s ass colour turned into soft crimson; he sobbed unabashedly between crying the numbers out.

 

\- Eight! 

-Ohhhh, nine! 

\- Te-e-en!

 

Kenma was writhing and shedding tears, his hands clutched tight into the bed covers. He tried to recover after the last stroke, wiggling his butt to lighten the tension - to no success. And again, a well-loved hand caressed Kenma’s sore bottom, soothing it along with Tetsurou’s quiet words:

\- Hush, hush, you’re taking your punishment so well; you’re so good for me, Kenma…

 

And the demon stilled under the angel’s touch.

\- Ready to go?

\- Yes, Tetsurou…

 

The ordeal started all over again. The long black tail was long untucked from under Kenma’s body, wiggling nervously along the demon’s back, albeit staying away from Kenma’s ass and Tetsurou’s punishing hands. The eleventh, the twelfth, the thirteenth and the fourteenth strokes came in a rapid succession alternating between the right and the left bottom cheeks; Kenma’s voice cracked every time he announced a new number; at the fifteenth swat the blonde started to beg for mercy.

\- Fifteen! Tetsurou, please!.. No more…

\- Oi, what do you say, kitten? You’ve had to think about that before you’ve decided to take a nap in the kitchen.

\- Sixteen! Ouch! I’ll be good, I promise!

Another hard swat on the left buttock.

\- Seventeen! Please, Tetsu!

The brush landed in between the bottom halves.

\- Eighteen! Ahh..!

 

Kenma desperately wanted to touch his burning ass, but his hands didn’t move from the spot: the fear of an additional punishment made the demon hold his position.

\- Nineteen! It hurts!!! Twenty!

 

The time came for another pause in the action. Kenma was crying messily, wetting the bed under him, listening inattentively to the praises from Tetsurou who was rubbing his back in soothing circles. Despite his tenderness the angel was merciless; Kenma couldn’t understand that: he was wrecked beyond measure after the twentieth spank already, why should he receive the whole 30 strokes set? But deep inside the demon knew, he wouldn’t take Tetsurou seriously if the latter ever backed down.

 A tug at the leash made Kenma flinch and move to the edge of the bed. The angel brought a pouf, put it at the bed and made his partner kneel on it, leaning with his upper half on the high bed, so that Kenma's chest was pressed flat against the bedsheets. The blonde’s ass was high in the air again; Kenma feared the inevitable paddling; he wanted it to start and finish sooner and to never start all at once.

 

\- Don't forget to count, - reminded the angel, and a loud whip of air made the demon flinch instinctively. But no spank followed. Kenma almost groaned in frustration; his mate was clearly teasing him - as if all the other ministrations were not embarrassing enough. His anger was soon forgotten as the first paddle met his left butt cheek. Kenma gasped audibly, the intensity of the blow making his mind go blank. Tears started to fall anew from the demon's eyes and he was so engrossed in the sensation, that only Tetsurou's loud sniff reminded Kenma to resume his count.

\- It was twenty-one, Tetsurou.

\- Excellent! Let's continue then...

 

Another heavy blow was delivered, to the right butt cheek this time. Kenma cried out and bit the tip of his tail to distract himself from the pang of his butt. Two seconds later he whined:

-Twenty-two! Tetsurou, I can't take it anymore!!

 - You sure can. Don't underestimate yourself, kitten!

\- Twenty-three!!! Ahhh, please, Tetsu!

\- It's Tetsurou for you, young man.

\- Sorry, Tetsurou! Ouch! Twenty-four!

\- See? You can do it, Kenma!

\- N-noo! Please! Ahhh, twenty-five!!

 

The suffering demon arched his back and wriggled his butt in his futile attempts to lessen the sting. By that time Kenma was nothing more than a shivering and sobbing mess at his angel's mercy. Tetsurou patted him on the head and kissed his nape, whispering into his mate's pointed ear:

\- You take your punishment so well, my brave little boy. There are only 5 spanks left; do you want to receive them lying on my lap?

\- Yes, Tetsurou, please! - and Kenma sobbed dramatically. He should've behaved well for real during this ordeal if the black-haired angel wanted to treat him like that. It was rare for Tetsurou to let Kenma have body contact with him (which the demon craved) during a final part of a spanking session.

The demon crawled to his mate who sat on the left side of the bed and settled on his thighs once more. It was comforting to feel Tetsurou's warmth beneath him, and Kenma calmed up immediately, though the hardest swats were yet to come.

\- Tetsurou, I'm ready.

\- Mhm, kitten, you’re so eager to please me...

Tetsurou's low rumble made the demon in his lap tremble and bubble incoherently:

\- Yes, Tetsurou...

 

The leather paddle touched Kenma's red and swollen butt, rubbed it gently before hitting it. The catlike demon mewled and tried to move away, but the angel's hand pressed onto his waist, holding Kenma firmly.

\- Twenty-six!! Ahhh, Tetsurou!

\- Yes, Kenma?

\- Twenty-seven! Please, enough! I can't take it!

\- But you have to, my pretty kitten.

\- Twenty-eight!

 

Kenma's body was tensed under the angel’s touch; the boy was writhing on the elder's lap, hands clutched into the fabric of the angel's jeans, his tail folded around his mate's waist, his mouth open wide, and his eyes puffy and red.

 

\- Let's get through with the last two quickly!

Upon saying this Tetsurou delivered two heavy blows in a rapid succession, one on each of the demon's sore buttocks, leaving the small boy breathless and straining under the pressure of his palm.

\- You've forgotten something, kitten.

Kenma propped himself on the elbows and said in a hoarse voice:

\- It was twenty-nine and thirty, Tetsurou. May I pass out now?

\- Not before I've finished the aftercare, sunny.

 

As soon as the torture was over, Kenma relaxed and turned into a puddle in his beloved's hands. He absolutely adored these moments after his punishments, when Tetsurou manhandled him with such an ease; as if he was a little kitten for real. The black-haired boy took Kenma in his hands and kissed away the tears from the corners of his partner's eyes, pecked him gingerly on the nose, the forehead, and finally, on his lips. Tetsurou deepened the kiss soon and didn't stop until Kenma was out of breath and satisfied with the amount of fondling from his lover. The angel then put the smaller on his belly on the bed, rubbed a cooling lotion into Kenma's sore ass, made him drink a bottle of water and left the demon motionless and exhausted. Even the agile black tail was resting on Kenma’s back.

As always, both partners were painfully hard because of the session. After taking care of Kenma, Tetsurou went to the bathroom on the first floor, obviously intending on getting rid of his boner. He would come to bed later, as Kenma would be long asleep. The wasted demon dwelled in between consciousness and slumber. He was too tired to touch himself this time, though it would be nice to defuse the tension in his groin. Damned no-sex rule! How mindful of Tetsurou to leave the bathroom adjoining to their bedroom for Kenma’s exclusive use when the latter was unable to masturbate while on the bed not to mention standing up and going to the bathroom!

“To be one of the few demons in the Angel Area and to be stuck with the most cruel angel of all times; it’s just my luck” – thought Kenma, swiftly drifting to sleep despite his aroused state.

 

 

 

Tetsurou was the first to wake up the next morning; as every morning, actually. Kenma was lying on his stomach star like on the left part of the bed, and the angel was nearly tumbling over the edge of it on the right part; nothing new today. The demon was naked; he never wore any clothes if he could stay nude. His little ass was as pale and soft as yesterday in the morning, no trace of red, blue and violet bruises which covered Kenma’s bottom as he went to sleep. Tetsurou shook his head in disbelief; the black winged angel marvelled at the demons’ healing abilities for the hundredth time. The angel slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. As an omelette and pancakes were almost ready, Tetsurou felt the approaching of his mate. The demon was in his serval form, which allowed him to move soundless around the house. Still, since they mated 3 years ago, he never could take his beloved by surprise, for example, by suddenly jumping at him from behind. The angel would most probably fall under the big cat’s weight, cursing and trying to catch his naughty partner, angry, but not startled. The results of such attempts disappointed Kenma, but he hasn’t abandoned his hope to frighten Tetsurou by suddenness yet. The black-and-yellow cat appeared in the doorway of the living room, his amazing fur glistening in the morning light. Tetsurou has nearly burnt the cupcake he was currently frying because he was marvelling the patterns of black dots and stripes on Kenma’s back. But the peace was short-termed: the serval's claw was nibbling at the angel’s favourite red armchair.

\- Don’t you dare, Kenma!

The serval moved his tail as if being annoyed and ran for the garden, where he climbed his favourite tree and took a spot in the branches. While Tetsurou was finishing the cooking process and serving the table, Kenma was still outside. The angel had to go to the garden and call his mate inside. As Tetsurou exited the house door, he witnessed a breathtaking picture: a well-known serval was jumping upright 2.5 meters high from the ground and nearly catching a small bird. The angel froze in awe: he’s never seen his mate hunting in his cat form before. The demon landed on his long lanky feet, came closer to Tetsurou, bit him playfully on the calf, raised on his hind feet and shifted to his human form.

\- I’ll get my shorts and come for breakfast, thank you for calling me.

With this the younger left, smirking at the dazed Tetsurou and wiggling his tail playfully, nude and unashamed. Something never changes.

\- Kenma?

\- Yeah?

\- 5 spanks for shifting into your serval form after my ban from yesterday.

\- Not again...

 

The rest of their morning went by uneventfully; both boys planned to stay at home and enjoy the peace and quietness. On his working table Kenma had a pile of Tetsurou’s favourite books, which the angel had prepared for him to read. Tetsurou in his turn was eager to try out several pastry recipes. As soon as the angel put on his apron and started to check on the ingredients, his phone rang, an unknown number shown on the display. Tetsurou picked up the phone:

\- Good morning, Kuroo Tetsurou listening.

\- Hello Kuroo, it’s Kageyama Tobio. Can we talk in person today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished my first ever fanfic two days ago, and here I go, posting another KuroKen smut!!!
> 
> There's no such thing as too much KuroKen smut anyway, right?


	2. Wind of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the unexpected call from Kageyama bring?  
> Tetsurou and Kenma have a lot of serious talks and have to make life-changing decisions.  
> Tetsurou also travels a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody!
> 
> I added the promise of 5 spanks from Tetsurou at the end of the first chapter (Kenma was not supposed to shapeshift into a cat until tomorrow, so he is due to a small punishment).
> 
> I've told you in the beginning that I've been tired of angst, haven't I? You should not have trusted me that time.  
> (OK, it's quite innocent, but still!)

**_And they say, "You got a demon_ **

**_You got a demon, you got a demon"_ **

**_Hey-ey, yeah_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Demon)_ **

 

Tetsurou was standing in the middle of a green and picturesque square where he was supposed to meet Kageyama. The square looked too tamed and organized to Tetsurou’s liking as he had spent so much time in the blessed wildness of the Great Forest of the Demon Side. But the surroundings didn’t occupy the black-haired angel’s thoughts for a long time: his mind turned upon his coming conversation with Kageyama. The sudden call from the other angel was the last thing Tetsurou could have expected in this serene morning. Come to think of it, there were only few things he and Kageyama had in common: black hair and wings (a mere coincidence), both heirs of old angel dynasties (though they’ve met for the first time at work 2 years ago and not at a formal dinner party). Exactly, both of them were working with their demon mate's in the Human Sphere... Was the sudden meeting connected with Kenma in some way?

Kageyama's appearance interrupted Tetsurou's train of thoughts. The younger of the two looked devastated, even his trademark scowl was missing. The black-winged angels shook hands and took a seat on a nearby bench. To Tetsurou’s surprise, his colleague didn’t speak up for 5 minutes straight. Instead he sat there motionless and stared into the ground in front of him. As the stillness grew to be unbearable, the elder said tentatively:

 

\- Kageyama, you’ve called so suddenly 3 hours ago (it was a holiday morning for me, for that matter) and now you are sitting here quietly. Could you please explain what happened? Or can I return home?

\- Kuroo, it's just...

\- Yeah, what is it?

The next sentence was blurted out with a speed of a bullet:

\- I saw Kozume hugging Shouyou in this very park three days ago! – After a pause to regain his breath Kageyama continued:

 - I didn't even know they were acquainted. And... Shouyou looked happy. You know, not just glad to meet a friend, but really happy. And I can't stop thinking of it.

\- I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Did you talk to Hinata?

\- No. I was afraid that I would get angry and start shouting. And mess up.

“How wise of him. He definitely would.”, - thought Tetsurou.

\- But you shout at each other all the time anyway. It’s just your way of communication.

\- You know what I mean. Mess up things between us for real, -and Kageyama looked Tetsurou in the eyes.

\- OK. I will talk to Kenma. And you have to talk to Hinata as well. Sincere conversations make your bond stronger, they say. One more time, I am sure everything is just a misunderstanding on your part.

And after a short farewell the angels went their separate ways.

 

 

 

 

\- I've been in love with Shouyou for a year, - said Kenma firmly, holding Tetsurou's gaze.

A simple phrase, dropped while sitting on the comfortable couch in their cosy living room, but both boys froze in place, shocked and quiet; the angel upon hearing this sudden confession, the demon upon why-on-earth-could-he-had-said-it-out-aloud.

\- Oh, - answered Kuroo. His world was crumbling down. The silence, which followed, was dense and thick with tension.

In this dead silence, Kenma tried to say something, to explain things, probably, but all in vain: his words didn't reach Tetsurou's ears.

 

 

The black-winged angel stayed in the living room until late in the night, watching documentaries on autopilot. His mate had left long ago; he ceased his attempts at talking to Tetsurou upon seeing the angel's dumb state. He didn't try to explain himself anymore; Tetsurou was only grateful. The time went by, it was past midnight already; the angel’s mind was spinning around like an inextricable tangle of threads. After the third film about damn sea fishes rolled over, the black-haired decided that he has to go to sleep. The morning could bring some clarity to his exhausted mind.

As he came to their bedroom, he was surprised to see the lights on and naked Kenma sitting on the bed in his collar.

\- Why aren't you asleep yet? - Tetsurou asked in bewilderment.

\- I was waiting for you. I never fall asleep without you wishing me goodnight.

\- Sorry, I was lost in thoughts, - mumbled the black-haired angel.

\- Won't you punish me now? Did you forget about the 5 spanks you have implied before breakfast?

Tetsurou was suddenly at a loss of words. It was neither the right time nor the right mood to start such an intimate thing. The silence stretched uncomfortably again, for the third time this day for Tetsurou, and the demon was unable to withstand it.

\- Oh, you are no more interested in punishing me, I see.

Something in the blonde’s eyes lit up and perished, making his gaze dull. Kenma started to untuck the collar impatiently, but Tetsurou didn't let him. The angel reached for his hands, took them away from the collar and moved forward, sitting on the bed, hugging the trembling demon and bringing him close. Kenma was tense in his arms, as if he didn't trust Tetsurou, as if the whole 3 years of their life as a couple were not enough to bind them together.

\- I can't stand the thought that you have been cheating on me for a year, - whispered the angel weakly into the soft blonde hair.

\- What? Me cheating on you? With Shouyou?! We haven't been touching each other at all until that time three days ago. It was the first touch and the first hug we've ever allowed to happen. Only because Shouyou was worried about Kageyama’s family situation and felt too nervous. What can I say...? Not that I could control the process of falling in love, but I am still able to control my actions.

Tetsurou felt relief washing over him. It was a misunderstanding indeed, this time he was the one overthinking, not Kageyama. Anyway, the whole situation was a can of worms. What did the words about Kenma's love towards Hinata Shouyou mean in this case? What kind of affection did the younger imply? Tetsurou was puzzled and lost in thoughts again. He was torn out of his daydreaming by Kenma's request:

-Will you take off my collar for me?

Unthinking, the angel reached for the collar and removed the item. As soon as Kenma's neck was free, he got loose from Tetsurou's grip, shifted to his cat form immediately and ran for the window, from which he made a leap to the nearest tree, obviously intending on spending the night there. Tetsurou watched this picture with his eyes full of disbelief. Why didn't the situation change for the better now that he knew more? Did he mess up this time? The major issue was the following: how could his perfect life become like that in an instant?

The tall angel observed the room cautiously one more time, as if a venomous snake could spring at him from under the bed to top it all. He too wouldn't be able to sleep without Kenma wishing him good night or simply being there for him on their big bed; there was no chance for him to get some rest in their mutual bedroom, so he turned on his heels and strolled for the closest guestroom, where he threw himself on the bed without taking his clothes off and tried to make his worries subside, to no avail, of course. Right before the sunrise started, Tetsurou fell into a heavy dreamless slumber.

 

 

When he woke up, it was about 11 a.m. on his phone screen. Too late in comparison with his routine on weekends, the breakfast should’ve been ready two hours ago... And then he understood, that he was lying in the guestroom fully clothed, and the memories of yesterday dawned on him. Still, he made his way to the bathroom, then downstairs to the kitchen. Tetsurou made some fried eggs and pieces of sliced bread, ham and tomatoes for sandwiches. He tried not to sound afraid while he called Kenma for breakfast. To his great relief, he felt familiar warmth approaching, and soon the serval was entering the room from outside.

Kenma shifted to his human form, yawned and mumbled "Hi" taking his place at the kitchen table. Something was off, Tetsurou mused. Wait...

\- Why are you fully clothed in the morning? Do you have some plans?

\- No, I don't have any. But I have my reason.

\- Please, explain.

\- When you think you are ready to throw me away, I don't want to be naked or wearing shorts in a city full of arrogant angels.

The black winged angel felt as if he was punched in the guts. The air had suddenly left his lungs, and he was struggling to say his next words. In the end, he came out with a rushed outcry:

\- I wouldn't do that! You can stay here whatever happens! I've told you in the beginning, you're my mate and this house now belongs to you too...

\- Thank you, it's nice to know you haven't changed your mind since yesterday. But if you don't throw me away yourself, I will have to leave on my own.

With this Kenma started to devour the food. The demon didn't say a word, and left for the garden in the serval form, as soon as he put the dirty plates into the sink.

The dinner was completely silent, though Kenma waited for Tetsurou to finish his portion to wash the dishes afterwards. Albeit he fled to the garden as soon as the task was done.

As the supper started, Tetsurou realized that this was the last meal of the day. He couldn't recall what he was doing in between of these three meals he was with Kenma except for cooking and serving the table. As the supper comes to an end, Kenma will run for the garden and leave him alone. The angel couldn't spend one more night without his mate; it was out of question. The realization hit him like a train: it didn't matter anymore, whether Kenma had feelings for some other person. Because the catlike demon was his mate, he was the second half of Tetsurou. He couldn't go on without Kenma, obviously; one day of quarrel and not talking to each other, and Tetsurou didn't know already, who he was and what he was doing anymore.

The second Kenma thanked for the food (the demon was still so polite today) and made a move to stand up, Tetsurou was up on his feet and blocking his way.

\- Kenma, we need to talk, please.

The blonde made a tentative move to avoid the angel, but Tetsurou didn't let him.

\- Kenma, we really do need to talk.

For the first time his beloved demon lifted his eyes from the floor to look at Tetsurou. And so dead and lifeless his gaze was.

\- What do you want?

\- I want you to stay with me for the night, and be with me for the rest of our lives. I love you; I'd do anything for you.

\- Then give those 5 spanks.

The angel was ready to agree, though it was the least thing he would do right now... But as he opened his mouth to say a "yes", it clicked in his head.

\- And then we will have no debts to each other, you'll wait until I'm asleep and leave?

The void in Kenma's eyes was now mixed with amusement as his mate spoke in a cold tone:

\- I didn't know you've studied me that good, Tetsurou. But you have said you would do anything.

\- Not if it means to make you leave me.

Kenma didn't know what made him say his next phrase. Maybe, he felt insulted and wanted Tetsurou to feel even worse? Did he want to humble his partner or test him? His subconscious had tricked him, and he announced in a teasing tone:

\- Then I have another wish.

Tetsurou's amber eyes lit with hope and momentarily found the demon's golden ones, peering into Kenma's soul with such desperation, as if the angel's life was depending on the demon's answer. The demon’s voice sounded coolly and detached:

\- Drop on your knees and suck me off right here.

In an instant Tetsurou was on the floor in front of Kenma, fighting with the zipper of his jeans and his underwear. The demon was frightened of his words; how could he behave like that with the person he treasured more than anything else? Kenma wanted to tell Tetsurou that he didn't have to, that he was sorry to have treated him so disrespectfully, that he should stand up... but then the heat of the angel's mouth engulfed his length and Kenma lost the ability to think at all. All coherent thought left him, leaving the boy's mind in a whirl of heady sensations. It seemed that this was the first time he had ever experienced a blowjob from Tetsurou, so blissful and overwhelming the feeling was. Kenma's body shuddered with every small lick of the angel's deft tongue along his member; the only thing which steadied him were Tetsurou's hands around his thighs. It was too much: too wet, too hot, too familiar. One of the sensations the demon was ready to say goodbye to, came unexpectedly much like a gift from heaven. The black eared demon didn't know, whether he has spent 5 minutes or 5 hours there, glued to the spot, melting under Tetsurou's hands and mouth, until he came so hard, that his mind went blank and he passed out.

Through the post-orgasmic blur Kenma felt, that he was carried upstairs, gingerly washed and put to bed. Familiar calloused fingers started to thread in his blonde strands, soothing him, making him feel safe and killing his anxiety for the first time since they've talked about Shouyou the day before.

 

 

 

Tetsurou caressed his beloved's head until the demon's breath was deep and even. Then the angel stood up, closed the window thoroughly and walked out of the bedroom, his phone at his ear. As he reached his study, the person on the other end of the line picked up and said "Hello".

\- Good night, Kageyama. I was somehow sure I won't wake you up with my call.

\- He's left, Tetsurou. Shouyou has left me, - babbled Kageyama without a preamble. The other angel sounded desperate.

\- You do have it tougher than me, then. Will you come over?

\- I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Wow. That was unexpected. Kageyama has agreed instantly. The young angel was never easy to deal with, let alone his stubbornness. The 22-year old was one of the favourite aims for Tetsurou's jokes, his social awkwardness being legendary at the Agency for Earth Affairs where the four of them worked. His and Hinata's mission was connected with natural catastrophes in the human world. The gloomy angel and his charismatic partner were saving kids under the age of one year, who were not supposed to die yet and were accidentally smitten by an earthquake or a flood with their parents or relatives. Tetsurou didn't know any details.

The black-haired angel sighed heavily and went to the garden, rubbing his tired eyes; soon the sound of flattering wings filled the air. Tetsurou was surprised at how smoothly Kageyama flew and landed; albeit it was expected due to his line of work, the older boy has only met the other angel in the office and filling in some papers. Kageyama and Hinata always wore the same outfit (a black military costume), though the demon’s ginger hair could make any dark clothes look brighter on him than on his partner. But it was no time for recalling their happy times with Kageyama; they both had a problem to deal with.

\- Let's go inside and discuss everything, - offered Tetsurou.

\- Pardon my intrusion, -mumbled Kageyama, entering the living room.

They sat on a couch, and were both suddenly engrossed in thoughts and doubts. Tetsurou was the first to break the silence.

\- Tell me what has happened after we’ve met.

\- I came back home and asked Shouyou about Kozume. Shouyou flinched and started muttering something incoherent. I was more than nervous already... I've started shouting, and he shouted back... We quarrelled for a while and went to different rooms. After half an hour I've felt his presence getting more subtle. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see it coming. Sure, he was not home any more. And we live near the migration station. The one where you travel to the Demon Area. I came to the station, asked the employees there about an orange haired demon, showed them my mating mark... They just repeated again and again: "It is a private matter; we are not allowed to disclose this kind of information."

\- Are you sure he went there?

\- Yes, I am. The workers recognized the person on the photo I was showing. But no one has admitted it.

\- And no angel has a right to travel to the Demon Area without his demon mate or an explanation letter from his employer.

\- I am a lost case, - the younger angel cupped his forehead with his arms.

\- Kageyama. I will take a nap for an hour and then leave for the rest of the night. You’ll stay here and watch Kenma. I'll write him a note in case he wakes up before I make it back. Hopefully, he will sleep long the next morning. He hadn't slept yesterday. I have to warn you: Kenma seems shy, but he is not a scaredy-cat as some angels assume. So I hope he won't try to tear your eyes from your face with his claws...

\- Let him try; a tamarin monkey has not succeeded at this mission, - Kageyama's trademark smirk was back on his face, and Tetsurou felt strangely relieved to see Kageyama returning to his usual self.

Tetsurou led Kageyama to his and Kenma's bedroom, where the guest sat on the floor at the wall opposite the bed and stilled. Tetsurou gave him the note for Kenma, patted on the shoulder and winked, exiting the room. The older angel went to the same guestroom as the previous night and slept dreamless until his alarm clock woke him up. He had to go now.

\- I hope I'll actually help, and not backwards, - murmured Tetsurou while stepping into the dark garden. Tamarin monkey? Was it the name of Shouyou's spirit animal? But there are so many of tamarin species; Shouyou should be the golden lion tamarin though, this would suit him perfect. Mental note: not to forget to tell Kenma that being a nerd has its benefits, earn a sceptical look. But it was time to start the show. The tall angel unfolded his wings and disappeared in the starless night sky of Wolkenstadt.

 

 

 

Tetsurou's journey to the migration station was short and uneventful; the transportation went well (thanks to the authorization he registered officially the same week he and Kenma had mated; there were signatures of Kenma, his parents and the Head Limbo Warden of their village). At the station on the demon side he made a few phone calls; since he had visited at least 50 villages during a month before he met Kenma in the forest, he had a large list of acquaintances. He always helped his demon friends with law matters (and any other matters, to be honest) if it was needed, so there was plenty of people who wanted to see him, and feed him, and hug him, and what not. He had to promise to come again as soon as possible and meet his friends in person. The discussions of his next trip to the friendly demon villages took more time than finding out where Shouyou could have gone.

Anyway, now he was practically sure, where to fly. On his first travel to the Great Demon Forest he didn't use his wings much - there were too many marvels to observe on the ground: the animals, the little birds, the lianas, the trees. As he had a good sense of direction, he always reached his next destination successfully. Except that one time when Kenma decided to play a prank on him, he had never missed the village he planned to visit. This time he wasn't new to the surroundings anymore and could read the forest beneath him like a map. According to Tetsurou's calculations, the flight there would take approximately 1 hour, the search in the village, where he had to find Shouyou (actually, when did he start to call Hinata Shouyou by his given name?) and persuade him to come back to Kageyama, could go on for 2 or 3 hours, then he had to fly back with a little orange monkey in his hands, and hopefully, it won't take him longer than the way there. The speed of his flight with Kenma in his hands was only slightly less than his normal one, for example. Summing up, 1+3+1.5=5.5 hours; so 5, 5 hours is his goal. It was 11 p.m. If he followed his plan, he would be home at about 6 o'clock in the morning. Then he could lock Kageyama with his stupid Shouyou in a guestroom until they found their peace. And Tetsurou would finally get to sleep in their bedroom, with Kenma by his side. It sounded nice; there was a little left to do to wake up the next morning as the hero of the day.

Tetsurou found the tamarin village within 45 minutes; he found their Head Limbo Warden (and Shouyou's uncle at the same time) in another 5 minutes; he met the mess of tears, snot and orange hair within the next quarter. And then the actual trouble has started: Shouyou was unable to listen to normal logic. Tetsurou couldn't accuse the small boy for that; if his clever cookie Kenma had acted so erratically and planned to escape from their house under the influence of these circumstances, what should this stressful situation had done to the poor little golden monkey? Nothing good, obviously; after two and a half hours of talking non-stop Shouyou's mother stormed in to the orange haired demon's room and stole the exhausted angel away. Her message, which followed soon after, was even more surprising than her sudden appearance in her son’s room. The woman suggested Tetsurou taking her son back to his mate as soon as Shouyou shifts to his monkey form. The little red haired demoness (their family had black round ears, unlike Kenma's; the spirit animal should be the reason) has told him:

\- We love Shouyou dearly and we were very glad to see him, but he is even louder than usual when he's crying, and, first of all, he became completely useless without Tobio by his side since they've mated. I would be surprised to learn, that Tobio was able to keep his composure today. Why didn't he come himself, by the way?

\- He has no authorization to come here whenever he needs to; mine is signed by Kenma's parents, Kenma and their Head Limbo Warden.

\- Give the paper to me for a second; we'll issue the same thing for poor Tobio.

\- That'll be a great help in the future, thank you so much!

The demoness smiled warmly:

\- No problem; we all liked Tobio. My youngest daughter and other kids were afraid of his scowl when they first met him, but the second impression of Tobio was much better than the first. He was so serious about Shouyou; as if our boy is not a little screamy ball of energy, but a precious jewel. Tobio sure won our hearts with this attitude of his.

\- Shouyou is the main treasure for Tobio indeed.

The woman smiled again, genuinely and whole-heartedly.

\- Tell me more about their problem, if it's possible.

Unexpected for himself, Tetsurou started to feel like a fish out of water. He was not ready to discuss those matters yet, especially with the mother of his mate’s second love to top it all.

\- Mhm. If I put it in one sentence: Kenma and Shouyou fell in love with each other a year ago and didn't tell their mates until Tobio saw them hugging in a park.

The demoness’ gaze turned languid, she tilted her head slightly to the side and looked at Tetsurou contemplatively.

\- You and Tobio both knew that demons are polyamorous before you’ve mated two of our kind?

\- Yeah, right, we did. Tobio has mentioned that he has read about it before he had come to the Demon Area. What about me… Kenma has explained the matter to me when we fell in love; but he has also told me, he knew that the angels are monogamous, and that he planned to act accordingly. And I've never doubted him... Now I see that I was selfish, taking his devotion for granted and not considering his aptitude.

\- Oh, I see. Can I call you Tetsurou, by the way?

\- Of course you can!

\- Is Kenma your demon mate?

\- Yes, he is. He's a serval.

\- And Kozume is his last name?

\- That's right.

\- I know his mother; they're nice people. You're lucky to have him.

\- More than lucky, - and Tetsurou couldn't suppress his smile.

\- Let me explain you something. The demons are very tactile; they have sharper senses than angels, except for vision. One more time: the demons are very, very tactile. They always are surrounded by their family members, they hug a lot, they sleep together, they lie in the sand together... And the smells and noises they produce allow them to feel comfortable. You’ve sure noticed: the spirit animals differ from village to village, and there are seldom more than two species present in one village. Because it's easier for a cat to communicate with a cat than with a bat, ha-ha. There can be leopards, lions and domestic cats together in one place; but it is still better when they all are of related nature, you see? Well, to resume; it was definitely a wonder that Shouyou and Kenma have chosen Tobio and you. And it's a wonder as well that they've liked each other since they are literally a big cat and a small monkey. Maybe, it's because of the city full of angels which should be like vacuum for demons. But... What I wanted to say is: it is a normal thing for a demon to like several demons at the same time; however, it doesn’t mean that the whole pack likes each other. Let me explain... Imagine a common house in a cat demon village. Cat A loves cat B and cat C, cat B likes cat A and cat D, cat C likes only cat A, cat D loves cat B. The aforementioned cats are comfortable with each other having more than one partner and they build relationships with each of their partners individually. The common sense is to let all the persons involved know about each other, of course. The demons don't tend to jealousy in the possessive sense of the word, this fact eases their lives. Ups, I’ve intended to make the story short... Sorry!

\- There is nothing to be sorry about! I'm very grateful to you now that you've told me. Kenma is not very fond of such conversations. He gives me pieces of information, and I usually take his words matter-of-factly. I’ve witnessed the demons and their love for cuddling during my trips, but I’ve never discussed it…

At this very moment a little ginger girl with black round ears appeared from Shouyou’s room, whispering excitedly:

\- Mama, my brother’s turned into a monkey, and he’s asleep!

\- Good work, Natsu! – her mother praised.

The little monkey girl smiled proudly and ran away.

\- I thought we had to convince him to go back to the Angel Area before we take our leave, but I have to be back in the morning, if I wait for Shouyou to wake up…

\- Hush! Calm down, Tetsurou! Just take this disaster of mine and bring him back to Tobio.

Tetsurou stood there at a loss of words. Did they trust Tobio that much? But how about him? They’ve met for the first time in their lives, and Shouyou’s mother was ready to entrust Tetsurou her son. The demoness felt his uneasiness and smiled her warm and frank smile once again:

\- I’m sure you’re a good person, and I don’t see a reason to disbelieve you.

\- I cannot express to you how grateful I am. If you ever need help, I’m at your service at any time.

Chatting nicely, they collected Shouyou’s papers, received the authorization to visit the Demon Area for Kageyama, and in 15 minutes Tetsurou was ready to fly back to the migration station with a handful of sleepy orange monkey with him.

\- Won’t he wake up while we are in the air? – asked the black haired angel to the tenth time in a row.

\- Even if he does, he’ll cling to you and won’t fall. And even if he falls, you’ll catch him. Now go! Good luck with your love affair! I’m looking forward to seeing the four of you soon!

 

 

 

As promised, Shouyou was sleeping like a new-born all the way to Tetsurou and Kenma’s house. Until the black-winged angel came into their bedroom to find a hissing serval with his back arched, fur standing and ears lying flat on the head, in the company of an astonished Tobio. The angel was sitting on the floor with his hands raised as if in an attempt to shield his head from next attacks. He had blood on his face. The hissing made Shouyou open his eyes immediately; he observed the room for a second and then jumped to the floor next to Tobio, climbed to his shoulder and started to lick the wound above his left eye, yelling in high-pitched voice non-stop.

Kenma, still as a serval, seemed to freeze on the spot enchanted by the view; his golden eyes were wide like saucers.

\- Kenma, shift to your human form, now.

Tetsurou’s words sounded differently from his usual tone; the command was clear and distinct in them. The angel couldn’t recall him using commands against his mate; there was no need before, and he didn’t expect to use them ever. But here he was, using his angelic power on his demon mate to bring him back to senses.

A naked and frightened Kenma was standing on all fours in front of Tetsurou and watched Kageyama and Shouyou with a blank stare.

The tall angel didn't waste any time and hugged Kenma's from behind, caressing his back and his head in soothing motions. He murmured all sorts of: "I've got you; it's OK; everything'll be all right now..." to the demon’s pointed ears, and soon Kenma was able to change his strained posture, sit back on his heels and relax in his mate's arms, leaning on Tetsurou and nuzzling closer to him. The blonde’s eyes were half-lidded, as though he was finally able to let his exhaustion overtake him.

 

\- I've missed you so much, Tetsu. I don't understand what is happening in this very bedroom right now, but you can handle this, can't you?

The tired, but happy angel kissed Kenma's neck, making the younger giggle.

\- I sure can!

\- Could they maybe go to the guestroom then? Or do we spend the night here, together?

\- We better not, actually. Poor Shouyou is a little wrecked and can't stop whining...

The catlike demon turned around and watched his mate with disbelief.

\- Did you call him Shouyou?

\- That's his name.

\- Since when do you call Shouyou by his given name, that is the question?

\- What's this, an interrogation?

\- Answer my questions, Kuroo Tetsurou.

\- Why so serious? Ouch, don’t you pinch me! I call Shouyou Shouyou after my conversation with his mother, I guess? I can’t call him Hinata anymore; though I didn’t have a chance to address him like that.

\- You won't go to sleep until you tell me the whole story, Tetsurou.

\- Oh, really! So scary, kitten!

Kenma and Tetsurou were engrossed in their discussion, their guests didn't notice anything except for each other all the same. The ginger monkey became a ginger boy with round ears again, who sobbed loudly in his angel's arms, trembling and wetting Kageyama's t-shirt. The latter didn't mind, though. Loud coughing from Tetsurou made the pair flinch. Now both looked shy and at a loss of words.

 - Oh, come on, guys! First you make my life difficult, then I do all my best to change the situation for the best, and after that you just sit here and can't form any proper response!

Kageyama nearly opened his mouth in an effort to say something, but was immediately interrupted by Kenma's firm order:

\- Tetsurou, just show them the way to the guestroom where they’ll sleep tonight (not the one, where you’ve had to stay during your solitary nights). And you better lock them inside.

With this Kenma returned to bed and buried himself under the blanket. The other three didn't have much choice as to follow Kenma’s instruction. Kageyama brought Shouyou to the bed in the second guestroom, put his beloved sleepy boy under the blanket and came to the door to talk to Tetsurou.

 

The younger angel leaned on the wall close to the doorframe and said:

\- I am forever in your debt now, Kuroo, and…

\- Just call me Tetsurou, OK? And I’ll start to call you Tobio.

\- As you wish. So, Tetsurou, I am forever in your debt now, and I’ll do anything you…

\- Enough, it’s enough. Don’t feel obliged. You could’ve solved this problem without me. It would’ve just taken you some time; first you should have gone to the Agency for Earth Affairs to receive the explanatory letter for the migration station from them, then you would travel to Shouyou's village...

\- Let’s be real. It would’ve taken eternity; before you’ve brought Shouyou back I was unable to function.

\- If you say so, Tobio… Let’s change the topic. I ask myself: how were Kenma and Shouyou able to get away from us? They seem to be even more affected by our quarrels, but they’ve managed to try to escape (in monkey’s case, successfully) and to increase the distance to their mates. Is it logical at all? Dying in separation from their mates but fleeing nonetheless?

\- This is one of the reasons why we have to work in pairs. Logic is not the strongest feature of demons when they are distressed.

\- Sounds true.

\- Tetsurou, one more topic. I do ask myself another question. Why did you help? You were incredibly jealous of Shouyou on account of Kenma, I can tell. You should’ve been angry with both of us. Did Kenma ask for a favour?

\- No, he didn’t.

\- Why then?

The answer which emerged from the back of Tetsurou’s mind and slipped from his lips, astonished both black-winged angels.

\- It was because of you.

Kageyama's eyes opened wide and he looked up at Tetsurou, locking their gazes.

\- What do you mean, Kur... Tetsurou?

\- I mean... mhm.. I have been worried when I saw you in the park two days ago. I've never seen you so down, and it...has touched me, OK? And yesterday night...I didn't even think about waiting till morning comes, I couldn't bear seeing you like this.

Silence followed Tetsurou's exclamation.

\- It was weird, forget it, - Tetsurou stepped back and made a move to close the door.

\- No-no, wait! Whatever the reason, I am really, really grateful, - Tobio straightened and made a bow. He was supposed to show his gratitude, wasn't he? But his gesture didn't t do good to the thick atmosphere between the two; it's worked quite the opposite way. The two angels tensed, awkwardly trying to finish their strange conversation. Then finally Tetsurou bounced on his feet, saying "Oh, Kenma is still alone up there, I have to go now..."

And the elder closed the door in front of the puzzled Tobio. The latter woke out of trance at the sound of a key rattling in the key hole.

\- Are you locking the door for real?

Tetsurou's answer came a little muffled from behind the door:

\- Kenma has ordered to do so. You know, I'm not in a position to put up a fight with him because of such a little thing after what've happened, am I?

\- Screw it. I'll just sleep until noon. Wait, Tetsurou! We have a shift today!

\- You had a shift! So did we! I've called our office, they have found a replacement for both our teams.

\- Tetsurou, you're a monster..., - groaned Tobio. The other angel/demon pairs from the Agency would kill all four of them, undoubtedly so.

\- Be happy, that I'm on your side, - and Tetsurou’s happy giggle died somewhere in the corridors outside the guestroom.

Tobio sighed tiredly and turned his gaze to his mate, who was sleeping soundly and drooling a little on the pillow. This sight was worth any struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me and my boys)
> 
> I hope the dynamics look...natural?  
> Anyway, I just love them.  
> They're all so cute.


	3. Wind of Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two demons and two angels wake up after the stressing events of the last days.  
> They have breakfast together and talk a lot, trying to find their dynamics.  
> Kenma is being a little mean and Shouyou surprisingly dependable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everybody
> 
> It took me more than a month to update. Sorry, if someone was waiting and hoping!  
> I was sick the whole week before the New Year (and I had to work anyway fufufu!), then I visited friends... and then work started again.
> 
> Give me credit, I've been working hard on this chapter, I've reread it more times than any previous chapters of my fics.
> 
> I like my precious demons and angels to death and hope you love them as well already!
> 
> Have a nice time reading)))

****

**_I feel it right at the heart of me_ **

**_And it grips me physically_ **

****

**_Dragging down so far below_ **

**_And it’s a violent vertigo_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Metamorphosis)_ **

 

Tetsurou woke up to the sound of light steps and easy jumps at the footage of his and Kenma’s big bed. He crinkled his nose in annoyance because the sun rays falling from the window were blinding him, and stretched his lanky body, yawning soundly. Barely there sounds of the tiny paws steps neared the bedside and then, following a deft soundless leap, a very familiar and well-loved warm body pressed itself to the length of Tetsurou’s legs. After lifting his head from the pillow Tetsurou saw his life partner, fluffy, spotted and perfectly recovered from yesterday’s stress, who was nipping playfully at the bedsheets which were covering the elder boy’s knees, looking over at him playfully every now and then, as if inviting into a game. Needless to say, the black haired angel could observe his mate’s shenanigans to the end of times. Tetsurou’s heart started to ache at the sight; come to think of it, the previous two days almost made him think that he might lose his precious mate forever due to some stupid misunderstandings. The fact that he had Kenma by his side, safe and happy, was a blessing he had underestimated before. From now on, he should cherish Kenma more, pay more attention to his needs and desires. There was no way he would let something as illogical as the recent events with the other angel/demon couple (or any serious matter as well, of course) change his life so drastically to the extent of separating him and his mate. He would fight for his happiness even if he had to control even more things in the lives of them both. The full comprehension of the next thought, however, sent Tetsurou’s brain reeling; the thought sounded “Was Tobio all right..?” As simple as that. Along with the worries about how to secure their future with Kenma Tetsurou now found himself considering what he was able to do to reduce the other black winged angel’s anxiety (the way Tobio usually felt was obvious if only you tried to look closer for a little while and didn’t let Tobio’s characteristic scowl deceive you into thinking that he had full control over his own trouble). Meantime, a certain naughty serval was busy seeking his way under the blanket with the purpose of fishing Tetsurou’s bare feet out with his razor-sharp claws. Another try, and Kenma succeeded at his mission. A startled cry, which escaped Tetsurou’s throat as soon as his left foot fell prey to Kenma’s hunting gift, should have awakened the entire neighbourhood.

In such a manner, the morning games ended up to the scene of Kenma in his human form standing on his knees on the floor with his head bent low in front of Tetsurou, who was sitting at the edge of the bed and wrapping up his foot in a bandage, scolding the blonde demon non-stop for his recklessness at the same time. Though this time Tetsurou didn’t inflict any punishment; both boys realized that it was too early to fall into their usual routine. Instead of announcing the number of strokes, Tetsurou pulled his cute demon into a tight hug as soon as he was finished with taking care of his small, but deep cut on the left foot. Then he beckoned Kenma to sit by his side, braced himself and sighed heavily, indicating a beginning of a serious talk. Kenma repeated his sigh with an overdramatic pout, but somehow his gaze grew focused whereupon his facial expression softened and the younger boy lifted his golden eyes at his mate. His voice was somehow uncertain and insecure, when he started to speak.

\- Tetsu, you want to discuss the whole Shouyou-Tobio thing, don’t you? – the demon squirmed uncomfortably in his place.

\- Yes, this as well. But first I was about to talk about us two, if you don’t mind.

Kenma nodded silently, and Tetsurou resumed his talk.

\- Do you know what the most disappointing thing about the whole “demon love” story was? You don’t need to guess, I’ll just tell you. It was you not trusting me enough to share your feelings towards Shouyou. I’ve thought we agreed on relying upon each other no matter what. I don’t want you to feel guilty now; though I want you to never repeat this in the future. I want you to trust me. Let alone you and Shouyou have decided that you wouldn’t cheat on us, so why feel so guilty? Wasn’t it a better solution to at least let me know about your feelings from the start? Yes, I would be hurt; as an angel, I’m kind of possessive of my life partner. But, anyway, I hope you see now, I am ready to support you no matter what. If you have confided to me, we could have talked, discussed everything… I know that the demons tend to polyamory; I would’ve at the very least tried to understand you and in the very best variant we would have found a solution together.

\- Tetsurou?...

\- Yes, darling?

\- Let me interrupt you?

\- I’m all ears, don’t you see? – and Tetsurou made a comical face, holding his hands at his left ear in form of a tube, as if he tried to enhance his hearing sense. Kenma did a facepalm.

\- Don’t be a dork! I thought you were being all serious here!

\- Oi, sorry! Don’t you dare pinching my nipple! Ouch! That hurt! I should have dressed first before sitting next to a wild beast like you!

Their banter turned into a half-hearted wrestling on the bed; in any case, the heavy atmosphere which settled after Tetsurou’s monologue, disappeared. The angel and the demon laughed freely while hugging each other on the bed. It was so refreshing to see the partner in a positive mood, with no anxiety hidden behind the lashes, without any imaginary signs of an unavoidable crush of their relationship. Finally, Kenma straddled Tetsurou’s thighs, blew away a hair strand which disturbed his vision, and whispered:

\- I love you.

The black haired angel chuckled:

\- I know! Love you too, Kenma! – and he made an attempt to catch the smaller boy in his hands and shift their positions, but Kenma didn’t let him.

\- No, stop please. We still need to talk it over.

The angel stilled under the seriousness of the demon’s gaze. He moved his head, beckoning to Kenma, encouraging his mate to continue speaking, his amber eyes fixated on Kenma’s face.

\- Err… It’s more complicated to explain than I thought it would be. I will start from the top, OK?

Without waiting for Tetsurou’s approval, Kenma started to talk in a calm, even monotonous manner. The angel suggested it was to conceal his nervousness.

\- Me and Shouyou met a little over a year ago. You took me with you to the Agency for Earth Affairs that time, because I was a brat and clung to you as an oversized puppy.

“An oversized kitten, naughty but too cute to resist” – thought Tetsurou.

\- You more often than not leave me at home when you go to the headquarters, but that day was an exception. You’ve brought me with you into the building and left me in care of Bokuto and Akaashi in the rest room. I’ve nearly made Keiji turn into owl so he could fly to the ceiling to avoid my antics (and I’ve been in my human form so far, it’s worth noting). I intended to drive them both crazy and shifted my focus of Koutarou, teasing him, as a cloud of ginger hair has been shoved into the room by a black winged angel with an unfriendly scowl and an irritatingly grave voice. It was another demon for poor Keiji and Koutarou to take care of. The ginger who had a shorter black tail and round black ears sat on the floor back-first to us for a moment or two. He seemed offended by his mate’s behaviour. As he shrugged his irritation off, the little demon huffed and turned his head to us. Then I’ve seen his wide chocolate eyes, and this was it. Our gazes locked, and we’ve fallen into some kind of deadlock: staring, unmoving, silent. I think Keiji has drawn a right conclusion at the moment, since it was him who has made quite a loud remark about how Bokuto’s patience is a blessing and how truly happy he is to have Bokuto as his mate. The remark was odd and out of place, especially coming from the clever demon. But I didn’t have time to think it over, because Kageyama was back, dragging Shouyou out of the room, handling him like a sack of potatoes again. First second, Shouyou seemed to be content with being nearly carried away by his tall partner, but we’ve underestimated him. The next moment a tiny red blur crossed the room, stormed past me, climbed on my shoulder, made a leap to Koutarou’s head, then to the top of a tall locker at a far wall and stayed there for two seconds more. I’ve managed to notice my phone in the little hands of the ginger monkey, though the next moment the comet called Shouyou returned to Kageyama by the same route. It hardly needs to be said, that my phone was back in my jeans pocket. All the movements of the monkey-like demon passed in silence as we all were nearly stunned. As Shouyou returned to Kageyama, he was caught mercilessly and pressed to the angel’s chest for good measure. The black haired apologized for the mess, Koutarou saying it was all right, and then the bothersome boys left accompanied by the sounds of Kageyama’s scolding and Shouyou’s whining. I stayed there with our friends, waiting for your return, enkindled and terrified at the same time. Of course, there was Shouyou’s number in my phone when I’ve checked it. And Keiji was giving me weird looks up until you’ve come to take me back home.

Tetsurou couldn’t suppress a nervous laughter. He remembered that day clearly. Tobio was planning to talk to their boss about their current occupation. First of all, they didn’t get a lot of assignments as there were not a lot of elderly persons nowadays who would think of some religious matters on their death day and would refuse to leave the Terrestrial Sphere without an angelic guidance. But there was more than that. The second issue was following: Shouyou and Tobio couldn’t stand the thought that they were not allowed to help their clients even in the slightest to make their lives on their last day better, not even make a dinner or by a flower. They just came and witnessed the last minutes of some old lady, for example. Shouyou smiled at their client and talked cheerfully, a vibrant person he was, and Tobio tried not to scowl. It was a mystery to the grumpy angel how none of their customers were afraid of his black wings or of a real demon giving them a send-off. Truth to be told, both were drained of powers and exhausted for a couple of days or more after every escapade, which happened once in a week or two; the boys obviously were not cut for the job. Back to that faithful day, Tobio was too anxious to bring the topic of changing their occupation with the boss; he could only come into the office, ask for a two-weeks’ vacation for the two of them instead, get an approval for a weekly leave and storm out of the building, picking up Shouyou from Bokuto and Akaashi on his way out. Tetsurou shifted in his seat and addressed his mate:

\- Kenma, may I add a remark to your story?

Upon receiving a nod of approval from the demon, Tetsurou explained:

\- Tobio and Shouyou wanted to change their line of work back then, but Tobio was too shy to talk to their superior. I felt pity for him…made a short search and found a work area which could be suitable for Tobio and Shouyou, then dropped the idea by their respective supervisor. As they had a week off after that, they returned back to learn about their transfer to their current occupation. I myself was praised by my chief for my intelligence and a good suggestion, can you imagine? But I never mentioned it with Tobio, so…

A small proud smile tugged on the demon’s lips, and it was as if Kenma said: “Tetsu, you’re a dork, but I love you so much! And I’m glad and proud that you are able to take care of the people next to you.” Instead the demon murmured aloud:

\- I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. Would you please tell me more…from your perspective?

\- Like, sure! Did you know, for example, why they were always together while coming to the headquarters? I first thought it was because of the monkey’s clinginess but I was mistaken. Tobio was always so intimidated by the Agency and our superiors, that he needed Shouyou there for support. The demon’s presence in the same building did wonders to Tobio, - and Tetsurou smiled fondly. – He was getting more self-confident with every month spent with his mate.

And Tetsurou’s mind started to get flooded with his memories. One more small smile on Kenma’s part, and a serious look followed:

\- Maybe I have to resume my story now?”

\- But of course! – Tetsurou jolted from his stupor. - Let me hear your love song, darling. Don’t roll your eyes, hey!

\- Just shut up for a minute, please? Thank you. Shouyou has called me the same evening. You were out shopping, and I picked up the call without checking the screen because I was thinking it was you asking whether we are out of milk or not yet… We’ve talked with Shouyou till you came back. It was wonderful! Talking to a fellow demon is quite a different matter than talking to some angel, when you are surrounded by angels only every day. Even a mate can’t replace communication with other demons.

\- Did you have a chance to thrust in a word at all during your conversation or was it only Shouyou babbling?

A really wide genuine smile appeared on Kenma’s face this time.

\- How did you know, huh? Were you hiding in the closet with grocery bags while we were still on the phone? Anyway, I’ve managed to say a couple of sentences.

\- Your achievement has to be memorized in history books!

The boys started to giggle. Their stories continued. Kenma explained how their phone talks and texting became occasional meetings, leading to a confession from Shouyou, Kenma’s confirmation that the feeling was not one-sided revealing their mutual inability to love just one person, and their decision to stay at a distance to exclude a chance of betraying their mates’ trust. As the demon took a break to even his breathing, Tetsurou enunciated a concern which was torturing him for a long time:

\- Kenma, one question was bothering me since I’ve learnt about your feelings towards Shouyou. The whole affair with Shouyou, was it enough for you the way it was evolving?

\- No, of course not! You better than anyone know how tactile demons are. We both itched with the need of touching each other, go cuddling on a nearest bench, lick each other or…

\- Let’s stop the description here, please?

\- Sorry, I was carried away. A little.

\- If only just a little! You were literally blown away by the wind of fond memories! That reminds me, I can tell you I’ve made up my mind.

\- About what exactly?

\- About our puzzled love situation, what else?

\- Can’t wait to hear your brilliant plan then, Tetsurou.

\- I want them to move in with us.

\- Eh? What? Why all of a sudden? Did I hear you right? You want us all to live together?

\- And I’m ready to let Shouyou cuddle your life out of you.

\- Seriously, Tetsu. No jokes allowed this time. I’ll strangle you with my own tail while you’re asleep if you deceive me. You mean that?

\- I do! But…no kisses and sex, OK? I don’t consider myself generous enough to let you touch someone else but me in… this way, y’know?

\- O-key… - Kenma’s eyes were large as saucers and his facial expression was stunned. He couldn’t comprehend all the current events yet.

\- What do you think of it? It sounds to me way better than meeting each other under a shroud of mystery and …

A thin finger was pressed to the black haired angel’s lips. Kenma moved closer and nuzzled to Tetsurou’s chest feeling strong hands with long slender fingers embracing him. The blonde spoke up after a few seconds of deep inhaling and exhaling.

\- I love you, Tetsu. I won’t do anything to disappoint you if we all will be living here together. I…

And Kenma hid his head into the crook of Tetsurou’s neck in clear embarrassment. The black-eared demon got much better with putting his feelings into words during their three years’ romance, but he still got like that when an intimate moment lasted too long for his liking. Kenma’s next sentence was muffled but distinct enough to hear:

\- I’ll be very happy to see Shouyou every day. Thank you so much…

Tetsurou hugged his beloved mate even tighter nearly constricting him by the time he let go.

\- It’s too early to be thankful! We haven’t talked to Tobio and Shouyou yet.

Kenma lifted his head, giving Tetsurou a slightly tired, somehow annoyed and a bit surprised look from under his scrunched brows.

\- Kageyama will do anything you say after you’ve returned his ginger demon safe. And Shouyou does exactly what I say. We’ll handle this.

\- Then I’ll make a breakfast for us all and you go wake them up, yeah? Ahhh, fuck, I’ve locked them! It’s past 11 a.m. already; they should be awake since eternity and hungry as hell by now!

\- Oh, you did follow my order and lock them after all? My dear submissive angel! Don’t worry though. I’m sure it’s all right; they were just as tired as we were. They should’ve also just woken up.

The mates kissed tenderly, and, as Kenma pulled away from the kiss, he grinned devilishly and announced:

\- Tetsu!

\- Yeah?

\- You’re still the king of stupid puns.

Tetsurou sighed in a faked defeat. With this the two mates stood up to get dressed, and the Big Talk was over.

 

 

Kenma opened the locked guest room door absentmindedly (in his thoughts he was still mulling over their conversation with Tetsurou), a pile of fresh clothes in his hands (pants and a shirt from him for Shouyou, shirts and a V-neck from Tetsurou for Kageyama). Moving as soundless as always, Kenma stepped in and finally lifted his gaze from the floor … to discover Kageyama lying naked in a star-like fashion on the bed, and Shouyou in his human form, with round black ears and the black tail, wearing black briefs only, on his mate. Kenma literally froze in place, his eyes glued to the bed, where the lovers were lying, too immersed in their own world to notice the intruder. His beloved round eared demon was literally _on_ Kageyama, his small body pressed against the angel’s solid one, chest to chest. Shouyou was peppering his lover with kisses, caressing his cheeks tenderly, and rubbing his nose against his mate’s neck. The little demon’s tail was wiggling from side to side in smooth waves, all of his tiny body squirming lightly; his eyes were closed and his face was expressing love, adoration…a pure bliss basically. Kageyama, in his turn, was graciously accepting all the caresses Shouyou was granting him; the angel stayed motionless and stared to the ceiling, only his right hand wasn’t static, caressing the demon’s shoulder blades. Nevertheless, Kenma has never witnessed Kageyama looking so peaceful and calm before. After what seemed hours, the serval woke from his stupor. As he was able to control his body muscles again, the cat-like boy shrieked in horror, retreated to the corridor hastily and closed the door behind himself, earning a look of embarrassment from the angel and one of surprised from the demon. The unfortunate host sank to the floor next to the room entrance and covered his face with his hands in confusion. The dynamic between Shouyou and Kageyama he has witnessed was so intimate that he felt guilty for interrupting them. After all, to Kenma’s point of view, the real beauty of any healthy relationship was in these pure and mostly silent exchanges of tender gestures, when the lovers were the only persons who mattered for each other. The worse he felt having barged in and _watched_. First things first, he should’ve knocked before coming in! Bad demon! The blonde decided that, if he was Tetsu, he would assign himself 5 strokes for his lack of tact. Good thing he would never tell Tetsurou about the incident. Hopefully, Shouyou won’t recall it during breakfast. He then stood up, knocked loudly and announced: “I’ve brought some clothes; I’ll leave it by the door! Get dressed and come downstairs in 15 minutes, we are having breakfast together! I’m sorry! I won’t disturb you anymore!”. After finishing the sentence Kenma turned into a serval and run away as quickly as he could (which meant nearly falling from the stairs, colliding with every piece of furniture on his way and stumbling upon a rug in the living room) to be picked up at the kitchen entrance by a happy humming Tetsurou.

\- My little kitten is learning how to run, huh? So pretty! – the angel cooed.

The serval tried his best to wiggle his furry butt out of his mate’s firm grasp, but it seemed impossible to get free from the relentless iron grip of the black haired’s hands. Kenma twisted and squirmed for good measure a few more minutes (who he was to show his defeat easily!) before Tetsurou took pity on him and let him go with a hearty chuckle.

\- I love you so much, - the taller boy murmured to himself, watching Kenma leaving for the garden and heading back towards the kitchen.

“I love you too”, thought Kenma, sending his thoughts straight to his mate’s mind while climbing his favourite tree and resting there. “You always forget my senses are sharper than yours, you poor imperfect creature”.

 

 

By the time Tetsurou was done cooking omelettes, he heard light footsteps which seemed familiar but were so different from his demon’s ones yet. He turned his head and grinned over his shoulder:

\- Shouyou? So the kitten did a good job of waking you two up, didn’t he?

Why was this particular demon so easy to blush? And…he happened to be cute. Tetsurou cut off this train of thoughts and tried to concentrate on serving the dishes. Shouyou, still silent and a little rosy on the cheeks, nodded towards the table, offering his help. Tetsurou responded by handing him the bowl with pancakes. Unexpectedly, the ginger was fast and steady in his movements, never dropping anything or messing up. Several times Tetsurou had to remind himself to continue the arrangements for their first breakfast together, after he had caught himself staring at Shouyou’s skilful movements. There was a drastic difference between the lazy and usually careless way Kenma was performing the kitchen chores (which was one of the reasons Tetsurou was the Chief Cook here) and the redhead’s energetic, but skilful movements.

\- You’ve had some practice with kitchen routine, huh?

A blinding smile lit the small boy’s face. They were now ready to feed their mates and stood leisurely in front of the table.

\- Be sure of it! With a dozen of small baby monkeys as relatives you have to be extra dexterous not to be scolded by my mom for dropping a tablet or breaking some cups!

\- Your mother should be dead serious about the safety of her utensils.

Shouyou gave Tetsurou his best solid look.

\- But of course she is. And, you know… My mom is a power to be reckoned with.

The pair nodded their heads silently in agreement wearing matching masks of solemnity before starting to giggle merrily. Tobio chose this exactly moment to step into the kitchen. Tetsurou was unable to notice when exactly Shouyou had shifted into a deft ginger monkey who reached Tobio’s feet in mere seconds and climbed him in one practised move, nestling on the right shoulder and nuzzling his small fluffy head against the younger angel’s ear. Tobio’s head gave a jerk because of the ticklish sensation and he murmured something about a red headed dumbass, but Tetsurou could tell that their grumpy guest was definitely happy to see his demon mate being so affectionate.

As Tetsurou wanted to stand up and call Kenma from the garden, he felt that the cat-like demon has entered the house already and stayed in his place instead. The serval padded into the kitchen the next minute and made a move to jump on the counter.

\- Kenma, no! Behave, please! We have guests; besides, your feet are not sterile, y’know!

The serval yawned lazily at him and went for his chair instead. There he sat, a big yellow cat with pointed ears and a very bold attitude, observing everyone as if they were humble slaves at his mercy. Meanwhile, Tetsurou, Tobio and Shouyou on his mate’s shoulder joined Kenma at the table. The younger angel untangled the orange monkey from his shirt (an oversized purple V-neck borrowed from Tetsurou) and placed him on the nearby chair.

\- Do you make cat videos with Kenma? You could become an Internet star in an instant.

Tetsurou choked on his own saliva at the sight of a devilish grin on Tobio’s face. This guy is able to make jokes? And … be actually funny? What??

To Tetsurou’s discomfort, beside him, Kenma hissed and pressed his ears to his head, his posture defensive and strained. The next second Kenma turned into a blonde boy with black ears and a restless long tail. “My kitten should be extremely mad”, thought Tetsurou. And “extremely mad” was rather an understatement here. As the cat-like demon sprang to his feet and put his palms on the counter in an ominous gesture, Tetsurou simultaneously put a palm to his mate’s mouth to not let him express all his rage in insults and ruin Tobio’s self-esteem. The demon could be extremely cruel with his words when he lost his composure. Every time Kenma would try and hit the pressure points of his opponent, and, being an attentive observer, he always reached his goal to hurt the most. But his lack of understanding of people’s boundaries and aloofness from the angel’s society more often than not led to catastrophes. That’s why Tetsurou was mentally preparing himself to take the blow instead of Tobio as he would stay alone with his mate after their attempt to have a nice morning meal. It all has started so well, and now he had to deal with all that… Tobio didn’t mean to offend the cat-like demon; he only intended to make a joke. The angel couldn’t know about Kenma’s insecurities connected with the arrogance of the angels’ society. After several unpleasant encounters with self-centred winged assholes Kenma had subconsciously assumed that any angel would disrespect him only because he was a demon. The problem was that the last time Kenma has been in this mood during a fight Tetsurou he has nearly made the black winged angel cry because he had felt fragile, unprotected and miserable. The demon has apologized profusely after he has come back to his senses, but the damage was done and Tetsurou still remembered all the harsh words from that nasty evening.

At the same moment as the elder angel lifted himself from his chair with the intention of dragging his mate upstairs and maybe leaving him there to calm alone, the ginger monkey left Tobio’s shoulder and made a leap across the table, landing between Kenma’s plate and the edge of the dinner table, right in front of Kenma. Shouyou stood up on his hindpaws and made a move as if to reach for the fellow demon’s hand. The tamarin produced a lot of high-pitched noises watching Kenma intensively with his tiny black eyes. To Tetsurou’s astonishment he felt his mate relax under his hand and took his palm off the demon’s mouth. Shouyou finally reached for Kenma’s hand with his tiny ginger forepaws and started to rub it in soothing motions. The elder demon’s stature changed to an easier one, he inhaled deeply and he took his seat again. The little golden lion tamarin cheered happily, and fast as a lightning returned to his partner, who was staring at the scene in a stunned silence. Tobio awoke from his frozen state of mind as Shouyou began to nuzzle to his chest affectionately. Tetsurou guessed the couple should be using their mental talk abilities at the moment. He and Kenma usually did so only while on missions. After a few seconds Tobio looked at the still tense blonde demon and said in a strained voice:

\- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you.

Kenma lifted his eyes in surprise and met Tobio’s gaze. As if he wanted to ask: “Did you mean it for real? Do you…apologize to a demon? Is your apology sincere?”. After what felt like hours the cat-like demon averted his gaze and murmured:

\- It’s OK, but don’t make fun of me again.

And he hid his face on Tetsurou’s chest.

Meanwhile, Shouyou turned back into a boy with black round ears, took his seat, said loudly “Enjoy your meal!” and began to wolf down all the food in display, ignoring the others for the sake of filling up his stomach. He ate noisily, praising Tetsurou’s cooking skills after every second bite. After 15 minutes of focused devouring of pancakes and omelettes the oblivious demon lifted his gaze from his plate to find three pairs of eyes looking at him incredulously. It seemed, he was the only one to start the meal.

-What? – the ginger managed with his full mouth.

\- Do you intend to eat all the food by yourself, dumbass?

\- Let him have as much as he wants, Tobio! I can cook more.

\- I’ll help then! – exclaimed Shouyou animatedly and licked the syrup from his plate with a loud slurping sound.

Shouyou’s flippancy was enough to break the heavy atmosphere and make Tobio and Kenma smile, while Tetsurou burst into a whole-hearted laughter. The black-winged angel laughed so hard, that tears prickled in the corners of his eyes and his stomach started to hurt.

\- What’s so funny! – asked Shouyou in embarrassment.

\- Nothing, sorry, sorry! I’ve just thought that Kenma would hit me if I behaved like you at the table. I would like to lick the chocolate spread from my plate from time to time as well…

\- I can still hit you, Tetsu. Don’t challenge me.

And so the breakfast continued in a friendly though a bit wild climate.

 

 

After the food has been consumed and the plates have been washed (all along with bickering playfully), Tetsurou coughed meaningfully obviously trying to draw attention of the whole group. His coughing sounded as if he was an actor in a trashy sit-com in an embarrassing situation, silly enough, that all the others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

\- You alright, Tetsu? I’ve been thinking you’re immune to catching a cold.

\- Ha-ha, so funny, Kenma.

\- Not funnier than your poor attempts to be a drama-queen.

\- I admit my defeat, you satisfied? We have a lot to discuss, you know.

\- We’ll be leaving soon then and let you two talk finally. We’ve disturbed your peace more than necessary already, - and the other angel made a move to exit the kitchen and reached for his mate’s hand.

\- Tobio, wait! It’s a conversation for the four of us!

The angel paused, threw a puzzled look from under knitted brows at his elder colleague, and stayed in place. Shouyou seemed to be slightly worried as if he didn’t know what to expect next. Tetsurou wouldn’t blame him for that – the last week sure was tough for the tiny red haired boy (as well as for the other three).

\- Tetsu, let me start, OK?

\- Kenma, is it you or your evil copy? You haven’t ever chatted this much, and the day has just started. Not to mention initiating talks.

The cat-like demon ignored the lanky angel completely and resumed talking.

\- OK, if nobody minds, let us all gather around the table once again and I’ll start my fiery speech.

\- I thought it was my role to torture people around me with stupid jokes, - grinned the elder angel, while everybody took their sits.

\- Times change, Tetsu. So, now we are all back at the table and I’m proud to announce that you, Tobio and Shouyou, are moving in with us today. End of the speech.

The silence around the table was interrupted by Tetsurou’s nervous laughter:

\- Err, Kenma, honey, as simple as that?

\- Yep.

\- But… - the younger black-haired angel tried to raise his voice of reason.

\- Oi, you’re not the one to talk, Kageyama. You can’t even go to a supermarket alone, because it means talking to the cashier, so you always drag Shouyou with you. You’ve decided to take long route to work only to avoid an angel you’ve met twice. Last time you’ve been to the Agency’s laboratory, you’ve ended up sleeping on your working table in rubber gloves and a mask.

Shouyou made a hiccupped sound at that.

\- Yes, Shouyou, I’ve been watching your boyfriend when I had a chance. First I thought I have to get a proof that my second beloved person is in good hands. I only got a proof that Kageyama loves you to distraction. It was not enough, obviously. So, my second intention was to check what he is like when you are not around. To be honest, Tetsu, I knew that Kageyama and Shouyou always come to the Headquarters together. When possible. And yes, Kageyama, it was me who woke you up back then at the lab, and yes, I got out there before you’ve seen me.

Tetsu tried again:

\- I can’t imagine you doing all that. Akaashi…

\- … and Bokuto thought I was no trouble most of the time and were making out on the couch shamelessly while I pretended to be reading or sleeping. They gave me plenty of opportunities to leave the room stealthily and come back in the same manner.

Kenma stopped for a while to catch his breath from what appeared to be a King’s speech coming from him; and found out that three pairs of shocked eyes were gazing at him. The dumbfounded expressions of the other men didn’t affect him, though.

\- So, let me continue. Again, Kageyama, you’re socially awkward. Everybody assumes, you are the only rational person in your bond and do all the work. I have the impression that Shouyou does at least the same amount of caring about you as you do about him. Shouyou, don’t interrupt me, you’re a kindly soul, you don’t even register all the little things you do to him and don’t comprehend how much they mean to Kageyama. Anyway, despite all your efforts, I can’t believe your couple has made it so far leaving by yourselves. It is my persuasion that it’ll be better for both of you to stay with two grown-up and serious people. Don’t you fucking dare laughing, Tetsurou. This point is clear. Next point: you live in a one-room apartment in an old crappy building. If you move in with us, you’ll have a bedroom all for yourself and all the living areas to use whenever you want. And Shouyou, don’t forget the garden.

\- Kenma, what’s gotten into you? I haven’t added alcohol to any of the dishes; do you maybe have a bottle of liquor hidden? Or… some catnip?

\- Don’t make fun of me, Tetsu! Anyway, I’ve said all I wanted to. It’s obvious that you should move in with us.

Satisfied with his speech and proud of himself, Kenma swept his eyes over his tablemates. Tetsurou was looking at the wall with wide eyes, Kageyama didn’t know where to hide his eyes, Shouyou looked thrilled, worried, embarrassed and shocked at the same time. He was patting Tobio on the shoulder, murmuring: “He didn’t mean it like that, it’s OK, hey…”

\- Kenma?

\- Yeah, Tetsu?

\- I appreciate your enthusiasm, but… Did you think at all before speaking? I had to stop you before the last passage had started; I had the feeling of something awful coming. Apologize to Kageyama now, OK?

He only received a blank stare from his mate. How could someone be so bright and dense at the same time?

 

 

The next hour was spent in unsuccessful attempts to persuade Kenma that being blunt is not a virtue (Tetsurou) and stop Tobio from falling into a depressive self-loathing (Shouyou). In the end Kenma was sent to his and Tetsurou’s room to think about his behaviour and Tobio was sent to bed by Shouyou in their respective “guest room”. The younger angel was so spent during the previous day and night, that he fell asleep easily despite his latest distress.

After they’ve taken care of their mates, Tetsurou and Shouyou came downstairs at the same moment. They looked each other in the eyes and sighed heavily, seeing the same tiredness reflected. “I can find more positive sides of living together with every passing hour. Now I have someone who has a “socially incapable partner” as well as me and understands me and my problem without words” – laughed Tetsurou half-heartedly, and they groaned, again in unison. The two boys returned to the kitchen table, Tetsurou made fresh black tea and handed a steamy mug to the red-head across the desk. The exhausted angel and demon were sitting there silently, drinking the hot liquid and thinking about their daily matters. Shouyou was the first to speak.

\- The worst thing is, Kenma is right about Tobio’s social skills.

\- That’s true, probably. But time, place and the way he said it were not chosen correctly in any aspect. It says a lot about Kenma’s social skills as well…

\- Yeah, - chuckled Shouyou, becoming serious again quickly, - I was sure Tobio would start crying there and then. My head almost started to spin from all the thoughts: that now my mate is insulted by the second person I love the most in my life; and that they’ll fight now and what do I do as the battle starts; and my heart was hammering like “bwah” and “gwah”!!!

\- Practically same here, except for the last part, – the angel heaved a tired sigh. - I’m so shocked sometimes when Kenma has these bluntness outbursts that I’m too speechless to stop him from the beginning. Today again, I should’ve interfered earlier.

\- But… I felt that something is off, and also stayed still.

The two sat in silence for a while, studying the table surface intently. Then Shouyou raised his head, smiled brightly and confessed:

\- Nonetheless, I like the idea of staying here with you two, - the small demon grinned mischievously. - Tetsurou, you’ll do most of the cooking, it’s an ideal life in comparison of what I have now!

\- I see, I see. Now I get to know what is really important for a lazy monkey like you.

\- Yeah, yeah, sure. Anyway, you two were the ones to invite me and Tobio here in the first place, so bear with the consequences. Hey! Speaking of which, I recall now, you’ve kidnapped me and brought to your house as I’ve been unconscious. Is Kenma really that useless at household chores that even a little lazy tamarin would do as a housekeeper? You should be desperate.

\- You have no idea, how right you are here. I’m only half-joking, unfortunately. Can you imagine, last time he had to clean up the kitchen – sounds like an easy task, huh?.. And, Shouyou, y’know what happened?

\- What? – replied the demon eagerly.

\- He fell asleep on the kitchen cabinet right there.

\- Like…while cleaning?

\- No. Like, instead of! He didn’t even start!

\- No way! – and the ginger slapped his palm on the desk, doubling over it, laughing so hard that his guts hurt.

\- Imagine the view: I come to the kitchen, ready to cook, only to witness the same mess we’ve had before. And above all the dirty dishes and greasy spots a fluffy yellow-and-black tail is hanging from the cabinet.

Shouyou was practically sobbing from laughter at that time. He swept the tears from corners of his brown eyes and smiled:

\- I can picture him turning his ears in displeasure at the sound of your steps. Tobio would’ve killed me for such a thing.

\- I didn’t go that far. I’ve just spanked him.

\- You what...?!

The two turned their heads at each other simultaneously: the demon was trying to comprehend what he has heard now and the angel was figuring out how to make Shouyou forget this slip of tongue. Finally, Tetsurou decided that it was better to tell the truth. If they planned to stay in one house, after all… So he repeated slowly:

\- I’ve spanked Kenma for his misbehaviour. It’s just what we do from time to time.

\- He misbehaves and you…spank him?

\- Yep.

\- I knew he had his quirks.

\- Now you know more.

\- Don’t tell Tobio, OK?

\- I had no intention to speak to _you_ about that in the first place.

\- And…how long do you practice these… games?

\- Since the very beginning of our relationship.

Shouyou made a facepalm.

\- I feel like a middle-schooler at a university seniors’ party. Am I blushing?

\- To my utter astonishment, no. You’re reacting quite calm, aren’t you?

\- Was I supposed to shout out: “Back away from me, you pervert! What a horrible mistake I’ve made! O, Kenma, I’ve been convinced you’re as pure as a desert flower! Now I’m disappointed and leaving, and taking Tobio with me!”, then walk to the door, carrying him bridal style, and be gone forever?

\- You’ve forgotten the part where you drag your sleeping angel away from the pillow.

\- And where he curses in his sleep and tries to hug the bed post?

\- Exactly! By the way, I have my doubts about you carrying him. Ah, don’t mind it!

\- OK, I’ll forget about it, though your doubts hurt my pride. Anyway, I feel generous today, and will let your little kink be. But it doesn’t mean I’m into it.

\- Sure. But…

\- You want to say: “How do you even know, you didn’t give spanking a try?”

\- How did you guess?

\- I’m a brainy one here. Don’t you see how big my head is?

\- Actually, nope. Your stupid curls hide it effortlessly.

\- So much the worse for you. Don’t say later, I didn’t warn you about my brain power.

\- OK, fine!

Their bickering stopped at this rate because both started to giggle, then laugh whole-heartedly, only stopping, when their bellies were bursting from laughter and happy tears were dropping from their eyes.

\- To be honest, I didn’t think I could handle you, Shouyou.

\- And I thought you were an arrogant asshole.

\- And what do you think of me now?

\- That what I was thinking of you was right!

\- Fuck.

\- Can’t handle me after all?

\- If I was able to mate Kenma, I considered myself invincible. I’ve never been so wrong before.

\- Actually, how did it happen? Your mating, I mean. Our mating was so awkward, to be true.

\- You’ll tell me your story after I tell you ours. Deal?

\- Deal.

And Tetsurou started to explain how he has come to the Demon Part of the Transmundane Sphere. He told the story of their first encounter briefly, and Shouyou chuckled all the way.

\- And then came the day when Kenma jumped at me from a high tree. I’ve been thinking it has been one of his stupid puns, caught him and told him, that I had enough and I will spank him as he deserves. I was joking, of course. But Kenma made a surprised face and said bluntly it was too intimate and that we had to mate first. It’s been a week since we met, I remind you just in case. I said incredulously, as a dense bastard I am, that I’m ready to mate with Kenma if it’ll give me the right to punish him properly. Of course, mating doesn’t give me any of such rights, but… In the rush of the moment my joke seemed to evolve into something more. Like… a whole different matter. We both were sitting on a branch on the grass back then…

 

 

_\- I’ve never thought I’ll do it with an angel. How do the angels mate?_

_\- They don’t._

_\- Do you stay solitary for the lifetime?_

_\- No. We go to a church (yeah, like religious people on Earth do) and make our promises to our future spouse. If both the promises are genuine, there’s a light (like a blessing) and we feel the bond. Then we go to the administration and get the papers. Then we celebrate._

_\- Do you go to a church alone, I mean, just the two of the angels who are in love with each other?_

_\- Yeah, just the two of the loving persons and the altar._

_\- That’s the only similarity in our rituals. In our case, the two demons go the woods, fight first; it can be a fight just for show or a real bloody one. The spirit animal of the one who wins will be the emblem of their mating bond._

_\- So, the physically stronger one always wins?_

_\- Not exactly. By winning I mean to find out which one has a stronger will. In our case it’s you. I don’t need a ritual to assume that._

_\- Why do you say a thing like that with such certainty?_

_Kenma shrugged._

_\- But it’s obvious. I’m agreeing to your terms, play by your rules. And if you’re cruel enough to invent any further conditions, I’ll take them too. I was the one chasing you after all._

_\- If you say so. What do the demons do after they decide who’s the stronger one?_

_\- They … kiss?_

_\- And that’s all? A simple kiss?_

_\- No, you have to cut your partner’s lip with your canines just enough to draw blood, and when you kiss, the blood and saliva mix in your mouths. If you are meant for each other, bond marks form during the kiss at the inner part of your wrist._

_\- It sounds…exciting? Blood and all. Totally not gross, I mean._

_\- Don’t you want to give bonding a chance? You don’t lose anything. It’s not even about losing your virginity._

_\- Who says I’m a virgin?_

_\- Hm, yeah, that I’m one doesn’t mean you have to be a virgin too. Fuck my logic._

_\- Kenma. Stop that. My fantasy is going wild. Even if we try to… kiss like that, there’s a little problem. My canines aren’t as sharp as yours. I’ll have to bite you really hard to draw blood, it’ll hurt and I don’t want to..._

_\- It’s OK. I’ll just cut your lips and mine as well._

_\- You’ve got it covered, huh? Wait, but it’ll be painful for me as well!_

\- Can you imagine, he said: “You don’t lose anything!” Except for my freedom, that is. And then Kenma straddled my thighs…and it’s the last thing I can recall clearly. The next moments in my memory are a blur of violent kissing, sharp pain from biting, metallic aftertaste in my mouth …and Kenma’s presence filling my soul. When I came back to my senses, we were both lying there cuddled to each other, and I was not only feeling Kenma’s warmth with my own body, but I could also tell his position near me with my eyes closed. Since then I am always able to locate him. And, the major sequence, the bonding mark was there, on my inner wrist.

\- Show me.

Shouyou grabbed Tetsurou’s hand unceremoniously and turned it the inner side up to look at the bonding mark with utmost attention. The mark was the size of a strawberry; there were black angel’s wings hugging or shielding someone unseen. The person inside the grasp of the angel’s wings had cat ears and a tail though, which were the only details on display.

\- Wow! - exclaimed Shouyou in excitement. – So beautiful! It is as if you’re saying: “Here do I hold you, Kenma, and no one would reach you as long as my wings will serve me!”

Surprisingly, Tetsurou felt flustered because of Shouyou’s words. The little ginger demon was able to express his likes so easily and openly. He and Kenma were different from that (they both preferred to hide their feelings most of the time, be it Tetsurou’s endless sarcastic jokes and shit-eating grins or Kenma’s blank stare). Did Shouyou’s sincerity have something to do with his attitude towards Tetsurou? Did it mean the little boy trusted him? Or was he his usual genuine self?

\- Does Kenma’s mark look the same? – Shouyou’s voice filled with curiosity snapped Tetsurou from his trance. The red haired demon was still gingerly holding the angel’s hand in his tiny ones. His big brown eyes were peering at Tetsurou intensely.

\- But of course! Isn’t your mark the same as Tobio’s? There should be a monkey in a halo of black feathers on your inner wrist.

\- Yeah, that was kind of a stupid question. I’ve never seen Kenma’s mark, he always wore long sleeves.

And the demon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, letting the angel’s hand go and turning his gaze downwards. There should be something on the wooden floor, some mysterious black hole which sucked all of Shouyou’s attention.

\- Earth to Shouyou! What’s going on in this pretty head of yours?

The demon flinched, and raised his head slowly. His lips quirked in an uncharacteristically thin smile. Shouyou showed Tetsurou his left inner wrist.

\- Here, it’s my mark. Just like you’ve said, there’s a little tamarin sitting in a cloud of black feathers. – Shouyou chuckled. – The monkey maybe thinks: “What the hell? Where do the feathers come from? What am I supposed to do now…” – and his voice grew quieter and quieter with every phrase, as if he was speaking with himself now while his train of thoughts led him further away from their previous conversation. Tetsurou felt an urge to comfort the demon, to say, that it’s all right, that no one does always know what to do… To hug him, after all. But they were still only a bit more than just acquaintances from work. Unlike Shouyou and Kenma. Or even unlike Tetsurou and Tobio. Today was the first time they were talking to each other for so long about important matters. “What am _I_ supposed to do, that’s the actual question here” – cursed Tetsurou inwardly. He recalled as well that he had his mate confined to their room upstairs. And the reason for this punishment was that fucking speech in which his mate had insulted Shouyou’s mate… Tobio, who should have cried because of Kenma’s thoughtlessness, and was now asleep in the guest room. And Shouyou was probably worried about his mate all the time he was giggling with him playfully. Will the guest room keep its function or will it become Shouyou’s and Tobio’s room?

\- Tetsurou? Heeey?

\- Yeah, what? Was I lost in thought too? Sorry!

\- You’ve suddenly disappeared in the land of your dreams and seemed content to stay there for a long while!

\- Look, who’s talking! You’ve never finished your bonding story, you little liar. We had a deal!

\- Tetsurou.

The serious tone of the demon’s voice made the black haired shiver and lose his playful attitude. He turned his head to meet a piercing gaze of wide brown eyes. There was nothing left of a tiny ball of laughter and airiness. The person across the table was about determination and making complicated decisions. About aiming high and reaching the goal.

\- What can I do to help us all stay together as you suggested during breakfast? I haven’t ever been as happy as today, since I fell in love with Kenma.

\- Were you both unhappy the whole year you’ve been hiding your feelings from your mates?

\- No, certainly not! We were happy, actually. I had Tobio, Kenma had you. And we were able to see each other, and we knew, that the other is safe and in good hands. Though I’ve learned today that Kenma has had his doubts about my mate all this time… - his laugh was more bitter than cheery at the moment. – But after I’ve experienced how it is to have breakfast with both Kenma and Tobio, I don’t think I can go back to that level of modesty in my wishes.

Instead of answering, Tetsurou finally hugged Shouyou, and the little demon with round ears hugged him back willingly. The angel felt a wet spot forming on his T-shirt where Shouyou’s head was pressed to his chest. He rubbed the ginger’s back soothingly and ruffled his hair in an affectionate gesture.

\- Everything will be OK for us four, I promise. Here, I have a tissue. Now let’s head back to Tobio and Kenma, right? We all have work tomorrow; we have to get a good rest today. What do you want for supper, by the way?

\- Something I could cook with you! – beamed Shouyou from under Tetsurou’s bear hug.-

\- Don’t forget to tell me your mating story.

\- There’s no way I could!

Shouyou was back to his usual merry self, which was the best ending for their conversation, to Tetsurou’s point of view. Not that he was really worried about Shouyou’s mood, honestly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?  
> Not too boring?
> 
> I'm really not able to write funny dialogs, I guess.  
> What do you think? Any feedback will be appreciated!!! Please, comment!
> 
> I hope, there will be smut the next time! I'm determined to deliver it!


	4. This Pretty Tail of Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Kageyama and Hinata moved-in with Kuroo and Kozume. Their lives have settled down, and both couples are content with each other and their neighbours.  
> And they all... have sex)))  
> The major events happen during one evening and one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everybody!!!! 
> 
> As I promised in the notes to the previous chapter, this part consists of smut, smut, and only smut.  
> It's quite kinky, I have to warn you - please, check the updated tags.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you will at least have some fun while reading!!!  
> Please, leave feedback! I would really appreciate it if you would!

****

**_Go down a little lower,_ **

**_Taste your skin_ **

**_Move in a little slower,_ **

**_Breathe you in_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Kill Me Every Time)_ **

****

\- Is it necessary to be so loud every time we do it? – asks the angel in feigned disapproval.

The demon finds it beyond his strength to express annoyance at the mocking attitude of his mate. Not when Tobio's index finger presses into the wet heat of his entrance…and stops at the first knuckle; there are things more important right now than reacting to stupid questions. The demon whimpers and tries to wriggle his butt backwards so that he gets more of the delicious friction only Tobio’s digits can provide. To no avail, of course. Shouyou whines pathetically; he’s a lost case, obviously. The monkey like boy is standing on all fours on their big bed, sheen layer of sweat glistening on his skin, his back bowed at the waist, shoulders and ass lifted high, head held up and eyes half-lidded. As Tobio has ordered earlier, Shouyou is supposed to keep the position his mate has put him into, which is an unachievable goal; so the demon is grateful that, while his limbs feel like jelly already and he can hardly support himself, the angel doesn't use his weakness as a reason for punishment. To be true, the ginger would’ve gladly fallen onto the mattress and turned into a puddle, but Tobio, who sits beside him, has other prospects. He is holding Shouyou’s hips in place with his left hand while slowly thrusting the index finger of the right hand in and out Shouyou's hole. The tempo is tantalizing. Maddening even. It's been an hour since Tobio started with the foreplay and the prepping of Shouyou's ass, half an hour of which Shouyou has spent being fingered deliberately and mercilessly teased. His cock is fully hard for a long time now, and it _hurts_. It hurts more than the demon would admit out loud and he can’t handle it anymore; therefore he tries to reach his aching member with his left hand. The hand is instantly slapped away, and Shouyou whines in frustration. How does Tobio manage to use the same hand which holds Shouyou's hips in an iron grip quick enough to slap away the demon's naughty palm and not to lose hold on him? What kind of multitasking genius he is?! Meanwhile, the said genius continues torturing Shouyou with one finger only, brushing the prostate occasionally, but never touching it properly. The demon straightens his posture a little, wiggles his tail impatiently and starts pleadingly:

\- Tobio, please, add one more finger! I can't stand the teasing anymore!

The angel only kisses his buttocks and lightly brushes his left nipple with his clean hand in response. Shouyou inhales convulsively and arches his back up in a poor attempt to avoid Tobio’s long fingers which start to touch his sensitive nubs. The angel leans forward, hugging Shouyou from behind, then pulling his small frame back a little, making the demon lower his rear and lean on the angel with his weight. Now the taller boy can take his left hand away from the demon's hips. Tobio presses his chest to Shouyou’s narrow back and grins against the skin on Shouyou’s shoulder. Never stopping his ministrations with Shouyou’s sensitive rim, the black haired begins to caress his mate's round velvet ears, which are really lovely and so smooth to the touch. They are in all likelihood very sensitive as well as the rest of Shouyou’s body because the demon makes even more beautiful sounds now. The latter, in his turn, is overwhelmed by all the sensations: Tobio’s hot skin against his own, Tobio’s long fingers petting the fur of the demon’s ears, Tobio’s hair tickling the demon’s neck… And, above all, Tobio's right wrist continues its slow and steady moves, keeping a rhythm which drives the demon insane. It is a matter of time till Shouyou loses his composure again, and Tobio has to take the ginger's hand away from his bare crotch one more time. The angel growls at the sign of disobedience, making the little redhead in his arms tremble. Come to think of it, his mate can be really scary. Shouyou’s small body shudders as the angel's hot breath lands on his nape. Tobio lowers his upper body, draping himself around his mate’s back, and speaks directly to Shouyou's black ear, his voice dark and low:

\- One more try, and I will bind your hands behind your back, and go even slower down here, - and he crooks his index finger a little catching the puckered rim and tugging at it.

Shouyou swallows soundly and freezes in Tobio’s strong hold. He doesn't want to spend the rest of the evening immobile and even more helpless than at the moment, so he tries to behave, he tries indeed to control his need of getting relief; he holds on the bedsheets and tries not to move his restless hands in the direction of his throbbing cock. But the tension in his groin is too much for him to bear; his urges override him and Shouyou makes an attempt to cover his erection with his palm...to find himself turned around, shoved roughly on the back and pinned to the bedsheets as a clear warning to stay still. All of the aforementioned is done with one hand only. That done, Tobio cleans his right hand with a moist towelette, gives his mate a hard glare and moves to the closet. Without the angel's insistent touches to his pucker Shouyou has a chance to come back to his senses a little. Now, as the little demon is lying on the bed alone and awaiting the punishment for his impatience, he adores the view of the black haired angel’s broad shoulders in the closet opening while Tobio is rummaging through the shelves, looking for their stuff. The ginger thinks briefly, that it’s a miracle, how they’ve settled in at Tetsurou and Kenma’s house. As if they have been living here for years, not a single month.

Tobio returns in a minute with a long piece of a cotton rope; he lays it on the side of the bed and pins Shouyou's arms to the bed, hovering above his mate; the smaller boy can only look at him from underneath and shiver at the intensity of the angel's stare. Tobio breaks the eye contact and descends to the demon's neck, leaves sloppy open-mouthed kisses all over it and whispers seductively:

\- My little ginger monkey, was your purpose to drive me so wild that I would fuck you rough without preamble? You would do anything to have my cock under your tail this instant, wouldn't you? Do you want to get fucked nice and deep, just how you like it?

\- Yes-s, please, fuck me, Tobio! - Shouyou whines and thrashes in the angel's relentless grip.

\- Did I warn you before?

\- Yes-s, Tobio.

\- So bear with the consequences of not listening to me, naughty boy.

Shouyou whimpers and pants heavily while being moved on his belly, told to put his arms behind his back and press the palms to each other. His eyes fall shut, he writhes helplessly and wiggles his tail, while Tobio enwraps his upper body in intricate rope motives. The demon manages to forget about his still hard member, lulled by skilful movements of his beloved’s hands. Tobio easily manhandles him, turning the small boy around again to position the demon with his back to the pillows at the headboard so that he is half-lying there. Shouyou feels calmer than before as he is unable to shield himself or to move away; he doesn’t have any other choice as to take what his all-knowing partner sees fit to give him. Shouyou makes himself comfortable on the pillows and lifts his gaze to meet Tobio’s. The demon smiles tenderly at the predator with piercing blue eyes, who surely plans to devour the naïve monkey caught in his net. Not that the monkey minds, to be honest.

Shouyou is awoken from his entranced and relaxed state after Tobio delivers a harsh bite on his left nipple. He jolts and senses the ropes swathing him and burning his skin in the best way possible. Of course, Tobio has laid the rope on his chest so that it rubs the demon’s pert nipples with every rushed move, with every shudder Tobio elicits from his mate’s defenceless body. The angel pays a lot of attention to pinching and tugging at the sensitive nubs, not stopping when they’re dark pink and swollen, so oversensitive, that even a kitten lick of Tobio’s hot tongue derives a whimper from Shouyou’s lips. The demon’s legs move on their own, writhing under the angel’s weight. Needless to be told, that his cock is as hard as it was since the fingering has started. And it still _hurts_.

\- Tobio, touch me, please! I can’t take it anymore!

\- You’ve asked for it, haven’t you? By the way, I have one more thing for you in store.

And the evil angel takes a cock ring from the mattress, a smug smile on his lips. Shouyou’s eyes widen in shock. Wasn’t it enough already? He was teetering on the edge for eternity. It’s merciless. It’s simply _unfair_. The boy tries to close his legs to not let Tobio put the damn silicone toy on his aching, leaking dick. He knows for sure, it’s useless; he can’t do anything against Tobio, not when he is out of his mind from arousal and nearly immobilised. The neediness and impatience are going to kill Shouyou. The exhausted demon can’t call off his natural reactions; he unthinkingly resists the angel’s attempts to put the ring on his member: all he is aware of to this point is that he needs some sort of friction, _needs to come_ , and he doesn’t want to be deprived of his long awaited orgasm nay longer! To his surprise, Tobio doesn’t push this time, though he’s in full control of the situation. Instead of forcing Shouyou to unclench his trembling knees, Tobio stands up from the bed, and his mischievous grin actually frightens the monkey-like demon more than the prospect of having a cock ring on his member. He watches in disbelief how Tobio reaches under the bed and lifts one more piece of rope from the floor. Shouyou loses every last piece of his will at this sight. Defeated, he doesn’t struggle when Tobio bends his legs by knees to bind his thighs and his ankles together from each side, knot after knot, layer by layer. Instead, Shouyou stares in awe at Tobio’s long calloused fingers, which, it seems, are capable of anything. He can’t wait to have these long, hot, incredible and cruel digits back into his tight asshole. Just take a look, how they flex with the effort of tying the ropes; how they prod at the restraints, checking, whether it’s not too tight; how the rough finger pads trace the milky skin of his thighs, making it prickle. Isn’t it a miracle?..

As soon as the transfixed demon is bound (and looks somewhat like a cute frog) Tobio leans back on his heels on the bed and takes his time to admire the work of his hands. Shouyou looks _delicious_. The black haired angel ogles Shouyou’s small frame with a hungry glint in his blue eyes: his mate looks so good like this; all flushed and sweaty, breathing heavily, utterly helpless and completely at Tobio’s mercy. But despite all the restraints and harsh treatment, the demon’s facial expression is open and tender; Tobio can’t resist the desire to lean closer and plant a chaste kiss on Shouyou’s lips. He kneels in front of the demon on the bed to take one last look before he resumes his teasing. The bondage on the demon’s chest, back and arms appears to be too tight despite all the efforts, and the angel decides, that, before he continues, it is preferable to untie the ropes from the ginger’s upper body. Which Tobio does, hugging his mate from the front and undoing the knots blindly behind his back. As Shouyou’s arms are free again, he leads them slowly to his lips and kisses his knuckles on each hand tenderly. Then Tobio massages shortly the sore muscles and changes the binding to a simple one, tying Shouyou’s wrists together and securing the end of the rope, which is loose enough to let the ginger’s hands rest on the pillows, to the metallic frames of the headboard. The demon, who gave up on resistance, is submissive and pliant under the angel’s hands. Unlike his rebellious attitude from before he visibly enjoys the attention, the caresses and Tobio’s body warmth itself. The dark haired angel kisses his mate once more, on the temple this time, as if apologizing for stealing his freedom again. But he still has a lot in mind for his little orange monkey, and won’t let even the said monkey ruin the upcoming night.

Now that the ginger boy is all tied up, Tobio has no difficulty with slipping the cock ring onto Shouyou’s rock hard member. The action elicits a wanton moan from the demon, who is only allowed to lie on the pillows and receive the treatment his partner chooses to give him. Shouyou feels hot all over; he wants Tobio so bad. Speechless because of all the mind-blowing sensations his mate has showered him with, Shouyou pants and whines, tugging on the rope which holds his hands in place. Though he is able to flex his shoulders now or arch his back without much resistance, his bound thighs restrict his moves to a bare minimum. With his legs sprawled wide open, Shouyou waits for his beloved one’s next step; whereupon Tobio lubes his fingers and finally (finally!) resumes massaging his partner’s rim. The angel starts with one finger again, though this time he adds another fairly soon, even before Shouyou manages to start begging. Two fingers thrust in and out of Shouyou’s entrance, their moves precise and unrelenting, making the small boy shiver and moan. The ginger can hardly find time to breathe between his loud whines and whimpers. Tobio’s digits are soon not enough; they don’t fill him right, they don’t push on that magic spot inside Shouyou, only brushing past it with feather-light touches. To top it all, Tobio starts to tease the demon’s poor swollen nipples anew: first with kitten licks, which already make Shouyou whine in a high-pitched voice, then with tender bites and occasional sucking. By the time the third finger is added, Shouyou is sobbing unabashedly, bubbling something incoherent, moaning, writhing and shivering, wanting this sweet torture to stop and to continue forever all at once.

Suddenly all the action stops, and before Shouyou comes to his senses enough to ask why the fuck Tobio has pulled his fingers away from the cleft of Shouyou’s ass, the angel purrs at him:

\- You’ve behaved so-so well, Shouyou. You’ve been so good for me, my little boy.

The demon’s breath hitches in his throat at this sudden praise. Tobio continues, wiping his right hand clean with a towelette from a box on the nightstand:

\- You’ve been so obedient, that I want to give you a reward. You can use one toy from our arsenal on me, would you do that?

Shouyou’s mind spins at the offer. So, Tobio is pleased with his behaviour; this thought alone makes his chest swell with pride. Moreover, he wants to give Shouyou a bit of control over their actions. The mere possibility of making Tobio fall apart thrills Shouyou’s whole being.

\- Yes. We have another cock ring in store, - says the demon as soon as he is able to elicit sounds from his sore throat.

Blue eyes snap wide open in realisation; the other cock ring is a vibrating one and has a remote control. It is much more than a bit of control Tobio was supposed to let his mate have. But there is no backing down, so the angel pulls himself up from the bed to find the said toy. As he returns to Shouyou, he tugs his black boxers down his toned legs (how the hell did he went with so much clothing so far?), lubes up his own erect cock and puts the cock ring at its base. Seeing Tobio dutifully restraining himself upon the ginger’s request makes something clench in Shouyou’s chest. The orange haired demon can appreciate how red and flushed Tobio’s member is. It went untouched for the whole time, and the small boy doubts now, who has suffered more through their lovemaking session, he or his stoic mate. Who is currently kissing Shouyou on the lips, invading his mouth with his tongue, licking inside carefully but insistently, and putting something small and familiar into Shouyou’s hand. Ah! The remote. A light buzzing fills the room immediately; it’s the first speed of four. Tobio tenses and ends the kiss with a low groan. Regardless, he stares down at Shouyou with a piercing gaze, a predatory grin tugging at his lips. Upon seeing this grin, the demon switches to the second speed. If the angel has time to grin so openly, he still has patience to refrain from fucking the demon. That’s a no-go.

Tobio starts to pant heavily; apparently, the tactic has worked to Shouyou’s favour, as the black haired angel lines himself up and sinks into Shouyou’s slick entrance to the hilt in one swift move of his hips without any warning. Both mates groan in unison. Tobio pauses for good ten second before he starts to pound into Shouyou with an unyielding pace. It is all the little demon was dreaming of, and something more. There is always some kind of magic between them; maybe, it is the way how tender and deliberate Tobio’s hot hands feel on Shouyou’s thighs while he is fucking him into the mattress mercilessly; maybe, it is the adoration with which Shouyou’s half-lidded brown eyes meet the gaze of Tobio’s intense blue ones; maybe, it is the feeling of submitting to each other every time they do it. Tobio angles his hips just right to hit the demon’s sweet spot with every trust; the pressure in Shouyou’s groin bubbles up to an unbearable level and the same instant his mouth opens to plead with his mate for letting him come, Tobio removes the cock ring from Shouyou’s member and pumps it once before the demon comes in thick spurts on his hand and their sweat slick bodies. The world stops for Shouyou; the white noise fills his head and vision while pleasure floods his body.

The angel pauses his thrusts to let Shouyou come down from his orgasm. He pecks his beloved demon on his cheeks and nose, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes and breathe normally. Tobio decides to free Shouyou’s hand from ropes, and a second later tiny hands squeeze his neck lightly, a crown of bright orange curls nuzzles against his shoulder and puffy lips sigh contentedly into the crook of his neck. Tobio hugs his mate with his left hand, and whispers:

\- You OK?

\- Better than ever, - answers Shouyou breathily.

\- May I continue?

\- Yes. Yes, yes, yes! – the demon giggles happily. He murmurs, finding Tobio’s ear: – Want to feel your body spasming above me as your climax approaches…

Tobio shivers, finds a leverage at putting both hands on the mattress to both sides of Shouyou’s upper body, und starts fucking Shouyou with renewed vigour. Shouyou holds on to his mate for dear life. Oversensitive and still high, he enjoys the feeling of Tobio’s strong body pressed to him, relishes the sounds the taller boy produces, drinking in every breathy moan, every little whimper. The redhead moans obscenely as his second orgasm of the night starts to build up. He suddenly remembers, that he can play with Tobio directly by using the cock ring’s remote, and changes the speed from two to four in one go. The angel keens, his breathing becomes erratic. But it is now Shouyou’s turn to be a little mean and fluster his mate. He lifts his had a little, still clinging to Tobio’s neck:

\- You’re so beautiful, Tobio, so amazing; you make me feel so-o good, - and the demon kisses his mate’s neck gingerly. The angel whines at the praise, and his movement speed up even more.

\- Shouyou…

\- Love you, Tobio…

\- Shouyou, please… Let me come!

\- No.

\- Please!

\- But you’re doing so well now, will you let me have my second orgasm first?

Tobio’s whine is closer to a sob, but he doesn’t protest and continues pleasuring Shouyou. That’s the best part of being a good boy and playing along Tobio’s rules in the beginning: the angel can’t refuse any demands from his mate after that. But the demon is not that cruel: as soon as he feels his orgasm approaching, he switches the cock ring off and gives Tobio a telepathic command to free his member. The angel pulls out for mere seconds, takes the ring away with unsure fingers, and sinks into Shouyou again, resuming his thrusts.

They come together, drowning in each other and their mutual bliss.

 

 

As the two of them were seated comfortably in the bathtub (sure thing, it has been Tobio who has carried Shouyou all the way to the bathroom) and the angel has received a verbal confirmation, that he hasn’t been too rough (and that Shouyou wouldn’t hesitate to use telepathy to tell him to stop if this would be the case), the demon asked his mate:

\- By the way, Tobio, why don’t we ever use condoms?

And they stared at each other incredulously. Finally Tobio mumbled:

\- We just didn’t…use condoms from the start.

\- Yeah, right! You’ve been a virgin and I was too careless to take something like that on the second date…

\- It wasn’t a date, dumbass! I’ve literally seen you for the second time in my life!

\- If you say so, Tobio. You know what…

\- What?

\- Tetsurou asked me to tell him our mating story.

\- Why so?

\- We’ve just talked about their mating with Kenma, and the bond marks, and so on… And I’ve promised him to recall our story too.

\- Oh, I see.

\- You sound quite pessimistic. Tobio, do you regret us mating that night?

\- No, there’s no way I could!

\- Me neither! Then stop being ashamed of us behaving like horny teenagers back then. We just couldn’t handle our feelings; they were too strong from the start.

\- Shouyou?

\- Yeah?

\- Thank you so much for coming into my life. We are together now, and I am the happiest I could ever be.

Shouyou’s first reaction to this admission of feelings (unexpected from the reserved angel) was shock; but a second later he beamed and chirped loudly:

\- Me too!! Talking of which, Tobio… Some food in my belly would make me even happier. Do you think there are some leftovers from dinner in the fridge?

\- I won’t carry your hungry ass downstairs, if that was the point.

\- I’ll pout!

\- Then pout.

\- Argh…

And so Tobio and Shouyou, dressed in pyjama pants only, found themselves at 1 a.m. in the kitchen, confronted by bewildered Tetsurou and Kenma (at that, the latter was strangely fidgeting in his chair).

 

 

\- Oho-ho, Shouyou, what’s up with your chest? Are these rope burns?

The small monkey-like boy squeaked and hid behind Tobio’s back, which didn’t stop Tetsurou from teasing.

\- Looks like you two had a good time, didn’t you?

\- Tetsurou, drop it already, - tried the younger angel.

\- Hey, Kenma, - started the tallest boy, only to notice, that the cat-like demon fled the kitchen while they’ve been bickering. – It seems to me, that we scared him off. I’ll go check.

With this the elder angel went upstairs, to Shouyou’s point of view, somehow too fast. The demon left the safety place behind Tobio’s back and gingerly positioned his sore ass on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, while his mate went to the fridge to find something edible.

\- Tobio, did you see, how Tetsurou relaxed when he saw that Kenma has run away already?

\- No, actually, I didn’t pay attention.

\- Looks kinda suspicious to me.

Tobio, who rummaged through the fridge shelves, called out:

\- Hey, there’s a slice of pizza, can I have it?

\- No, please, give it to me! I want this pizza! Tobio, I’ve been good! Please!

Off course, Tobio gave in. All the suspicions forgotten, Shouyou bit into the microwaved Pepperoni slice and hummed his enjoyment (to Tobio’s delight, not that the latter did show it).

 

 

 -Tetsurou, please! I’ve been good! – the demon’s voice is tensed and broken.

\- I know, kitten, I know, - the angel, on the opposite, sounds collected and calm.

\- Touch me already! – desperation seeps through the demon’s words.

\- That’s not the right way to ask for a favour, my dear, - the angel stays unwavering, though.

Naked and flushed Kenma trembles on the bed, his chest pressed to the mattress, his bottom high in the air, his cute long tail lifted up and bouncing from side to side. A string falls from his slick asshole, and a light buzzing fills the air.

\- Tetsurou, please, it hurts!

\- Be patient, kitten, all in good time.

Tetsurou, nude as well, sits on the floor a meter away from their king-sized bed, so that Kenma’s rear is on his eye level, and enjoys the show. He was sure his little demon won’t be able to abstain from masturbating for two days. Moreover, he’s really impressed with Kenma’s stamina: the poor boy has spent entire time since 5 p.m. with a vibrator in his ass and a cock ring on his member. Tetsurou has let him come once from a handjob, but the release is long gone. The demon still hasn’t touched himself, which warms Tetsurou’s heart. He has raised a fine, obedient boy! Who will get every reward from Tetsurou, which he will ask for. But not instantly. Now he has to please the angel a bit more. Kenma shudders on the bed, as the remote in Tetsurou’s hand sends the toy inside him to a different rhythm, and moans obscenely. If it goes like that, Tetsurou will surely come untouched. That’s why the angel tries to distract himself by thinking about trivial matters. He ends with recalling how they’ve managed to persuade Tobio and Shouyou to move in with them.

It was not such an easy task, as Tetsurou and his mate have assumed. Even with Shouyou on their side, it was bordering impossible to coax Tobio into giving their life together a try. Though the other couple agreed to stay while they were having their following working shift, Tobio was adamant that they’ll leave in the morning of the next day-off. The younger angel was doing his best to support himself and Shouyou, being completely abandoned by his family, while the demon’s family was in another Sphere. To him to come and live in Tetsurou’s house was like an admission of defeat. Kenma’s blunt escapade during their first meal together wasn’t helping in the slightest. But Tobio was unable to ignore the scene in the leaving room he had accidentally witnessed on their last evening in the friendly house: both demons were sitting on the floor, hugging each other, the red haired one sobbing loudly. Shouyou was clutching onto Kenma’s shoulders with both hands, his agile tail limp on the floor, crying his eyes out, while the elder demon whispered into his soft round ears that they would see each other very often, that they didn’t need to hide their feelings anymore, that everything, in fact, was fine now… To which Shouyou started to cry even harder, wetting Kenma’s chest with tears, snot and drool, whining, that he wanted to have breakfast with Kenma as well as with Tobio every morning, and that he has been so happy these few days. The small monkey was so engrossed in his suffering, that he didn’t notice his mate hastily retreating upstairs. Kenma was more aware of the surroundings, and he was the one who has explained Tetsurou, how and why Tobio has finally cracked.

Tetsurou’s train of thoughts is interrupted by a particularly loud sob from his mate. Kenma’s small frame is trembling; he can’t stay in the position because his ass tends to lower itself on his ankles, while his tail is wiggling nervously from side to side. The angel stands up, strides to the bed and sits beside Kenma. The exhausted demon lifts his head from the bedsheets and turns it towards Tetsurou; the blonde’s eyes are glassy and half-lidded. The angel slows the unrelenting vibrations of the toy and pets Kenma’s dishevelled blonde hair, eliciting a soft gasp of pleasure.

\- Lift your hips back up, kitten.

The demon struggles, but does what he is told, earning another pat, on his ears this time. Tetsurou continues comforting his lover, whispering sultry praises in a low voice:

\- You’re so good for me, Kenma; you look gorgeous kneeling on the bed like this. Do you know how much I want to fuck your tight little ass right now, how needy I am?

Kenma is too far gone to talk in sentences. So he releases a pathetic whine, because ow, their wishes are so similar. He would do anything to have Tetsurou’s dick filling him, ravishing him, making him see stars. Why does Tetsurou hesitate if they both are so needy?!

\- If I take off the ring, will you come for me when I’ll ask you to? – inquires the angel.

\- Tetsu, please, I want you in me, I want to come with you in me…

The angel reaches under Kenma’s stomach and releases his flushed member from the grip of the cock ring. The demon’s breathing becomes erratic, he tenses visibly, but his self-control is impressive. He doesn’t come on spot, as Tetsurou feared he would. So the angel resumes seducing his mate, purring in his ear:

\- But I want to watch you climaxing, Kenma. I want to inscribe all of your reactions, want to make you come untouched with my voice. I want to see how good you are at following my commands. Will you let me see it?

The speed of the vibrator was being subsequently increased with each sentence of the last Tetsurou’s speech, and is at its maximum level now. It’s not a surprise, that the small boy is an utter mess, panting and shivering under Tetsurou’s hand.

\- Yes, Tetsurou, oh, ah, ahhhh…

\- Then come for me.

And Kenma falls apart the same second the order leaves his beloved’s mouth. Tetsurou holds him through the aftershocks, kissing his temple and cheeks, whispering praises and words of gratitude.

After the demon comes back from his high, he is sitting in Tetsurou’s lap, his shoulder blades pressed against the angel’s broad chest; clean and relaxed in his mate’s big hands. He turns around, now facing Tetsurou, to kiss him, to finally cup his cheeks with his small hands, to leave a hickey or two on his shoulders. They spend some time in comfortable silence…before Kenma spots a hard-on, nudging the cleft of his ass from below.

\- Didn’t you…jerk off?

\- Nah, didn’t want to.

\- Have you gone untouched since we started this whole thing?

\- Yep. But I really wanted to make you come undone like that. So thank you for indulging my selfish wish. You did so amazing, that I want to return the favour. Do you have a request for me?

Kenma seems to ignore the last part, asking:

\- Why didn’t you help yourself while I zoned out? You know I think it’s OK.

\- I really wanted to fuck you, y’know. That’s why I’ve been waiting for you to wake out of trance. I was thinking, that if you’d let me hold you after all the teasing, I would come into your tight little hole (which is the best option, obviously). If you’d not let me, then I would help myself.

\- But now you’ve offered me to make a request. What if I would ask you to give me a blowjob and edge yourself further?

\- If that’s what you want, kitten, I’ll happily oblige.

Kenma huffs in annoyance. Tetsurou’s willingness rules out the possibility of taunting him which is no fun. The mates look each other in the eyes; Kenma’s gaze is still a bit foggy, while Tetsurou’s is bright, open and happy. The angel asks:

\- Is that what you want?

\- Nope. I’m not such a bastard as you.

\- That line was not nice at all, Kenma.

\- You deserve it. You know, I’ve made up my mind. I have a few wishes. Still willing to perform them?

Tetsurou nods and his facial impression becomes more serious. The demon smiles provocatively and orders:

\- Put me on the bed and go the closet. Don’t talk.

The black winged angel hums his approval and does what he is told.

\- Now take your favourite ball gag, the one you like to put in my mouth. Yeah, the red one. You know what to do.

As soon as Tetsurou is done with gagging himself, he receives a new command.

\- Are you still able to take something up your ass, like a butt plug? It’s been a while since you’ve bottomed.

A confident nod is enough for Kenma to proceed with his request.

\- Then you should use the violet one today.

Seeing a sceptical look from Tetsurou, the demon explains dryly:

\- As I have told you already, I am not as cruel as you. And I won’t make you stuff yourself with something really big since you’ve grown unaccustomed to it. I still want you to fuck me when the butt plug is up your ass.

The angel shivers a little at the prospect, and begins to rummage through the drawers in the search of the aforementioned toy with a newfound vigour. Now, when the roles are reversed and he has to put on a show for Kenma, he intends to do his best. As soon as he has collected all the necessary supplies, including lube, he stands up with the intention to return on the bed…to be stopped by Kenma’s firm:

\- No, you stay on the floor.

Tetsurou hesitates for a second, surprised with the last command. The blonde demon is now lying on his belly, feet lifted in the air and wriggling carelessly. He has rested his head on his folded hands, and is peering on Tetsurou intensively. And the angel complies, but of course he does! It is such a rare thing to receive a request from his mate, that he is still shocked and can’t believe his luck. But it’s time to start the performance. Tetsurou lowers himself gracefully, lean body, long limbs and all, settles on the rug, facing Kenma, spreads his toned legs wide and sets upon working himself open. The left arm is thrown back and rests on the floor, supporting his body in a sitting position; the right one is teasing his puckered rim with its lubed fingers. The demon was right; it’s been a while since he his ass was filled with something. The burn at the stretch from the first finger is quite uncomfortable, and Tetsurou scrunches his brows, feeling his slick index finger prodding at his inner walls. He opens his eyes again (when did he even close them?) at the sound of a familiar soft voice:

\- Tetsu?

The angel wants to answer, ask Kenma to touch him, to ground him, but all that comes out around the gag is a pathetic whimper.

\- You look _perfect_ like that, so submissive, so pliant; I’ve really missed this side of you, Tetsu.

The praise makes something warm gather in Tetsurou’s chest. He whimpers again, and though all the noises he makes are muffled by the red ball in his mouth, now it sounds more like an aroused moan than a noise of distress.

\- Keep touching yourself for me. Good boy, yeah, like that. Slow down a bit, I want you to prepare yourself thoroughly. Yeah, just like that.

The angel can’t stop himself from moaning; he is so turned on, his rock hard dick standing proudly against his stomach and leaking precome. Kenma’s gaze makes him feel hot all over; the way his mate’s eyes follow every thrust of his right wrist, the way he is calling his name, so soft and caring, the way his black tail is moving slowly back and force, indicating a high level of coordination – everything is so intense tonight, that Tetsurou can think of nothing else but of how his demon’s body will soon engulf his length in its heat. He wants it, he _craves_ it.

As if reading the angel’s mind, Kenma asks in his teasing tone:

\- Can’t wait to fuck me, Tetsurou? Are you that needy? – and he licks his lips tauntingly.

A low whine is his answer. Tetsurou is panting heavily, spit is running down his chin from the corner of his mouth, he’s all sweaty…and he is in fact really needy. He manages to relax himself and add the second finger, now thrusting in and out of himself with a steady pace.

\- I know you want to touch me already. But you have to be patient and wait. If you still want to be good for me, that is.

Tetsurou opens his eyes wide and watches his mate pleadingly. All his cockiness and smugness gone, Tetsurou has thrown himself on his mate’s mercy. Pleasing Kenma is what Tetsurou longs for all the time, but he rarely gets the chance to devote himself to fulfilling his beloved’s every wish, because the latter usually doesn’t express his desires openly. Tetsurou loses himself in the opportunity. The purpose of his being here and now is to please Kenma, and nothing more. To make Kenma like the sight of Tetsurou fucking himself on his fingers, to bring him pleasure, to satisfy Kenma in every way possible…

\- That’s so obscene, Tetsu; you’re waiting to be filled with a butt plug to start fucking me, while I wait for your cock to fill me up. Will you fuck me nicely, since I was so good while you teased me?

Another set of loud misshaped moans emerges from Tetsurou’s occupied mouth. He will make Kenma scream as soon as he gets the chance to bury his cock in the smaller boy’s tight hole. Ow, he’ll make his mate cry so loud…  Impatient, Tetsurou adds the third finger to flinch from the sudden stretch and to get scolded by Kenma:

\- I’ve told you to go slow! Do you want to just finger yourself to orgasm or do you want to behave and be allowed to please me?

Tetsurou tries to make apologizing sounds and begs with his eyes. He is so aroused now; he wants Kenma so-so much. To stay away from him and go slow is excruciating.

\- That’s better. Now present your ass to me.

Tetsurou shifts his body, so that he stands on his knees and supports his upper part with the left elbow, holding the fingers of his right hand in his puckered rim. His bottom is now on full display for Kenma, who is sitting on the bed and stroking himself lazily.

\- So good, Tetsu, yes, keep going. Do you think you can put in the plug already?

Tetsurou nods, his right wrist continues flicking and thrusting in and out. He avoids hitting his prostate because he is sure he would come immediately. Upon Kenma’s command he finally takes the toy and puts it in slowly. As the violet plug is fully seated, Tetsurou gets a wet tissue to clean his right hand; after that he is ordered to crawl to the bed and climb on it. Kenma waits for him, lying on his back with his head in the pillow, arms and legs ready to embrace his lover. Tetsurou hugs him with all the tenderness he can muster, his limbs trembling slightly because of the vehemence of his feelings.

\- Do it slow, - whispers Kenma, and Tetsurou complies gladly, moving his hips in steady and fluid motions. Kenma is quick to unravel under him; the demon’s last orgasm was so hard that it made him supersensitive. A slender hand reaches to Tetsurou’s ass and begins to fuck the toy in and out, brushing against his sweet spot. The gag is still secured between Tetsurou’s teeth, the black haired sobs and whimpers around it, dripping tears and spit down on the sheets and on Kenma’s flushed body, but nevertheless, he holds his slow pace, obedient to Kenma’s request.

\- You’re doing amazing, Tetsu. You can let go now.

And so Tetsurou’s pace speeds up until it becomes relentless, reducing the demon to a writhing, panting, screaming, shuddering mess. Miraculously, Kenma still manages to continue fucking Tetsurou’s ass with the plug. He is aiming for the angel’s prostate, pressing it insistently. One particularly skilful thrust of the toy makes Tetsurou see white and come hard into Kenma’s ass. Feeling his mate unravel, the demon tumbles over the edge; he climaxes for the third time this day, weaker, than during his second orgasm, but it leaves Kenma breathless and boneless anyway. The blonde comes down from his high faster than his raven haired mate. In the first place, he reaches for the ties of the ball gag to finally free Tetsurou’s mouth; he doesn’t waste any time to kiss it, and lick into it, and bite lightly on the angel’s bottom lip. The latter is quick to answer his passionate kisses, he pulls out and drags Kenma on top of himself so they can make out on the bed until both of them fall asleep right on the spot, entangled with each other.

Disregarding their incredible love night and that this day was a holiday, two things made Tetsurou happy the next morning (despite the plug filling his ass until present; how was he able to fall asleep at all with his hole stretched? that’s a fucking mystery): first, they had hot water, a shower and a washing machine in hand; second, he had securely locked the door of their bedroom yesterday. As if on cue, Shouyou was up early and wanted nothing more than to say hello to Kenma. No matter how eager he was, the redhead had to wait, as his beloved demon was busy cuddling with Tetsurou in his sleep, messy, sticky and oh so cosy in his mate’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo
> 
> I would really like to know whether I make progress at writing smut or not.  
> Like, really-really.  
> Please, leave comments! Any opinions highly appreciated!


	5. Darkness and Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life together of our two couples continues.  
> The demons are getting closer and closer to each other; but what about the angels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everybody
> 
> I am happy to announce that I have solved my insecurity issues (concerning my writing) and now the chapter is ready! It sure was a long time since I've last updated this fic.
> 
> I am still deeply in love with my characters. And I hope so much that you like them as much as I do!

****

**_Say you love it_ **

**_Say you hate it_ **

**_Doesn't matter 'cause you're all the same_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – ULTRAnumb)_ **

****

There are nights, when Tobio can’t lie still in bed: he shifts from side to side, makes pitiful noises, mumbles something, squirms. Shouyou can deal with this sort of thing without waking up completely; he just scoots closer and hugs his mate tightly, nuzzles to him and kisses whatever part of Tobio’s body is the closest to his lips. Usually this simple actions help, and the tall boy stops fidgeting in his sleep; this was not one of those nights, apparently.

Shouyou opened his eyes to the early morning light (it was bloody 5 a.m. on the clock, the alarm wouldn’t start until 8 a.m.), cursed mentally and sat up on the bed. He eyed Tobio’s frame appraisingly: the angel was sweaty, he was clutching on his blanket for dear life and his face was expressing nothing else but fear. Time to wake him up.

\- Hey, Tobio, it’s me, Shouyou. It’s OK, you’re with me; I won’t leave you, I will never abandon you…

Of course, though the demon was speaking gently, Tobio shot upwards. That was always the case. No wonder, that he didn’t recognize the surroundings and Shouyou at first; that’s also was the same as usual. Needless to say, that Shouyou was quick enough for using this interruption to find a water bottle under the bed, open it and put it to Tobio’s mouth, waiting patiently till his mate recovered sufficiently to take the water and start drinking. The routine was established almost 1.5 years ago, but the lasting and the repetition didn’t mean Shouyou fell into liking it. Quite the opposite: one would think, the longer they stayed together, the more secure and relaxed Tobio felt and it was true; but even so the angel was still under the influence of his quarrel with his parents and couldn’t get rid of the nightmares even if 3 years have passed already. The angel continued suffering from his parents’ attitude and the loss of support of his family. Shouyou balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth soundlessly. During these moments in the silence of a sleepless night (one among many others) the demon felt utterly powerless. Yes, he was ready to support his mate. Yes, he was here for Tobio. He was ready to do anything for him. He tried so hard to make the black-haired angel feel safe, happy, loved and cared. They have discussed his family situation countless times; he has even made Tobio visit a psychologist once (though it has been by no means a successful attempt to bring Tobio’s peace back; whether the angel has been too stubborn to talk about his feelings openly, or the specialist was not experienced or competent enough, but the visit has been a disaster). Shouyou felt desperation creeping into his mind; lost in his depressing thoughts, he was startled, when his mate touched him from behind and hugged tightly. Tobio’s warmth and trust were familiar and calmed the demon a bit; he didn’t mean to start shedding silent tears after he has heard a hoarse “Thank you” whispered in the quiet of their bedroom.

 

In the morning Shouyou felt much, much better. Mornings always made him feel a new person, strong and optimistic. The day promised to be a very nice one – the demons planned to spend a day at a mall (cafes, shopping, cinema included), while the angels intended to occupy the living room and have an anime marathon. The breakfast went as cheerful as usual, with Tetsurou and Shouyou cooking and Kenma and Tobio washing the dishes and cleaning the table after the meal. Surprisingly, all Kenma’s attempts to escape his chores shared with Tobio were unsuccessful. Usually one hard glare from Tobio could make the cat-like demon return to the sink full of greasy plates. If Kenma tried to run away literally, Tobio was quick and skilful enough to catch the naughty demon. He was even better at catching the serval than Tetsurou; nothing strange considering the size, speed and stamina of his own demon mate. Tobio did so well at bringing Kenma to fulfil his household duties, that Tetsurou started to joke about his belts and paddles which were missing Kenma’s butt already, because the latter has been such a good boy recently (of course, these puns were only for the two of them, and Kenma nearly started to hiss from irritation every time upon hearing them).

After finishing their housework, the four boys found their favourite spots to spend time alone. Kenma went to his favourite tree branch to lie in the sun, Tetsurou settled himself in his favourite red armchair with a reader, Tobio returned to his computer to read on the latest news concerning his family, and Shouyou spent his free time climbing the trees in the garden avoiding the one occupied by the serval. At 11 a.m. the demons prepared themselves for their trip, kissed their respective angels good bye and left, holding hands. Tobio high-fived Tetsurou and both hurried to the sofa in the leaving room, starting the anime marathon. They began with a sports anime about swimming (Tobio’s favourite, 2 seasons and 2 OVAs) and proceeded with classics of mecha (Tetsurou’s favourite, 26 series and a full-length film). Somewhere in-between Tetsurou said he could also make cocktails not only cook; Tobio doubted him and it was enough to reveal the bar in one of the cupboards in the living-room. Tetsurou proved to be a real pro at bar-tending, while Tobio turned out to be a light-weight. While drinking his second cocktail (a Mojito after a Daiquiri) Tobio asked the elder angel whether he liked him. Tetsurou was sober enough to chuckle at the question, but tipsy enough to hug the younger with one hand and reassure him, that he maybe loves Kenma more, but he still likes Tobio plenty. Tetsurou was adventurous enough to make two shots of Manhattan and make Tobio drink one of them, which resulted in the question of why he did like the younger angel. The taller boy didn’t hesitate to call Tobio clever, skilful, agile, serious and cute, earning a blush…and a stream of tears followed by a “Why did my parents disown me then?” speech. The giant robots continued their fights on the screen while Tetsurou hugged Tobio and did his best to soothe him. All the while pouring more shots (not cocktails any more, koala Tobio didn’t give him enough freedom to mix drinks)… The two angels found themselves on the sofa at about 8 p.m., Tobio lying atop Tetsurou, their limbs entangled and their faces dangerously close. After staring at the each other for a good while, accompanied by heroic anime soundtrack from the TV, the two black-haired angels hurried to split up and take places at the opposite sides of the sofa. This time both roommates blushed profusely and busied themselves with cleaning the coffee table after their improvised party. Tobio had a hungover, Tetsurou escaped with a slight headache. As soon as the living room seemed to be flawless again, they both went to their respective bedrooms after quite awkwardly wishing each other good night. Tetsurou, as well as Tobio, couldn’t remember the moment they have fallen asleep. Did they kiss for real or it just seemed so?

The demons came back home at about 10 p.m. They were mildly worried because their texts to Tobio and Tetsurou stayed unanswered since 6 p.m., which was uncharacteristic for both of their overbearing partners. As soon as Kenma stepped inside, he announced:

\- Whisky, vermouth, rum, some sweet syrups… Seems to me, some bedhead angel recalled his barman experience.

Shouyou glanced around, perplexed: he definitely smelled some alcohol in the air, but the room was clean and had no traces of drinking glasses of any sort.

\- Let’s take a look at the bedrooms.

They hugged each other in the corridor on the second floor and parted their ways.

The next morning… let’s say, it was something. The four roommates all had work; at that, Tobio was unable to leave bed, and Kenma had to help Shouyou with the breakfast while the hero of the day, the irresponsible ex-barman Tetsurou, tried to bring the younger angel back to life. The demons did their best not to giggle all the time while they sat at the kitchen table and watched their cranky mates eat (they failed miserably). All the while Tetsurou had a poker face whereas his drinking buddy couldn’t fight his embarrassment. When Tobio dragged snickering Shouyou out of the entrance door (their shift at the Agency for Earth Affairs started half an hour earlier), the red-haired demon was fast enough to wink at Kenma, who winked back and then turned his gaze to his mate. A very stern gaze. Tetsurou felt a cold shiver running down his spine. Not that Tetsurou was afraid of Kenma, no way. But he would rather be with Tobio and Shouyou now than on the receiving end of Kenma’s scolding (though Tetsurou agreed that his mate was right this time: he was elder and should’ve known better than to cause problems to Tobio).

\- Tetsurou?

\- Yes, my love?

\- You have your first warning.

\- You took it seriously, didn’t you?

\- Yes, I did. And the warning is exactly because you _do not_ take it seriously. It was your wish to protect him, remember?

They took their stuff and left for work too. Tetsurou was ashamed of himself, and the memory of the received scolding made him shiver; it’s been a long time since he has received a warning from his mate and even a longer time since he was spanked himself. Not that he feared it, of course. Right?..

 

The working day for both couples was the same as usual. Tobio and Shouyou were busy because of the floods in China; they’ve returned home tired as hell and skipped supper, going straight to bed. Kenma and Tetsurou had several talks with exhausted office workers and unhappy students, who were eager to let their souls leave the Human Sphere with acceleration. All the cases have been dealt with properly; none of the older duo’s clients have left for the Transmundane Sphere that day.

It was a rare evening which Tetsurou and Kenma could spend in private. Not that they had any regrets that they’ve invited the young black-haired angel and his red monkey-like mate to live in their house, but a man starts to appreciate good things in life (such as an opportunity to be alone with your mate) only if he is being deprived of such. The evening was slow and intimate; the elder angel cooked rice and vegetables, while Kenma cleaned up the kitchen from the remnants of their breakfast. The two boys spent their time in silence; even Tetsurou was not up to throwing jokes every couple of minutes. The meal was nice, and Kenma helped his beloved angel with this day’s incident reports for work, and then they went to the garden together to watch stars in the night sky. The two of them felt that their bond was getting stronger since the other couple moved in with them. It’s been two months by now; a solid period in terms of living together. The new neighbours were loud, active and full of life. Their arrival has changed the atmosphere in the house entirely. Not only was the other couple distinctively different from Tetsurou and Kenma; they also seemed to make the older couple change little by little.

Tetsurou found himself fascinated with Tobio and his talents; he still knew only a little about the younger angel’s past and his life before the Agency. Of course, he made some inquiries and asked their mutual acquaintances about Kageyama family. An old, wealthy household. The main bloodline owned laboratories where data from the Heaven’s Soul Depository and the Limbo Wardens Union were analysed. The labs produced reports about human behaviour and people’s mistakes which could have been prevented. Tobio was an heir of the labs, but something went wrong, and he had to leave his family and support himself independently shortly after graduation from the Angels’ Science University. Tetsurou, in his turn, wasn’t on good terms with his family either. The Kuroo family members were politicians, lawyers, government officials and high-grade clerks. The tall angel has graduated from the Angels’ Law School with an honours diploma… and informed his father that he was going to start his carrier at the Agency for Earth Affairs instead of becoming an apprentice in a famous law firm. There were a lot of horrible scenes and drama; every relative felt obligated to throw a tantrum at the black-winged angel and to doubt his intelligence. Anyway, the 19 years old Tetsurou could tell a lot about his father’s and uncles’ shadow activities and thereby has managed to make some arrangements with his family members so that he still had a share in the property and a right of inheritance. Tetsurou has wisely used his time in the Law School to make connections and he has cultivated his acquaintances since then. Due to his friendly nature he has made a lot of good friends in the School, many of them from equally rich and mighty families. His closest friend since college time has been Yaku Morisuke (they had their issues and always spent many hours arguing, but they had each other’s backs). Kenma often said that there was no organisation or company in Wolkenstadt, where his mate had no fellow buddies. As Tetsurou’s father used to say, the boy would make a legendary lawyer. Many friends and acquaintances asked him for his expert opinions from time to time. It was a well-paid part-time job and another source of connections. Kenma got annoyed if Tetsurou had to spend too much time on weekends working on a case, but the tall angel only smiled and said that their calm independent life was worth over-working.

The tender voice of his demon mate woke the angel up from his thoughts.

\- Tetsurou?

\- Yes, Kenma?

\- Can I repeat my cinema visit with Shouyou the day after tomorrow? There is this film I would like to watch; you don’t like the main actor…

\- Yeah, you sure can! Our anime marathon was quite a success as well. And I promise not to spoil Tobio with expensive alcohol this time! Ouch, don’t pinch my ass, you little…! And now you have the guts to run! Don’t you tease me from the tree, spotty kitten! I can always open my wings and fly to you! Come down now! F-fuck, I didn’t mean you to jump at me from above…

 

 

The next working day went without fuss; the established routine was back in place: Tetsurou and Shouyou cooked, Tobio and Kenma cleaned the kitchen. In the evening the two couples played Munchkin card game, with Kenma winning consistently and the other three trying to cope up (all in vain).

On their day-off the next day Tetsurou cooked pancakes in the morning. The four boys ate together, and by 11 a.m. the demons left for the cinema, with the intention to spend the whole day at the mall. Though their plans changed suddenly: Kenma forgot his phone, and he insisted they return right after the film. Shouyou was a little disappointed that he didn’t get his favourite ice cream this time, but he soon forgot about his loss after Kenma presented him with a nice heart-shaped lolly-pop.

As the two demons made it home, the living room was quiet, no signs of anime playing on the TV screen. No one answered, when they called their mates. So the boys went to look for the angels to Kenma and Tetsurou’s room first (no one was there), and then proceeded to Shouyou and Tobio’s room. After opening the door the demons had a chance to witness a fine picture: Tobio sitting on the edge of the bed with Tetsurou between his legs, blowing the younger angel. Upon hearing the door opening, both boys in the room flinched. Kenma turned his back to the angels, moving Shouyou in the same pattern, and instructed in his strict tone, which left no arguments:

\- You two have 10 minutes. Then, Tetsurou, I wait for you in front of this door. Tobio, you should stay in the room.

Then the demons left and closed the door, leaving two startled angels in the room alone. Outside the room Kenma sat cross-legged on the floor beside the door, and Shouyou joined him after a moment’s delay. They snuggled against each other the way they’ve got accustomed in the course of these two months – their new mutual habit was to sit as close to each other as possible in any given situation. When they watched TV in the evening together with their mates, the demons were always sitting in the middle of the sofa, and the angels on the opposite sides. Speaking of whom…

\- Shouyou, you all right?

\- Yes, I think so…

\- It means, you are OK with what you’ve just witnessed?

\- I guess so… They’re both no strangers to each other, aren’t they?

\- They are not, of course, but still… They were not supposed to engage in sexual activities with anyone except for their respective mates.

The ginger demon raised his head and watched Kenma’s face closely.

\- Kenma. You are not jealous, aren’t you? Why are you so angry then? At first I thought you were amused by the scene there in our room…

\- I have been amused, no argument there. But then I got carried away and quite angry.

\- Why?

\- I’ve remembered how much I want to kiss you every time we are together. Like now.

\- You… want to kiss me?!

\- You don’t?

\- But I sure do! I do want to kiss you, and touch you… And, you know…

\- Finally have sex with me? No need to blush so furiously, Shouyou, I’ve wanted this all along.

\- It’s embarrassing, - muttered the ginger. - But, back to my question, what has made you so upset?

\- The hypocritical behaviour of our beloved angels, of course. Remember, we have discussed the whole “living together as two separate couples” thing. Me and you got a permission to hug, snuggle and cuddle. But any sensual touch was prohibited. We, as two very good obedient boys we are, followed the rules strictly. And what do we witness now?..

\- Kenma, I’m sorry to interrupt, but… Today’s cinema visit and the early come back…It was a part of your plan, wasn’t it?

Kenma stared at his redhead companion incredulously. He knew full well, that Shouyou was not as lightheaded as someone might think. But the blond was sure, that he has been discreet about his evil plans. He was mistaken. Unsurprisingly, Tetsurou chose this exactly moment to walk out of the door, wearing his usual poker face. Kenma momentarily schooled his facial expression into a stern one and ordered:

\- Tetsurou, go to our room and wait for me. You know what to do.

The black-haired angel nodded and went further down the corridor to their bedroom. Kenma turned to Shouyou and said:

\- Shouyou, again: what do you feel about Tetsurou blowing Tobio?

The red-haired demon shrugged, sitting with his tail hugging his legs and his chin on his knees.

\- No problem with me here.

\- But this whole thing is unfair to us.

\- It is indeed…

\- I plan on punishing Tetsurou.

\- What will you do? Do you spank him as well when he misbehaves?

\- What?.. – shrieked Kenma.

The ginger raised his palms in a gesture of reconciliation.

\- Bwah, sorry, Tetsurou let it slip once when we were talking in the kitchen. It’s been the day when you invited us to live here…

\- So you know that he spanks me from time to time since two months already.

\- Yeah, but it’s none of my business, and Tetsurou didn’t mean to tell me. Anyway, he hasn’t done it to you since we live here…

\- How do you know?

\- I would have noticed. Or heard something!

\- Oh. Do you hear me moan as well as I hear you…?

\- Yep. The demons’ houses are soundproof not without reason, you know.

The demons grinned at each other devilishly.

\- We’ll discuss it later in detail, OK?

\- We certainly will. Back to our topic. I should invent a punishment for Tobio, do I understand you right?

\- Yes, that’s what I meant.

\- OK. But I should talk to him first, right? Whatever the reason for disciplinary measures, I don’t want to frighten him.

\- Yeah, that’s the way it works. You’ve never been a Limbo warden, but you are still a demon, after all, and should know these principles by heart. I will have a talk with Tetsurou as well before I make his ass red as fire.

\- Kenma, stop it! And I won’t ever hurt Tobio like that! There’s no way I would!

Feeling his beloved demon’s distress, Kenma took the redheads face in his palms and turned it gingerly so that the two of them were looking each other in the eye.

\- Shouyou, listen to me. Tobio is your mate and he has to apologize to you, and only you. Then again, only you can decide what to tell him and what to do to him. If you don’t consider a punishment necessary, then don’t punish Tobio. As easy as that.

\- Gwaah, that’s so complicated! I would say… I consider a punishment necessary. And I have some ideas already, - said the demon gleefully.

\- Good for Tobio, then. I’ll go talk to my pretty tall angel now. Let us cook breakfast together tomorrow, Shou?

\- Let’s do it! We’ll make a crazy pineapple salad! I’ve just found a recipe on the internet!

\- Sounds amazing.

The demons hugged each other tightly. Then the elder went down the corridor, following Tetsurou, and the younger entered his and Tobio’s bedroom.

\- Hi, Tobio. We have to talk.

 

 

 

Tetsurou was kneeling with his hands behind his head in the corner to the left of the bed in their big bedroom, nude and collared. It’s been a long time since he had been here the last time. The black-haired boy most certainly didn’t miss this particular spot in their house. Shifting in place to lessen the tension in his back muscles Tetsurou couldn’t stop himself from replaying the sequence of events which has led him here. First, Tobio was not in the mood to watch anime. So they went to his and Shouyou’s room to lazy around a bit. Not a good choice already. What is more, why did they have to lie down on the bed, by the way? Next, they were lying so close to each other that Tetsurou’s hair was tickling Tobio’s shoulder (so he said). How did they come over to kissing which swiftly turned into… you know, other improper activities? Either way, Tetsurou didn’t know that he would feel so relieved after the demons came earlier and walked in on him blowing Tobio. He didn’t know how he could face Kenma after what he has done; neither did he know how he would find strength to confess his sin. Though he was sure, he would tell Kenma everything (and rather sooner than later). His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the door and Kenma’s almost soundless footsteps. The demon seemingly stopped a meter away from where Tetsurou was kneeling.

\- Red looks good against your tanned skin, did I tell you that?

\- Yes, Kenma, you did. Thank you.

\- Tetsurou… I have a lot more to say, you know.

The tall angel swallowed, feeling how tight his red collar was hugging his neck.

\- First of all, I’m not angry at you because of what you did. I knew it was coming. By the way, you are allowed to talk without being addressed directly.

\- Thank you, Kenma. May I ask a question then?

\- Yes, you may.

\- Have you planned our today’s … crime in advance? With us staying alone and you coming back right on time?

\- I haven’t exactly planned it, but I have been indeed provoking you and Tobio. It was fully my idea, of course. Shouyou was enjoying my company too much to care about other stuff. But I was not sure what reaction I would get from my ministrations; it was up to you and Tobio. Going out today I was hoping to meet you, nervous and trembling, waiting for me at the door, because you realised that you have feelings for the other angel and wanted to talk to me about that. It would’ve been a start. The four of us would have several awkward conversations afterwards before settling into a comfortable and balanced routine. Now, as your and Tobio’s behaviour has made the things quite weird, we have to sort out our shit faster.

With every sentence Tetsurou felt more and more deflated; by the end of Kenma’s speech he was utterly defeated, his guilt crushing him. He should have done more thinking, he should have stopped earlier. Kenma was still ready to stay with him, right? He wasn’t intending to leave him behind, really? He still cared; he was ready to accept Tetsurou, wasn’t he? The black-haired angel didn’t know he was crying before he felt drops on his chest.

\- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Kenma. Please, let me be good for you again.

\- Should I? I have never expected you to betray me like that. And I am mad at you. I really _am mad_. You know, why?

\- No, I don’t. Please, explain it to me, - said Tetsurou in a pleading tone. He was desperate, so lost in his remorse, that he didn’t feel the strain of his muscles or the pain in his knees for standing on the hard floor anymore. He was quickly falling into a headspace where he could only listen to Kenma’s orders. But his mate had other plans.

\- Tetsurou. I want you to come back to reality and finally _think_.

\- Yes, Kenma, - answered the angel more firm. Following his mate’s direction, he started to consider all the things Kenma has said and done since the beginning of their relationship with the other couple. Finding the answer turned out to be as easy as falling off a log. He nearly turned his head toward his beloved demon in bewilderment.

\- Was it hard for you and Shouyou?.. To be this close all the time?..

\- No, it was fine. Our time together was always amazing, actually. The whole two months, it was truly marvellous. Yet we both wished to have more, to do more, and to touch more… we never even tried to break the rules we invented together, all four of us. You and Tobio trusted us, how could we?

At these words Tetsurou started to shiver. Kenma watched his mate trembling and shedding tears silently and thought over and over: was this enough to satisfy his rage? Was Tetsurou’s suffering enough for him to be calm about the situation? “Maybe, - the blond told himself, - there’s no such thing as a _former_ Limbo warden”. Some outsider would think that Tetsurou was cruel in the way he usually dealt with Kenma’s shenanigans, but it was actually Kenma who was ever cruel to his mate. They have never discussed it, but both knew, how much the demon relished the angel’s pain and despair when the latter was guilty and willing to atone for his mistakes. They’d had only a couple of issues during those three years which had led to similar line-ups as they had at the moment, with the angel being punished. These were, to be honest, the most horrifying memories of Tetsurou and Kenma’s mutual past; but they were there and they made their couple what it was now. Kenma always felt guilty when he used his past working experience on his mate, though he couldn’t help himself, it just happened when Tetsurou made him as angry as today. Recalling the events of their getting together, Kenma has changed his occupation and moved to the other part of the Transmundane Sphere not because he was bored of his warden job or because he wasn’t good at it. He has been damned good, outstanding even. Which didn’t change the fact, that the blond demon hasn’t hesitated a moment to quit his job as Tetsurou offered him life with him in the Angel Area and a new profession. Because it was Tetsurou, and Tetsurou wanted this exactly job in the Angel Area, _longed for it_ even, with Kenma as his companion. Kenma has been apathetic in comparison with Tetsurou when it came to his occupation. Without a second thought, he has left his job, his forest and his family and followed Tetsurou to his house in his city; together they’ve made it all work.

Speaking of the present moment: the angel had to endure a little before everything would go well again. Kenma needed this from Tetsurou, and the black-winged angel would never deny his mate anything if he was able to provide it. And they both knew full well, that at this rate their needs were mirroring each other: Kenma’s to deliver pain and Tetsurou’s to atone for his sin.

-Are you crying, Tetsurou?

-Yes, I am.

\- And trembling like a leaf.

\- I am indeed.

\- I love to see you like that. Will you let me punish you?

\- Yes, Kenma, I will; there’s no question there.

\- Let me explain you something which you maybe forgot since you don’t need to be disciplined often. I know that being on your knees and wearing your red collar is a sign for itself. But I need a verbal confirmation. You know how it goes with me, right? I will make you ask for every single part of the punishment; I will make you apologize again and again; I will treat you coldly. In other words… I will make you suffer. I am asking again: will you let me?

\- Yes, Kenma, I will.

The trembling stopped; the angel was sniffling pathetically, but he seemed to be more grounded now. To be sure, Kenma said in a calm, almost soothing tone:

\- Tetsurou, I’m not leaving you. Ever. It will be OK soon, I promise.

\- I love you so much, Kenma.

\- I love you too, Tetsurou.

All the while during their discussion Kenma stayed away from Tetsurou, not moving closer, not allowing any bodily contact at all. It was a part of the punishment. The implements, which Kenma choose for the spanking (the flogger and the cane), didn’t involve direct touch either. The demon picked up the instruments from their closet, then asked his mate to stand up and come closer. Tetsurou was ordered to bend over the bed, with his palms on the edge of it, his rear end lifted high and his waist arched.

\- I would really like to use a blindfold on you now, what do you think?

\- Kenma, please, anything but that!

The angel felt tears welling up in his eyes again. To not feel Kenma’s hands on him was a torture in itself, but to be unable to see him if only for a bit would be too much for him to take today. Oh, how he wished the spanking was over already! Even Kenma is not that heartless to deny him his touch afterwards. Is he?.. The black-haired angel felt so lonely, vulnerable, freaked out, guilty, abandoned, hopeless… That he would do anything for Kenma to let him be good again. Then he should’ve allowed Kenma to slip the blindfold on… But there were limits, right? Kenma was up for pushing Tetsurou over his limits and a little bit more, but he wasn’t intending on breaking him this time, was he? The angel was pulled out of his reverie with Kenma’s deep sigh.

\- Calm down a bit, would you? It was not an idle inquiry on my part; if you say no blindfold, then I won’t push. Do you really think I can’t manage to regard the state you’re in? By the way, Tetsurou, you’re doing well so far.

\- Thank you, Kenma.

\- Oh no, now you’re weeping. I told you to relax a little, didn’t I?

\- S-sorry…

Weeping and sobbing continued for at least 5 more minutes (all the while Tetsurou has been keeping his position perfectly, with his ass presented for the upcoming strokes and his palms unmoving on the bedsheets), before the angel sniffled loudly and said a little hoarsely:

\- I’m ready. Please, punish me, Kenma.

\- Thanks for the invitation.

And, without further prelude, a blow with the flogger landed on Tetsurou’s left ass cheek. It didn’t hurt, only stung a little. Next strokes followed soon in a quick succession, making the angel’s butt grow hotter and hotter. After several minutes the sting from the flogger was slowly getting more and more unpleasant. The sensation wasn’t new to Tetsurou, but it’s been a while since his bottom has last got such a harsh treatment; his breathing became laboured and he started to sweat. Nevertheless, Tetsurou felt much, much calmer inside: the wait was over, Kenma’s attention was on him and only him; his mate had even paid attention to his anxiety and assured the guilty angel that he won’t leave him. What did he do to deserve his partner? The steady rhythm of the strokes lulled the angel’s tired mind and let him wander in his thoughts for a while, until the strokes started to burn for real. Tetsurou had to strain more to keep his position and not to turn his head back to peek at Kenma. The demon should look wonderful now, mused Tetsurou. He hasn’t ever get permission to look at his disciplinarian during his punishments and therefore hasn’t seen what face the blond makes when he sets Tetsurou’s ass cheeks on fire. The angel was curious to say the least. He addressed his mate mentally: “I wish I could take a look at you right now”, gritting his teeth after a particularly hard blow which landed directly at the crack between his ass cheeks.

\- That’s exactly why you are not allowed to do so. By the way, the first part is over. You can stretch yourself if you want.

Kenma waited patiently while Tetsurou relaxed his back and stretched his limbs a bit.

\- Thank you, Kenma. May I receive the next part of my punishment?

\- My, my. Looks like I’ve trained you well after all.

Unexpectedly for himself, Tetsurou blushed at these words. Was he so glad to be praised for his self-discipline and obedience? Or was he again in the headspace where even a little compliment from Kenma made him happy? Or was it because he was paying for being bad, and that’s why every praise seemed to be a milestone on his way back to being good?

\- I hope so, Kenma, - the angel muttered in response.

\- Resume the position. You will get 40 strokes with the cane. You will count very attentively for me, OK?

\- Yes, Kenma.

\- Good boy. Now brace yourself.

\- Thank you, Kenma, - mumbled Tetsurou again and tried to breathe in an out to calm his nerves if even a bit. The first 5 strokes were always the worst, to his point of view.

This time Kenma took his time, swinging the wooden implement in the air several times, feeling its weight in his hands and testing its flow. Then he patted on Tetsurou’s thighs a few times, implying that this sensitive part of Tetsurou’s legs will get its treatment as well. Considering that the flogger has nearly ignored the angel’s thighs, it would be severe. The first swing of the cane startled the angel who has relaxed a little. Tetsurou began counting in a loud and steady voice. Every blow, which fell on his already sore ass, was out of the rhythm and followed no explicit pattern. His beloved demon was sure enjoying the view of him straining to keep the position under the avalanche of cane strokes. The black-winged angel was now yelping in pain before saying the next number. As he reached twenty, his composure was crumbling down. The caning hurt like hell; the angel reminded himself in his mind that _it was supposed to hurt_ badly since it was his atonement. Which he agreed to and accepted willingly. Tetsurou didn’t realize he was shivering from his strenuous attempts to stay in the position before Kenma pointed it out.

\- Good boy, Tetsurou. It’s OK, you should breathe a little. You can’t stop trembling, can you?

It took several long minutes before Tetsurou could fully regain consciousness. His knuckles were white from gripping the bedsheets, his muscles exhausted from all the tension, and, of course, his backside was in pain, no, in _PAIN_. How he was supposed to survive the next twenty strokes, was beyond his understanding. He had to make a leap of faith to learn how Kenma was planning to lead him through this torture back to their island of trust and happiness. This much he was able to do – to stop thinking and rely on his mate. After he mentally put himself in his lover’s hands, it became easier to endure the pain. As Tetsurou spoke, his voice sounded foreign to him:

\- Thank you, Kenma. I’m OK now. Please, take care of me.

\- That I will, don’t worry. Tetsurou, are you able to take the rest of the strokes? I can feel you are at your limit now. When I was deciding on the number of the strokes, I knew, I was being cruel. But you know that I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary.

\- Yes, Kenma, I know. I’m all right, I can take it. Please, finish the punishment.

\- Promise me that you will tell me mentally or orally that I’m pushing you too far. I’m serious, Tetsurou.

\- Kenma, I promise that I will tell you if I can’t endure the strokes anymore.

\- Good then; if I suspect that you are not keeping that promise, you’ll be in trouble.

The angel shuddered at these words.

\- I’ll be good. Please, Kenma…

Kenma had a hard time keeping his composure. Tetsurou’s submissiveness made his chest ache in the most odd and peculiar form, tugging at his heartstrings in an uncanny way. The demon was enchanted by Tetsurou and his suffering. The blond wouldn’t ever stop marvel at this miracle. Watching his mate struggle after giving himself over to Kenma: to punish, to ruin, to hurt…and to get him back, safe and loved, was thousand times worth bringing his own life into compliance with Tetsurou’s. His understanding of love and devotion was influenced by his roots and past experience. As a demon, a descendant of Limbo wardens and a meant-to-be warden, Kenma was entranced by the sight of his mate’s willingness to make sacrifices. This being said, the blond demon fell in his own trap. He has inflicted a big number of strokes and hasn’t been slacking off while administering the first 20. The main goal of the whole punishment has been reached already, as Tetsurou has received his dose of guilt and pain; he has also demonstrated his resignation. Further strokes would be painful for Kenma as well. As cruel as his instincts were, they’ve been sated by now. But Tetsurou was preparing himself for 40 strokes and he would definitely consider himself undeserving and unworthy when Kenma would start to (finally) show his affection after the punishment was over. So he had to continue…

\- Tetsurou?

\- Yes, Kenma?

\- Make yourself a nice high stack of pillows on the right side of the bed and go lie on top.

\- Yes, Kenma.

The angel organized the pillows as he was told and perched himself on top of the stack, his crotch against the top pillow.

\- Are you ready?

\- Yes, Kenma. Please, punish me, - repeated the black-haired boy once more.

\- You are allowed to writhe after each stroke however you want, but I am expecting you to regain the position fairly quickly. Am I clear?

\- Yes, Kenma. Thank you, Kenma.

\- Start counting with “one” again.

And the torture resumed. The first stroke landed in the middle of Tetsurou’s sore ass, between older red welts. The angel hissed and wiggled his butt in a poor attempt to lessen the sting. He started to count, each stroke harder to endure than the previous one. Kenma was now covering his mate’s tanned thighs in nasty red trails; the suffering angel muffled his cries of pain in the bedsheets, sobbing unabashedly. After the thirtieth stroke (and a hoarse “ten” count from Tetsurou) Kenma gave his mate some time to regain awareness and made one of the biggest exceptions in his career as a discipliner: he rubbed Tetsurou’s neck soothingly, then lowered his palm and caressed the angel’s back. His lover visibly relaxed into the touch, sighing softly through his sobs (this, apparently, was the cutest thing Kenma has ever seen).

\- Can you move yourself to the left side of the bed? Yes, like that, thank you. So the strokes will be laid more even.

\- Thank you, Kenma, - murmured exhausted Tetsurou.

\- Do we really need to finish with the last ten?

\- But why not? I can take it. I am able to withstand them. I promise, Kenma!

\- Did I ever tell you, that you are a lost case, Tetsurou? – a heavy sigh from Kenma. – Then ask for the strokes nicely.

\- Please, punish me, Kenma. I promise, I’ll be good.

“But you’ve never been bad in the first place! Just…mistaken!” –screamed the demon inside his head. He sighed heavily again. It was a battle lost in advance, he knew it. To hell with his sadistic tendencies. If there will be a next time, he’d better announce less strokes and add some, than forcing his mate to suffer this much.

\- Start the count.

Tetsurou held it out better than Kenma expected. The boy on the bed yelped, whined and shed tears, he obviously needed all of his will power to stay in place, and he was really at his limits. But the black-haired has never missed a number or spent too much time to regain his position on top of the pillow stack. The ache in Kenma’s heart got almost unbearable. His love for this particular angel was consuming him whole. But maybe, only maybe, Tetsurou was right and he needed this for real?

By the end of the ordeal Tetsurou’s rear was covered in long even welts, angry red against his tanned flesh. His thighs also got some nasty red stripes. There was even a little droplet of blood at the juncture of his ass and thighs where Tetsurou’s skin gave under the pressure. The angel was lying limply on the mess of pillows and bedsheets, his heavy pants making Kenma shiver as he looked for a disinfectant, an ointment and some water for his mate.

 - Nah, didn’t I tell you? I’m a tough angel; I’ve endured it! – a tired and sleepy (and very proud at the same time) voice soothed the demon’s anxiety. If Tetsurou was able to invent silly jokes after such a trashing, then he was OK. They were OK. The blond demon stopped in his tracks and returned to bed to hug his lying mate from behind. No, his eyes didn’t tear up as he hid his face between the taller boy’s shoulder blades. And no, Tetsurou definitely didn’t notice anything weird.

As Tetsurou was taken care of, and the demon and the angel were lying in bed together (the angel on his belly, of course), hovering at the border of dream and reality, ready to tumble over the edge, Kenma asked his mate, blunt as ever:

\- I really like seeing you in pain, Tetsurou. Could we maybe use it for a role-play or something? Not as a punishment, I mean. I will do everything so that you will enjoy it too.

\- Kenma, I’m flustered to receive so much attention to my humble ass but please, you know I’ll do anything for you, nonetheless, could we probably file this talk for later and not discuss any spanking related topics in the foreseen future unless necessary?

\- Sorry, sorry, get to sleep already. I just… You are very, very good for me. I love you, Tetsurou.

\- Love you too, kitten, - mumbled the angel and passed out.

Kenma stayed awake for some more time though. There were too many thoughts in his head after what he had done; but the fatigue took over and he soon fell asleep regardless.

 

 

The blonde demon woke up early, at about 7 o’clock in the morning. He was not an early riser, by the way, so he was surprised to see the soft morning light outside the window. Kenma cautiously climbed out of the bed, trying not to wake Tetsurou up; there was no need in precautions, actually, because the angel was exhausted, both morally and physically. The black-haired continued sleeping, wheezing under his pillow. Today he slept uncovered (due to a special condition of his bottom) and Kenma used this opportunity to access the damage. The angel’s ass didn’t look as bad as it did in the evening; the angels’ abilities to heal were far better than the humans’ (though much weaker than the demons’). Kenma’s ass after the same beating would be a little rosy by this time, and nothing more. The blond sighed heavily and shook his head. He couldn’t recall any other time he had experienced such a heady power-trip as yesterday with his mate. Damn, he felt so ashamed of himself. He will have to talk to Tetsurou later, as they both will have their thoughts about last night organized in their heads.

This instant he needed other source of support. The demon walked out of their bedroom, closed the door and shifted to his serval form. The black-and-yellow cat stretched himself, yawned and made a small mewling sound. In a minute or two a certain door farther up the corridor opened, revealing a very precious sleepy redhead demon, whose round black ears twitched on his head, while his black tail wiggled in irritation. As soon as the ginger noticed Kenma, his sleepiness vanished and he barely managed to suppress a loud cry of admiration before shutting the door rather carelessly and running towards his beloved cat-like demon. The sudden rush made the serval tilt his ears to his head and back-pedal a little. Kenma cursed at himself for staying in serval body: how could he possibly forget about Shouyou’s inclination to squeeze the blond, when the latter was in his cat-form as if he was some kind of a stuffed animal, and about his earnest attempts to cuddle Kenma to death. Nevertheless, it was too late to have second thoughts; Kenma’s lean body has been lifted in the air and pressed to Shouyou’s chest, all the actions accompanied by shout-whispered chirps and other happy sounds. The serval relaxed and accepted his fate; may it be the penalty for his crimes against Tetsurou’s rear end, so he would take it with dignity. God, did he say dignity? Like, for real? If there was a way to save any dignity for a serval who was tied into a knot and called “kitty-kitty cat” countless times in different sing-song voices all the while being rocked back and force like a newborn, Kenma would like to learn it. ASAP, because this won’t be the last time he was caught by Shouyou. In the middle of the cuddling torment Kenma thought that he has never let Tetsurou do this to him, he has hissed and even scraped. “What was so different about Shouyou?”, - the blond demon asked himself. “Everything”, - he answered instantly, relaxing to the touch of small hands on his belly.

After Shouyou cuddled the daylights out of Kenma, the two demons took residence in Kenma’s study (yes, there was a room called Kenma’s study in their house). The room has been never used by Kenma, since he preferred to work in the living room, unlike Tetsurou. So it became a stockroom for their books and other stuff. Upon the arrival of Shouyou the demons found themselves in need of a secluded place to gossip about their mates and just to be alone. The room has soon changed extremely: thanks to Shouyou’s unquenchable energy, the study became cosy and demon-friendly (which means a lot of cushions, rugs, dim lighting and a “DEMONS ONLY” sign on the door). Tobio was very curious about the “secret chamber” at first, whilst Tetsurou only laughed and cooed. This morning the demons sat on the floor together, Kenma finally in his human form, snuggled to each other and reported the events of the night. So, Shouyou had a long talk with Tobio. The ginger managed to stay calm and uncharacteristically cold towards his mate during their interaction. He refused Tobio any physical contact and even sent the angel to sleep on a mattress on the floor. The younger angel was banned from the bed and was forbidden from touching Shouyou of his own volition for the next two weeks.

\- Wow, this sounds like shit. Poor Tobio, - Kenma scrunched his little nose. – So you’ve decided to prolong the punishment?

\- Yep! Since we both are very impatient, and I know that this kind of penalty would be especially hard for myself, it has been an easy choice! Though I think I will touch him a lot anyway.

 - That’s true, you’re an example of a touchy-feely person. By the way, did we have a spare mattress?

\- Yeah, we did; it was in the storage room in the end of the corridor on the second floor, just beside your and Tetsurou’s bedroom.

\- Did Tetsurou show it to you?

\- No, I found it myself. I’ve explored the whole house the same day we have decided to stay here. Was it wrong of me?

\- No, exactly the opposite. Simply put, I wasn’t aware of the existence of the said storage room, not to mention the spare mattress. And I’m fairly sure, neither was Tetsurou, though he has lived here before me.

Shouyou turned to the blond demon with a pout on his lips:

\- What are you trying to say? That I’m intrusive?

\- No, no, no. It was just another observation of how our lives have changed since you and Tobio are here. Do you know why I’ve never been punished since you and Tobio live here?

\- No. Why?

\- Because I always have tasks together with Tobio. And he hasn’t given me a single chance to escape my chores ever since. Needless to say, that my laziness was the most common reason to get spanked. The second popular reason was my cockiness. But nowadays you always manage to stop me before I make some embarrassing or insulting statement, so… And since I’m constantly in a better mood I behave while at work. To be honest, your remarks help me a lot in my daily communication as well. Hey, we are back to the topic about how you have changed our lives.

\- That’s so…unexpected, - mumbled Shouyou, hiding his face in is hands. To say that he felt embarrassed was an understatement.

\- Oi, Shouyou, did I say something wrong again?

 - No, it’s just…so sweet, you’re too kind to me. You and Tetsurou let us live in your amazing house, we share the housework, Tobio’s anxiety has lessened considerably, he can almost sleep normally in the recent time… And now you say that we, me and Tobio, make your life better. This is too good to be true.

\- Stop it, Shou! You’re the best, you are our family now, you make me happy! Don’t underestimate yourself! I meant every word I said. I’m sure, Tetsurou tells you every day that cooking together is much more fun.

Upon saying this, Kenma hugged Shouyou with all the love, gratitude and admiration he had. They sat cuddled in a ball for what felt like eternity, both teary-eyed and emotional. As they finally detached from each other and padded towards the kitchen, Kenma asked:

\- Are you interested in the story of my evening with Tetsurou?

The red-haired demon paled and uttered hurriedly:

\- No, the sounds from your room were more than enough for me. Just tell me that your mate is still alive and forgiven, and I’ll be satisfied.

Kenma chuckled:

\- He definitely is. Alive, forgiven and, by a strange coincidence, still madly in love with me. Come round to our breakfast, do you have that pineapple salad recipe within reach? I’m starving.

\- It’s saved in my phone. Here, take a look. Bwaaah, Kenma, it’s a disaster! Holy crap, what shall we do?!

\- Stop ranting, you’ll wake up the entire neighbourhood! What’s up?

\- We’re out of pineapples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers!
> 
> Please, leave comments; I really need some feedback!  
> I'm starving without attention...  
> Make the writer happy, leave a note!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr ^--^ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maria-falka


	6. Of Fading Grins and Blushing Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Tetsurou, Kenma, Tobio and Shouyou is interrupted by a call from Tetsurou's parents. The elder couple has to go for a visit due to a big party at Kuroo' mansion.  
> The relationship between Kenma and Shouyou continues its development, the same with the relationships inside the mated couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As always, it wasn't easy for me to update. My work drains me of energy :( poor me!)))  
> I hope you will like this chapter. There's a little (or what do we consider a little?) sin in it and a lot of dialogues.  
> I had a lot of fun picturing domestic scenes with my sweet boys, hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

****

**_Why would you pretend your will is not your own_ **

**_Claiming something pushed you there?_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – The Devil)_ **

 

What does a demon do when he is out of pineapples while cooking a pineapple salad? Right! He takes oranges…

\- Kenma, could you please kindly remind us once more how we got so lucky to taste a salad with garlic and oranges for breakfast?

\- Shut up, Tetsu.

\- It’s not bad, -said Shouyou and Tobio in unison with their mouths full of said salad.

Turn a deaf ear to the other couple’s opinion, Tetsurou continued nagging Kenma:

\- Darling, you should’ve let me cook. I’m not that deadly injured.

Tobio lifted his gaze from his plate, swallowed the last bite and asked incredulously:

\- Injured? What do you mean?

Silence followed after his inquiry and the younger angel gave a quizzical glance around the table. Kenma’s eyes grew cold and he ordered in a flat voice:

\- Show them, Tetsurou. Your “injury”.

The taller angel paled a bit, but stood up wordlessly, turned his back to the table and took his pants down, revealing his still sore ass. His butt cheeks didn’t look as creepy as they did the previous evening, but anyway, the sight was enough to dismay poor innocent Tobio. Shouyou didn’t hesitate to fuel the flame, commanding his mate:

\- Don’t look away; it was your fault as well as his.

The younger angel was ready to sink into the earth to avoid the embarrassing scene; but there was no escape. The awkward moment was interrupted by Tetsurou’s loud exclamation:

\- Kenma, we were eating breakfast, just for the record! May I stop disturbing our good housemates with my naked body?

\- Yes, you may. Please, take a sit. And shut up about the salad, I’m warning you just in case.

Tetsurou returned to his place at the table and sat down. The talkative angel soon was able to enlighten the atmosphere in the room and make everybody laugh; though Tobio couldn’t fully ignore the way the elder was squirming in his seat after learning the reason. The rest of the meal was quite uneventful, not taking into consideration a little accident with Shouyou and his glass of apple juice, which has very luckily collided with Tobio’s mug full of hot milk, which, in turn, has hit the sauce-boat with liquid chocolate cream for Tetsurou’s toasts, and the sauce-boat has subsequently pushed the little vase with a single dandelion… The only dry spot left on their table happened to be Kenma’s corner. Luckily for Shouyou, it goes without saying.

\- My mom would have killed me by now, - mumbled Shouyou, wiping the table with a wet cloth. Then he met Kenma’s intimidating gaze, shrieked like a mouse and hid behind Tobio’s broad shoulders.

The little turmoil was broken in by an indie rock ringtone. Tetsurou picked up his phone from the kitchen counter, answered it and left for the living room to talk. As he returned, his facial expression was one of slight guilt. He started, very humbly and almost pleading:

\- Kenma, remember that Cheshire cat my mom had? You’ve liked him, didn’t you?

\- No cat is worth visiting your parents, - replied Kenma with a stern voice. Upon a pause, clearly spent walking down memory lane, the blond added: – Though he was interesting. Clarence was his name, right?

\- Yes! So very right! This dorky fluffy freak… ups, this pretty kitten has loved you from the start! And, to be honest… It’s been more than a year since you’ve met my parents the last time.

\- Nice try, Tetsu.

\- But it’s important to me. Please, Kenma…

And then Tetsurou found an unexpected ally in Shouyou:

\- Kenma, you should go! They’re Tetsurou’s family! It means a lot!

The overeager demon was met by a very sad and cranky gaze from the blond, which screamed: “Betrayal!”, though the annoyance was mostly feigned. One way or another, nothing could’ve stopped Shouyou from helping his new family members (read: Tetsurou) in need:

\- Tetsurou, you can count on me. Is there in your house any big book called “Stupid Rules of Etiquette for Decent Angels”?

The bedheaded angel chuckled:

\- There’s one in my study on the top shelf to the left. And it’s our house now.

\- Yeah, right, ours! That’s great, I’ll go fetch the book! I’ll make a really, really well-behaved mate from Kenma just in… When is your visit?

\- The first day of our next weekend. It’s Thursday, I suppose. We’ll have to leave early and will be back on Friday at noon.

\- Then I have three days counting today to prepare Kenma! Yay! Let’s start immediately!

Kenma groaned in annoyance. Once more, he couldn’t oppose anything against Shouyou’s optimism; it swept him like a wave every single time. He was not the only one washed off by the red-haired tsunami: Tobio was informed that he and Shouyou should go visit the demon’s parents the next month because it’s been almost half a year since they went to the village of monkey-like demons in the Great Forest; very inappropriate on Shouyou’s part! In the same manner as Kenma, Tobio didn’t have any choice except for reconciling himself to his fate and planning the trip together with his mate.

 

 

 

The tiffany blue suit complimented Kenma’s golden eyes; his blond hair was gathered in a neat ponytail; a silky cravat matching his eye colour was intricately tied by Tetsurou. The demon stood silently beside his mate, wearing a very small polite smile, his long black tail with a pointed tip snuggled behind his knee, while the angel spoke to his mother, aunts and uncles. It’s been two hours since the start of the cocktail party in the magnificent Kuroo’ mansion, and Kenma has a) greeted every person who came up to talk with Tetsurou; b) answered all the questions directed at him (about the weather mostly, to his relief); c) not shifted to his serval form; and d) not put his claws at the fine snow-white tablecloth of the main table to bring all the food and drinks down and ruin the fucking stupid shitty gathering!!! Kenma was close to collapsing; there was only one reason stopping him from going wild: a warning Shouyou has whispered in his ear in the hallway when they were about going to Kuroo mansion. The other demon has been very discreet with his threat. “I won’t let you cuddle with me upon your return if you will cause Tetsurou trouble intentionally”, - the demon said. The ginger has learned _a lot_ (too much, to Kenma’s opinion) about effective ways of dealing with naughty loved ones during their life together. “Has he always been that sly? I’ll ask Tobio upon our return. Though the doofus seems to avoid me like a plague since the morning when Tetsurou’s red ass was presented to the world.”

The blonde demon was pulled out of his reverie by a question from Tetsurou’s aunt …Christine? Or Bella?

\- Do you like the house, little one?

Kenma winced internally from the horrid nickname, but answered obediently:

 - Yes, I sure do. It’s so spacious. By the way, I feel a little giddy; maybe champagne is not my thing, - his excuse sounded as false as it was, but it worked, to Kenma’s own surprise.

\- Oh, do you need to take a rest? A medicine maybe? My husband is a doctor, by a happy coincidence! – aunt Bella’s ranting was not to be stopped easily.

The clingy angelic woman turned out to be a quite kind-hearted person, though her help offers were messing up Kenma’s retreat plan very badly (to Tetsurou’s utter amusement).

\- No, thank you. I’ll just take a walk in the garden. Tetsurou, I’ll be back in half an hour.

Upon saying this Kenma left his company, walked a couple of steps away and made a run to the garden doors. His retreat was not as polite as Shouyou would’ve requested, but he wasn’t there to control Kenma. “My gosh, if Shouyou would’ve only been here! He would’ve drawn all attention to his sunny persona, and I could stay in his shadow, alone and happy. With a healthy nervous system, more importantly.”

As the exhausted demon fled, the tall female angel in a flawless red cocktail dress addressed her son in mock surprise:

\- What have you done to the poor demon, dear? Have you finally tamed him? – and she cocked a brow at Tetsurou who was quickly losing his temper and only hoped that Kenma was far enough to not hear this nonsense. His relatives were never really interested in demons, in his mate as well as in any others. His mother didn’t know about Kenma’s fine sense of hearing, did she? Was her last phrase addressed to them both or not? Tetsurou’s train of thoughts was interrupted by his mate’s soothing mental remark: “Tetsu, calm down. I don’t care. We both know she’s… like that.” The black-winged angel still apologized mentally to his beloved. While he tried to form a correct response to his mother’s rudeness, his aunt Bella interfered:

\- Stop it, Celine! He’s been mated for three years with this person! You know that a bond is not an idle thing! I’m ashamed of you!

\- Don’t worry aunty, I know she didn’t mean it, - uttered Tetsurou through his teeth, piercing the cold, impassionate and charming at once woman who he called his mother with a furious gaze. In the corner of his eye Tetsurou noticed his father leaving his friends’ circle and making his way through the crowd towards him and Celine. Finally, the evening started to unfold. Good timing for Kenma’s retreat, then.

 

 

The garden was truly majestic. Nothing like their piece of wild by the back door, Kenma thought, walking by pompous flower beds and funny sculptures made from leaves and lianas. Soon enough he, to his enjoyment, couldn’t hear the conversations from the ball room anymore. The path brought him to a green labyrinth in the centre of the garden. Kenma didn’t hesitate to change to his serval form and to climb atop the bushes, nimble paws carrying his lithe feline body to the far corner of the garden. There he spotted a big oak tree with thick branches; lucky discovery!

The cat-like demon climbed to one of the upper branches and shifted back to human form. Hopefully, his suit won’t be a mess after he spends some time in the leaves. Kenma once more thanked his demon nature for the ability to leave his clothes on while shifting. He has heard a lot of stories about the werewolves (the mystery creatures which still existed in the Human Sphere) who tore their robes apart during shifting into a wolf and had to go back home naked after they were back to human form. And, of course, his phone was safe in his jacket’s inner pocket. The blond dialled Shouyou immediately as he settled himself in his improvised nest.

\- Kenma? – his beloved demon’s voice was worried. – Did you fuck up something?

\- No! Why should I?!

\- Sorry, sorry, - chuckled the ginger boy, - Your call is just unexpected; you should’ve been at the party. But not unwelcome!

\- I’ve been there, in the fucking ball room with candles and flowers. And I behaved! Fuck. These old hags! Why don’t they take their heads out of their butts for a change when I come to visit? Arrrgh!!!

\- Kenma, hold on. It’s just one evening. Tomorrow at midday you’ll be back home, safe with me, Tetsurou and Tobio. I will tuck you into a blanket and won’t let anyone disturb you.

\- Jeez, it’s tough anyway! Though I accept your offer. I’ve met one decent person though; it’s Tetsurou’s aunt Bella. She managed to inform Tetsurou’s mother, Celine, that she was talking shit and should be ashamed. I haven’t noticed aunt Bella before, maybe we haven’t met?

\- Wow, that’s something! It serves Celine right! This aunt could’ve avoided family gatherings just like Tetsurou does, exactly because she is a decent person. Oww, and… Did Celine say something real weird?

\- She belongs to the kind of people who can turn any of your good motives upside down! I wasn’t ignoring all of them this time, I’ve talked to other guests, and I’ve even smiled! Imagine, she has asked my mate, whether he had tamed me!!!!

\- Rude! Bwah, she’s awful, just like you’ve described her! Good thing I haven’t been there; I would’ve told it to her arrogant face! The better for her, that she didn’t see Tetsurou’s ass three days ago. A noble angel disciplined by his demon mate! Who has tamed whom! Her pride would be shattered.

Kenma smiled sincerely for the first time in hours.

\- Yeah. I love you, Shou.

 - Love you too, Kenma!

\- Are you alone?

 -Yep. My dear otaku of a mate is watching some crazy Basketball anime trash. He’s in his own world now. Pretty boys in school uniforms, pretty boys in sports uniforms and a little portion of sport.

\- How lucky. Now, to my point. Do you want me to talk dirty to you?

A distant shriek was his answer.

\- How can you always be so blunt! You and Tetsurou, you two haven’t got any shame!

\- Do you want me to or not? I don’t have too much time.

\- What about you?

\- I will stay put, since I have to return to the party. I’ll wait till Tetsu and I are back in our room.

\- Is it OK? It’s like…verbal cheating?

\- Yes? And no. I don’t think Tetsurou or Tobio would be really angry about it. Our rules didn’t mention phone sex, by the way, did they?

\- Misreading rules is kind of cheating as well. Anyway… We won’t tell them, right?

\- Not in the nearest future in any case!

\- Umm. OK, then I’ll go grab wet towelettes, lube and stuff and will stay in your study.

Kenma purred into the receiver:

\- You better hurry, my little naughty friend…

 

 

Shouyou was lying on a cushion in the demon’s room, with his phone clutched between his left ear and shoulder, and did his best not to touch himself without Kenma’s command. The blond demon’s voice was flowing into his ears like honey, getting his mind stuck in the words of praise, little encouragements and endless filthy fantasies. To heat the things up, Kenma used their mates as inspiration material. Not fair!.. The ginger knew he was sensitive and quick to unravel, but in a phone conversation!

\- … I would make Tetsurou hold your arms above your head in one hand and tease your nipples with the other. Until they are red and swollen, would you like that? – said Kenma breathily.

A long moan was his answer.

\- Are you being good for me? Do you follow my instructions?

\- Yes-s, Kenma… Please…

\- Are you touching your nipples like I told you?

\- Yeah, but… It’s too much! May I stop?

\- No, not yet.

Shouyou made a displeased groan but he still obeyed. His cock was leaking pre-come on his stomach and his little nubs were really oversensitive already; but he was sure, the prize was worth the game. His beloved demon’s voice continued seducing him:

\- Good boy! Back to our story: you would squirm under Tetsurou’s weight and beg prettily, just like now. I suppose, Tetsurou would be hard as rock at this point. He would steal glances at me, pleading me to let him touch you more, to finger your tight little asshole… Does Tobio prepare you well when he holds you? I guess, he is quite skilled with his fingers, isn’t he?

\- Oh, yes… - Shouyou’s panting and low moans filled the little “study”.

\- Take off your pants now. My greedy red-haired demon. Ready? – an affirmative noise from the ginger. - Good. Now take the lube and touch your entrance. Massage the rim a little, and tell me how Tobio opens you up while you’re busy with your hole.

Shouyou had to put all his left brainpower into the answer. He was moaning after each sentence and breathing heavily.

\- He goes oh so slowly with me…- a long keening sound, - He always draws this out so I can’t take it anymore, - another desperate moan, - He teases me until I can’t even beg…

Kenma cooed on the other end of the line:

\- Oh, how cruel of him! Poor little Shouyou, I’m afraid I would make Tetsurou do the same to you. Slowly add one finger now, and hands off your leaking cock, remember? – the redhead’s breathing became more erratic, - you’re doing so good, you sure look beautiful now, Shouyou. Fuck yourself with your finger, while I talk to you. Are you going slow?

\- Mhm…Yes?

\- Why are you trying to fool me, little monkey? Now pinch your left nipple with your clean hand as a punishment, - a high-pitched whine came in response, - That’s better, continue thrusting your finger in and out, slow and deliberate. Good thing, I’ve trained Tetsurou well, and he wouldn’t ever disobey me like you did now. He would fuck your tight ass with his long slender finger nice and slow as long as I would make him… You may add the second finger now, yeah, I can hear you enjoying yourself. I think I would order Tetsurou to make you come untouched at least once from his fingers alone. He’d done it with me so many times, when I was held by him. I was such a mess under his hands, moaning and writhing like you do now.

\- Ke-e-nma, please!

\- Please, what, Shouyou?

\- Let me touch myself! Please, I need it so much!

Kenma chuckled in amusement:

\- So impatient! What if I told you it’s only a start? What if I would edge you the whole night? I think your moans would draw Tobio’s attention at some point and he’d come to check on you to the door of the “demons’ room”…

Shouyou’s voice was strained when he mumbled in clear embarrassment:

\- Please, don’t do that to me!..

\- Oh, so cute, Shouyou, are you pouting now? Of course, it’s out of the question. We still have to talk with our mates about all that later. But, I’m sure, they won’t mind, will they? I hear you panting so hard! I would really like to play with you all night, dear, but I can’t leave Tetsurou completely alone there at the party. If he goes nuts and flies away to an undisclosed location to escape his family, who will fuck my brains out today? Add the third finger now. Does it feel good?

\- Yeah, so good…

\- You can go faster now. Can you reach your prostate?

\- Yes, Kenma… Please, let me touch myself…

\- So persistent! And all I’ve done was simply talking to you. What will I see when we will finally have each other in person? I can’t imagine. But I know for sure, that Tetsurou from my fantasy would be on edge now…

\- Kenma, let me come! Please, I need it so much! Please…

\- Then I want you to do that after I count to five. Not sooner, not later. Can you do that for me?

A long keening noise came from the younger demon.

\- Shouyou, you may touch you cock now.

The next second Kenma announced his last command, Shouyou’s slender hand wrapped around his flushed cock, slippery from the precome. And then the count started, Kenma’s steady voice filling the ginger’s mind completely:

\- One.

\- Two.

\- Three.

\- Four.

\- Five. Come for me, Shouyou.

And the monkey-like demon came indeed. His vision went black for a second with the force of his orgasm. After he came back to his senses, Kenma’s voice was talking to him, and though the red-haired demon couldn’t make out the words, the tone was soothing and comforting. Shouyou muttered a slurred: “Thank you Kenma love you miss you come back soon” before falling asleep right there on the cushion, covered in lube, sweat and come.

 

 

As silly as it was, the ginger woke up to his mate banging on the door. It turned out that Tobio has appeared at the entrance of the study not because of the demon’s whines and moans, as Kenma has threatened, but because the raven haired angel has lost his demon in the empty house after he had finished watching his anime. Shouyou was so exhausted that he hasn’t bothered to dress up or to start cleaning up the mess before he walked out of the door. He has only used a wet towelette on his stomach and ass. When Shouyou dragged his feet out of the study and padded slowly past the black-winged angel, aiming for their bedroom’s adjacent shower on the second floor, Tobio asked his mate in shock:

\- What’ve you been doing there?

\- Masturbating to Kenma’s dirty talking, then sleeping.

\- What?.. – the naughty demon couldn’t recall the last time his angel’s voice was that high-pitched.

Shouyou stopped and turned to look Tobio dead in the eye, his expression one of exhaustion and annoyance:

\- Got problem with that?

Tobio blushed scarlet and started to stutter:

\- No, it’s just… well… unexpected!

The last word was addressed to Shouyou’s back already, since the shorter boy ignored the shocked angel and continued his long way to the shower and the warmness of his own bed. For a while Tobio stood on the same spot on the first floor, dumb-founded and with his mouth hanging open. As he came back to his senses enough to go to sleep as well, he rushed to their bedroom to find his precious bubble of ginger happiness wrapped safely in both of their comforters in the middle of the bed, snoring lightly. The angel couldn’t contain his smile of adoration. “Tetsurou swore to me this was coming, so I shouldn’t be that surprised…I don’t really mind. Can’t be mad at him anyway”, - mused Tobio, hugging the blanket ball with his mate in the centre. “Not if it’s Kenma or Tetsurou. I miss them too, by the way…” And he passed out as well, sleeping unusually peacefully till the morning came.

 

 

When lucky Shouyou fell asleep right after the heated “conversation” between him and Kenma, his beloved demon was far from following his example. First, his cock was still hard and untouched in his fancy tiffany blue trousers. Second, a creature was looking at him with his bright cyan eyes, grinning wide. For the record, the eyes and the grin were the only things presented to display. Kenma shook his head in disbelief:

\- Have you witnessed the whole thing, Clarence?

The Cheshire cat let his nose and whiskers come to view and grinned even wider, which seemed impossible.

\- But of course, you little wild kitten! You know, that I’m fond of you. I would be a fool to miss such a show, don’t you think?

\- You are fucking screwed, Clarence! I won’t let you play with me in my serval form, if you still had that in mind!

\- Awww! No way, kitten, how could you be so cruel to your fellow feline?

\- I have a mate.

\- _And_ a lover! You have another lover except for Tetsurou! He would be disappointed, if I’d let him know, wouldn’t he?

\- Go rat on me. I intended on telling him anyway.

\- How brave of you!

\- It’s no business of yours.

\- If you betray my owner’s child, it becomes my business by default.

Kenma pressed his palms to his eyes in a gesture of surrender. Then let his arms fall to his sides, sighed deeply and announced:

\- I didn’t betray him.

\- Your pretty golden eyes don’t seem to lie. Maybe, you do not consider it a crime yourself…

\- Go talk to him. Tell him everything. Just leave finally! You annoy me.

The whole head of the creature appeared this time. The head was giant; which was a necessity to match such a huge grin, obviously. This day Clarence wore his fur yellow with black dots and stripes. “As if his fucking grin and cocky threats were not annoying enough, - thought the cat-like demon, - now he has to copy my serval body coat pattern, slick bastard.”

\- Don’t be so rude, kitten. I’ve watched you the whole evening long. Nobody here has ever seen you behave so well. Did Tetsurou teach you something good for a change? He usually only spoils you and indulges your desires. No wonder you turned out to be such a needy piece of shit.

This dork was not the one to accuse people of rudeness, was he? Talking about Tetsurou and gratifying the demon's whims… Clarence’s last sentences were definitely false. Kenma recalled all the times when he was on his knees in their bedroom, collared and ready to be mercilessly spanked for his misbehaviour; usually not as heavy as he himself has caned Tetsurou last time (poor angel’s bum still wore light traces of ugly blue-and-purple bruises), but hard enough to make Kenma regret his bad life choices and earn him bright red and burning ass cheeks. Tetsurou had definitely tried hard to teach Kenma only good things; the point is, the black-haired angel hasn’t ever asked his mate to talk more to his winged relatives or to try to impress them at cocktail parties. Tetsurou has accepted Kenma’s unwillingness to communicate with strangers (or to communicate much at all) at the very beginning of their relationship. He didn’t try to change Kenma. The same thing with Shouyou; his beloved demon and the whole “Etiquette” quirk were not aimed at amending Kenma’s personality. The red-haired demon has just persuaded the serval that Kenma’s acceptance in Tetsurou’s family circle would be to the benefit of the angel’s social schemes. Which was good from any point of view, so the blond rolled with it. Coming back to present from his thoughts, Kenma locked his gaze with the Cheshire cat and spat:

\- Tetsurou spoiling me rotten is no business of yours as well. By the way, could you please remind me of why _you_ are serving Kuroo family like a slave? A mighty monster like you at service of a woman so full of herself…

\- And now you’ve remembered that offence is the best defence, haven’t you, kitten? – interrupted the creature, and then yawned loudly. – I’m not in the mood for explaining my story to you.

Clarence meowed and his ears moved as if he was stretching his invisible body. Kenma has never seen the mystical cat in his full glory. The little demon shuddered at the mere thought of it. The Angel Area was full of wonders, even in comparison with the Great Forest in the Demon’s part of the Transmundane Sphere.

\- You’re never in the mood for telling me the story of your enslavement.

\- Because I’m not a slave.

\- Who are you then? A butler? A nanny? A bodyguard?

\- A little from all three jobs mentioned. I work here on my own free will. I just take my responsibilities seriously, that’s it.

Everything save the grin disappeared, and the grin turned into a frown, before disappearing completely as well.

\- It’s so nice of you to say good bye to me before leaving, - snarled Kenma in an angry voice.

\- Bye, sweet kitten! – a faint murmur reached the demon’s ears as if from a distance.

\- Fuck you very much.

Kenma flipped a bird in the direction of the Cheshire cat’s voice and shifted to his serval form. It was time to go back to the party. But as the demon made his way back to the entrance of the labyrinth, the familiar toothy grin materialized in front of him, making the lanky spotted feline hiss and jump backwards. The fucking sleazy spy stated dryly:

\- Your mate is informed that you did something naughty. Though I’ve left it up to you to tell him what exactly you did while you were away from him. He asked me to send you back to your room since he doesn’t plan to stay long in the party hall. He had a fight with his dad again. He won, by the way.

\- Again, - commented Kenma who has shifted back to his human form while Clarence talked.

\- Right, again. You should thank every deity who may exist in the universe, that I work for Tetsurou’s mother and not his father, and that Celine loves Tetsurou.

\- Why doesn’t she let it show then? Even for a fraction of a second? Tetsurou would certainly appreciate that, y’know.

\- That’s her thing. Back to Tetsurou’s message: return to your room and wait for your mate.

\- I’ll gladly comply. It’s been the first good news brought by you, Clarence; I have to remember this day, mark it on my calendar maybe.

\- How petty of you, kitten.

\- I’m not a kitten to you. I have a name; mine is even shorter than yours or Tetsurou’s. Having a memory overload, you magical jerk?

As expected, the Cheshire cat’s mouth vanished after this question. Kenma sighed for the hundredth time this evening and made his way to the quarters. The night was young…

 

The same minute Tobio started to bang on the “demons’ study” door, Tetsurou entered the room where he and Kenma stayed while at Kuroo’s residence. His mate was sitting on the windowsill at an open window, in his blue panties only, hugging his knees with his arms and his tail, watching at the lights of Wolkenstadt in a faraway distance.

\- Hi, love.

\- Hi, Tetsu.

Kenma sprang to his feet and walked towards his mate. Tetsurou pulled the demon into a kiss, then asked:

\- What have you done to alarm Clarence?

He planned to tell it later; sorry, Shouyou, now he had no choice.

\- I’ve had phone sex with Shouyou.

\- You what?.. Leaving me at the party alone to have fun with the ginger?

Kenma lowered his eyes to the floor.

\- In general, yes.

\- This is called betrayal.

A slight chuckle came from the ceiling. Tetsurou frowned:

\- Ah, sorry, Kenma. I’ve forgotten. Clarence, you’re banned from this room till our departure.

-Is he gone now?

\- Yes.

\- Finally, - Kenma felt his shoulders sink in relief.

Tetsurou continued scolding his mate, but there was no malice in his words:

\- We are not finished, Kenma, don’t get excited! Leaving your mate in the pool full of sharks is a crime!

-Tetsu, technically, they are _your_ _relatives_.

\- It’s heartless of you to remind me!

 - So. You’re not mad at the phone sex thing, are you?

\- No, am not. I considered us all a big happy family since you and Shouyou’ve learned about my and Tobio’s feelings.

\- But I’ve insisted on discussing everything between us four prior to involving into anything sex-related with someone who’s not your mate, – the blond chuckled a little bitterly, - And I had to break my own rule.

Tetsurou sighed in mock surprise:

\- Kitten, why does a criminal press on his guilt if he could’ve avoided the consequences?

\- It’s about justice, maybe. Or maybe about trust. Or the criminal is a little screwed. Haven’t decided yet.

\- What a clever, thoughtful villain do I have here, hmm? Come lie on my lap and let’s _talk_. Make yourself comfortable, - proceeded the angel, tugging blue lacy panties from his mate’s little butt and ignoring the demon’s erection, which was rutting against his thighs. - So, Kenma! Your first crime is leaving your mate alone in danger without good excuse; your second crime is involving in sexual activities with Shouyou without discussing it within our circle. And now I’ll start with the punishment…

In such a fashion, the same moment Tobio shut his eyes lying beside cocooned Shouyou in their bedroom, Kenma’s ass received its first blow of the evening. In 10 minutes the blond’s bum was beet-red and aching from the spanking. Tetsurou’s beloved demon was writhing, sobbing and trying to escape. The angel was not angry, Kenma could tell, but nevertheless, each hard slap _stung_. The cat-like demon was whining pathetically and pleading for mercy; but this was only the surface. Inside Kenma was happy to be in this particular lap and to be spanked by these exactly heavy hands; so happy that it hurt his heart. He was madly in love with his mate; mutually and forever. And no stupid party or magical cat could separate them.

After Tetsurou decided that Kenma had enough, he rubbed his mate’s sore ass-cheeks, earning a hiss, and pulled him up to kiss on the lips.

\- Kenma? – murmured Tetsurou.

\- Yes, Tetsu? – whispered the demon back, hugging the angel’s neck and looking him in the eyes.

\- You’ve broken some rules tonight; may we break one more together?

Kenma furrowed his brows in incomprehension, and Tetsurou whispered:

\- I want you so bad. I’ve never made love to you after a punishment though…

\- We can make one exception. The day was hard, and we still are in an unfriendly surrounding, so we should look for support from any sources, - answered the blond dead seriously. And then he smiled, showing his tiny radiant smile, which was reserved for his mate only.

The boys kissed once more, crawling slowly to the centre of the bed, where they nestled with their limbs entangled, sharing deep lazy kisses. The demon snuggled himself closer to Tetsurou’s chest and muttered:

\- It wasn’t really a punishment, was it? You were not sad or disappointed.

\- And you didn’t feel very guilty, did you?

Kenma giggled and informed:

\- But I’ve broken the rule, didn’t I? We both know that an angel’s got to do what an angel’s got to do. It couldn’t be helped, right?

A contented hum was an answer enough. The couple snuggled closer to each other and continued making out. Then Tetsurou asked, suddenly alarmed:

-Does your butt hurt? I’ve got a lotion in my bag…

\- It’s fine. You know I’ll heal in no time. I have other urgent problems! Don’t pretend not to notice! I didn’t come when we were talking with Shouyou. If you don’t make me come ASAP, my dick will probably explode!

\- Celine would appreciate that. Especially cleaning after…

\- Ugh, gross, Tetsu! My dick is at stake here, stop telling nonsense.

\- All right, then let me take care of you, kitten.

Upon saying this, the angel positioned his lover on his back, grabbed his slender hips, then took Kenma’s length in his mouth in one go and started to suck at it, making the demon whimper and writhe under his hold.

This night was perfect for making love, as any other night is for a loving couple.

 

 

Shouyou woke up at about 7 a.m. the next day. The sun was shining nicely through the curtains; the little demon yawned, stretched his limbs… and opened his eyes to meet Tobio’s loving gaze. The demon’s first reaction was to smile in response, but then his sleepy brain registered a certain level of mischievousness in Tobio’s blue eyes. The angel’s smile turned into a wicked grin and he said:

\- I’ve made us breakfast, by the way.

\- It’s so nice of you, - mumbled Shouyou, while trying to reach out to cup Tobio’s jaw with his palms and kiss his mate.

Tobio dodged his hands, shifted and stood up from the bed. If not before, now Shouyou inevitably started to get his suspicions.

\- We have to discuss something after breakfast. Hurry up, dumbass, if you don’t want to give all your sandwiches to me.

And the black-haired boy ran out of the room, leaving Shouyou in slight bewilderment. A moment later, when the demon got out of the bed, he noticed coils of red rope in the corner of the room, though he was in a rush to chase after his devious mate to give it a second thought. Did Tobio plan something? Shouyou didn’t let this idea linger to long, he was too busy putting his sweatpants on and running down the stairs to catch up with the angel. It was more jumping than running to be true, because, yes, Shouyou has shifted to his monkey-form to achieve higher speed. No one is in his right to judge Shouyou; his sandwiches were on the line.

As the breakfast was devoured by two hungry young boys, and the ginger was putting on an apron (a simple orange one, picked by Kenma) to wash the dishes, Tobio muttered behind his back:

\- Tetsurou would’ve killed me for organizing races and you for jumping around in your monkey form.

\- Good thing he hasn’t seen this. And, be honest, he would’ve scolded us, but he wouldn’t be angry.

\- Shouyou… About seeing and not seeing particular things… Did you want your phone sex with Kenma to stay between the two of you? If yes, then I won’t tell Tetsurou…under the condition that you or Kenma will tell him later.

The redheaded demon nearly dropped a cup because of this unexpected remark. He has clearly forgotten about the incident in Kenma’s study yesterday. The ginger blushed and started to rub the plates vigorously. The demon quickly fell into a reverie, considering the recent event; he was so deep in thought so that he flinched when Tobio called out to him in a loud voice:

\- Shouyou, hey, Earth to the idiot in an orange apron!

\- You gave me a start, Bakayama!

\- Did you hear what I was saying? I want to know whether you’ve planned on telling me about you and Kenma or not.

The demon switched off the faucet, turned around and faced his mate. His expression was serious and the gaze unwavering:

\- Yes, we did plan to tell you and Tetsurou. But… later. Kenma thinks that we should be ..mhm… closer to each other. All four of us. To level up our relationship, – and the red-haired cast his eyes towards kitchen floor tiles.

The black-winged angel mulled these words over in his head. That sounded reasonable and he was eager to try it out. Tetsurou had expressed the same intention, by the way. Tobio wasn’t sure about how he would put up with Kenma; both of them were too self-conscious to befriend each other as easily as Tetsurou and Shouyou did; there again, they haven’t fallen in love with each other as he and Tetsurou as well as Kenma and Shouyou did. But at this point in their life together the younger angel was sure that things will work out for them. Shouyou was his mate for two years. For what concerned Tetsurou… since that fateful night when the older angel had went all the way to the monkey-demons’ village and back to return with Shouyou whom Tobio had feared he had lost forever, Tobio’s admiration for the tall black-winged boy has transformed into trust, gratitude and love. He and Kenma will find a way, he was sure. The angel’s train of thought was interrupted by Shouyou’s loud exclamation:

\- Don’t be so quiet!

Tobio felt anxiety in the demon’s words, though the ginger did his best to appear unaffected. Ah, he didn’t react to his admission in any way. The angel ogled his mate’s lean figure from tip to toe: the short boy was fidgeting in place; eyes cast downwards, his round black ears twitching and his long smooth tail going from side to side. Sometimes Tobio liked his mate just like that: unsure, a little guilty, not understanding the purpose of his mate’s actions. OK, let’s face the truth. When Shouyou was losing his cockiness and started to look vulnerable, Tobio could hardly control his urge to pounce on his beloved then and there. The black-haired boy licked his lips and frowned:

\- I’m not angry with you, Shouyou.

The demon’s stature visibly relaxed.

\- But I am still not happy with your inconsistency. One day you say: let’s discuss every little thing in advance; the next day you come and tell me that there are things to be done now and talked about later; that won’t go.

Shouyou stood motionless by the sink; the demon was stunned, just like a little jungle monkey who met an anaconda and was dazed by its gaze. Tobio liked this; he would encourage Shouyou to do naughty things if this could offer him a chance to witness his mate in such a state more often. Slowly but surely the angel started to understand the charm of the power-exchanges the elder couple played. Of course, he would never use physical power on Shouyou like they did; it was out of the question. But there were many other methods to show a little demon who went astray the way to being good.

\- Shouyou, look at me.

The ginger lifted his tearful eyes from the floor and locked his gaze with Tobio’s.

\- You’ve been thinking it was a bad idea from the start, haven’t you?

An affirmative nod.

\- Good boy. You must feel guilty now; I’ve felt awful the day you found me with Tetsurou between my thighs. Your deed was different, but not in so many ways. So, do you feel remorse?

Another nod from the ginger.

\- Use your words, please.

\- Yes, Tobi-o. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you… - a heart-wrenching sob escaped from Shouyou’s bitten lips.

\- It seems to me that all our main issues were somehow connected with you hiding something from me. You won’t do it again, will you?

\- No, I won’t…

\- Good. Then will you let me take care of you today?

Tobio’s steady look and smug smile promised Shouyou dozens of scary things: endless teasing, uncomfortable bondage positions, losing control over his own body… The demon’s heart was pounding in his chest: when he told Kenma, that his angelic mate was cruel, he didn’t consider the idea of tasting his cruelty in full force so soon. Shouyou shuddered, took a deep breath, then he neared Tobio in little steps and bowed his head in surrender:

\- Please, Tobio, take care of me.

The next moment the world was upside down and moving for Shouyou; holding the demon head down on his shoulder, Tobio carried his shivering mate towards their bedroom.

\- You’ve noticed the red rope on the floor, haven’t you? It will look perfect on your milky skin. I’ve found so many new rope patterns I’ve been itching to try out. Be obedient, and you will have even more fun than me, my little naïve monkey.

\- No, no, no, please! I haven’t seen the patterns you’ve chosen but they’re sure horrible as always! – Shouyou started to wiggle in the angel’s hold, trying to escape, all in vain.

\- I tell you, you’ll love it, - Tobio smiled devilishly, stepping into the threshold. The bedroom door closed with a thump, concealing the anaconda and its prey.

 

 

 

At 1 p.m. the next day Tobio greeted exhausted Tetsurou and Kenma in the hallway, hugged them both, helped with the bags and offered tea.

Kenma was looking around, clearly waiting for Shouyou to appear. His look revealed a big doze of disappointment and confusion.

Tobio took his place on the sofa in the living room and explained:

\- Shouyou is asleep upstairs; we had quite a vivid discussion of why we don’t hide anything from each other. As a consequence, he has been played with a little too much this morning…

Hearing the younger’s phrase, Kenma, who was heading towards the kitchen, startled, and Tetsurou burst into laughter. He and the other angel definitely had a lot in common – black hair, weird sense of humour, love to anime, stupid parents. But, what truly mattered, they were both mated to adorable naughty demons, who were clearly the most precious creatures ever existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo
> 
> Did you like it?  
> Please, leave comments! I thrive on comments! I live for attention!  
> *makes her best puppy eyes*
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter in any case. Have a good day and please come again when I'm ready with the next one!


	7. As Intricate as Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou and Kenma learn more about Tobio's past and what was the reason behind his nightmares.
> 
> Upon Kenma's proposal, the four housemates decide to play a game to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> As always, it took me eternity to update. Real life is a tough bitch, you see.
> 
> Finally, my boys are on stage again. Beware, there's some emotionally heavy stuff with Tobio in the beginning and heavy smut, as always with me!  
> Though, no. Not heavy. A simple kind of smut.
> 
> Please, enjoy and don't forget to comment!

**** **_Everything will fall away, some day._ **

**_All that's real, is what remains, till always!_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – The Fall)_ **

 

 

_Shifting his weight from the left to the right in an attempt to lessen the tension in his shoulders, Shouyou felt the ropes digging into his chest and stomach, which, in its turn, elicited a wince from the second boy, who, as Shouyou recalled belatedly, happened to be caught up into the same web as him. “Sorry!”, he whispered, because, though not forbidden, talking in his normal voice in the quiet of the bedroom seemed out of the question_

_The other only hushed him and rubbed his nape against the back of the demon’s curly head, comforting the small boy and reminding him, that he was not alone. The ginger smiled as he thought that even if he was the one accustomed to being bound in ropes, his companion bothered to cheer him up. So typical of him. And the red-haired demon leaned his head back, enjoying the warmth of a shoulder beside his neck. How did he end up in this position, anyway? The redhead sighed. Long story short: one of his new family members always got **ideas**._

 

 

 

The day when Kenma and Tetsurou returned from Kuroo’ family house was the most awkward for the two demons and the most hilarious for the two angels in a long time. After Tetsurou and Tobio have discussed the recent events and subsequent punishments they have invented for their mates, they obviously decided to tease Kenma and Shouyou to death. The teasing didn’t play out well: in the evening, as the four of them were watching news in the living room, one joke from Tobio turned out to be the last straw and both demons lost their self-control. Kenma shifted into his serval form, hissed at Tetsurou, when the tall angel tried to touch him and ran for the garden, while Shouyou started to cry so desperately that both angels didn’t have a clue how to calm him. Tetsurou was torn between running to the garden to bring Kenma back, and trying to soothe poor Shouyou (who was hiccupping and shedding floods of tears in Tobio’s arms). His struggles were over when in two minutes the blond demon in his human form re-entered the living-room, completely ignoring the elder angel and walking straight to Tobio and Shouyou. Kenma took a sit and hugged his beloved demon from behind, making him turn and crawl into Kenma’s lap, where the elder demon started to caress his black round ears, murmuring some reassuring nothings in a calm voice. In less than a minute the ginger shifted to his monkey-form, made a nest in Kenma’s hoodie and fell asleep. When Tobio offered to take Shouyou to their bedroom, Kenma glared at him so hard that the young angel almost jumped back. Without saying a single word, Kenma stood up, cradling the little orange tamarin monkey, and left for his “study”, clearly planning to stay the night there.

The stunned angels had to sleep alone that night; they didn’t dare to spend the night together, of course.

Whereas Kenma closed the study door silently behind himself, laid Shouyou’s small sleeping form onto the little sofa and joined the ginger demon in his serval form, curling around him like a cat he was. They’ve never slept together like that before; their animal bodies seemed to be as compatible as their human bodies. Shouyou didn’t miss the opportunity to tangle his tiny fingers in Kenma’s soft yellow fur, all the while not waking up. When the blond watched Shouyou shift in his sleep, emit sobs echoing his weeping, curl up on himself forming a near perfect circle of orange fur, Kenma’s heart felt so soft as if it could melt any second. The lean yellow cat nuzzled his nose into Shouyou’s nape, inhaling his scent. OK, their mates were being assholes. But thanks to them, the serval-like demon had his beloved monkey all to himself for the whole night, and no one would blame him for stealing the demon from his mate or abandoning his own life partner. Tetsurou and Tobio meanwhile could go wash their filthy mouths with soap and sleep alone in their lonely bedrooms. Kenma snorted mockingly (which sounded a lot like a sneeze since he was a cat for now) and fell asleep as well.

The angels ended up sleeping in one room though. Tetsurou was sure the demons will be fine together and that Kenma was rational enough to calm Shouyou; so he didn’t worry a bit and fell soundly asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. When the tall boy woke up at about 6 a.m. after his standard alarm rang, feeling rested and full of energy, he found out, that there was a mattress on the floor, a meter away from his side of the bed. On said mattress lay a very miserably-looking black-haired angel, who was clutching his pillow for dear life, sweat dampening his forehead and teeth clenched in a scowl. Maybe Tetsurou should have bothered to check up on the younger boy in the evening after they wished each other good night and headed to different bedrooms. Shouyou has mentioned something about Tobio’s nightmares; it seemed, Tetsurou has taken this information too lightly. He paused for a second sitting up on the edge of the bed, afraid to startle the sleeping raven-haired boy and make the matters worse. But then Tetsurou pushed his doubts to the back of his mind, stood up gingerly and lowered himself on the mattress beside Tobio, hugging him tenderly from behind and pressing the smaller body to his chest. To Tetsurou’s relief, he felt the younger angel’s breath evening and the tension leaving his muscles. The older boy smiled and made himself comfortable. Lucky for them, their shifts this day started later than usual due to some sort of maintenance organized in the Agency’s building. He will maybe have to spend some more hours in the lying position to ensure Tobio’s healthy sleep. Tetsurou snuggled closer to his second beloved person in life, now grinning wide; he didn’t mind at all.

At 9 a.m. two angels were aroused from their slumber by a sound of a door opening with a kick and a loud: “Bwah!” coming from a certain ginger. Shouyou didn’t waste his time, ran to the mattress and jumped his mate, shouting:

\- Tobio, I thought you didn’t sleep at all! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that I left you alone yesterday! I’m so happy you’re OK; I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!! I almost went nuts when I woke up without you by my side and imagined you alone in the dark!

Tetsurou had a chance to watch an exquisite picture: Tobio was holding his small mate in a tight embrace, smiling a tiny loving smile while the red-haired demon talked and talked; the younger angel tried to assure Shouyou, that he was at fault here, and apologize for his excessive teasing the night before, but it was all in vain. There was no easy way to stop the demon from ranting, so the two angels just let him spit it out.

After a while Tetsurou asked Tobio, completely ignoring the redhead’s blabbering, where the other couple had found a spare mattress, and was surprised to learn about a storage room in the end of the corridor.

\- I thought it’s been you who told Shouyou about this storage room, - mused Tobio.

\- Do you mean Shouyou had found it before this night?

\- Yeah, he had banned me from the bed for two weeks for what we’ve done five days ago, me and you, so he considerately brought a mattress for me to sleep on. Technically, I’m still being punished. Though Shouyou has come to spend the night with me on the floor more often than not in the course of these days.

\- Oh, I see, - uttered Tetsurou, and the both angels went quiet, half-listening to Shouyou’s exclamations.

Tetsurou furrowed his brow in thought; how did their two new housemates manage to learn more about the house than he himself, who had spent here almost eight years, since his father presented this house to him upon graduating from the Law School? The next thing: did he really spend 5 years alone in this big house, before he met Kenma? He couldn’t recall how he felt then anymore; it sure has been lonely as hell when he had worked as a clerk in the document flow department at the Agency and had come home to find an empty place. Nevertheless, Tetsurou remembered very well, how hard it has been for him to muster up courage and apply for the operations department. Because it meant wandering into the other Area of the Transmundane Sphere, staying alone on his mission in the Great Forest, making life-changing decisions. Finding a partner among demons. Maybe, a mate even. There were actually no demon/angel pairs in the Agency, who were not bonded with each other, not then or ever. Tetsurou could clearly recall his doubts about looking for a demonic partner: what if he finds none? what if the demon he finds would turn him down? what if he would end up mated to a wrong person? The bed-headed angel smiled, indulgently to his previous self, sensing Kenma’s presence on the first floor. He had never made a more right choice as when had submitted that application for the operations department.

\- Tobio?

\- Yeah?

\- Take the little one and let’s go downstairs. I’ll help Kenma with the breakfast.

\- It’s a nice idea; I’m starving.

Upon saying that, Tobio stood up, easily lifting Shouyou in his arms bridal style and following Tetsurou to the kitchen. When they were walking across the living room, Tetsurou turned his head towards the two mates and said in a peremptory tone:

\- And you should tell me and Kenma about your nightmares, the ginger wouldn’t panic like that upon something minor.

The elder angel proceeded straight to the kitchen, whereas Tobio stood in the centre of the living room, a little dumb-founded. Does a caring family feel like that? He had a hard time finding strength to believe that such a caring partner as Shouyou could exist in real life; but to have two people caring about him at once? Three, he corrected himself, meeting Kenma’s worried gaze. He was sure miracles only happened in the Human Sphere, to humans who met his folk and other magical creatures, which were miracles from the human prospect of view, certainly; but look at him now, wasn’t he living a dream?

The four of them had to be at the Agency at 12 a.m., it meant, they had about three more hours to spend at home. It was enough to have breakfast and to let Tobio narrate his “nightmare” story. The black-winged angel started with public information: how the Kageyama family owned the famous Human Crisis Chemistry Labs (in common parlance called the Labs) where data from the Heaven’s Soul Depository and the Limbo Wardens Union were analysed and how Tobio, as a heir to the Labs president’s “throne”, didn’t have any other choice as to study at the Angels’ Science University. Then Tobio came over to more personal matters: how he gradually grew to understand that he wasn’t one to analyse data all his life (though he wasn’t bad at it), and that his predestined job at the Labs would make him unhappy. And how then he learnt about the Agency for Earth Affairs, where the aim was not to just decompose the reasons behind certain patterns of human behaviour, but to change the humans’ actions before they resulted in something bad. Even if it influenced only a few humans’ destinies, it was worse trying. Tobio, fresh from the University, had already started to work as an intern at his father’s company. Nevertheless, now he was enraptured with the idea of working with the Agency.

A dense, sincere and socially-awkward boy he had been (and partly stayed), Tobio went straight to his parents and explained his position. He has been told, that his idea was silly and unworthy. His parents thought first that their little Tobio has finally reached his rebellious phase (which was quite true), but they couldn’t predict that their son’s obsession with the job at the Agency was not just a whim. After two more months (which made six months at the Labs on the whole) Tobio decided that he’s had enough. His duties as an intern were not really tiring or complicated, but he felt as if he was suffocating, drowning under water with no chance to breathe. He applied for the Agency’s analytical department, since it was not allowed to work in the Human Sphere without gaining experience at the Agency. He also learnt, that all employees of the operations department had a demon partner and that teleportation to the Human Sphere worked only for demon/angel pairings.

The young angel showed excellent test results at his job interview in the Agency (except for the essay, writing has never been his strength) and was accepted. When he came home with the intention to make his parents understand and accept his choice he didn’t expect that his life was about to crumble down. Tobio’s father knew already. Tobio only had time to open his mouth in an attempt to speak before he was told to leave the house in an hour’s notice. His things were already gathered by the servants and put beside the entrance door. The next thing Tobio remembered was him snapping at his father for the first time in his life. Ever the most obedient, ever the most faithful, ever the most ambitious, ignoring his classmates, his co-students, his co-workers in the name of achieving his own goals, getting better, getting _worthy_ his parents attention. Ever the loneliest, ever the unhappiest, always envying his more relaxed acquaintances. 20 years of disappointment found their way out of Tobio’s aching heart, surprising his father and Tobio himself.

Everything after that comes in a blur. The young black-haired angel recalled his mother’s whining and crying in the pretence of being hurt; for the first time in his life Tobio allowed himself to take her tears for what they truly were: another attempt to manipulate his feelings, to control him. She had done it since his childhood; when he didn’t want to listen to her or had his own opinion, she started to shed tears, silent and suffering. The angel loved his mother too much to let her be so sad; he soon adopted a way to always agree with her, successfully avoiding another scene or tantrum. On this particular day, as the black-haired ignored her attempts to make him apologize and plead for forgiveness, she showed her other face to Tobio; and the boy was shaken. His _vulnerable, tender_ mother shouted at him, called him names, threatened him. His _fragile, delicate_ mother made an attempt at beating him with her little fists, and only his father’s interference stopped her. Tobio recalled running past his parents to his room to check for his manga collection and diaries. Of course, they were not prepared for his leave, as many other things were which proved his suspicion that the whole evening has been a play to scare him. Tobio had found his mangas safe, but not the 5 thick notebooks which he kept for the last three years. The black-winged angel has never asked his parents about the notebooks. He hardly gathered some more things he wanted to keep, because everything belonged to his parents actually and not him. And Tobio didn’t want to owe them more than he already did.

The next thing in Tobio’s memory was an empty street in front of the Agency’s headquarters, where he stood with his two heavy suitcases and a sport bag full of manga, completely at a loss. To top it all, it started to drizzle from the sky. Tobio spent some time there, just staring at his feet and processing the recent events in his head. Did he spend there half an hour or more, he couldn’t care less; did it really matter whether he got drenched or caught a cold? His life has fallen apart and Tobio didn’t have a place to go or a person to soothe his pain.

Until a silver-haired man called him from the entrance of the Agency’s building. Soon the lonely angel has been ushered inside, offered a room at the dorms, fed and treated to hot tea. After that he found a new family in the employees of the analytics department (though he did annoy the hell out of his co-workers before he realised how wrong his attitude was). After that he built his life anew. But on this particular rainy day the call from Sugawara-san opened his eyes to the world around him and quite literally snatched his soul out of the well of desperation.

A stunned silence followed Tobio’s narration. The awkward moment was interrupted by Shouyou, who burst into tears and hugged (read: tried to strangle) his mate exclaiming how sorry he was and how awful he felt each time Tobio told his story. With mild curiosity Tobio lifted his gaze to meat Tetsurou’s, but the older boy was in his thoughts, his face cold and calculating. The same look was to be found on the blond demon’s face. Never before has he seen the two mates look so alike. Feeling Tobio’s gaze on him, Kenma smiled; and was it a cruel smile, promising to never forget and forgive.

When it was time to go to work, the four boys walked to the door in silence, each with his portion of heavy thoughts. “This talk was only a milestone, - thought each of them in his own unique way, - we can leave it behind and get only stronger. All four of us; notwithstanding our next hardships, we’ll be sure to be there for each other at any time given.”

 

 

When Tetsurou, Kenma, Tobio and Shouyou returned home, it was already dark outside. The boys were still full of energy, since their working day has been shorter than usual. Tetsurou made a suggestion which left nobody cold: to play a round of Munchkin card game. They decided to play in Tetsurou and Kenma’s bedroom since it had a large bed. The angels and demons took some snacks and drinks from the kitchen, and a game round soon turned out into two and more… The time ran smoothly, until the 7 a.m. alarm clock went off very suddenly and at the most awful moment for the limb-tangled, eight-handed and eight-legged monster with four heads and two tails, which made its nest on the king-size bed in Tetsurou and Kenma’s bedroom. To say that the morning of four housemates was chaotic would be a major understatement. When they’ve survived the shock of forced awakening, parted their bodies and scrambled to their feet (and even made their way downstairs), the four boys went through their usual routine in an odd silence. No one remembered the moment they have fallen asleep; no one could guess, why Tobio was lying on Tetsurou’s chest, drooling at the pillow near the elder’s ear, why Kenma was hugging Tobio’s right hip with his arms and Tetsurou’s calf with his legs, why Shouyou was using Tobio’s and Tetsurou’s heads as his pillows while his long black tail was held securely in Tobio’s left hand… To top it all, nobody has had time to gather the cards from the Munchkin pack, too busy with snuggling to one another.

The boys felt awkward to say the least; they knew very well that their relationship was far from monogamous, but sleeping together like that felt too intimate. Except for the previous night, when the demons have slept together and Tobio has crawled to Tetsurou’s room, the mated couples have always spent the nights with their destined partners. As it became a habit, Kenma (being his blunt self) expressed his new brilliant idea: they had to erase the last doubts, insecurities and non-existent borders between single members of their new-found little circle…by playing a sex game, which would include blindfolds, ropes and a lot of teasing. Even Tetsurou’s cheeks became a little rosy as his mate’s explanations expanded, let alone Tobio’s and Shouyou’s furiously blushing faces.

\- Don’t expect that playing innocence would help any of you eventually; since no one has expressed any objections, we’ll play tomorrow about 5 p.m. Thanks for the meal; I suppose, we’ll wash the dishes in the evening.

The blond demon stood up from his chair and headed towards the stairs, then, seeing that no one followed him, Kenma stated plainly:

\- I strongly advise you all to get dressed; we have 10 minutes left to leave and not to be late for work.

And he padded to the bedroom imperturbably.

After a minute of dead silence Tetsurou remarked, rubbing his neck sheepishly:

\- Kenma’s right.

Tobio and Shouyou lifted their gazes at the elder angel with an incredulous impression of surprise and disbelief on their faces. Tetsurou could only shrug, lifting his palms in a gesture of surrender:

\- What?! I mean, we do have work in less than 45 minutes!

 

 

Not to make protests right away has been the biggest fucking mistake Tetsurou, Tobio and Shouyou have ever made. Because at 4 p.m. the next day (expected to be a lazy weekend at home) Kenma gathered them all in the leaving room and explained the game rules. As Shouyou tried to play the voice of reason, he was sternly interrupted by Kenma’s flat:

\- You had a whole day yesterday and a half of today to make other suggestions; now just don’t disturb me, OK?

Upon saying that, the blond handed the younger demon four paper pieces with their names written on it and a black hat. The hat, to Shouyou and Tobio’s surprise, belonged to Kenma and not to Tetsurou as they assumed. The ginger had to put the paper slips into the hat and let Tobio choose. The owners of the first two names picked were to play the active role and the other two – to become pliant and submissive under their hands. All the boys (except for Kenma), of course, were asking themselves, whether to go along with Kenma’s rules was the right thing to do. But neither of them had the guts to chicken out now, when the papers slips were already lying on the bottom of the black hat; when Kenma’s golden eyes were staring his housemates down, daring them to express their fears and refuse to play along; when Tobio’s trembling fingers were reaching for the first folded piece of paper…

\- Read it aloud, - demanded Kenma’s melodic voice.

\- Tobio, - the raven-haired angel was staring at his own name as if he saw it for the first time in his life.

\- Congratulations; take the second one, - ordered the blond.

\- Kenma, - half-whispered Tobio, and for a moment it was unclear, whether he has just addressed the bossy demon or that Kenma was the next active player.

Then the younger angel demonstrated the name on the paper in his hands, and it read “Kenma” indeed. Tobio unfolded the two last pieces of paper to show that yes, Tetsurou and Shouyou were today at his and Kenma’s mercy. Something stirred in the black-haired angel’s mind at this thought, making his heart’s rate increase and his neck go hot. He glanced at Tetsurou, surprised to find his older housemate looking nearly shy while Kenma was petting his cheeks lovingly. After that his gaze fell onto his own mate and his eyes widened: Shouyou was tingling with excitement, no sign of nervousness on his sunny face. Tobio asked himself, was it because the ginger trusted them all this much? Did he want to be someone’s prey while he was mixing the paper slips in the black hat? Experience told Tobio, that the answer to both questions was “yes”.

The next half an hour passed for Tobio in a blur of Kenma’s firm orders and confident movements, Tetsurou’s half-dazed eyes and complete submissiveness, Shouyou’s laughter slowly fading into bright smiles and little joyful whispers, and his own robotic movements. Kenma, an experienced conductor alike, was directing all their preparatory actions, and each and every one of his commands was serving his purposes, namely making Tetsurou and Shouyou slip further into their submissive subspaces. Tobio, on the opposite, felt more and more self-assured, while assisting the small demon and performing his part of the play. As soon as the ropes and sex toys were chosen and lay on the bed in Tetsurou and Kenma’s bedroom, the camera connected to Kenma’s laptop was secured to a bed post, the two “victims”, fresh from the shower and naked, were settled on a soft rug on the bedroom floor, Tobio found out, that his mind was at peace and that he was ready to play the role Kenma has designed for him.

\- Tetsu, Shouyou, please stretch your limbs a little while you’re waiting for us.

And Kenma tugged Tobio out of the bedroom and to the second guestroom (now the only guestroom, actually, since the first one was occupied by Tobio and Shouyou). There another laptop (Tobio and Shouyou’s) was set on a little bedside table, two other boys visible on display, stretching their arms and legs, whispering softly to each other. The sounds were muffled, but it was enough if one of them would make a noise of distress or ask for something. Kenma cleared his throat, drawing Tobio’s attention.

\- Tobio, you OK?

The black-haired turned his eyes away from the screen and locked his gaze with Kenma’s.

\- Yeah, sure.

The shorter boy heaved a sigh of relief.

\- I’m pretty tired. If you’re not nervous anymore, than I expect you to do all the work for now.

With that the oblivious demon climbed onto the bed and curled up, yawning.

\- I’ll sleep for half an hour, - he muttered, closing his eyes…as a slap came on his jeans-clad right ass cheek, startling Kenma and breaking the sleepy spell quite effectively.

\- What the hell, Kenma? This game was supposed to make us work with each other as a team better, if I’ve got your explanations right. Don’t you fucking dare slack off now.

Kenma was lying on his back on the bed, his eyes wide and his heart stammering in his chest. Firstly, Tobio’s little outburst itself has been unexpected; secondly, _his tone_. Never before has Tobio used such a harsh voice while speaking to him. Even when he was catching the blond demon during his attempts to run the dirty kitchen battlefield, even when Kenma was trying to ignore his household chores, hiding in a cabinet under the sink, even when Kenma in his serval form played with Tobio’s anime figures instead of his cat toys, never has Tobio expressed such a gloomy and grumpy attitude towards the mischievous blond demon. But… A thought occurred in the blond’s head. This was the same tone Tobio used while talking to his mate in everyday life. It meant that the black haired boy wasn’t really angry and didn’t exactly want to be rude to Kenma. But then it also meant that Tobio was _finally_ seeing the cat-like demon as a person from his closest circle? Because if Kenma’s insight was right, Tobio let his grumpy self show only in the presence of the persons he trusted. Kenma was so, _so_ fine with it! Whatever happens later, the whole sex game thing was so worth it!

\- What are you grinning at? – the demon’s train of thoughts was interrupted unceremoniously.

Kenma looked at Tobio and was stunned by the feral scowl his housemate wore. If Tetsurou would be born in the Demon’s Area, he would have a black panther as his spirit animal; then Tobio’s spirit animal would be a jaguar, so Kenma assumed. Does the black-haired angel watch Shouyou with this predatory gaze, making a chill pull down his spine and his heart miss beats, before Tobio unravels his ginger mate slowly and makes him utter all those loud, desperate and incredibly delicious whines Kenma tends to hear several times a week? The blonde felt his breath stutter, and a strong urge to crawl backwards invaded him. But of course, his body chose to get heavy like lead and completely immobile, fixed under Tobio’s intense stare. Does Shouyou feel as helpless and powerless as Kenma now before he is being tied up by Tobio, which leaves the red haired boy with fascinating red rope traces Kenma likes to trail with his fingers so much? Kenma has never witnessed this side of Tobio earlier. He wasn’t grinning anymore; he was quickly falling into a very submissive headspace, and he liked it. _A lot._ The only problem was that Tobio wouldn’t have any of it.

\- Hey.

Kenma found himself trapped between Tobio’s long arms, with his heavy frame leaning over him. And his piercing blue eyes were looking right into his soul. Needless to say, the feral scowl didn’t fade away; it was only enhanced by the mischievous glint in the angel’s eyes. The black haired lowered his head to whisper right into Kenma’s ear, tickling his neck with his hot breath.

\- Do you want me to play _with you_ instead of our two mates?

Kenma shuddered, but the angel was already backing from him, moving to stand by the bed. No lust or fun in his facial expression now; a stern gaze and firm orders was what Kenma got this time.

\- You’ve invented the game; you’ve made the rules; the hat has chosen you as an active player, so please stand up and follow your role. You can stay still and quiet, letting me touch and tease their bodies, but both of us will be present during every part of the action. Understood?

\- Yes, Tobio.

Kenma was slowly crawling out of the bed, following his partner. He definitely wanted to play the passive role with Tobio some day.

The two boys went out of the room, while on the laptop screen Tetsurou and Shouyou were finishing their stretching, quiet and willing to please. The second when Kenma’s mind was finally drifting towards a working mood and his thoughts lingered on the other two, he was startled again and lost the coherence for the second time in fifteen minutes: Tobio’s heavy hand landed on his shoulder, his mouth pressing at Kenma’s ear shell, barely touching it:

\- If you behave, I’ll maybe play with you while Shouyou and Tetsurou will wait for us, bound, blindfolded and utterly helpless.

Kenma felt a full body shudder rousing through him. Tobio only laughed and entered the bedroom, so Kenma has no other choice as to steady his limbs with a sheer force of will and follow his partner inside. They were in for a very, _very_ nice game. Round one has started.

 

 

 

Tobio entered the bedroom wordlessly and strolled to the two boys on the floor; Tetsurou was on all fours, stretching his spine cat-like, pliant and graceful, Shouyou was sitting with his back to the entrance, doing some exercises for his arms; both turned their heads towards the blue-eyed angel at the same moment. Kenma went into the threshold a few seconds later, when Tobio was already ordering the two “victims” to get on their knees, facing him, and put their hands behind their backs. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, Kenma took in the already blissed out expressions on Tetsurou’s and Shouyou’s faces. The blond schooled his own face into a calm and indifferent expression. As well as he could, of course, witnessing his two beloved (and wanted) persons being ready to give all they have and take what he and Tobio would like to give. He noticed a short worried glance from his mate, who, it seemed, was checking up with him. Kenma told him mentally: “I’m here, we are going to take good care of you” and didn’t miss how a small smile graced Tetsurou’s lips. “I know. I’ll be good for you two”, - came the telepathic answer. During their mental talk Tobio was slowly circling the two boys on the floor, occasionally caressing one of them. When Shouyou also tried to lock his gaze with Kenma’s, Kenma didn’t try to reassure him that all would be fine, as he did with Tetsurou. In a way, he knew that the elder angel was more interested in Kenma’s psychological stability than in any encouragement from his mate. Shouyou, on the other hand, looked a little unsure, despite his excitement earlier. Kenma looked at the younger demon with a stern expression which should deliver a message similar to: “You’re not in charge here, so relax and give yourself over to us. We know what we are doing. Trust us” or something like that. It was no secret that non-verbal communicating was not one of Kenma’s strong sides; but if it’s with Shouyou, maybe it’ll be OK? And indeed, Shouyou’s facial expression became calmer. Kenma sighed in relief internally. He was able to give the younger demon what he needed.

The next second Tobio stopped behind the backs of the two boys kneeling on the floor. After making them tense in anticipation, the black-haired angel started to speak, letting them know what his plan was. He used the same predatory tone as with Kenma before, and the blond demon could hardly stay composed as he felt a shiver run down his spine. The blond felt dazed and could only catch glimpses of phrases:

“…tie you up to one another and leave you here in the darkness…”

“…you’ll have to endure it like good boys, if you don’t want to disappoint me and Kenma…”

“…will you do as you’re told? That’s it, you are both so eager to please; I’m delighted to see you like that…”

“…if you keep up your good behaviour I’ll reward you plenty, my dear pretty boys…”

Kenma had to pinch his wrist with force to shake off the illusion of being there on the floor as well. The demon caught Tobio frowning at him in the peripheral vision, but didn’t let his partner distract him any further. Tobio was chosen to be in charge, but of two housemates, not of all three at once! The blond decided to concentrate on what addition he could bring to their game, how he could make them mix even more effectively together. This was the only possible way he could think of to not let Tobio control him till the end of their playing time; though he couldn’t deny looking forward to a possible reward for assisting the blue-eyed angel.

 

 

They agreed not to use any kind of collars, but it only added to the feeling of voluntarily giving up their freedom for Tetsurou and Shouyou. Blindfolds, on the other hand, were on the list. Kenma took the two black bandages from the bed and handed them to Tobio to fasten over their lover’s eyes. Now the blond has his doubts about how Tetsurou and Shouyou were going to pose in order to get into the position to be bound to each other with their eyesight stolen, but the younger black-winged angel didn’t express any signs of hesitation, so Kenma willed himself to relax. As he stood there and watched his mate straining towards Tobio’s caressing hands, watched a glimpse of panic settle over Shouyou’s round face, Kenma couldn’t help himself but imagined the roles being reversed. How would he feel if Shouyou and Tetsurou were there to blindfold him and leave completely immobile in darkness, only with Tobio’s warm presence to borrow him a little comfort? How would he react if he was there, under Tobio and Shouyou’s hands, with Tetsurou together, if he had to entrust his safety to two people he has never played with before? He has been too full of himself; he didn’t plan the rules of their game nearly as good as he thought he did. Kenma felt his palms starting to sweat as a gentle hand caressed the back of his neck. Tobio. Did he sense Kenma’s uneasiness? “Right, - reminded Kenma himself, - The plan was to learn how to trust each other. And my mistakes will hopefully be covered by my mates”.

Shouyou and Tetsurou stayed on their knees, silent, blindfolded, with their hands clutched behind their backs. Of course, Tetsurou could sense his location as well as Shouyou could sense Tobio’s. Mated pairs were not as blind with their eyesight stolen as unmated angels and demons (or humans) would be. But anyway, the difference in senses should be drastic. Kenma looked at Tobio tentatively, wordlessly asking for permission to touch, to ease the tension. Upon the angel’s small nod, Kenma slowly put both of his hands on his two kneeling lovers’ necks, to feel how their postures relaxed instantly and they leaned into his touch, relieved. Kenma let them enjoy contact with him for a while, then patted them on the shoulders and stepped away just in time to make room for Tobio and his ropes.

They’ve decided to put the boys on a mattress to make them more comfortable while being immobilised. Tobio let both the older black-haired angel and the redheaded demon touch the ropes and hold them in their hands before leading Tetsurou to the mattress and making him take a sit. Simultaneously, Kenma did the same with Shouyou, positioning the ginger with his back pressed to Tetsurou’s back. Now the “victims” were fully in Tobio’s power. The blue eyed boy started to bind Tetsurou’s and Shouyou’s upper bodies together, curling the rope around their necks, their torsos, their upper arms, trapping their forearms between their bodies but leaving their legs free. The whole thing was not about Tobio’s bondage skills or Tetsurou’s and Shouyou’s endurance, but about trust and getting to know each other better, that’s why the younger angel limited himself only with the bindings, which were necessary to truss up the “passive” participants of the play. As Tobio has finished, the two boys on the mattress were efficiently caught in a net of cotton ropes. Kenma, who has been watching the process with bated breath, recalled his reasoning about Tobio’s possible spirit animal if he were a demon. It could easily be a giant spider, not necessarily a big cat! His train of thoughts was interrupted by Tobio’s firm order:

\- Now, very cautiously, try to move your limbs a little. Yeah, that’s it. Just like that. The rope cage seems to be working just fine, doesn’t it?

Kenma felt a little claustrophobic, watching his beloved persons trying to find a pose convenient for both of them. Again, he thought, he wouldn’t know how to handle the situation while being on the receiving end of Tobio’s actions. Then he remembered all the work Tobio and him have done to make the other two fall into a submissive state of mind. Have he been made to take the same treatment, he would probably feel no panic after he has been tied up.

This time the blond didn’t fight the urge to caress his mate’s cheeks lovingly. “Tell me immediately, if you need anything or feel insecure. I’m right here for you” – Kenma addressed Tetsurou mentally to receive a simple: “I love you” from the angel in return. “Love you too”, - assured Kenma telepathically and moved away from the mattress with two bound boys. He then saw Tobio soothing Shouyou and kissing him on the nose. The ginger looked a little scared, and, sure thing, Tobio was worried. Kenma circled the mattress and made a sign to Tobio to come talk to Tetsurou for now. As the younger angel followed his directive, Kenma kneeled in front of Shouyou, put his palm on the redheaded demon’s upper arm, then bent over so that he could speak directly to the younger demon’s ear and whispered as gently as he could:

\- I am here for you, Shouyou. Do you trust Tobio and me?

The red-haired demon nodded.

\- Do you want to quit? We may stop the scene this very second if you want it. And no one will be upset with you, I promise.

And Kenma started to caress Shouyou’s arm with his hand, sensing how the tension was slowly leaving the younger, until finally Shouyou whispered:

\- Don’t worry; I’m good. I want it, Kenma. If Tobio’s games are always amazing, what should it become if you are joining in? I can’t miss my chance!

And the ginger smiled his blinding smile, which never failed to make the older demon’s heart ache. As Shouyou relaxed and leaned on Tetsurou more, Kenma and Tobio both released sighs of relief they didn’t know they’ve been holding since they’ve sensed Shouyou’s uneasiness.

At this rate, all the participants were comfortable in their positions, and they could proceed to round two. Tobio stood up from the floor, where he was sitting in front of Tetsurou while Kenma was helping Shouyou to relax, and walked to the door. The blond demon followed him. As Tobio’s hand was lying on the doorknob, the blue-eyed boy turned and said in a common voice:

\- We’ll be back in half an hour. You have plenty of time to accustom to your bindings while we are going to prepare the toys for you. Don’t get bored, we’ll be back in a wink.

Upon saying this, Tobio and Kenma left the room, leaving their mates under the lenses of the camera, but still _alone_.

 

 

 

As the door closed, Shouyou felt anxiety returning. He tried to shift his trapped body with caution, but all his movements were clumsy since he haven’t got used to the feeling of the ropes hugging his torso. He never got used to it. And, more than likely, never would. Why did he let Tobio always have his way? Because he liked being manhandled by his mate, as easy as that. Shouyou knew, that they were both on equal footing and always discussed every step together when making important decisions. But in their daily life, he felt a strong urge to consider everything beforehand, to free Tobio from any unnecessary encounters, to chase away any and all reminders of unhappy events in his past. Maybe, he was overdoing it, worrying too much, provided that he often felt overburdened. Shouyou was snapped out of the depth of is head after he felt somebody beside him wince in discomfort as a result of his awkward movements. Tetsurou! The small boy whispered:

\- Sorry!

 

 

Tetsurou’s head was spinning. It felt unbelievably good to be in Tobio’s and Kenma’s arms; and the two seemed to be working fine with each other. To be honest, in the beginning he has been worried about the outcome of Kenma’s newest idea. But the game went smoothly, his worries melted under Kenma’s and Tobio’s coordinated fondling and caresses; the older angel closed his eyes under the blindfold and made an attempt to relax his body because he knew: he was in for a long ride today. But the same second the ropes around his chest and stomach pulled taught, and Tetsurou couldn’t help but startle a little. Maybe, he’s been too optimistic and his _closest_ partner didn’t have it as easy as him.

The black-haired angel quickly made a shushing sound as his ginger playmate tried to apologize, sounding utterly nervous. The angel mused, how he could have been so oblivious to Shouyou’s trouble when they were sitting back to back, with the cotton ropes immobilising them both effectively and, at the same time, bringing them as close as possible to each other. Tobio has been very careful to ensure unrestricted blood circulation while tying Tetsurou and Shouyou up; anyway, the bindings left room for a very limited set of movements only. The tall angel was able to rub his nape against the back of the demon’s curly head in an affectionate gesture. His actions helped, Shouyou’s posture relaxed palpably; the ginger demon leaned against the angel and rested his bright orange head on Tetsurou’s shoulder.

\- Hey? – Tetsurou whispered after a few moments of comfortable silence.

\- Yeah? – the demon whispered back.

\- Does Tobio often tie you up like that?

The little demon grinned and answered cheerfully (still speaking in a low voice, as if they could be caught and punished for talking aloud, though it hasn’t been prohibited):

\- Oh yes, he does! But the pattern is usually more complicated. And he barely leaves any of my limbs free.

And the ginger didn’t miss a chance to stretch his feet a little.

\- Oh, I see, - replied Tetsurou, - We, me and Kenma, almost never do this kind of thing.

The small demon sneered.

\- I think, Tobio has no other choice. Because I don’t have any self-control in bed. Tobio likes me obedient. And not messing up all the sheets and pillows as if I went crazy. And not touching myself when he has openly forbidden it. And…

Tetsurou chuckled, interrupting Shouyou:

\- Sounds fair enough. Is it OK with you? I mean, that you do everything his way.

\- I always get what I need so I don’t mind in the slightest. Before we’ve started our talk, I have been thinking that I worry too much in my daily life. And…not having to think at all while in the bedroom eases my mind.

\- Then you should’ve got used to this sort of thing. But just five minutes ago you obviously felt out of it. Is it because Tobio is not in the room with you?

\- Maybe, - admitted Shouyou shyly. He sighed a little and asked: - And how do you and Kenma do it?

\- We usually tease the other as long as possible, and then some more. But the focus usually is on whether the one who is being teased can control himself and follow the other’s orders. Obedience gains rewards, you know.

Shouyou snorted in amusement:

\- For us it is more often like “Disobedience leads to punishments”.

Both chuckled. Then the ginger inquired:

\- Tetsurou, do I hear you right, you switch your roles with Kenma?

\- Yes, we sometimes do that. Not very often though. Kenma is usually too lazy to invent something so he rolls with my suggestions. To our mutual satisfaction.

\- You sound too smug for someone tied up and blindfolded, - mocked Shouyou.

\- That’s simply in my nature! What about you?

\- Mghm… Let me think… I’m never fully in charge in bed, and it’s fine with us both.

\- You were quite happy to learn that you will be a “victim” in our little scene, weren’t you?

\- Yes, I was, - admitted the demon, - I was really interested in how it would feel to be in yours or Kenma’s power. Not on the phone like it has happened that one time…

Tetsurou couldn’t help but laugh openly. He could swear, his little companion was blushing under his blindfold.

\- You two gave me a perfect opportunity to spank Kenma a little.

\- Have you been angry at him? – the ginger murmured, scarcely audible.

The angel was quick to comfort and reassure him:

\- No, not at all. It’s been a miracle itself that Kenma could visit my family and stay sane. I had to savour that. Not to mention how well he had behaved during the cocktail party with all those arrogant assholes. All thanks to you, Shouyou.

\- It’s been nothing, - muttered Shouyou under his breath.

\- Don’t be so humble. Your support helped him (and me, subsequently) _a lot_.

\- If you say so, - now the little redhead sounded pleased.

\- You did a great job! I wouldn’t ever be able to do the same for Kenma; you have an entirely different approach to him. There are some things my mate wouldn’t even listen from me, but if you tell him the same, he would rather follow your advice.

The ginger hummed absentmindedly, taking in Tetsurou’s words. He felt safe now, and his mind could work on full force, thinking through the latest events.

Both Tetsurou and Shouyou got accustomed to being bound to each other and fell into a kind of coordination, their moves and stretches in sync with the other. The two boys spent several minutes in silence, each in his own thoughts. Then the black-haired angel broke the silence, asking:

\- What do you think they’ll do to us next?

Shouyou take a moment to consider it.

\- I suppose, they’ll use cock rings, something vibrating and _a lot_ of dirty-talking.

\- Sounds like fun, - Tetsurou muttered a little breathily.

\- I second that! Hey! It seems to me that I can hear them coming out of the guest room.

And the both bound up boys concentrated on the feeling of the nearing proximity of their mates. The evening was getting more and more fascinating for all of them. What would it feel like, when the actual actions start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how have it been?
> 
> Please, leave some feedback to the poor writer! I need your suppport to feed my inspiration!
> 
> Have a great day, all of you!


	8. Filling In the Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex game continues and finishes.  
> Everyone is satisfied with the outcome, and Tobio is able to figure out some important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I manage to update quite regularly) to my pity, it's once in two weeks and not once a week, but I can't let my real life down can I?
> 
> I have so many plans for the next development.  
> I hope you will like the new chapter and stick with my story some more time!

**** **_Force feeding_ **

**_Misleading_ **

**_I'm burning the altar_ **

**_And I'll pass right through_ **

****

**_Erasing_ **

**_Debasing_ **

**_I want to be the anti you_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Anti You)_ **

 

 

The big house felt mysterious and lonely with no one around, since all the inhabitants have gathered up in one single room, and there was no one to watch anime on the couch in front of the TV set or run down the stairs with shouts. As Kenma followed Tobio into the corridor on the second floor, out of his and Tetsurou’s bedroom and to the second guest room, leaving his two other housemates alone and bound to each other for the next half an hour, he couldn’t stop musing whether the house had used to be the same when he had lived here with his mate only. In this case it should have been like living on a graveyard, silent and sinister. The blond shook his head, willing his stupid thoughts to go away; on the opposite, when they’ve stayed here together with Tetsurou, the house has felt like the best place in the world and has been their threshold. It still is. Though since they’ve started to share the house with two more (amazing!) persons, the atmosphere has changed drastically.

New neighbours, in Kenma’s point of view, always meant new problems and reasons for concern. But each of Kenma and Tetsurou’s new housemates brought a heavy portion of happiness with him and shared it with the hosts openly, willingly, generously, like it was meant to be like that. Because the whole ordeal has grown out of Kenma’s mutual infatuation with Shouyou (and Tetsurou’s crush on Tobio, also mutual, that followed), one may assume, that Shouyou would only have eyes for Kenma and Tobio – for Tetsurou. The reality proved, it wasn’t the case: the former guests were extremely attentive to their new loves’ mates. The last thought made Kenma screw up his face in disgust towards his past self: how could he have been so dense, closed up and even _mean_ towards Tobio in the beginning?

 

The angel in question is the one to interrupt Kenma’s spiralling, successfully catching the cat-like demon’s attention with his:

\- Kenma? You here with me?

\- Y-yes, sorry, Tobio, - mutters Kenma, a little startled.

They stand facing each other on the other ends of the guest room, Tobio by the window and Kenma still by the door where his train of thoughts has caught him. The demon lifts his eyes to find Tobio’s confident deep ocean blue gaze staring him down. In a wink on an eye, Kenma falls into a very aroused and very submissive state of mind. He wonders briefly, how Tobio had managed to learn to play him so quickly. Were just observations from their daily life enough for the black-haired angel to model Kenma’s reactions to his words and actions?

The demon freezes in place, watching Tobio nearing him with slow and deliberate steps, a smug smile (almost a ferocious scowl, to be true) never leaving his face. Why does he move like in a slow-motion picture? Oh, the time went back to normal speed, Tobio is right in front of the demon’s trembling frame already (why the fuck is Kenma trembling, by the way?) and bows a little in the waist to be on eye level with the smaller boy.

\- I didn’t expect you to react exactly like Shouyou when I’ve been provoking you, - the angel drawls in mock surprise, almost purring from delight.

The demon swallows thickly and can’t find his words. They’ve all blended into one huge TAKE ME NOW written in the front of his mind, capital letters glowing aquamarine blue. Kenma’s head stops thinking and he can only stare at the predator in front of him. The next thing the golden eyes demon feels is that he is being drawn to the bed, so he and Tobio can position themselves in front of the laptop and watch their mates (to his frustration, Kenma has obviously forgotten about his dear helpless “victims”, who have to spend their weekend being tied up because of his, Kenma’s whim; why, Kenma, why, why are you so thoughtless and irresponsible?!). Tobio is hugging Kenma from behind and dragging the blond demon to sit on the edge of the bed between his legs. Kenma’s arms are effectively trapped between Tobio’s long ones and his own body. The demon feels caught and weak-willed, but, simultaneously, it makes his position all the more thrilling for him.

As the blond manages to look at the screen, he discovers with relief that Shouyou and Tetsurou look perfectly fine: they struggle a little to find a position comfortable for both, talk in a shushed tone and smile under their black blindfolds. They are OK; the angel behind his back had to feel the same relief because the cat-like demon senses Tobio relax behind his back. In response, Kenma’s body relaxes on the instinct, granting that he feels so safe in the black-haired’s arms. The demon lets his mind wander again, since he doesn’t expect any surprises anymore. As if! Suddenly, the angel leans even closer to him, his breath tickling Kenma’ nape, and says in a low, seductive tone:

\- I’ve promised you a reward, haven’t I?

 

 

Tobio can’t fully decipher what Kenma’s presence and willingness to submit does to him. He feels hungry for the smaller boy’s attention; he wants to put him on the edge with his words and tender caresses; he needs to see the demon starving for his touch, begging and pleading. And, according to the blond’s previous reactions, Tobio is almost sure he’ll get what he wants any time he asks. He grins cockily to himself; to give up too soon would ruin the game for both of them. The poor demon is putting himself in a strange situation: he has to act confidently while dominating their mates in the neighbouring room, but during breaks he falls willingly under Tobio’s spell. Or… is it Tobio who corners Kenma because of his selfish wishes? The demon looked interested so far, so…

Tobio presses himself even firmer towards his partner and reminds the demon of his promise. The little one on his lap shudders and leans into his touch, becoming completely soft and compliant under Tobio’s expert treatment. Tobio’s hands snake their way under Kenma’s bright green t-shirt (Shouyou’s gift, obviously) and feel about his pert little nubs, making the demon gasp softly and squirm in his arms. Tobio doesn’t stop teasing and pinching Kenma’s nipples tenderly, eliciting more shuddering breaths and even small whines, when he asks:

\- Do you want me to stop?

Kenma mewls as an answer and wiggles his long black tail impatiently.

\- Use your words, kitten, or I won’t touch you this evening at all.

The threat has its effect, and, several long moments after Tobio stops his ministrations and Kenma gathers enough consciousness to answer him, the demon whispers a little hoarse:

\- No, please, don’t stop, please.

As a reward, both of Kenma’s nipples get a harsh twist and the blond arches his back, whining and, now that he’s found his voice, he can’t stop the litany of pleas from leaving his mouth:

\- No, no, no! It hurts! Stop, please! Oh, no, touch me more, Tobio!!! _Please please please…_

Of course, Tobio doesn’t stop torturing Kenma’s defenceless nubs, relishing in his moans and whines. He is still astonished, how easy it was to get into Kenma’s head and to make him this pliant. But the angel is in no position to complain, on the opposite, he feels like was granted a gift he didn’t deserve yet. Tobio is not sure, if he ever will, honestly. He wants nothing more than to mess up the sweet little serval kitten in his arms, bring him to an incoherent state of want and need, make him completely delirious with arousal…and then try to fulfil all his wishes, hidden or not.

All the time Tobio torments his pretty prey and imagines, no, plans his further actions concerning Kenma, his eyes never fully leave the screen, where Tetsurou and Shouyou have slipped into a comfortable and relaxed silence. 10 minutes till the end of this break, they need to get ready. His needy little partner would use some time to collect his thoughts.

Tobio gives Kenma’s chest last little rubs and settles him on the bed, standing up to get the toys he left in this room. Poor demon looks at him with his eyes full of lust, his pupils dilated, his tail twitching. He mewls and tries to touch his hard dick through his jeans, since he is so aroused right now he can’t think of anything else other than his own satisfaction. Of course, Tobio baits Kenma’s hand away from his crotch and scolds him. The black-haired knows, he is being mean; he can’t help himself now anyway – Kenma is so lewd and suffers so cutely, he pushes all Tobio’s buttons like he has been aware of them for a lifetime. The angel briefly considers abstaining from dominating the second “active player” in order not to ruin the whole idea of their funny game; but he indulges himself and lets this thought slip from his mind. The game was about learning how to communicate with each other and get to know each other better? He and Kenma will know each other plenty better when the sun sets. What concerns Tetsurou and Shouyou, Kenma has an immediate response to their emotional state, be it anxiousness or just worry. Tobio is somehow sure, that his serval-like companion will lend him a hand in case one of their mates will need special attention. The angel just _knows_ it by some seventh or eighth sense.

The blue-eyed boy takes a spare bottle of lube, two vibrating butt plugs with remote control and two cock rings. He then turns his gaze to the bed where the teased demon still lies on his back, eyes covered with a hand. Tobio addresses the blond firmly, but without any hint of seduction notes:

\- Kenma? Our break is over, we should get going.

The demon’s tail twitches a little and goes up to hug his legs. The gesture looks kind of defensive, and Tobio’s self-assuredness starts to crumble. Has he overdone with his teasing? Has he hurt the smaller boy’s sense of pride or something? He is known to be oblivious to the others’ feelings, why has he behaved so bold? Tobio suddenly feels anxious and the room starts to spin a little. Before the nausea overcomes him completely, he hears Kenma’s angry mumbling:

\- Why the fuck did you have to stop? It has just started to feel good… Fucking filthy bastard! I’ll tell Shouyou that you’re a big meanie and he won’t let you have any fun for a week! No, for a whole month!

Tobio’s vision stops to reel and he can barely contain a nervous laugh. Miraculously, he hasn’t fucked up. What does Shouyou say to him every morning since they’ve started to live together? “Talk to me and others, Tobio. You can’t expect me or anyone else get into your head and read your thoughts”, - something like that, but in various combinations. His mate is not the one to repeat one and the same phrase unaltered for some duration of time. Today it’s time to use his wisdom, isn’t it? Kenma has expressed his feelings. Now it’s Tobio’s turn.

The angel sits down on the edge of the bed, not touching his partner. He starts tentatively:

\- Kenma? May I ask you something?

The boy on the bed sits up and rests up on the elbows, eyeing the angel with suspicion. Maybe, he’s unaccustomed to Tobio making a conversation? Every deity in the universe, why is communication too hard a skill for him?

\- Yes, you may, -answers the demon flatly after a brief pause.

\- Did you like what I’ve been doing to you?

Tobio asks and waits nervously for the answer. He may have imagined being a seduction god of some kind, but Kenma could’ve been simply annoyed with him. After a few long seconds, the blond demon speaks up:

\- I did like it a lot. Wasn’t it obvious?

\- I am not that good with reading other people, - admits Tobio.

Kenma sits up fully and shrugs:

\- Neither am I. Tetsurou sometimes does half the work for me. When we meet a new group of people, he tells me mentally what to say to each of them and how to sound, pleasant or just polite.

Tobio can’t stop himself from chuckling.

\- Like, for real? Shouyou usually does the opposite – he says what I shouldn’t do, gives commands like: “Stop scowling! You’re frowning too much! Bwah, stop looking so scary! Don’t ignore the salesman, you idiot!!!”

Now it is Kenma’s turn to laugh. He laughs until tears stand in the corners of his eyes and he has to hold his belly. The last bits of tension leave Tobio’s body; he doesn’t laugh, but he smiles and simply admires the cat-like demon in his joy.

After the laughing episode is over, Kenma says seriously, looking Tobio in the eye:

\- Tobio, I like it when you talk to me like you did before. And I like to be teased.

\- Haven’t I overdone it?

\- No, not in any way! Gosh. You should’ve seen what Tetsurou does to me. Stop being nervous, I’m capable of defending myself when necessary.

Tobio remembers his first night in this house when he was supposed to comfort Kenma in Tetsurou’s absence, which led to nearly losing one of his eyes from Kenma’s claws. He swallows nervously.

\- Kenma?

\- Yep?

\- The next thing we do is fingering them both and inserting these little things, - the angel shows the butt plugs.

\- Do you plan to use cock rings?

\- Yes, - and Tobio can’t help but scowl.

To his surprise, a matching grin appears on the serval’s face.

\- I’ll take care of Shouyou. Fucking finally!

The demon jumps from the bed quite energetically and hastens the surprised angel:

\- Go, go, go! I’ve been itching to lay my hands on your mate for more than a year. Jeez, I’ll make him scream!

And the demon strolls out of the door, leaving the angel a little freaked-out at his eagerness. The latter shakes his astonishment off and hurries after Kenma, so that they are able to come into Tetsurou and Kenma’s bedroom at the same time.

Tobio quickly wonders why he had been so worried about Kenma’s capability of gaining his dominance again. The blond boy is too bold and unashamed to let a minor sexual frustration get to him. And the demon’s mind is quite flexible too. Tetsu and Shou are in for a very interesting round three.

 

 

 

As the two “active players” re-enter the bedroom Shouyou’s round black ears twitch while Tetsurou strains to turn his head towards Tobio and Kenma. He can’t see them, but he definitely can smile wide, greeting his mate and his second beloved person, Tobio. Tetsurou feels itchy in his own skin, he wants to stroll to the door and meet Kenma halfway, he wants to embrace Tobio from behind and whisper in his ear, how strong, and lovely, and passionate, and arousing his younger partner is being today. The amber-eyed angel wants to turn around and reach for Shouyou’s wild orange curls, winding his fingers in it, to kiss the ginger’s nape and his slim shoulders, to proceed kissing his every vertebra down his spine… And here he thought he was doing a fine job of relaxing himself and accepting his fate!

 

 

Feeling that Tobio is approaching the bedroom in fast steps, Shouyou falls in a strung-up state of mind. His conversation with Tetsurou put him at ease and made him want to be good and please his mate and Kenma. Now he wants it even more than before. But…he is quivering with need. The waiting and the quiet are tantalizing to Shouyou; he needs to feel, to touch, to _be_ _touched_ , to _be_ _loved_ in every sense of the word. The little monkey-like demon starts to shiver and his tail lashes uncontrollably between his and Tetsurou’s bodies. The ginger remembers though, that every careless movement of his could cause Tetsurou’s discomfort, so he stills himself, stops fidgeting and _waits_. He has not been born for waiting, obviously, but his partners deserve his good behaviour, don’t they? Gosh, where did his calmness from a minute ago disappear? It has vanished the moment his blue-eyed mate entered the threshold. Shouyou whimpers and whines in a high-pitched voice, which earns him a hard tug on the hair. Since Tobio is half a meter away from him now, it should be Kenma. Kenma’s cruel hand feels so good to the touch-starved little demon, that he barely suppresses his next whine. As if understanding his struggle, the hand in his curls stills and, after Shouyou doesn’t make a sound for the next 10 seconds, pets him on the head tenderly before moving away. The simple gesture feels like an honoured praise, and Shouyou’s chest swells with pride.

The red-haired boy knows, that he’s gone now, that he would do all Kenma wants from him to earn his approval. Shouyou won’t disappoint! He’ll be so good that Kenma, and Tobio too, won’t believe their eyes! Shouyou’s bliss is slightly disturbed by Tetsurou’s whimpers, whines, mewls, and near sobs. Why don’t they shush him, Shouyou wonders briefly. His muddled brain makes an attempt at considering options. “They maybe want him to be loud and me to be silent, for the contrast, right? I can just do what I’m told to do, can’t I? Tetsurou will get his own orders and…” But the next second a wet hand snakes its way between his bent at the knee legs to his exposed hole, and the sensation makes him forget everything else.

Shouyou’s world is suddenly reduced to the feeling of Kenma’s slick fingers on his pucker; they are circling the ginger’s entrance, teasingly and excruciatingly slowly. When Shouyou starts to squirm, trying to get more of the desired sensation, a hand tugs on his left nipple rather harshly, and simultaneously the fingers at his ass hole stop moving altogether. The ginger demon stills completely, and the pleasurably-torturous rhythm continues anew. Only now Kenma starts to lap at his right nipple with tiny kitten licks, making the erect nub wet and sensitive to the cool air of the bedroom. The red-haired demon can’t comprehend himself, how he has managed to stay silent and unmoving all the way through Kenma’s ministrations. That’s a first occasion of such sort for him: to be under full control of his partner and be able to regulate his reactions to the stimuli in equal measure. Behind his back Tetsurou enjoys the luxury of moaning and writhing full force. The red-haired can feel his every little move by the way the ropes dig painfully into his chest and belly. But he doesn’t mind, not really. As long as Kenma is satisfied with Shouyou and doesn’t stop touching him, the ginger is ready to handle Tetsurou’s whims.

And then hot wet heat envelops his left nipple, while his right nipple gets a merciless twist. Simultaneously, Shouyou feels that Kenma’s finger finally breaches his puckered rim and gets supposedly past the first knuckle. The demon can’t stop a yowl, though he manages to stay in place. His blond torturer has seemingly turned a blind eye to his small failure, because no punishing tugs follow. The finger inside him feels good, so very, very good, and Shouyou really wants to beg or to move his hips in an attempt to shove himself onto Kenma’s finger, but he doesn’t let his wishes win and _behaves_.

When Kenma sees it fit, he starts to finger Shouyou gently. The little redheaded demon goes mad with the slow rhythm his “active” partner sets. He pants and whimpers, never letting a louder sound escape his lips, but jeez, it’s so hard! Kenma adds the second finger, then the third, taking his time, making Shouyou a sweating and trembling mess, wrecking him efficiently and relentlessly. Suddenly he feels the slim digits being withdrawn and whimpers at the loss of contact. To the younger demon’s delight, Kenma doesn’t leave his hole empty for more than 30 seconds: soon something slick and definitely artificial makes its way into his ass, opening him up a little more…and stopping right before its end meets the demon’s sweet spot. Shouyou sobs in frustration. Kenma was careful not to stimulate his prostate while he fingered him, holding him of the verge of coming, but never giving him a chance to reach the peak. Not to mention that his cock has gone untouched during the whole ordeal. Since Kenma has stopped caressing his bound lover and nothing distracts him further, Shouyou’s aching member reminds about its existence with full force. Beside him, Tetsurou starts begging. Tobio is merciless when he wants to drag the foreplay so that his partner drowns in desperation. Gosh, Shouyou almost feels pity towards the other “victim”. Almost. But this time, apparently, the foreplay is finally over.

The last thing Shouyou hears before he and Tetsurou are left in the darkness all by themselves, are Kenma’s words whispered hotly in his ear: “Don’t you dare coming until I return and give you my permission, filthy boy”. With that the cat-like demon pecks his lover on the lips and strolls to the door. Tobio’s presence grows more distant as well, until the door closes softly behind the “active” participants of the game.

Shouyou mewls and sighs. Without Kenma’s insistent caresses he won’t be able to come anyway. There’s no way he… Soft buzzing fills the air, and the butt plugs in his and Tetsurou’s assholes come to life. The demon gasps, and hears Tetsurou’s desperate groan behind his back. The toy in Shouyou’s ass works on his lowest speed until he is able to get accustomed to the vibrations. But then it suddenly flicks to a higher speed, and its rhythm also changes drastically. The ginger demon yelps and starts to wiggle his hips insistently, unable to resist the urge to relieve the horrible level of arousal he feels now. His movements stop after he hears a pained gasp on the other end of the rope net; Shouyou is only able to mutter a “M’ sorry” before the torment is pushed up to the next level of intensity. The plug’s head still doesn’t reach Shouyou’s prostate, though he can sense the vibrations deep in his belly. The heat in his groin tightens with every new shake of the vicious toy until it becomes unbearable, so that the little demon can’t think of anything except for Kenma’s return. Shouyou is sure, that he plays along Kenma’s plan and, though he doesn’t mind at all, he needs to come _so badly_ that he can hardly form coherent thoughts. The ginger is not sure, what kind of noises he makes; beside him, through the velvety fog of lust, he can distinct Tetsurou’s wretched moans and sobs. The ropes don’t stop straining and tugging for even a minute, and in his daze Shouyou finds is difficult to recognize where his body ends and Tetsurou’s starts. The plug inside his ass feels really good, and makes him suffer simultaneously.

…After a while, when Shouyou is almost ready to call his mate mentally and beg him to stop this torture, the vibes slow spontaneously to a medium level and then come to a stop. Shouyou finds himself and Tetsurou just sitting there and breathing, as if they were not able to breathe at all as long as the plugs were still vibrating. After a while, when they sit back to back, leaning onto each other for support and calming from their high, the door swings open one more time. Both “victims” were too occupied with drawing more oxygen into their lungs to notice their mates’ approach. But who said that the game has been finished the same moment the plugs has stopped vibrating?

The game is paused for a while to make both tied up boys drink water from some sports bottles, and let their mates take a look at the state of their bound arms. When Kenma and Tobio are satisfied with the results of their little exam, the game resumes with full force.

 

 

Shouyou can’t tell much about his adventures after Kenma has started playing with him afresh. What he remembers are only bits and pieces of the big picture: Kenma’s hands in his hair, tugging and making him crane his head so that the blond can kiss and suck and bite his neck easily; the elder demon’s words uttered in a cold tone, and tenderness with which he caressed Shouyou’s inner thighs, ass cheeks and belly; Kenma’s firm orders and lewd promises; Tobio’s insistent presence somewhere on the periphery of Shouyou’s mind and the feeling of his proximity; Tetsurou’s loud whines and moans of pleasure as well as the older angel’s pleas for _more_.

What the monkey-like demon can remember clearly is how Kenma has edged him three of four times, making him believe that his release will follow the next second…yet Shouyou’s blond lover’s firm fingers at the base of the younger boy’s cock prevented his climax from happening again and again. Shouyou should have started crying somewhere along the road, since his blindfold was soaking wet. The only thing that stopped Shouyou from reaching to Tobio mentally were Kenma’s proud whispers of: “You’re so good to me, Shouyou“, “Yes, that’s it, would you be obedient for me?”, “Shouyou, you’re so wonderful, will you let me watch you one more time?”. Shouyou couldn’t quite understand the pleasure of watching your partner struggle and going crazy with the overstimulation, not then or ever. But if Kenma wanted Shouyou to suffer for him, if he took Shouyou’s efforts not to come despite all the ministrations so gratefully, and after Kenma was able to _believe_ in the first place that Shouyou could exercise this level of self-control, the ginger would do everything in his power not to let Kenma down. Never before has he stayed so silent during his love-making, as this time under the blond demon’s deft hands. Not that the ginger hasn’t made any sounds at all, but Kenma has prohibited him to make loud whines and moans…and showed his appreciation so generously when Shouyou managed to stifle noises which were trying to slip form his mouth, that the younger demon chose to sacrifice the pleasure at demonstrating his enjoyment openly to please his lover.

Shouyou’s reward for his struggles has been one of the most powerful orgasms he could recall. Pleasure, which has been building and building, setting his nerves on fire and making his body hot all over, washed over him like a tidal wave seconds after Kenma’s whispered: “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Shouyou. I love you. Now come for me”. For one long moment everything went blank, and then the monkey-like demon found himself floating in an ocean of love and adoration. He wanted to say: “I love you too. So much! And Tobio! And Tetsurou! I love all of you so much!”. He wanted to feel them swim with him in his own sea of emotions, and he wanted to _touch_ them. With the wish of touching, finally reaching an arm for his mate and his two lovers, Shouyou came back to reality.

 

 

 

The little red-haired demon opened his eyes to meet Tetsurou’s intense amber ones. The angel smiled to him, sighed happily and immediately fell asleep. The ginger moved a little and sensed two pair of hands massaging his limbs and petting him on the head. There were also voices, Tobio’s and Kenma’s, muttering in his ears, praising him, telling him, that he’s been perfect, that they all loved him so-so much. The praise filled the little demon’s soul with pride and happiness; it’s been so nice to lie there and listen to his amazing partners, that he would spend there all his time if he would’ve been given the opportunity, but… Exhaustion took its toll, and soon Shouyou was drifting off to sleep, lulled by his loved persons speaking to him gently and cherishing him, as if he was the most precious kid in the universe.

 

 

Tobio watched over Tetsurou’s and Shouyou’s sleeping frames on the king-size bed, sighing softly. He and Kenma both have decided to take their chance and play with the other’s mate, they let their new partners rely on them and did their best. Did they meet Tetsurou and Shouyou’s expectations? Has it been pleasurable for Tetsurou and Shouyou? The black-haired angel wondered briefly whether they’ve gone too far, he and Kenma. Speaking of whom. Said demon was leaning on him from his left side, looking exhausted as hell. Tobio felt a frown creeping onto his face. Hey, he had one more partner to please, hadn’t he?

 

 

Kenma felt worn, empty and ready to pass out. He couldn’t recall a scene so intense with him as a main star. It’s almost always been him, tied up or positioned on the bed to Tetsurou’s liking, teased, manhandled, tormented and pleasured. Very seldom the other way around. Of course, he did enjoy torturing his little Shouyou. It’s been more than a year since he has started fantasizing about Shouyou’s facial expressions when the ginger’s needy and hot all over; since he started to imagine _doing things_ to Shouyou (and never the other way around). Now, after he’s _done_ things (overly lewd, cruel and delicious things) to his tender lover, he felt satisfaction, no, triumph, he was proud of himself, but… He was so fucking tired! How does Tetsurou handle it every time? His mate always seemed to be exuberant about having the opportunity to take care of Kenma after their love games. How. Did. He. Manage? Kenma shook his head in annoyance. He didn’t come even once yet. And now he’s too exhausted even for a jerk off!

Suddenly Kenma became very aware that someone was watching him. He lifted his eyes to meet a hungry blue ocean of need and desire, which sucked him up like a whirlwind.

 

 

Tobio felt smug.

Tetsurou has been perfect to play with, ideal for Tobio in every sense of the word. No, he wouldn’t compare the elder angel to his mate, this would be a strange idea since the two of them were too different to even try. Tobio wouldn’t call Shouyou anything less than perfect for him as well, in bed or anywhere else. But this time with Tetsurou he could play a different game, and a very captivating one with that.

The amber-eyed angel had a strong sense of self-control, which let Tobio draw out every torturous act of stimulation in a very cruel manner. Nevertheless, the elder boy took every touch with intense gratitude, as though he has been touch-starved during the last years of his life. It’s been such a heady feeling, if Tobio was honest with himself. Shouyou, when aroused, could usually remember his own pleasure only, which was fine with Tobio. But this…to see his elder partner submitting to him, making all these gorgeous noises, straining for Tobio, begging for another caress, another sign of approval, for anything to make him feel desired, has been a unique experience. Tobio had to suppress a shiver when recalling these intimate moments. Oh, how Tetsurou gasped and whimpered when he has been denied his orgasm again, how he has begged Tobio to take the cock ring off and to let him finally, _finally_ come, how he babbled and pleaded and sobbed in desperation … all for Tobio. Even after his long-awaited release, Tetsurou still managed to save the younger angel all the efforts possible while Tobio followed the usual aftercare rituals, being pliant and obedient, and not passing away in bliss like Shouyou did. Hell, he still ended up comparing his partners. Shame on him.

Nevertheless, now he should save his mind for Kenma, frozen at his side, bewitched by Tobio’s stare. No wasting his time anymore, the angel cradled the cat-like demon in his arms and brought him to his and Shouyou’s room. Kenma, to his credit, didn’t protest in the slightest. With his pupils dilated and breath turned into pants, the little blond demon was lying on top of the bed, obediently waiting for Tobio’s next move. When the angel undressed him fast, but careful, positioned Kenma star-like on his back and started to put on soft cuffs on his limbs, which were kind of permanently chained to the bed posts, all he earned was a gasp of surprise from the smaller boy. “I want you very still on the bed while I’m going to prep you. You can moan or cry all the way you want though. And after your ass is nice and ready for me, I want to fuck you really good. Do you wish to take that from me, Kenma?” – Tobio said. His answer has been an incoherent mewl, so he had to repeat himself until Kenma was able to give his consent using his words, and meaning it. “That’s a good boy”, - praised Tobio, and began his work.

 

 

What Kenma didn’t expect when Tobio took him to the other room was the angel sprawling him over the bed and intending to fuck him. After all the aftercare they’ve done for their lovers together, after all the love-making, his blue-eyed partner still had stamina and desire to play with Kenma as well. The thought was mind-blowing…so Kenma didn’t resist and let Tobio fuck him boneless. Not before he has been fingered senseless, of course.

The way his new partner treated him, was unusual for the golden eyed demon. Tetsurou has used restraints on him before, but very seldom. Due to the character of his plays with his mate, Kenma was accustomed to the demand to control himself in order to please his partner, to stay in the positions the angel’s wicked mind invented, to postpone his release when it was what Tetsurou wished. This…this was a different matter entirely. Sprawled between the bedposts, his arms and legs secured at four corners of the bed, the cock ring snug at the base of his member (the one he hasn’t used on Shouyou earlier), Kenma didn’t have a chance to control anything. And he didn’t need to either because all his partner desired from Kenma was to give himself over to the pleasure. Tobio was wrecking the demon methodically, stripping away his layers of indifference masks. The only freedom Tobio was leaving to Kenma was to tug on his restraints in desperate attempts to lessen the tension in his belly and groin from the angel’s insistent fingering. Yanking his hands and feet, arching his spine, gasping, sobbing, writhing, Kenma was unable to articulate his thoughts. Luckily, he didn’t have to, he could finally just let go and _feel_. And this was so damn awesome. Tobio has uncuffed Kenma’s feet before lifting his hips up, so that they nearly pressed to his chest, and starting to fuck him. He gave Kenma only a wink to adjust himself, which was more than OK with the demon after all the endless teasing his asshole has suffered through. The blond has maybe floated away a bit during the process…since he came to his senses at the feeling of a wet cloth washing the come from his stomach. Did he come? When? Ah, never mind. Even if he didn’t notice, it’s been a really mind-blowing experience.

Tobio put him under a blanket and snuggled close to him, careful to touch Kenma’s exhausted and oversensitized body too passionately, for which the demon was immensely grateful. He nuzzled his nose into Tobio’s shoulder and was asleep in seconds. The angel didn’t fall asleep as easy as his new lover. He had too many things to proceed, too many issues to sort out in his own head before he could let his tired mind follow the path of dreams.

Tobio recalled every moment of their little big game he could now, every phrase he has said aloud or thought to himself, every move his partners has made, every caress he gave them. And every response his beautiful lovers presented him with, of course: Shouyou’s happy smiles when being petted by his mate; Tetsurou’s earnest whines and pleads; Kenma’s instant submission and trust towards Tobio. Dear deities of the Universe, for the first time in years the blue eyed angel had a feeling that he has found a place where he belonged. Of course, there has been his favourite job, and his colleagues in the analytical department (as well as in the operations department since his transfer), who have been there for him even before he’s met his mate. But he had no family since he has left his parents’ home at 20. Shouyou…of course, Shouyou was both his family _and_ his home. But, since the day they’ve become mates, Tobio considered them to be one unity, he and Shouyou were inseparable in his head. This made him still alone, because his blood relatives’ family was really big and several people except for his mother and father have always been around. Though his parents have never been really gentle and kind with their only son, his other relatives have been sometimes very supportive of Tobio. The angel lost both their presence in his life and their support when he’s been expelled from Kageyama’s residence. For a year or so he has hoped, that some of his uncles or cousins would contact him, talk to him, tell him, that Tobio still mattered for them. But…maybe his parents have made it obvious, that their rebellious son has been declared undesirable and threatened their relatives with something big, or maybe no one has been interested in Tobio’s persona that much from the start and they’ve faked their concern about Tobio’s well-being back then, but not a single one of his relatives has lent him a hand when Tobio has been lost and lonely.

But… Tetsurou and Kenma felt like family; they were this supportive surrounding Tobio forgot he craved. Nevertheless, he couldn’t make himself believe his luck. The other couple was too good to be real. No, not that. They were too good to happen to Tobio. Shouyou, Sugawara-san and the others, Bokuto-san – everyone has been _too good_ to be a part of Tobio’s life. Deep in his soul, he thought that, if his parents whom he had dedicated his life had abandoned him, he was unworthy of any happiness. Probably, this exactly thought has been the source of his nightmares all along.

Different thoughts and conclusions followed one another, sounding natural and very logical to Tobio. For the first time in five years he was ready to face the consequences of his break-up with his parents and not to shy away from the feeling of angst and despair which, as always, tried to swallow him whole. This time he had a weapon to fight the ghosts of the past with: the black-winged angel snuggled even closer to his blond housemate _and_ lover and recalled all the happiness he has been able to experience in these two and a half months. Not only did he recall the proud little smiles Tetsurou granted him when he could control his social behaviour or made Kenma fulfil household duties, or Shouyou’s loud outbursts of joy only from being together with Tobio, or even Kenma’s acceptance of his odd persona; but also did he call to mind how his partners looked to him when seeking advice in some wicked case at work, because he was good at stuff like that, how quick all the issues with IT-equipment and household appliances became his responsibility, how grateful Tetsurou seemed when he found in Tobio someone close enough he could talk about his relationship with Kenma. To start with, Tetsurou and Kenma asked him and Shouyou to live with them at their own option. And, the icing on the cake, his lovers’ blissed out expressions from today’s game when they’ve submitted to Tobio and let him have his way with them. Let him pleasure them and bring them high, then help them come back and take care of them. His new relationship hasn’t ever been a one-way street, no, it was to mutual contentment. Tobio gave his mate and two housemates his all, so, maybe, he **_was_ _worthy_** to receive their love and care.

Why would he let his former family ruin his life again? There hasn’t been trust and mutual support in Kageyama’s mansion. There haven’t been little sparks of happiness sprinkled everywhere. His parents have chosen their way to live long ago. Tobio has chosen his very own way five years ago. Now it was a perfect time to let go and enjoy his life instead of worrying about dramas of the past. Of course, the betrayal of his parents would always be a grief in Tobio’s heart. But it was OK now; the angel could deal with that.

Tobio didn’t know how long his contemplation took him, but the next morning he was the last to wake up. He opened his eyes as he sensed some tension beside him, as if Shouyou was there and was hurting. And indeed, his mate stood in front of the bed and cried, shedding fat tears, trying to wipe them away with the sleeve of his shirt. Tobio sprang up in horror, stepping to Shouyou’s side and hugging his beloved one. The ginger only cried harder, pressing his face into Tobio’s bare chest and wetting it. But as Tobio kneeled in front of his mate and looked at his face, he saw a tiny smile there. The demon smiled brighter and uttered:

\- It’s OK, Tobio. These are happy tears, actually.

\- What do you mean, dumbass? You cry your eyes out first thing in the morning and tell me: “These are happy tears”?!

The ginger sobbed and took Tobio’s face in his hands:

\- This is the first time you’ve slept so peacefully. Kenma’s said you didn’t have any hint of nightmares as far as he is concerned. And he is quite a light sleeper. You know, that this is a first time too?

\- But that’s good, right? Why did I feel you’ve been hurting?

\- It’s just… I’ve recalled how painful it was for me that the nightmares won’t leave you, though I’ve made everything to make you happy. When your most beloved person nearly howls in horror every night, how would you feel?

Looking at Tobio’s puzzled and slightly pained expression, Shouyou sighed as kids do after a long crying session and hugged his mate, hauling him close.

\- I love you and I’m happy you can sleep well now.

\- I love you too, Shouyou, - muttered Tobio.

No, the black-haired angel didn’t cry a tear or two as well, he was too stoic for that. It was an illusion, that’s all. No one could prove a negative.

 

When Tobio and Shouyou finally made their way to the kitchen downstairs, they were met by two shining stares from Tetsurou and Kenma, who were ready with the breakfast and have been waiting for their housemates to begin with the food. Tobio greeted them, took his seat next to his mate and smiled warmly at his partners. He was safe, content and happy. He won’t let them down and won’t let anyone hurt them. Even if his nightmares would never disappear fully, he has realized so many important things the night before, that he could come to terms with his bad dreams as well. If his quarrel with his parents was a milestone on his way to his real family, to Shouyou, Tetsurou and Kenma, Tobio could take it.

Meanwhile, Shouyou was telling something exciting, and his hands were flailing around, which inevitably led to a little disaster with the plates and glasses on the table. Helping Tetsurou and Kenma to clean the mess and calming the overanxious Shouyou who was crushed by his own clumsiness, Tobio felt warm and content. All was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, dear readers, leave some feedback!
> 
> I would really appreciate some comments)) or kudos) or both!)))
> 
> You can also contact me on Tumbl if you'd like ^__^  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maria-falka
> 
> Have a nice day!


	9. Disasters Come in All Shapes and Sizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Shouyou try to clean up the mess in one of the storage rooms, where Tetsurou kept his belongings. Tetsurou is less than pleased.  
> Something unexpected happens with Tobio during his shift, and now the lives of the boys may change unpredictably.  
> And the readers will finally learn the mating story of Tobio and Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone...
> 
> Yes, it took me a month to update, and I am not very proud of myself. Anyway... My work has been hectic, and I've been sick for the last 1,5 weeks. And I had some sort of writer's block with this chapter, couldn't decide what to do next.
> 
> Sorry! I'll do better the next time! Trust me! (Who am I kidding?! With this fucking tiring work I have I just can't write quick! Oh, don't mind, don't mind...)
> 
> I hope you will like the chapter, I myself find it unusually fluffy and cute.   
> Please, enjoy!

**_Deep down inside you_ **

**_Too far to undo_ **

**_When all your confidence dies_ **

****

**_You feel it burning_ **

**_Twisting and turning_ **

**_I hope this eats you alive_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Doubt)_ **

 

Tetsurou was doing his best to recall the chronological order of the events which’ve led to his current sorry state.

It’s been two weeks after the “game”. Which made three whole months since the start of their life together. Only three months since Shouyou and Tobio have joined Tetsurou and Kenma in their house. Such little time in a new home, and so many efforts concerning the house on their part. Tetsurou couldn’t suppress a groan. He definitely hasn’t expected Shouyou to be so… proudly domestic? Eager to be useful? Willing to take care of his surroundings? He couldn’t give a proper definition to the ginger’s attitude.

Neither could Tetsurou put a right word to what was happening on the second floor of their shared nest while he was trying to distract himself with watching news in the living room on the first floor, all in vain (TBH, who the fuck cares about the growing amount of jobless angels while his sweet home is being destroyed by two of his lovers?!). The amber-eyed angel sighed dramatically for the hundredth time that day and burrowed his head in his hands. He had to go upstairs _now_ and look after Shouyou and Tobio who were cleaning up the storage room beside the main bedroom. He just couldn’t find courage to leave the sofa.

Why did the younger duo have to start the cleaning first thing in the morning, on a freaking Sunday?! With another helpless groan, Tetsurou slipped from the couch and padded towards the said storage room. As he expected, a disaster in progress has been waiting for him: Shouyou was throwing things out of the room at a rocket speed, while Tobio was catching all of them and putting into big black trash bags.

Tetsurou suddenly found a way to put it all in one word which would define the situation perfectly: **a catastrophe**!

Kenma, the traitor, has hidden somewhere in a tiny room under the roof as soon as he heard the first noises coming from the small storage. This way no one except for Tetsurou with his mate’s instincts could find him (well, to be precise, Shouyou could give it a try, with his intense senses of hearing and smell, but he was too busy ruining Tetsurou’s life) and the serval wouldn’t be dragged into arguing about useful/-less things found in the storage room.

Sad, but true: Tetsurou was alone in the face of the current chaos. No one would come and save his cherished possessions from the evil bastards he called his… New items thrown to Shouyou by Tobio snapped Tetsurou from his dull thoughts. The elder angel screamed internally as he saw his old knitted scarf with more holes than one could count disappearing in a black bag. The next came a saddle from his long broken bicycle. The internal screaming intensified as Tetsurou saw the saddle following the scarf. The vehicle itself had been destroyed in a stupid accident three years ago (no one in his right mind should attempt racing with Bokuto Koutarou down a hill!!!) but the saddle had stayed untouched. The more bitter its fate! But as Tetsurou saw his old puzzles (which were lacking one or two (dozens of) details going to garbage, he couldn’t stop himself from screaming aloud and starting a fight for his treasures.

 

 

\- Shouyou, stop! I need that puzzle!

\- Why? It has half of its pieces! – the stunned and a little amused expression on the redheaded demon’s face is priceless.

\- There’s a cute kitten pictured on it! You can’t do that to the kitten!!!

The puzzle box is caught by Tobio, and a second later hits the bottom of a trash bag with a dull thump.

Tobio’s calm blue eyes meet Tetsurou’s frantic ones, and he says:

\- It’s just a defective puzzle. By the way, you could use this room much better, you know. But don’t worry, we’ll organize it in no time; here at least we can be of service to you.

Upon telling that, the cold-hearted piece of angel Tetsurou now openly calls his lover continues destroying Tetsurou’s private things.

Tetsurou lowers his gaze in disbelieve, shakes his head sorrowfully and lifts his hands in a helpless gesture, followed by a pitiful sigh (which could melt a snowman’s heart, but not Tobio’s heart of stone, apparently!). Tetsurou’s feelings are deeply hurt. He gives up. Multiple betrayals! The suffering angel perks his head at a loud knock on the floor. His full-metal kettle for picnics! It only has its nose ripped off… Tetsurou nearly dives after the said utensil into the black sack:

\- No! Stop! I need this!

 

 

Two hours and one desperate Tetsurou sent away from home to find a distraction later the storage room looked like a…storage room, and not as an overstuffed broken items disposal.

Shouyou was proud of himself and his mate. They’ve done a great thing.

Now, that everything was over and the elder angel was still out, Kenma let himself crawl downstairs and join his two housemates at the dinner table. While drinking his steaming hot tea, Kenma informed the proud and productive duo how Tetsurou was very sensitive in these matters and that maybe they’ve been not entirely correct in being so harsh on him. Two heads, an orange curly one and a black straight-haired one, lowered themselves in thought and self-criticism. Kenma didn’t let Shouyou and Tobio linger too long in that attitude, helpfully providing them with a plan on making it up with Tetsurou. If the blond was honest with himself, he should’ve intervened and put on the role of a mediator in this conflict. But he was secretly pleased to witness all these useless items being thrown away, though he could’ve supported his mate and make it easier on him. Kenma was at fault here as much as the other two, not that he would ever admit it aloud.

 

 

Tetsurou came home around 6 p.m., tired and deflated. This particular Sunday has been one of a kind, and not in a good sense. First this wild cleaning fest, then being sent away from his own house not to get in the way, and, to top it all, Yaku and Bokuto have been busy all day, and he has had to entertain himself by window shopping at some of his favourite shops and visiting the library. The last idea was not a brilliant one: of course, he couldn’t concentrate on reading at all.

The black-winged angel felt awful. What horrors would meet him at the front door of his fortress now?

…He was met by Tobio who had the TV-set ready with one of the most dramatic mecha-anime Tetsurou liked so much (giant robots, tiny girls and boys in fitting suits and space adventures). The next step was Shouyou joining them with a tray of snacks and cups with hot tea. The last unexpected gift greeted Tetsurou in form of Kenma, who was waiting patiently on their king-sized bed, dressed in pyjamas, ready (and willing!) to cuddle. By the time the exhausted bedheaded angel fell asleep, he was happy and content with his life once again.

Drifting to the land of dreams, Tetsurou thought that he had a really bad day beside him. The evening was good, though. The angel couldn’t have known that this was his last calm evening in a very long time.

 

 

The day started as usual: with Tetsurou and Shouyou snickering in the kitchen in the middle of cooking breakfast, with Kageyama being a little too grumpy as always in the morning, and with an outwardly indifferent Kenma perched on a bar stool near the countertop, playing devotedly at his handheld device.

While his lovers were busy taking care of their meal, the blond demon let his thoughts wander to an incident from three days ago, when he and Tetsurou had got a chance to witness their housemates’ professionalism.

The four of them have been walking by a five-storey house on a quiet street not far from the city centre, returning home from a cafe. Suddenly, they’ve heard a cry somewhere from above. Kenma was hardly able to notice the moment when a tiny baby angel in green jumpers started to fall out of the window, and everything has seemed to turn into motion around him. In less than a second Tobio’s black wings were out in the open, and Shouyou in his tamarin monkey form was holding onto the angel’s shoulder as his mate flew up. In the air, Shouyou jumped towards the baby angel and hugged the little body tight, before falling as a joint pile into Tobio’s arms. In mere seconds it was over: Tobio was lowering himself accurately with his catch in hands.

Kenma and Tetsurou stared in awe at their two housemates: both wondered whether one of them would be quick enough to react should this happen when they were alone in the street this day and time. While Tobio stood there, holding the little girl gingerly in his arms, with Shouyou, who shifted back to his human form, by his side, a woman appeared from the main entrance. She ran to the small group, saw her daughter safe in Tobio’s arms and started to bubble words of gratitude towards him. When the woman’s arms stopped shaking, she took the little girl to herself and explained, that her girl was amidst the hard for every angelic parent period when their babies started to get their wings for the first time. Her daughter Sato has been only one year and a half, but she got her wings for more than a minute a time already. And with her deft little fingers, she was able to unlock the window and try to fly. When her baby wings disappeared, she cried and summoned Shouyou and Tobio.

After they’ve parted from the woman who insisted they come inside for tea (and the four boys had a hard time to refuse), the housemates tended to walk in silence. Each one had his own things to contemplate. Kenma, in particular, was thinking about how dangerous a little angel’s life was even in comparison with a little demon’s one.

The population policy in the Transmundane Sphere was a very simple one. The number of citizens was limited by upper forces. If no one died, no one could be born, as easy as that. Only the authorities knew the exact number of angels and demons who were allowed to live simultaneously in Wolkenstadt and in the Great Forest accordingly. A “birth” of an ethereal creature was not a birth in its common sense of the word; a newborn angel or demon simply appeared in front of a married/mated couple after they’ve been granted with the permission to raise a child. There was no inheritance of genes or evolution possible since a baby angel/demon was just a soul chosen by the Joint Ethereal Random Reincarnation Union to come back to the Transmundane world to have a new start. A soul, which got a body to match its parents’ appearances and able to perform angelic duties.

Here came the first big difference between the demons’ and the angels’ young ones: the angels liked to live very long lives, while the demons tended to live not more than 150 – 200 years. Which meant that, with the restricted amount of the creatures in the Transmundane Sphere, the demons freed spots for new births more frequently than the angels did. Subsequently, every demon village had its share of wild little monkeys, or kittens, or puppies, or whoever. The demons at a young age were a horrible hurricane of sorts: always moving, never refraining from adventures, spending their time in the forest where they would chase after elder kids and try to climb any tree they liked. Sounds dangerous, but the elder kids always to kept an eye on their younger companions. It worked quite well. The little angels, on the opposite, were often quite lonely and had only their parents and grown-up relatives to communicate with. The giant Wolkenstadt had three schools with less than 500 hundred pupils in each (while each of many villages in the Demon Part has its own school with about 20 kids in it).

The second difference was this tricky way with getting angelic wings. Such a dangerous attribute for a baby who can’t use wings full-time but craves flying so badly! One could hardly count all the life-threatening situations this dynamics could lead to. It took a lot of patience to teach little angels how to use their wings. Angelic kids only gained full control over the flight ability when they reached the age of 7.

The demons spent their childhood in their demon form: less emotions, less thoughts, more energy, higher speed and sharper animal senses. A demon mother or father had to coax their kids to shift into their human forms by all tricks possible; some, for example, fed their offspring only when every little demon in their care put on the human appearance. Kenma and Shouyou both had this kind of education, by the way. The serval-like demon was lazy enough to not cause his parents problems either way; Shouyou, in his turn, wouldn’t ever shift from an orange monkey back into a boy when not for food. Kenma smiled fondly as he remembered the Skype conversation with Shouyou’s mother when she was in the mood to relish in the memories of Shouyou’s childhood. The ginger would blush and look away, and Kenma would poke him in the ribs with his elbow, containing his laughter.

Speaking about the childhood of ethereal creatures on the whole: this was the most dangerous age when a body of an angel/demon was at its weakest and could die in an accident. The soul would then return to the Heaven’s Soul Depository, and the parents would lose their chance to have a baby for the next 50 years at least.

Three days ago a thud on his shoulder had snapped Kenma from his thoughts about demography in the Transmundane Sphere. He and his lovers had reached their house, and it was time to go inside.

This time Kenma’s mind was dragged from his memories back to their domestic reality by Kageyama’s obnoxious voice as the angel asked Kenma which juice the latter wanted to see at the breakfast table. An apple juice if Kenma had a say in this, of course.

 

The breakfast has been nice and joyful. Kenma and Tetsurou’s day at work has been more than productive, with Tetsurou managing to finish the paperwork while at the office. The two of them returned to an empty house whereas usually Shouyou and Tobio were already there. Kenma and Tetsurou didn’t pay any attention to this fact at first. When the clock hit 10 p.m., the couple started to worry. Both of their housemates’ phones were switched off, and Tetsurou decided to make a call to the Agency for Earth Affairs. His call was answered by Kiyoko Shimizu, the current head of the document flow department (and his former colleague).

Tetsurou’s heartbeat increased when he heard the obvious relief in her voice.

\- Oh, Tetsurou, I’m so glad it’s you. We all have forgot to call you, and Tobio with Shouyou…

\- What happened to the two?..

Kiyoko’s answer was precise and fast, as expected:

\- Tobio violated one of the basic rules and has been suspended from duty.

\- What?! Sorry for shouting, Kiyoko, I’ll be there in no time.

 

 

As Kenma and Tetsurou walked to the tram stop near their house (automatic trams were circling the city every 10 minutes at any time of day, and Tetsurou felt too overwhelmed to fly in the darkness), they were shocked and silent. What rule could’ve been violated? Talking to people who were not supposed to witness the ethereal appearance? Ignoring the task given by the Agency? Leaving the partner in danger? When a whirl of thoughts and emotions settled a little bit, one suggestion became the centre of attention for both the angel and the demon. The mates looked at each other with a guess lingering at the tips of their tongues: Tobio had to help someone who wasn’t supposed to receive his help there and then. Influencing lives of people who were not the direct aim of the task the angel/demon pair received was strictly prohibited. That must’ve been it. Worry and fear found their places inside of Kenma and Tetsurou’s heads, and wouldn’t leave all the 15 minutes way to the Agency’s headquarters.

Five minutes in the tram, and Kenma shifted to his serval form, climbed on Tetsurou’s lap and curled up in a furry ball. Under different circumstances this little gesture would make the amber-eyed angel the happiest person in Wolkenstadt, but now, as he saw the anxiety behind it, he hated how his brave and confident Kenma felt vulnerable to the point that he had to use his more primal form to calm down. He patted his yellow kitten on the ears, stroked the black spots adorning his back. Tetsurou was not sure at which point he started murmuring things like “It’ll be OK”, “We’ll see them both soon and they’ll be fine”, “We all will be all right”, and whom he wanted to convince more: himself or his cat-like mate. In either case, the black-haired felt Kenma relaxing under his caresses; in the end of the ride the serval in Tetsurou’s lap managed to fall asleep, and the angel didn’t wake him up. Instead, he took him in the arms like a baby and carried towards the glass-and-steel building of the Agency.

 

 

Kenma opened his eyes to a bright electric light. With his vision blurred from his short nap, he couldn’t quite recognize his surroundings yet. But the demon would’ve identified the voice shouting two feet away from him in any situation. Kenma blinked and sat up on the couch, stretching his back… What? Why could he stretch his back so amazingly convenient? Ah, yeah, he was in his serval form. He didn’t remember shifting and falling asleep, the nerves have had to get the best of him.

The blond demon shifted back to his human form, listened more attentively to the conversation between Tetsurou and Koutarou… And then it hit him: he has been nervous because Tobio was in trouble, and Tobio was in trouble because he had breached some rule, and he and Tetsurou made their way to the Agency to clear the things up, and now his mate was practically yelling at Koutarou who was one of his best friends at work and the grey-haired angel always has been at Tetsurou’s side, in any situation, and if they’re bawling their mouths out at each other, then the things should be bad, very, very bad… Kenma’s panic grew, and soon he couldn’t breathe right. The demon closed his eyes and tried calming breaths. The technique helped.

Similar thing has happened to Kenma once. It’s been in the beginning of his life in Wolkenstadt, when he lost Tetsurou from his eyesight in a crowd of unacquainted angels in a big mall. He could easily find his mate with his eyes closed because of their bond, but he felt so new to this big city and the creatures around him were so foreign, that Kenma lost control over his nerves. That first time he came back to himself in his beloved angel’s arms, and those amber eyes looked at him with so much horror and guilt, that Kenma had to smile despite his state and whisper mentally: “It’s not your fault. I don’t regret following you here. I’ll be all right, just don’t leave me”. The cat-like demon almost took these words back at the time: for two months Tetsurou quite literally didn’t let Kenma more than two meters away from him. It felt unnecessary, it felt too much, but in the end it allowed Kenma to let go of his fears completely.

The blond has been snapped from his reverie by the silence around him. In contrast to previous shouting, the quietness in the main hall of the Agency’s first floor (and it was exactly it, as Kenma could see now) seemed deafening. As the demon opened his eyes, Tetsurou was kneeling in front of the couch, touching Kenma’s hips gingerly, with Koutarou crouching behind his back. Both tall men looked worried and somehow confused. Their elder colleague was the first to break the silence:

\- Hey Kenma! Did we scare you with our stupid yelling? I’m so sorry! I can’t lower my voice when I’m all wound up even after all these years of Akaashi’s scolding…

This made the blond demon smile. Koutarou was adorable, no matter what.

\- I’m fine, sorry for making you worry. Koutarou, could you repeat the whole story for me? Make it short, if possible. I know, you’re a good storyteller.

As expected, the elder angel’s eyes lit up at the praise and he forgot all his trouble for the sake of the task at hand, narrating the whole deal precisely (though not refraining from some loud exclamations when his emotions got too perplexed).

According to Koutarou, Tobio and Shouyou were ready with their mission and stopped to make some notes. Their task was to save a child who had fallen in the water from the docks at an ocean bay, a boy of 9 months. The baby was not destined to die yet, and here they were, the quick duo, saving the boy from the waves and delivering him to the shore several feet away where the lifeguards would notice him easily. This situation wasn’t their usual domain unlike saving kids during storms or earthquakes but everything was going well. Until one moment it wasn’t.

As the couple returned to the docks, since Tobio wanted to take a look at the scene of the event, they discovered the reason of the baby’s unhappy situation. There has been some mafia member strangling a dark-haired woman. Maybe because she has been nearing her death, maybe because her wish to find help has been so strong, but the woman saw Tobio and Shouyou. The brunette made eye contact with Tobio, and the angel could peer into her soul, where she feared for her son who she had to push to the edge of the dock to hide from the criminal and who had to be all alone or maybe had drowned and passed away by that time…

Tobio didn’t have to do much. Making noises and pretending, that people are rushing to the secluded place on the docks, was enough to chase the murderer away from his prey. Shouyou had no chance to intervene before the violation happened. As the man was gone, the woman stared at the angel and the demon in awe, rubbing at her neck where ugly bruises already started to show. Tobio tilted his head towards the shore where the guards were already taking care of the woman’s son, and her eyes widened as she remembered what happened. Without any pause, she bolted to her feet and hurried in the direction of the lifeguards’ station on the shore.

The next moment both workers of the operations department have been forcefully returned back to the Agency, straight to the director’s office. Tobio’s misconduct hasn’t stayed unnoticed. Needless to mention, that there have been lectures, yells, sighs of disappointment, and, in the end has been announced the decision to suspend Tobio (and his work partner, subsequently) from duty. Tobio has been too stunned to say anything. He would have likely stayed in place in the director’s study for several long minutes if Shouyou haven’t dragged his mate to their department’s recreational room, away from the judging and pitying looks. The ginger himself returned to the office of the director and tried to talk, tried to persuade his senior colleagues that one violation is nothing serious, that it’s not a threat... But all in vain. As he returned to Tobio into the recreational area, the blue-eyed boy was staring at one point on the floor and barely acknowledged his mate’s approach. Shouyou hugged the black-haired boy and stayed like that, his head spinning from all the unwanted thoughts. This was how Bokuto and Akaashi found them – still, deflated and hopeless.

The sight was so unusual for the grey-winged angel and his owl-like mate that both were rendered speechless as they took in the deflated frames of Tobio and Shouyou. Bokuto and Akaashi went to the administration too, got their dose of impassionate responses and came back eventually. In the rush of the moment no one remembered to call Tetsurou or Kenma, and when Tetsurou has called and talked to Kiyoko, she didn’t mention to anyone else that the couple was coming to the Agency in person. So it’s been a complete surprise for Shouyou, when his housemates entered the recreational room and hurried to him and Tobio. The red-haired demon watched Tetsurou and Kenma nearing him and his mate, relief flooding his features. The expression of faith pained Tetsurou for a moment; Shouyou had so much trust in them, yet, even if it made the amber-eyed angel feel proud, he was half-sure that he won’t be able to help much in this situation. It didn’t mean he won’t try, of course. Leaving Kenma to support their two other lovers, the older boy made his way to the management cabinets, as their friends did before him.

 

 

An hour after their arrival to the Agency Tetsurou stood in a long dimly-lit corridor, leaning on a wall and doing his best to lessen his anxiety. After the black-winged angel has received all the dry and worthless responses from the seniors and the director himself, the picture was crystal clear for him: Tobio would have to stop working in his current position. The rules were strict with all the violations of that kind; no one in the Agency was interested in risking and letting Tobio change one more human’s life in the future without a direct order. What was worse: Tobio would have to quit the Agency because of his deed sooner or later (what’s more expectable, sooner). To fire an angel (or a demon) was a much bigger deal than to fire a human, but since the authorities of the Agency seemed to take this case as an opportunity to show off their adherence to the rules… It was only a matter of time before Tobio would have to leave the familiar headquarters and look for something else.

The situation led to too many questions with no clear answers. Where would Tobio have to work? What would Shouyou do? The demons couldn’t live freely in the Angel’s Area; the same went with the angels and the Demon’s Area. Kenma, Keiji, Shouyou – they all were living here because they’ve decided to mate with angels and to work with them at the Agency. Working visas, so to say. Talking about Tobio’s current issue… Cases, when an employee broke some important rule and got suspended were not unheard of, but Tetsurou couldn’t recall what happened in the end to those poor angels and their demon mates no matter how hard he tried.

The raven-haired boy sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a minute, willing the tangle of his emotions to unfurl and his breath to get steady. Tetsurou was so deep in his own head, that he missed the quiet paw steps on the other end of the corridor, as well as the nearing approach of a warm bubble meant to label his mate on his mind’s map. Tender purring and a warm plush body pressing itself to Tetsurou’s feet were finally able to catch the exhausted angel’s attention. The tired boy lowered his gaze, a small smile tugging on his lips, hardly able to believe in his happiness. Under the stress of the evening he has almost forgotten about his major ally, his life’s cornerstone, his source of support at all times. Yet here he was, rubbing at his calves insistently, coming and going between his legs on the floor, moving in circles at his feet, all the while purring like a little tractor. His most beloved person, his mate and his reason for existence: Kenma. Tetsurou chuckled warmly and caught his kitten, lifting him from the tiles and letting the serval position himself comfortably on his shoulder. That was a rare treat; by contrast to the lucky demon Shouyou, who got to cuddle Kenma in his serval form almost as much as he wanted, Tetsurou hasn’t been often allowed such luxury. He couldn’t quite grasp the reasons of such behaviour of his lovely mate (asking why seemed rude), but he wouldn’t force him into anything the blond didn’t want to do. In other circumstances, getting to hold Kenma in his serval form two times on one day would feel like a grace. This time, the raven-haired angel simply enjoyed Kenma’s warmth and emotional support.

Kenma and Tetsurou knew what the four of them needed right now, beside strength and hope, - support from their closest circle.

 

 

It hasn’t been that uneasy to find a suitable way to lead Tobio back home as Shouyou expected. It hadn’t been that complicated not to hear his voice this whole time – Tobio wasn’t that much of a talker, after all. It hadn’t been that strange that after the younger black-haired angel entered their house, he went straight to the garden door, exited and closed it behind himself, since sometimes Tobio needed his solitude to find peace in his head. None of these things, in combination or separately, would make Shouyou believe in what had just happened.

But as Shouyou watched his mate passing by on his way to the garden, their gazes locked for a second. It has been Tobio’s eyes, which turned from icy blue to dark grey in one evening, that made the monkey-like demon fall into a stupor before collapsing on the floor of the living room in a pile of shaking limbs, crying his heart out.

 

 

Meanwhile, Kenma took his time at the entrance of the house, gazing at the starlit sky. Tetsurou waited for the blond a little, then, as Kenma didn’t show any intention to move, sighed tiredly and went inside. What Tetsurou saw in the living room made him dizzy: Shouyou was crying desperately on the floor, and Tobio was standing alone in the garden, lost, lonely and completely oblivious to his mate’s suffering. Tetsurou has been on the edge all night. He had a horrible feeling of déjà vu. The situation seemed exactly like the one three months ago when Kenma has been ready to leave him because Tetsurou hasn’t trusted his mate enough and has suspected that Kenma had been unfaithful. That time it all came down quickly as Tetsurou found a solution both for them and for Tobio and Shouyou. That episode gave a start to their current life. A happy life in a secure place. This time…

This time Tetsurou couldn’t find a solution. His mind was going in loops, trying different possibilities and variants, but all in vain. As the oldest person in their family, as a man who had numerous mighty acquaintances who could be of use in many situations, as the one who set the structure of the relationship in their family of four, Tetsurou should have been able to find a way out of this dead end. Yet he couldn’t. This very second one of his lovers was writhing on the carpet, wailing his eyes out, and Tetsurou couldn’t move an inch closer to him. Instead of calming Shouyou down and bringing him to bed, taking Tobio by the arm after that and laying him under a comforter beside Shouyou, Tetsurou, a useless crap of an angel, just stood there like a statue and… yelled in pain as he felt razor-sharp claws cutting through his jeans from behind and leaving what felt like wounds on his thighs.

\- Holy shit, Kenma! What do you think you’re doing!?

But the serval was already gone, moving with all his feline grace towards poor Shouyou. This time Tetsurou stared in awe how his mate in his feral form licked the tears away from the ginger’s cheeks and how it seemed to soak up Shouyou’s anxiety with every careful move of Kenma’s little tongue…until Kenma’s no-nonsense tone didn’t invade Tetsurou’s thoughts and made the angel act.

Kenma sounded cold and collected, the direct opposite of Tetsurou’s turmoil of thoughts and emotions. As if the blond demon was in their bedroom, taking care of his mate by punishing him for some offence of their domestic rules. _As if the situation wasn’t hopeless, and Kenma knew, what to do._ Tetsurou felt his inner knots unwind and did what he was told telepathically by Kenma: went outside, fetched Tobio and brought him to his and Kenma’s bedroom, where they would spend the night.

Tetsurou’s mind was now fuelled by his desire to please his mate, to make Kenma proud of him… He fell asleep hugging Tobio to his chest under rhythmic mental repetitions of: “That’s it, Tetsurou. You’re following my orders so good. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much. You follow my instructions so good…”.

 

 

Kenma didn’t know what to do at all. He had no idea how to solve the situation.

But he knew that Tetsurou would find a way. He always did. There was no way that Tetsurou couldn’t save Tobio. His mate was tired and disappointed at the moment, that’s all.

Kenma’s trust in Tetsurou’s abilities was absolute.

The cat-like demon has been nervous on their way to the Agency, so much that he turned into serval and lulled himself to sleep in Tetsurou’s arms. But after he has slept, he got calmer, and received a task to occupy himself with (to take care of shocked Tobio and Shouyou) while his clever mate tried to talk to the administration. The talk didn’t go well, and Kenma came to Tetsurou to help him calm down and get comfortable again. One failure didn’t mean Tetsurou stopped being omnipotent in Kenma’s eyes; it just meant there would be several attempts, Tetsurou had to try harder again and again until he succeeded, which was inevitable.

 

Kenma didn’t have a key to their problem with Tobio’s job. But he was completely convinced that all of them needed rest. To take a rest all of them had to get to beds as soon as possible. Tobio and Shouyou would be toxic for each other in their current states of mind, so they should go to separate bedrooms. Kenma knew Shouyou better than Tetsurou did, so he took it upon himself to ensure that the ginger would get enough sleep. They would both spend the night cuddling on the couch in the “demons’ study”, staying in their animal forms for comfort. This left Tetsurou as the person responsible for Tobio’s full-night rest. To achieve this goal Tetsurou had to be awaken from his stupor, which Kenma effectively did by scratching him. And then the mental commands…

\- Go to Tobio. That’s it, Tetsurou.

\- Hug him tight. You follow my instructions so good.

\- Lead him home and pour him a glass of water in the kitchen. Good boy, just like that.

\- Take Tobio to our bedroom and lay him down in our bed. Hug him again. That’s it! You’re following my orders so good.

\- Tetsurou, now go to sleep as well. You’ve been following my orders so good tonight. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much…

If someone would’ve told Kenma earlier, that his “mind’s voice” would once seem hoarse from constant use of mental commands addressed to his mate, he wouldn’t have believed it. But here he was, lying on the couch under the press of a warm little orange monkey’s body (who was hugging him from above as if Kenma was a tree branch), mentally directing his mate through his evening chores until exhaustion took its toll. Kenma fell asleep instantly after hearing a “Love you too. Have a nice dream!” whispered telepathically by his beloved Tetsurou, unable to form any more coherent telepathic sentence.

 

 

The next morning has been nothing but gloomy.

Tetsurou was exhausted. He was barely able to lift his eyelids after tenth attempt, to see that he was left in bed alone, Tobio standing by the window. The younger angel was staring at the garden below, hugging himself by the shoulders, as if he was trying to prevent his body from shattering apart. The remnants of sleep perished from Tetsurou’s head, bringing his brain to the state of high alert.

Before the amber-eyed angel could stop himself, he started recalling their long and honest discussion of the “Big Game”, as the four housemates called their first shared sex escapade. The very explicit conversation followed the next evening, after everyone got enough sleep, rest, and time to think in solitude. Their mutual decision has been that everyone was allowed to have whatever sexual activities with any of the house inhabitants, whenever they wanted as long as everyone involved was willing to participate. If one of the mated couples had some issues and wanted to stay exclusive for some time, they should announce the news in the open. If someone was no longer comfortable with the arrangement, they should discuss it with the others, all four lovers present.

What to say?.. It’s been two weeks since the start of their agreement, during which Shouyou and Kenma have christened every surface they were able to reach (read: they’ve fucked nearly everywhere except for the ceiling). Meanwhile, Tobio and Tetsurou have spent evenings kissing languidly and tenderly, exploring each other’s mouths and souls in a tentative, unhurried manner. The development may seem strange after what they’ve already done with each other (Tetsurou blowing Tobio and Tobio dominating Tetsurou until the elder turned into a blissed out wreck). But to them it felt right; there’s been no more sense of doing a wrong thing and being dragged into something dirty, unable to stop. There wasn’t any rush as opposed to how it has been when the angels have met their mates in the Great Forest. Tobio and Tetsurou didn’t give their thoughts a chance to linger too long on the difference between the sensations around their mates and their newfound lovers. Of course, the mate would come first in any given situation. But since they’ve all expressed the wish to form this new form of relationship, everyone hoped they won’t have to face any situations drastic enough to bring up their levels of commitment. Till now, everything went well. Maybe, it was high time for Tetsurou to spice the things up?..

Tetsurou slid from under the covers and moved gingerly to stand behind Tobio’s back. The younger boy turned his lifeless gaze towards his lover, not loosening the hold on his shoulders. Tetsurou kissed Tobio on the forehead and hugged him tight, winding his strong arms along Tobio’s around his body, holding close. As soon as the elder felt Tobio relax against him, he dragged him back to the bed and positioned on his back. Slowly, ever so slowly, Tetsurou kissed and caressed Tobio, making the other black-haired angel forget his grieves and surrender to the sensations flooding his mind. Gently, unhurriedly, but surely Tetsurou made love to Tobio, making the younger boy moan his name and writhe under him, completely resigned to the pleasure. Trying to project all of his love and devotion into his touches, Tetsurou worshipped every square centimetre of Tobio’s body until they were both spent and content. They were still lying in each other’s embrace, not caring about the mess on the sheets and on their bodies, when Tobio climbed on top of his lover and kissed him deeply. As their lips parted and Tetsurou was able to look into Tobio’s fierce blue eyes he saw that the person he fell in love with was still there. Tobio found the inner power to put himself together after his break down which meant that they all still had what to fight for.

 

 

As Tetsurou and Tobio have showered and dressed up, they went downstairs where both their other lovers have gathered already. The demons, who were in the process of making breakfast, acknowledged the angels’ appearance by beaming and literally jumping on their respective mates. Shouyou tried to peek into Tobio’s eyes and saw with relief that his beloved person was much calmer than yesterday. The demon took it as a good sign.

Tetsurou and Kenma had to go to work in an hour, while Tobio and Shouyou didn’t need to leave the house at all. Tetsurou suggested they could go to the park that Shouyou loved and then make a nice dinner for all. Tobio nodded, obviously being lost in thought. Though, after a second he shook his head as if willing the fears flooding his mind to leave him if even for the duration of a breakfast with his lovers.

The food was soon ready and everyone gathered around the table.

\- Shouyou has mentioned that you’ve expressed a wish to listen to our mating story? – delivered Tobio in a disinterested tone watching as Kenma’s and Tetsurou’s eyes enlightened with curiosity. – Shouyou, little chatterbox, do you have any objections?

\- No, I don’t! Hey! Wait, why’d you call me that?! I haven’t leaked the story!..

\- But you’ve made Tetsu think that there _is_ a story present.

The ginger just pouted.

\- Then I’ll better start with narrating. There is no mating story as such, actually…

\- What? – interrupted Tetsurou with a surprised facial expression. – But we’ve all seen your mating marks, what would you mean by that?

Shouyou went uncharacteristically still beside his mate, while Tobio had a small evil smirk tugging on his lips.

\- We’ve met in Shouyou’s village one day, when my journey on the Demon Side didn’t give any results for almost a month already. I looked too scary for the most of smaller demons, and the bigger ones didn’t show any interest in me. I’ve been even more socially awkward back then, despite spending three years in the analytical department with Sugawara-san as my mentor. And imagine, I come to Shouyou’s village’s central area, lose my concentration for a bit while I look at a bunch of monkey kids playing in the dirt… when someone small and heavy nearly knocks me from my feet. The annoying person has the nerve to shout at me how I am blocking his way, than meets my heavy gaze, jumps a few feet back and yells: “Wanna fight?”. I think it was love from the first sight. I shouted: “Watch where you are going, dumbass!” and we pretty much forgot about the world outside of our “fight”.

Kenma noticed a dreamy smile on Tobio’s face and how Shouyou leaned closer to his mate, his head bowed. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed angel continued his story.

\- After Shouyou mimicked my scowl and we argued for some more time, he said that a dumb angel like me would never be able to chase him in his native forest. Upon saying that, the ginger cheater sprinted towards the edge of the forest, shifting to his monkey form halfway. He forgot my wings… You should’ve heard his squeak of horror when I met him in front of the tree Shouyou planned to climb on, hovering in the air above him. Of course, he jumped to another tree and tried to run away, hiding in the branches, but to no avail. Again, I would like to see a photo of Shouyou’s precious little face when I caught him…

This time the monkey-like demon was unwilling to stay silent:

\- I’ve just given you a chance, don’t think too high of yourself!

\- Yeah, sure! May I continue?

\- Yes, please!

\- Back to my story then. After we both returned to the ground and sat down on a big tree root, we started to argue again. Don’t know, how it turned out like that, but in no time we were close to each other, like now. For several long minutes Shouyou held my gaze. But, a second more, and something shifted in him, his eyes sparkling with determination. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

Tetsurou’s and Kenma’s gasps made Shouyou try to defend himself:

\- I thought that’s what Tobio wanted me to do daring me with his stare!

Tobio narrated further, as if there’s been no pause.

\- My first kiss has been quite chaste, but, I have to admit, I liked it a lot. Who would know that Shouyou had some experience by that point? I answered his kiss, and, when Shouyou pulled away, I leaned in for a second one after a moment hesitation. The next kisses have been more…passionate. Somewhere in the middle of our intense making out I have been overcome by a strange sensation. It’s been as if everything faded away, and only Shouyou was there for me and with me. Hmmm… What happened after?

And Tobio poked his mate lightly in the ribs, suggesting him to finish the narration. Shouyou made a face, but resumed the story:

\- We kissed a lot, and then some more. In the morning my elder brother Kenta found us there, lying in the grass, cuddled together, Tobio covering me with one of his fluffy black wings. Needless to say, that we were both having mating marks on our wrists.

\- So you guys didn’t know what you were doing? – asked Kenma incredulously.

\- Naah. It just sort of happened, - said Tobio. – Some demons can’t keep hold of their fangs while kissing beautiful strangers.

\- What do you mean by that? – protested Shouyou, - Do you regret that we’ve mated the day we’ve met? You wanted to find someone…else?

Tobio hugged his sulky mate tightly and pecked him on the nose.

\- To scold you back then in the centre of your village has been my wisest decision in life.

 

 

Tetsurou watched Tobio and Shouyou’s interactions with a tender smile on his face. These two were so adorable, he couldn’t believe his eyes. And their story…unlike Shouyou and Tobio, Tetsurou wouldn’t be so uncomfortable with it if he were in their place. Everything Tobio narrated sounded only logical to Tetsurou.

The older black-haired angel recalled his first encounter with Kenma. Deep inside he had known that they were meant for each other exactly the same day Kenma had tricked him in the forest, leading him in circles around their village. To think that Tetsurou could have walked another way, come to some other village and chosen a different mate would be strange, disturbing and … stupid? Tetsurou shook his head. No, no, no, even if he had missed that kitty-village on his way there, he would’ve travelled the whole Demon Area around and come back to it eventually, because no one else would have found a key to his heart the way Kenma did.

The amber-eyed angel coughed meaningfully, focusing the attention in the room on himself. As the three pairs of eyes were on him, Tetsurou voiced his and Kenma’s most essential question:

\- Tobio, would you please tell us your version of the events which led to your suspension? I’ve heard the story from our director, Bokuto, Akaashi, even Shouyou. Now I want to know what has made you choose this course of actions. This is important so I can help you.

Tobio lifted his gaze, deep blue and unexpectedly vulnerable. The younger angel took his time to collect his thoughts, then his expression hardened and he conveyed in a steady and sure voice:

\- I looked into the woman’s soul and saw how everybody she cared for have turned their backs on her and how desperately she wanted to be there for her child, to save him. She was ready to give anything for his survival. She couldn’t know that Shouyou and I have already taken care of her son. Though she felt lost, alone and afraid for her own life, she pleaded with her gaze to save her son.

Tobio sucked in one shuddering breath, lowering his eyes to his lap and lifting them again after Shouyou put a calming hand on his mate’s knee. Tobio went on:

\- I just couldn’t be the next (and last) in the line of persons who left her behind. I know it sounds weak and immature considering our line of work, but that’s how and why everything has happened. And this is the reason why I can’t go back to the profession of my dreams.

Tobio waved off his partners who tried to protest and reassure him, that they would find a way to get it right.

\- I know I’ve fucked up; I just need a little time to come to terms with it and start something new. You won’t leave me, would you?

Hearing an echo of insecurity in Tobio’s voice, his lovers threw themselves on him, hugging him, petting him on his raven-black hair, kissing and tickling. How the table and the chairs have managed to stay intact has been a miracle. Of course, Tobio growled and grumbled. Of course, he acted as if he tried hard to get free from under the pile of his loving housemates. But everyone knew it was all just pretence, and how much Tobio enjoyed warmth and attention he so desperately needed all his life long.

\- We’ll make everything in our powers to find a way to make you happy again, - Tetsurou summed up what everyone was thinking.

Tobio wanted to object that he was happy as long as he had his family with him, but Shouyou suddenly shut him up with a kiss, and the moment was lost. Not that Tobio really minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!  
> I hope the chapter has been worth your time!
> 
> Please, leave some comments/kudos/anything!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> BTW, my Tumblr is [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com)


	10. About Bastards, Drunk Confessions and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio tries come to terms with his unhappy work situation. Then one morning a mystifying stranger shatteres his newfound routine, knocking on the door.  
> Everyone is there for Tobio, but stress takes its toll, and the demons decide to go on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I have no excuse for taking a fucking month to update.  
> The work was no fun, I've been permanently tired and a little ill, and now I'm away from my computer at my mother-in-law's flat babysitting her dog.  
> But I'm here, and I'm happy)  
> Hope someone out there is still interested)

**_Whenever you feel that the world is a lie_ **

**_A cruel and merciless hope homicide_ **

**_You gotta fight it with everything you have inside_ **

****

**_You are a rockstar, a superhero_ **

**_Get up, get up and show 'em what you're made of_ **

**_You know what you are so let the fear go_ **

**_Get up, get up and show 'em what you're made of_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Rockstar)_ **

 

 

There was definitely a knock on the door. Who the hell has been determined enough to come to their house on a day like that? The weather was hellish. Angels’ City or not, the grey sky and the pouring rain were not to be avoided or ignored. Furthermore, no one ever passed by; not in this secluded part of town where all the houses were situated in a distance from each other. To add to the solitude of the place, each of the neighbouring households had a big garden and a fence around it to let everyone know that guests were quite unwelcome. And there was always a path or two to walk around the other houses to safely reach the entrance of one specific residence without meeting anyone. This was the image of a proper house for Tetsurou in the opinion of his father. What was this man’s name again?.. Tobio couldn’t recall it since Tetsurou only addressed him as simply “father” and was never in the mood to talk about his family. Not that Tobio himself could blame him, of course.

The annoyingly grey day found Tobio sitting at the kitchen table with his notebook open, clicking through job sites. The black-winged angel was looking for some vacancy that wouldn’t make his insides churn after a single thought of doing it for a living as most job offers did. Regardless, a job would be a welcome change from his extended sulking and inertness.

In summary, Tobio wasn’t expecting anyone to be bold enough to disturb his misery and self-loathing by their intrusion. The blue-eyed angel knew he has been overdramatic (to put it mildly) during the last two weeks, but what then? And who wouldn’t in his place? Tobio just couldn’t get over this stupid situation which happened to be the end of everything he had built for himself in the course of five years he spent living independently. Considering this, no matter, alone or in company of his loved ones, Tobio would sulk and mull over the latest events.

This particular forenoon Tobio has been suffering through on his own. His three housemates have left for the Agency, early as usual (their shifts now started at 9 a.m.), the elder two for work, the younger one to “do something for Tobio”. To be precise, Shouyou planned on talking to colleagues and looking for opportunities. Tobio recalled how all of them were hugging him good bye this morning (even Kenma) and sighed sadly. They all were trying so hard to help him that he felt he should be ashamed of doing nothing for so long. The black haired boy lifted himself up from his seat after hearing another knock. So, the knocking hasn’t been an illusion. Tobio sighed again. He has been finally doing a useful thing for once, looking for a job… and here comes a visitor, of all things! It was only 10 a.m. still, for crying out loud, does anyone ever visit this early?

“Maybe Shouyou came back alone earlier than planned?” – contemplating this pleasant possibility, Tobio opened the entrance door widely…to meet a person he was **_not_** supposed to see ever ** _again_**.

From the other side of the doorway icy blue eyes (just a shade darker than his own ones) met Tobio’s shocked gaze and a familiar voice asked coolly:

“Hello, Tobio. May I come in?”

 

 

\- Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san! – loud and excessively cheerful, the words echoed from the long corridors of the Agency. Shouyou was being his usual self, which was nothing but reassuring. Maybe, Tobio was getting better at handling the situation, or they’ve found a way to let him stay at his current workplace…

\- Shouyou! – the shout next to Keiji has nearly deafened him. The love of his life and his mate, Bokuto Koutarou, could wage a contest with Shouyou when it came down to being the most spontaneous and emotional creature in both Angel and Demon Areas. Not that this was unexpected for Keiji, but he couldn’t get used to sudden incessantly loud exclamations next to him even after 5 years spent together.

“They’re too much. Now I have two variants: 1) stay here and 2) pretend I’m busy, flee and let them free their excessive energy,” – thought the owl-like demon. The next second he has been squished in Koutarou’s embrace (along with Shouyou).

\- You tired, Akaashi-san? Bokuto-san, let go of him, please, he needs to breathe!

\- Oh, Keiji, sorry! Did I hurt you? I’m so clumsy, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that!

\- It’s all right, Koutarou. But it would help, if you let go of us for once.

\- Sorry!

Akaashi Keiji really needed to take a breath. Or hide somewhere alone. Otherwise he was going to be rude to Koutarou, which would be extremely unwelcome. The demon willed himself to relax and faced the other two again. To his surprise, Shouyou was winking him and motioning towards the recreation room. His naïve and clueless junior colleague was giving him a way to efficiently and securely leave his socially awkward mate to avoid further embarrassment? What was happening, again?.. Was it a dream?

Sitting on the couch in the said break area after his hasty retreat from the corridor, where Koutarou was exchanging the latest news with Shouyou, Keiji tried to calm down. He blinked slowly, stunned. Every day brought something new. He would’ve never guessed that Hinata Shouyou was so perceptive. He hasn’t been like that before, was he?

After a few moments of silence the familiar mop of red hair appeared in the doorway. Shouyou beamed at Keiji, moved closer and asked:

\- May I take a seat?

Keiji nodded, and Shouyou plopped down onto the couch, holding a respectful distance from the elder demon. For a second the redhead looked tired, but then the vision was replaced with his usual friendly smile. Keiji wondered, whether it was a slip of Shouyou’s cheerfulness mask, under which he hid his real sad feelings, or that the small demon allowed himself a small moment of weakness and willed himself to stay optimistic despite the unhappy circumstances afterwards. The black haired man couldn’t help but smile back. He should admit: Shouyou’s smiles have always been infectious, even in tough times like these.

\- You come here every time Kuroo and Kozume have shifts. Do you really have something to do here every two days?

Shouyou looked up at Keiji sheepishly and answered:

\- I don’t stay the whole working day, do I?

\- No, you don’t.

A long sigh followed.

\- I may or may not feel as if I’m suffocating at home. Coming here helps me feel somehow connected to you all. I would’ve driven myself insane if I stayed inside.

Keiji hummed in affirmation.

The stayed silent for a while, then the elder demon remarked:

\- I think you’ve changed recently. Over the last three and a half months, I’d say.

\- Like how?

\- How did you know I needed to escape that stupid scene with Koutarou, for example?

The red-haired demon shrugged his shoulders and explained:

\- After you watch for Kenma and Tobio not to mess up everything with silly arguments for this long, you start to notice small signs like when Kenma tries to shrink in on himself as if it would save him from unnecessary confrontation. And by the time you’ve trained enough to read such a closed up person like Kenma, it’s getting easier to perceive on other persons’ quirks.

Keiji chuckled humourlessly.

\- Just as I’ve thought, having more lovers leads to more problems.

\- That’s right, but they’re all so cool! I would’ve been happy with only Tobio if I haven’t met Kenma. But now, as I have Kenma and Tetsurou as well, I wouldn’t trade them for anything. Do you know how cute they are when Tetsurou catches Kenma in his serval form and holds him like an overgrown cat? Or how hilarious Tobio sounds when he scolds Kenma for lazing around? Or how wonderful it is to cook with Tetsurou together and gossip about our mates? Or that Tobio has finally started getting rid of nightmares which were hunting him since he was 20?

Keiji squeezed Shouyou’s knee in a show of comfort.

\- It’ll be OK. I know we’ll find a way.

\- I hope so. But…I feel so weak hiding here from my mate and his suffering. But if I stayed he would drag me down as well, and if we’re both sulking, who would smile to him in the morning? I can’t do it without a distraction, though I feel like a traitor towards Tobio.

The owl-like demon fell silent after that, and then offered:

\- We all have limits, even you. Who would know your optimism also has its end? We’ve found it the hard way, so let’s be glad that Tobio lets you go every time. You wouldn’t say “no” if he asked you to stay, would you? He’s maybe trying to fight his anxieties as best as he can. But it’s hard when you’re being punished for doing a good thing, following your morals. His work has been his entire world for three years, before he met you. By the way, he’s been really good at analytics, Suga even let him handle the most devious tasks saying he was better than him, can you imagine that? They’ve all relied upon him. Then, you two have bee good at your line of work. And now he’s under the risk of losing his career over some mistake which is not a mistake to his own eyes though he knows how the rules work. What I’m trying to say is…

\- That I have to trust Tobio a little more? And wait?

\- To put is short, yes, - Keiji smiled.

The small demon hugged him fiercely and murmured into his chest:

\- Thank you so much, Akaashi-san. For the support. I do need it…too.

\- Of course you do, - and the black-haired man petted Shouyou’s head, - Did you do everything you needed to here?

\- Yeah! I talked to you and Bokuto-san! And I’ve met Yaku-san as well! He has a new assistant; he’s so tall and lanky! I saw him, and he was like, bwah, so scary! But then he talked to me, and he’s 25 too, and likes awful cat videos, and he’s so cool! We’ll definitely meet up as soon as this shit, oh, sorry, this…umm, situation is solved and…

Keiji let his conscience drown in Shouyou’s blubbering. Nice to know that the monkey-like boy didn’t change that drastic, after all, and that he could talk the whole day through without any struggle. When the moment seemed appropriate, Keiji asked:

\- What do you think Tobio’s up to while you’re here?

\- Oh, right! I need to get back to him! I’ll go buy him some milk to cheer him up!!! I’m sure he has downed all the milk we’ve had in the fridge by now! And… Thanks for your kind words, Akaashi-san!!

\- You’re welcome.

With this, the orange ball of energy departed, leaving Keiji smiling at nothing in particular.

 

 

Wait a minute. Tobio blinked several times, but the figure of one Kageyama Hiroki didn’t bulge or dissolve under the rain.

Tobio knew that Tetsurou didn’t particularly like fences, upon that he lived, by a whim of fate, in a house where the whole perimeter was guarded by a three meter tall metal fence with fanciful spikes atop. As an angel, Tetsurou didn’t have a problem to fly over a fence when needed, but the amber-eyed boy still preferred big, airy spaces with no outlined borders when given choice. There was only one pathway to the house door, encased by metal bars and greenery from left and right, since the garden literally surrounded the house and the fence shielded it everywhere. When someone came to the house, he would go through a four meter long alley of old willow trees behind metal bars, their long branches hanging low to the ground after winding around the fence, and reach a stone porch with two lion figures on the sides of it. Shouyou always laughed at the grey stony creatures, and made bad puns about their proximity to cats in general and Kenma in particular.

Anyway, Tetsurou mentioned, that with a demonic mate in his care, he felt safer with his garden fenced. Not that he ever thought Kenma could’ve run away from him (before the incident three and a half months ago, apparently) or that any fence would stop any of the demons. This day, anyway, the fence came in handy, since Tobio’s father couldn’t walk easily into the garden and make himself comfortable under the tree branches. And try to intimidate Tobio on his own territory.

Several thoughts started a fight inside Tobio’s head. He found himself wishing to hide inside behind a locked door, to fly as far away as possible and to spit in his father’s face simultaneously. Most of all, the boy wanted to disappear from under the scrutiny of his cold blue eyes. It seemed, he hasn’t forgotten the feeling of helplessness and inferiority before his father entirely. Would he ever? After a moment of utter horror when he froze in the doorway, the black-haired angel managed to calm his breathing and remind himself, that he wasn’t five or even 16 anymore, that he was earning his own money (until recently, at least) and had a loving family. This man was _not his family_. Tobio stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind himself with a click, and scowled at Hiroki. The ones who moulded his body to put his soul into it after Tobio’s parents were allowed to have a kid have granted the black-haired with his father’s facial features, including the ever unhappy frown and lack of hospitality in the expression.

Tobio may have been afraid of his father, but it didn’t mean he would let the man order him around as 5 years ago.

They stood, facing each other, for several long moments. The pouring rain started to drizzle, then it has lifted. The younger one of the two opened his dry mouth and spoke to his parent for the first time in many years:

\- Hello, father. I’d rather go for a walk with you. There’s a park nearby…

\- What, and I don’t get to peek inside Kuroo’s fancy household? Nobu had wasted so much time choosing this house for his ungrateful son, and I don’t even get a proper look on the living room? I don't ask you for a tour…

Tobio was both surprised and pleased at how emotionless his voice sounded:

\- I’m sorry, father, but, as you’ve mentioned, this is not my property to show off. You should talk to Tetsurou first, since he’s the owner of…

\- What? – interrupted Hiroki in a mockingly alarmed tone, - Did pour Nobu have to register the house to Tetsurou?

The elder angel chuckled humourlessly and shook his head. Then Hiroki made eye contact with Tobio again and said with unexpected venom:

\- So, his bedheaded son has tricked Kuroo Nobu into giving him the house for real. What a filthy little bitch…

Tobio couldn’t believe his ears. Has his father just insulted one of his lovers? Why didn’t Tobio say a word? Why was he silent now? Hiroki continued his monologue, ignoring his son’s suffering expression as he spoke:

\- Do you use Tetsurou as a sponsor now? It should’ve been rough for you to live in that nasty little flat of yours, since you’ve been raised in wealth. As I’ve learned about you moving in with Nobu’s son, I said to myself: “That’s the first clever move my son has made in life so far! Yay!”.

Tobio still stood, frozen to the spot, unable to move a muscle. The things his father threw to his face couldn’t be further from reality than they were, and it brought Tobio a feeling of grotesqueness of it all. This man, could he even grasp the concepts of trust or love? It was hardly possible. But the poisonous words continued flowing into Tobio’s ears.

\- So, Tobio, did you learn from your demon? It was an impressive step for the furry devil to leave his poor village in the woods behind and move to the big city with a stupid young angel.

\- Stop it! – rasped Tobio. He’s heard enough, he won’t let Hiroki badmouth his mate…

\- What, did you believe he loved you? I don’t think it was the case…

Does Hiroki even know how the mating functions? How was he able to marry Tobio’s mother with the lack of any feelings? Embarrassed, Tobio muttered:

\- Shouyou loves me… I don’t need to prove it to you.

\- Oi, Tobio. I’ve done so much to raise you a good angel, a proud member of society. Look to what disgrace you’ve come living by yourself. Losing your job over such a silly incident… You do know what happens if you don’t find another place to work in the course of a year, don’t you?

The black-haired boy felt that his father was coming closer to the real purpose of his visit. He was not mistaken.

\- Tobio, I’ve always been proud of you. You’ve never seemed to notice that, unfortunately. You’ve had a secure spot at the Laboratories. You would’ve made a fine scientist, with your analytical skills and focused brain… I’ve tried very hard to forgive you for all the unpleasant things you’ve done to me and your poor mother, and I want to give you another chance. Do you want to come back home and work together again?

Tobio was stunned. His father has been proud of him, he said? The young angel felt warmth growing in his chest after these words have settled. Despite all displays of insincerity or testimonies to Hiroki’s cunning nature Tobio’s memory supported him with, it was pleasing (to say the least) to hear praise from one of his parents. This is what Tobio has dreamed of in the farthest corners of his mind, this is what he wouldn’t admit even to Shouyou. The blue-eyed boy was tempted to reach out and take his father’s metaphorically outstretched hand, when he first felt the familiar bubble of light approaching him and then - a small lithe body climbing him like a tree.

Shouyou, in his monkey form, nestled on Tobio’s shoulder and bared his teeth towards Hiroki. This was it. His mate was ready to pounce at Hiroki; this man couldn’t be good for Tobio. The next phrase from his father only sealed Tobio’s decision.

\- Control your pet! You’ll have to leave him here when you come back home…

Tobio snarled, barely recognizing his own voice:

\- Stay away from Shouyou! And he’s not a pet, he’s my **mate**! I’m not returning there, without him or even with him! Leave your pity for someone else!

Hiroki laughed, unperturbed:

\- You know you’re in trouble, kid. I was hoping that the heir to my president chair would love to take his place back. Now, after this, you would have to beg me on your knees to save you… Daisuke won’t let you stay at the Agency, and, with your current experience, no one would offer you a job. You’re hopeless. When Tetsurou grows tired of you and throws you and your lousy monkey away from his house…

Now Tobio felt strangely calm. His most dreadful expectations have come to life. His father didn’t love him, and, maybe, never did. He was toxic for Tobio. And, to top it all, the man has insulted Tetsurou and Shouyou again.

\- Kageyama-san, thank you for your kind proposition, but I would rather refuse. Please, leave.

This time Hiroki looked angry.

\- Do you realise what you’re saying? You and your…

\- Kageyama-san, one more insult aimed at my mate or my housemates and I’ll have to call the police. As you sure know, Tetsurou is a lawyer, as his father and his best friends are.

 _He’ll sue you_ , stayed unsaid in the tense humid air.

Kageyama the elder glared daggers at his son. When his patience finally wore off, he hissed through gritted teeth:

\- You’ll regret your decision! I’ll call Daisuke right away! – with this, Hiroki turned on his hills and darted towards the exit from the alley in front of Tetsurou’s house.

Shouyou hissed in response and made a leap to reach the intruder.

Tobio caught his mate in the air and whispered tiredly:

\- Please, Shouyou, not now. Shift to your human form for me?..

The redhead turned back into a boy with black round ears and hugged Tobio fiercely.

\- He’s just as much of jerk as I imagined! Fuck him and his arrogant self, Tobio! He’s the worst parent ever! And who the hell is this Daisuke?

Tobio listened half-heartedly to Shouyou’s ranting, finally relaxing to the feeling of familiar warmth in his hands.

\- The director of our Agency is called Hikaru Daisuke. He is a friend of Hiroki, that’s my father’s name, if you forgot. So, presumably, I won’t be able to stay at the Agency, after all.

\- What? – squeaked Shouyou, - No way! You’ll be back! Everything will be OK!

\- Everything is already OK. I have you.

The two mates stood there, in each other’s arms, until the rain came back pouring. They hurried inside, still clinging to each other.

\- Make me something for dinner? – Tobio suggested, - Please?

\- Sure! - Shouyou beamed at him, - But we have to find dry clothes first!

And he ran to the staircase, aiming at the bedroom. But after jumping up the first flight of stairs, Shouyou turned to Tobio and said, in a very low voice:

\- I love you. And Tetsurou does. And Kenma does, too, even if he’s so reserved about the feelings stuff.

With this Shouyou ran upstairs, leaving a speechless Tobio in the middle of the living room. Warmth spread in the angel’s chest. With his mate, he didn’t have any doubts, whether to trust his words or not.

 

 

 

Tetsurou was having a grand day. All the cases at work seemed to be dealt with flawlessly. Kenma behaved. Like, really _behaved_ for once. Even their last client, a middle-aged woman who tried to swallow down her stash of medications for all of life's emergencies, has been too stunned when she noticed a real serval coming to her rescue. She watched in sheer awe, as Kenma shifted to his human form and his tail lashed behind his back. It soon surfaced that the woman has worked in a zoo as a zoologist for 20 years. And then, suddenly, she developed an allergy to all kinds of animal fur. So the woman had to leave her favourite place in the world and return to scientific research in a university, which was, of course, far from what she wanted in life. At the same time, her husband has decided he didn’t love her anymore and they got divorced. Childless and unfriendly towards humans, Kenma and Tetsurou’s client fell a victim to her despair.

When a real big kitten came to talk her out of it, Maggie (that was the name of the zoologist) was more than happy to be persuaded that staying alive was a better choice than to die early. She went to bed, believing Kenma and Tetsurou to be personages from her dream. She could maybe adopt a snake, after all? Any animal Maggie tended to, she also grew attached to. She concentrated on cats and didn’t pay much attention to reptiles. Or fishes. There was still a big world to discover, no matter what. Muttering “That’s definitely a dream, since I don’t sneeze or experience an asthmatic attack…  Thank you, kitten, for stopping me. I promise, I’ll do better”, the zoologist fell asleep soundly.

The angel and the demon stood at the footing of her bad, holding hands, watching Maggie sleep, both feeling a little awkward. After a forced chuckle, Tetsurou announced in falsely cheerful voice:

\- She would try to summon a demon, if she knew that she isn’t allergic to them. Better than a snake! Holy shit, Kenma! Why pinching me so hard!

The mates were clearly thinking about a certain someone, who lost a job he loved more than anything. Except for his mate, Shouyou, of course. There’s a big difference with Maggie’s case, wasn’t there? A husband who left on one hand, and a loyal mate on the other.

It’s been still hard to come back home where Tobio was waiting for them. Kenma and Tetsurou were tired of walking on eggshells. On one side, they were sure that Tobio didn’t want to be treated differently because of his job problem. On the other hand, the younger black haired angel was remarkably _bad_ at seeking help of others. Unfortunately. So the elder couple felt they should act as supportive as possible in given circumstances. Without hurting Tobio’s feelings, that was. To put it simple: the whole situation was frustrating as hell. Even Shouyou invented some errands at the Agency to leave the suffocating atmosphere at home for a while. Tetsurou shook his head and tried to shrug off the unwelcome thoughts. He was having a good day, remember?

 

As the loving and supportive lovers they were, Kenma and Tetsurou didn’t linger about after all the tasks at work have been done and Tetsurou had talked to Yaku about his inquiry. At 10 p.m. the angel and the demon were already headed from the tram stop to their house.

The tall angel sensed that something was off as soon as he entered the willow tree alley in front of their house. He may not have been mated to Tobio and Shouyou, but they’ve tuned in over the months. He and Kenma both hurried inside. They were met by an ugly site: their orange haired ball of sunshine sat on the living room floor, cradling a bottle of liquor in his lap. The demon was extremely drunk. And hiccupping. And crying fat tears. One more time: alone on the floor of the dark living room.

Tetsurou and Kenma rushed to Shouyou. Hugging him from two sides, surrounding the short monkey-like boy with their warmth, gently prying the bottle from his hands, all the while murmuring sweet nothings and petting Shouyou, Kenma and Tetsurou exchanged panicked telepathic signals. The second Tetsurou lifted the ginger up in his hands to take him to bath, they heard Tobio hurrying downstairs and tumbling down to the floor from the last step. The sleepy angel stood up clumsily and came to their side with a worried facial expression. Taking in the view, Tobio asked in a strained voice:

\- What’s up with him? Both of us have decided to take a nap after my father’s visit, but he’s been in a good mood. Did something else happen?

\- _Whose_ visit? – asked the other couple in chorus.

\- Kageyama Hiroki’s visit! To hell with him, why is Shouyou drunk?!

\- Don’t know! We’ve just returned, he sat here on the floor with a bottle and fucking cried! You should maybe take your head out of your ass and start thinking about your mate for a change, not only sulk around like a ghost! – Kenma snapped.

Both angels were taken aback by this rare show of raw emotions from their rather calm housemate. Kenma sighed, and continued in a lower tone:

\- Tobio, you’ve been ignoring him since the day you’ve come back from your failed mission. Shouyou has been crying that evening as well, while you stood outside in stupor and did nothing.

\- I don’t remember it at all, - whispered Tobio in utter confusion.

\- Kenma, you’re too harsh on him. He does what he can. He tries hard, you know that, - interrupted Tetsurou.

\- Maybe, but Shouyou…

\- …has been feeling responsible for the entire story though he couldn’t influence much. And you do need time to come to terms with an event like this, you know, Kenma.

Kenma sighed tiredly. Tetsurou tried again:

\- It’s been tough on us all, right? The rules in the Agency are not ideal. Maybe wise and good for the world harmony, but tough on us, simple workers of the Transmundane Sphere. We all had situations where we had to choose between rules and morals. Tobio couldn’t go against his moral judgement and broke a rule. Does it make him a better person or a worse one? I don’t know. So let’s stop worrying about the situation and just keep on looking for a decision.

\- Right! – came a slurred murmur from where Shouyou’s head was pressed to Tetsurou’s shoulder.

The other three couldn’t help but laugh.

Tobio took his mate’s unconscious body from Tetsurou and cradled him to his chest gingerly. Then the younger angel turned his head towards Kenma and said:

\- Thanks for letting me know, Kenma. I’ll take better care of him from now on, I promise.

With this Tobio turned and left for their bedroom. The other couple stood in the middle of the living room, watching them go. Tetsurou put a hand on Kenma’s shoulder and whispered:

\- You know what, kitten? You do still surprise me now and then. You’re amazing, you know that?

\- I didn’t say anything special. Or pleasant, - protested Kenma.

\- Turned out, that has been exactly what our thick-skulled boy needed to hear today. And don’t think that I forgot, _who_ took care of Shouyou on the day of the incident.

Kenma averted his gaze shyly, while Tetsurou continued speaking:

\- And _who_ also happened to be very good at multi-tasking and took care of me and Tobio simultaneously as well. You’re the most attentive and caring kitten I’ve ever met.

Tetsurou kneeled beside his demonic mate and hugged him from behind, pressing his forehead to Kenma’s back.

\- I love you, Kenma.

\- Love you too, Tetsu. Carry me to bedroom, will you?

\- Easier said, that done! You’re so-o-oo heavy, little one! – exclaimed Tetsurou, carrying his mate bridal style towards their own bedroom. – Do you like Shouyou’s breakfasts that much that you eat a second helping when I’m not around? I should make you exercise more, shouldn’t I?

\- Shut up, Tetsu! You’re the one to ruin a moment!

\- Said the one using a sappy moment to get carried to bed by his strong and reliable mate!

\- You’re insufferable, - muttered Kenma.

\- You love me anyway!

 

 

While Tetsurou took Kenma to bed and they cuddled there, exhausted to do more before sleep descended upon their eyes, Tobio took his time bathing Shouyou. The ginger demon was half asleep during the procedure, but when Tobio carefully towelled him and brought to bed, he stirred and murmured: “Sorry…”

Tobio was too stunned to react first. Then he said in low and strained voice:

\- I’m the one who’s sorry. I didn’t know you were so distressed. And I didn’t know you’ve cried the evening this…my mistake… took place. All I remember is hearing the news and then waking up to Tetsurou in his bed. I’m sorry. We are mated, I should’ve felt your distress earlier…

\- Oi, stop it, Tobio! You’re not a mind-reader, even if we’re mated! I was fine until today! I’m quite grateful to you, you know?

\- What for?

\- For not making me meet your family earlier!

\- Idiot Shouyou, - uttered Tobio, hiding his smile in the bed covers.

\- I come home and see the worst asshole of a father in both Spheres bullying my only mate! I’ve been so angry; I would’ve ripped his throat apart if you didn’t stop me!

\- Good thing I did. It would be a plague to visit you in prison every day, dumbass.

\- Uwaah! That was so rude!

Tobio climbed in bed beside Shouyou and hugged him tight.

\- And now tell me what’s inside that curly head of yours. It’s my turn to worry about you, Shouyou, and I want to know what’s bothering you.

Silence followed his sentence. But a few seconds later the demon started narrating, first slow and tentative, then louder with every phrase. Tobio made himself comfortable and listened; he was under impression, that he was in for a long ride. And the angel was not mistaken.

First, Shouyou told him, how much he hated Tobio’s nightmares. The thing was not surprising in itself, but to Tobio, who thought that the most disturbing thing about his bad dreams was him waking Shouyou up at ungodly hours, was significant to learn that his mate has suffered and felt such compassion every time he had a nightmare. Read: every other night, for almost two and a half years. Tobio felt uneasy after this revelation.

Second, Shouyou finally confessed, how much he has missed his home village over the years. Tobio could only guess, how much longing for home has bothered Shouyou in the course of their life together. The demon didn’t have much time to contemplate the idea of moving to another side of the Transmundane world. Bam! And Shouyou was mated to an angel, who didn’t have any chance to find work on the Demon Side. An angel, whom he wasn’t able to leave for long on spiritual and physical level. Shouyou didn’t have much choice but to follow Tobio into the city of angels, move in with him and live in the small flat among a concrete jungle instead of a real one. At the time this happened, Shouyou has been enthusiastic and acted brave. Tobio was too shocked himself to catch onto his demon’s inner battles.

Third, Shouyou admitted, that he felt as if he was nearly dying when he has run off to home after their fight about four months ago, on the day when his and Kenma’s feelings towards each other became privy to their mates. Tobio knew Tetsurou had found Shouyou a crying mess, but the monkey-like boy has never admitted how much his whole flight has hurt. The admission only fuelled Tobio’s fear for the future; if Shouyou couldn’t stay with him in the Angel Part both of them would have to suffer _a lot_.

Fourth (an evening of disclosures, seriously), Shouyou said, he was feeling jealous, when Tetsurou openly flirted with…Kenma! After Tobio’s incredulous frown, Shouyou’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he mumbled incoherently that he was aware how stupid this was and all, and that he as a demon was not supposed to be the most jealous here, and not of Kenma, of course. When Tobio asked, still shell-shocked: “Then me getting fucked by Tetsurou doesn’t upset you much?”. And his mate made big eyes and answered honestly: “No. I’m glad you’re getting along well!” Tobio face-palmed. Then they discussed the strange jealousy more. The angel suggested that maybe Shouyou was sure that he and Tobio were inseparable, mated and all. They’ve also had time to get used to each other and the feelings. With Kenma it’s been less than four months since Shouyou was allowed to be open about his affection. The demon scrunched his brows in thought and nodded. He then smiled his radiant smile, the one that never failed to make Tobio’s poor heart leap in his chest, and announced: “This sounds true! You’re so cool, Tobio, you always draw the right conclusions! Thank you!” The black-haired boy blushed and hid his face in his hands at the sudden praise. Tobio never thought he would be the one to give love advice, let alone his own mated partner on his relationship with his other lover. But here he was, sitting in bed across Shouyou (who still faintly smelled of liquor) and trying hard to step into the other’s shoes. Tobio made a mental note to thank Kenma for pointing out his lack of consideration in these matters once more.

Tobio and Shouyou fell asleep on opposite sides of their bed, just where they sat, talking. The blue-eyed angel drowned in sleep and didn’t remember seeing any dreams in the morning.

 

 

Kenma and Tetsurou woke up at 7 a.m. sharp. Only to recall that it was their holiday and the alarm-clock was off. With a groan, both buried themselves in the pillows and blankets, fully intending to sleep some more. But sleep didn’t come as easily as expected, and the lovers drifted towards each other until Kenma was straddling Tetsurou’s chest, playing with the angel’s inky locks, while the latter, with his eyes still closed, petted Kenma’s legs and sides, making the cat-like demon purr.

The silence didn’t last long. Tetsurou cracked one amber eye open and asked:

\- Do you think we have to organize a “big talk” because of the latest events?

\- Again? The only thing we do is talking about the “incident”, it seems.

\- Just to be on the same page. With everyone, you know.

Kenma looked down at his mate’s mischievous smirk.

\- What are you insinuating this time?

\- I just love it how you put Tobio in place, so fierce and furious, a real tiger!.. Ouch, stop, don’t shift! No, no, no, not the claws!.. It hurts, damned it, Kenma! OK, a serval is a really dangerous kitten! Fuck! I mean, predator! Ouch! Not my toes!!!…

 

As soon as Tetsurou and Kenma reached peace again and settled comfortably in the nest of pillows once more, Kenma said:

\- I want to go to our villages in the Demon Part.

\- That’s a cool idea!

\- Only me and Shouyou.

\- What? But…

\- If you and Tobio let us leave without a fight and see us off at the migration station, the bond won’t strain like it did when Shouyou had fled from Tobio. We could go there today in the evening and be back at the station tomorrow at about 7 p.m.

\- You sure it is sane?

Kenma shrugged, unaffected:

\- If it pains us, we can always return early. I don’t think that if it would hurt one of the mates, the other would stay calm. So we’ll know if you or Tobio get restless.

Tetsurou chuckled humourlessly:

\- So you demons are so eager to get rid of us you won’t get restless, huh?

\- I didn’t say that.

\- OK, kitten, if the other two approve of it…

\- You’re not fond of the idea, are you?

\- Not at all!

\- Tetsurou, I love you and I don’t want to leave you, OK? You know that. But… I think I need some time to myself.

\- But you take Shouyou with you, - pouted Tetsurou.

\- Yes, I do. But he isn’t allowed into my head as much as you are. And, if we take you and Tobio, we’ll have to baby-sit you all the way…

\- As if we didn’t do just fine when we came alone to the Great Forest looking for you!

\- Keep on believing that, tall guy with scary black wings.

Tetsurou clutched his chest dramatically:

\- I’m deeply hurt, Kenma!

\- Tetsu?

The angel met Kenma’s sincere gaze.

\- If you don’t want me to go without you, I won’t.

\- No, it’s not that. I’m just… got so used to your presence? It would be tough, - admitted the black-winged angel sheepishly.

\- It’s only for a day and a night. And… I want some time with Shouyou alone. I think he’s still afraid that our whole arrangement is some overly happy dream, which will burst when morning comes.

Tetsurou snorted:

\- And I think he is jealous of my affection for you.

Kenma nodded solemnly.

Tetsurou didn’t like the idea of letting Kenma travel alone. But he tried to be supportive of his mate’s feelings, so he’d let him this time. Maybe Tobio would say “no”, and the demons won’t leave without their angels? With this hope, Tetsurou got out of bed, put his clothes on and went downstairs. To his great disappointment, the breakfast has never cooked itself before without Tetsurou’s involvement.

 

 

 

To Kenma’s surprise, Tobio agreed on letting him and Shouyou travel to the Demon side without arguing. He even looked relieved. Kenma couldn’t wait to stay alone with Shouyou to pry the backstory out of him. It’s a shame he and Shouyou didn’t share a mental connection. The housemates also discussed Kageyama Hiroki's visit and its possible consequences.

The surprises were not limited to the first one. The atmosphere at the breakfast table didn’t feel stiff anymore, Tobio was livelier and more like himself. Of course, this affected Shouyou as well. The demon didn’t try to be the centre of attention to distract everyone from Tobio. He was being his usual loud and chirp self, which was a different thing entirely. Kenma liked Shouyou just fine in any of his moods and conditions, even if the monkey-like boy didn’t meet his preference for a quiet company. But seeing his lover forcing himself to smile and laugh, even if all he wanted was to hide in a corner and cry, has been devastating in its own way. Yet, since no one knew how to help Tobio out of his misery, Tetsurou and Kenma didn’t even try to suggest that Shouyou stopped pretending. Kenma could sense that Tetsurou let himself relax a little as well. As the self-proclaimed leader of their small community, the amber-eyed angel always reacted as if all the problems the other three caused were his own responsibility. And his fault, which was ridiculous, to Kenma’s point of view. Maybe, it’s time for Kenma to talk to his mate, this time about his own issue.

As soon as the breakfast was over, another surprise came in, this time in form of a very shy Tobio thanking Kenma for the second time for his outburst yesterday (which Kenma was invariably ashamed of). Even when Tobio admitted that this was what he needed to resurface from his pool of sadness, Kenma didn’t feel better. Shouyou would more than likely want him to apologize if he knew, so Kenma apologized for his rudeness and lack of empathy. Tobio got even more reserved and said it was OK before fleeing to his bedroom. The angel was cute when shy, thought Kenma. He would be more than pleased to see that look on Tobio somewhere more private… Of course, Tetsurou chose this exactly moment to come and catch Kenma in his embrace, murmuring something about horny kittens. And, of course, Kenma had no other choice as to shift to his serval form and use his claws. He was horny, but Tetsurou was too smug. This had to stop!

… Getting chastised by Shouyou for hurting Tetsurou was less than nice. Kenma decided, that a scolding Shouyou was the one he didn’t like _at all_.

 

The day was spent in attempts to get ready for the trip to the demon villages, where between Skype calls with their demonic relatives and looking for a spare toothbrush Kenma and Shouyou had to comfort Tobio and Tetsurou, who were moping around the house, looking like lost puppies.

The icing of the cake became Tetsurou’s question to Kenma:

\- May I at least visit you in your home village if you decide to stay there forever?

Kenma was torn between face-palming and yelling at Tetsurou to cut his bullshit out, because it was one damned day apart! Instead, he hugged his mate and explained patiently, that they can stay if it’s so hard for the angels, that his home is where Tetsurou is and that he likes his career at the Agency more than at the Limbo Wardens Union since Tetsurou fills in all the reports for them both. The last detail seemed to persuade Tetsurou. Fuck logic.

Kenma called Shouyou and together they ordered their mates to go visit Yaku, or to go to the cinema, or a café, of to have sex on the roof – anything to make them stay away from the demons for the rest of the day, pretty please. To the demons’ great relief, the last suggestion was met with approval, and the angels wandered off to the spare guest room, Tetsurou whispering filthy things to a blushing Tobio. As soon as the demons’ keen hearing registered the start of the sex marathon (or so they hoped), Kenma and Shouyou both sighed in relief. Who knew Kenma would ever be so glad to share his boyfriend? Yet here he was, discussing the details of their route with Shouyou and making sure they have all the needed documents with them while Tetsurou banged Tobio upstairs. Life works in mysterious ways.

 

In the evening the whole group gathered at the migration station, Tobio and Tetsurou looking pale and Kenma and Shouyou – exasperated. It seemed that the station workers remembered Tetsurou, Tobio and Shouyou since the incident three and a half months prior. Kenma could feel their smiles, and it made him a little self-conscious. Though, when Shouyou hugged him and hauled to the exit from the Angel Part, all the tension left Kenma in one go. He waved at their angels one more time and followed his beloved demon into the portal.

Once outside, Kenma breathed in the welcomed air of a damp forest and muttered:

\- Make me visit more often, even with the other two!

\- Sure! – Shouyou beamed at him. – Now hurry, we don’t have all day to reach my village! With this, he shifted and ran towards the next tree. Kenma shifted himself and followed suit. Thanks to their demonic magic, their small backpacks would be still on their backs when they would return to their human form.

 

 

 

Tobio haven’t felt so lost since he has had to leave his father’s home. Though this time he was not alone in his misery. A teary-eyed Tetsurou stood beside him and sniffled pathetically. Tobio couldn’t contain his smile; his lover just looked so cute like this.

\- It’s a nice night to fly under stars, isn’t it? I rarely do it since Shouyou doesn’t like flying aside from missions.

\- I don’t fly often because of Kenma too!

Tetsurou wiped off the tears from the corners of his eyes and smiled brightly. The next second he was unfolding his gorgeous black wings and getting off the ground.

The night was young, and Tobio hadn’t flown over his city like this in forever. He pushed the worry for Shouyou (and Kenma, if he was honest with himself) to the back of his mind and followed Tetsurou to the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! I myself am pleased with the result. Am I too full of myself, huh?))
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave comments or kudos! You can also find me on Tumblr BTW, my Tumblr is [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


	11. You Never Miss the Water Till the Well Runs Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Shouyou visit their families in the Demon Area.  
> Tetsurou and Tobio suffer at home in their absence.  
> Yaku and Lev make an appearance.
> 
> Also beware of: aggressive kids, reckless behavior, and poor choice of friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I proudly announce that my 11th chapter is ready to be published! I've almost updated within the two weeks limit I've set the last time)))  
> Lucky me, the chapter was intended to be small. It grew larger and larger...) It was fun to write! Poor main characters, though!
> 
> I've invented so many minor original characters that they flooded half the chapter, no less!  
> And my guys are so dorky this time. So fucking dorky.  
> Hope you'll like it!

**_Something’s changing_ **

**_Re-arranging me_ **

**_Just beginning_ **

**_my own surgery_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Metamorphosis)_ **

 

 

 

 

Kenma has started to doubt his own rationality and decision making skills the same hour they’ve arrived at Shouyou’s’ village. If he thought that one member of the Hinata family may be overwhelming… what had he expected coming to a house full of Hinatas of different age and size, amidst a village full of their monkey-like fellow demons?

The serval could swear he hasn’t seen so many monkey species in one place in his life, even that one time when his mother had decided Kenma needed to interact with other kinds of demons (demons with spirit animals other than cats, that was) and had sent her eldest son to a holyday camp for teenage demons from different villages (there were hundreds of other young demons and Kenma had hated the camp immensely). Here, at Shouyou’s birth-place, Kenma had seen gibbons, marmosets and tamarins, capuchins and squirrel monkeys, spider monkeys and baboons, mandrills and colobuses; there should’ve been more species than the cat-like boy could recall from his biology studies. Anyway, there were no big apes like gorillas and orangutans to be seen.

 

The monkey village was as neat and cosy as Kenma’s home village. The serval phoned his mother and announced his arrival at her house at noon the next day. Kozume Hitomi, Kenma’s mother, was surprised (and happy) beyond measure. Though in the moment she didn’t have much time to speak to her oldest son: the twins, her youngest children, were tugging Hitomi in two different directions and yelling something in their kid language. Kenma sighed, and ended the call. He should’ve visited home more often and skype at least half as often as Shouyou did (which was almost every evening).

Come to think of it… It’s been three years since Kenma had left for the Angel Area. A lot has changed since. The twins were 5 years old now, Yumi, the girl, has grown slightly taller than her brother, Yuki. The pair went to kindergarten, while their two elder sisters, Michiko and Tomomi, 7 and 8 years old accordingly, went to school already. Despite getting older, Kenma’s younger siblings still didn’t often give their mother and father a chance to take a rest.

Kenma’s birth father, Kozume Kaito, had decided to pass on when Kenma had been 19. Hitomi was younger than Kaito by 20 years, he has been her mate for more than 30 years. Of course, the moment of parting has been bitter. Hitomi had a relationship with a second partner for several years by then. Kaito approved of this relationship since the beginning of it and was immensely glad, that he at least wouldn’t leave his beloved completely alone after his passing. When Hitomi’s first mate’s soul was no longer in his old body but has left for a soul depository in the Joint Ethereal Random Reincarnation Union, their bond dissolved on its own. After four months Hitomi and her second lover, Oota Saburou, got mated and Saburou moved in with Hitomi and Kenma, taking his daughter from his previous bond, Tomomi, with him.

The story behind Saburou’s willingness to mate once more was quite sinister. Saburou’s partner (the second father of Tomomi) had just disappeared one night, never returning from the forest; for better or worse, the bond had disappeared as well the same night. Tomomi had just turned six months at the time. The end day of Saburou’s bond happened to be the day when Kozume Kaito announced his decision to Hitomi and Kenma: he had had enough of this life cycle and wants to start anew. 5 months later Kaito left his family forever.

Kenma still couldn’t articulate his thoughts about the option his father has chosen. Every person in the Transmundane Sphere had a right to do so, but to Kenma, Kaito has passed on still too early. Not that Kenma has been very close to his father; but he still missed him. To him (and he was sure, to Hitomi as well) Kaito’s decision felt like a betrayal.

Tomomi has been 1 year old when Hitomi and Saburou mated with each other. After one year of being mates, the couple was allowed to have another child; Michiko joined the family. After another two years, much to Kenma’s horror, they finally got permission to have two (!) more kids. So they were blessed with Yumi and Yuki. In such a fashion, at 22 Kenma was a proud elder brother of four kids. It wasn’t a rare occurrence in a demons’ village, hell no, but to Kenma it has been tough, to say the least. Every single sibling _adored_ Kenma, and they fought for becoming his favourite. Kenma couldn’t restore his emotional energy fast enough with the amount of attention the kids craved from him. He loved them, of course, but living with four active kids has been devastating.

Needless to say, that the cat-like demon felt much more at ease with Tetsurou, when he could be the one with bratty attitude, and not the other way around. Kenma and Tetsurou visited the cat village every two or three months, if possible. Tetsurou was popular with kids, and the angel enjoyed their attention, so Kenma could happily nap on the house roof or somewhere in the forest most of the time. This particular visit to the Demon Area turned out to be far different from all the previous visits Kenma had. In Tetsurou’s absence Kenma had to deal with a whole new level of attention. To make it worse, their visit started with Shouyou’s relatives, not with Kenma’s.

 

Speaking of the red-headed demon. Before Shouyou and Tobio have decided to move in with Kenma and Tetsurou (which has happened almost four months ago), they went to visit Shouyou’s village once or twice a month. But between love affairs and trouble at work the younger couple couldn’t find time to visit Shouyou’s folks for four and a half months. Shouyou hasn’t ever delayed his visit for so long. Even if he tried, the little red-haired demon wouldn’t be able to dodge all the attempts of monkey kids at learning Kenma better, because Shouyou himself had to defend his dignity not only from kids, but also from his relatives of all ages. Shouyou’s mother, Hinata Yumiko, pulled her son in a bear hug the minute he stepped onto the village’s grounds with the full intention to never let her precious second child wander off again. Shouyou could hardly introduce Kenma as his new family member between hugs, joyful screams, happy tears and extra hugs.

As Kenma once, back at home, asked how Tobio got along with Shouyou’s younger sister Natsu and Shouyou’s other little relatives, he received an unexpected answer from the tamarin-like demon. Shouyou said, that Tobio has quickly become an authority figure in the eyes of the monkey village children and, when he came to visit, they would follow him with shining eyes and play any games Tobio suggested. The blue-eyed angel soon got the nickname Commander; he smiled his frowny smile when kids called him that and blushed tomato-red when Shouyou’s mother teased him with the nickname. Tobio’s ability to fly up higher than any tree of the Great Forest was fascinating to no end as well, of course. Shouyou was very proud of his mate; even if Tobio couldn’t interact with adults in the village without stuttering now and then, the easy way he had won the kids’ hearts was impressive.

Too bad Kenma couldn’t do the same. First he followed Shouyou’s elder brother Kenta towards their house, answering “yes” or “no” to his questions, while Shouyou was being tugged along in front of him by his mother and aunts. Every other village citizen stopped to greet Shouyou or ask something about his life. The walk to Hinatas’ house seemed to be endless. The crowd of monkey-like demons grew with every street they passed. Kenma wanted to run away and hide as far as he could, and stay hidden until Tetsurou comes for him. He pushed these thoughts as far in his head as he could, but it didn’t help at all. He felt panic and social anxiety getting the best of him. The last straw became Shouyou’s little sister Natsu (9 years old) and her cousins of the same age and younger, who circled Kenma and went on with the questions, interrupting one another and speaking simultaneously:

\- Was the angel who came here four months ago your mate? Since he was not Tobio!

\- What’s your village?

\- Are you a tiger or a panther in your animal form? Show us!

\- Do you eat little monkeys?

\- What’s your favourite game?

\- Are you in love with Shouyou?

\- Where’s Tobio?

\- Wanna play hide-and-seek?

….

 

Kenma responded at least to one question, though indirectly. He proved that he was neither a tiger nor a panther by shifting to his serval form and running for his life, away from the house in the general direction of the forest. Oh, and he answered in affirmative to the suggestion to play hide-and-seek by disappearing in the bushes. “Social life my ass!” – thought Kenma climbing to a nest in the higher branches of a big tree wrapped by thorny lianas. The tree didn’t smell like monkeys, so maybe the little adventurers from the village didn’t like the thorns and wouldn’t find this place too soon.

The serval lay down comfortable, sighed in exhaustion and fell asleep. After two hours of traveling through the jungle non-stop (some ginger demons are too energetic, huh) the “welcome party” swallowed the last bits of power Kenma had.

 

 

 

Shouyou was angry. Angry at himself, angry at his over-affectionate mother, angry at his impatient and loud youngsters. And, of course, he was angry at Kenma. Because, right, the cat-like demon has been pampered by Tetsurou to no end, but still he was an adult and could at least try to talk to Shouyou before running off! Better, instead of running off! Yumiko, his mother, was worried beyond measure. Natsu and her friends cried in chorus, saying, that they’ve chased off Shouyou’s first and only demonic lover and that now Shouyou will go back to the Angel Area and never come back again (of course, Shouyou said it wasn’t true, but alas, the kids only cried harder). And now he was searching the Great Forest in his attempt to bring his golden-eyed beloved back home.

And, certainly, Kenma chose the best place to hide: a tree with itchy lianas! How did he manage to climb it without getting hurt! Or did he get hurt after all? Shouyou didn’t have much choice other than to climb the tree as well and find out. To his great surprise, he found Kenma soundly asleep in the nest of leaves. Shouyou got speechless. It required one Kozume Kenma asleep on a tree to get one particular Hinata Shouyou speechless. The redhead sat gingerly near his lover and started to take thorns out from his own paws, glancing incredulously at Kenma from time to time. It seemed, Shouyou has finally understood Tetsurou’s fondness of corporal punishments when it came down to Kenma. Though Tetsurou was the only one to get his butt caned during their life together in one house, Shouyou knew that when they still lived separately Kenma got spanked almost every two weeks. That was before Tobio with his hair-splitting attitude interfered in Tetsurou and Kenma’s routine and made Kenma obey the house rules.

But here, in the demon village, there was no Tetsurou and no Tobio. And Shouyou had to coax his beloved demon back to his mother’s house without their help. Shouyou’s anger started to evaporate while he looked at his lover’s sleeping face. Kenma looked so very tired and nervous. And all because Shouyou couldn’t take better care of him. He knew that Kenma’s energy reserved for interaction with strangers was very sparse, didn’t he? He could have told his mother to keep everyone at bay and make children stay at some other house. He could have stayed near Kenma in the crowd and reassure him. He could have talked to him as soon as they entered the house at least. He could…

Shouyou’s sulking was interrupted by Kenma’s slurred words: “I’m sorry, Shouyou, may I sleep another hour? Can’t move…” And Shouyou nodded: “Please, do. But then we are going back to my house”. Kenma muttered something similar to “yes” and fell asleep again. The ability to talk with other demons in any form, as animals too, was a true blessing.

The tamarin monkey sighed and started to lick his wounded paw. Good thing he was a demon and healed quickly. Maybe he could use more time to think before rushing into doing things the next time. What if Kenma decided to hide for real, or to run far away? It’s been damn hard to look for him only by his smell. If he didn’t find Kenma, he should have returned to Wolkenstadt and call Tetsurou for help. Gosh, how would he look Tetsurou in the eye? Shouyou shuddered at the thought of possible corrective measures for him and Kenma Tobio and Tetsurou’s genius minds could invent working together. The main consequence would be that their mates wouldn’t ever let them go somewhere alone. And Kenma and Shouyou wouldn’t have much to say in their defence.

Shouyou’s train of thought came to a stop when he realized that Kenma was awake and sitting across from him with a guilty expression in his beautiful cat eyes. So, at least he wasn’t the only one guilt-tripping himself. Kenma moved closer and nuzzled at Shouyou’s belly, making the other demon wiggle. Kenma suggested Shouyou to climb on his back, for which Shouyou agreed with reluctance. Then they made their way down the unfriendly tree, Kenma cunningly avoiding all the thorns and bringing the tamarin, clutching for his life on the serval’s back, safely to the ground.

 

 

Once standing on the hard forest floor, both boys shifted back to their human form and hugged each other tenderly. Though unspoken, it was clear they were not planning on telling their mates this story of a “hide-and-seek” round. If Tobio and Tetsurou would learn eventually, it won’t be from Kenma or Shouyou, that’s for sure.

The two demons walked back to the village silently, holding hands and exchanging shy glances. Both felt guilty and ashamed of themselves: Shouyou for being ignorant to Kenma’s introverted nature, Kenma for making everyone worry. They could’ve communicated better. They could’ve done the trip easier for each other. But… It was literally their first journey together and without their mates. There was no way the two of them, so accustomed to spend 90% of their time with their mates and adjusted to their way of acting, could prevent any and all inconveniences and awkward moments while on their own. They just had to make the second day more enjoyable than the first.

 

 

Kenma groaned aloud at the thought that he couldn’t even imagine how many things in his life were controlled by Tetsurou and how much trouble his mate went through on daily basis to make Kenma’s life as stress-free as it has been for the last three years. You need to stay away from something to start cherishing it, don’t you? Kenma sure needed this break to fully appreciate the level of efforts Tetsurou put into their family life.

 

Shouyou was thinking the same thing. How seamlessly Tobio has inserted himself into Shouyou’s life, how easily he accepted Shouyou’s relatives, how much warmth Tobio gave to his mate every day. And Tobio didn’t run away, ever (Shouyou did, the ginger recalled to his confusion).

Tobio and Shouyou have assumed that Tobio had no relatives from the start of their relationship; Kageyama Hiroki has only proven their decision right with his visit. Though the Hinatas weren’t very happy to have an angel as Shouyou’s mate in the beginning, they couldn’t ignore Tobio’s devotion to Shouyou, and at some point the monkey-like demons seemed to adopt the shy blue-eyed angel and started to care genuinely about him. Shouyou was surprised to learn that visiting his family in the monkey village with and without Tobio were two different things. To his utter annoyance, though Shouyou has never had a problem with kids, he found out that without Tobio and his “Commander” attitude the little demons were much more disturbing than when Tobio was around.

 

 

Kenma and Shouyou looked at each other simultaneously in a silent understanding: they missed their mates horribly.

The demons came back to the house when it was late already. Only Yumiko and Kenta were waiting for them. Both seemed relieved seeing the boys together and on good terms. They had a quick dinner, after which Yumiko ushered both young demons to Shouyou’s bedroom where they had his old bed to sleep in.

Lying in the darkness of Shouyou’s childhood room, the two demons had an eerily feeling of returning back in time and having a school friend or a cousin for a sleepover. The rustling of leaves and chirps of night birds were coming from an open window, moon shadows were falling on the wooden floor, returning the pattern of the tree branches outside. It was quiet and peaceful. Both Kenma and Shouyou felt some kind of emptiness in their souls where the place occupied by their mates was. The restless tugging at the strings connecting Shouyou with Tobio and Kenma with Tetsurou didn’t stop for a second since the travellers have reached the demons’ territory. But here, in each other’s arms, they were able to calm this feeling down and enjoy the proximity of another lover.

Kenma and Shouyou’s love story has been so strange and involved so much struggling, especially before their feelings have been exposed to their mates, that the two demons could see the true value of a night like this.

The two demons didn’t like to remind each other of that horrifically long year when they haven’t dared to even touch the other beloved to avoid the temptation to go all the way. And of how they had to look their angels in the eyes after each short meeting, feeling guilty because of the unwelcomed infatuation with someone else except for their mates. Logically, Kenma and Shouyou have known since their childhood that the demons tend to be polyamorous. There was nothing new about a demon falling in love for the second time. But their mates and their strict culture… The endless worry about being caught, about breaking up with their mates turned the lives of Kenma and Shouyou into something grotesque. When Tobio and Tetsurou have learned the truth and came to talk, both demons felt relieved and only then anxious. Thank every deity of the Universe, this night in Shouyou’s old bedroom was nothing similar to those dark times.

 

\- How do you manage to sleep here with Tobio? – asked Kenma, lying beside Shouyou and acting as the big spoon.

\- I don’t. We just take two futons and sleep on them on the floor together.

\- Oh. It does make sense. So, the next time we visit here, I and you could stay on the bed, while Tetsurou and Tobio would look quite fitting on the floor below us.

 

Shouyou couldn’t believe his ears. He froze in his place, afraid to spook his happiness at these words. Kenma’s said “the next time”. He was ready to come here again. Shouyou felt as if he could finally release a breath he has been holding since the moment he realized that Kenma has run away.

\- Why are you so stiff? – asked Kenma, tickling Shouyou’s ribs lightly, - Did you really think you could make me leave your village alone so easily?

\- No-o-o! A–ha-ha! Kenma, please, stop, we’ll wake everyone up!

Kenma stopped tickling and kissed Shouyou lightly at the nape. The kiss tickled as well, so Shouyou turned in Kenma’s embrace and smiled mischievously, facing Kenma.

\- It’s a shame you can’t make me moan your name shamelessly while my little sister sleeps upstairs.

Kenma’s expression was unfazed.

\- Oi? What if I gag you with your own shirt so that you just won’t be able to moan my name loud and coherently?

Shouyou put a hand onto Kenma’s lips.

\- Stop it, you! I’m getting hard, and you know we are too exhausted to do anything!

\- You’ve started this, Shouyou. Take responsibility.

After some bickering they ended up jerking each other off, quietly moaning respective names around the neck of the other lover.

 

 

 

The morning in the company of Shouyou’s family went much better than the evening of Kenma and Shouyou’s arrival, although everyone had to get up rather early to make room for the trip to Kenma’s village as well. Apart from smug glances from Kenta, the breakfast has been uneventful. The Hinatas now tended to waltz around Kenma as if he was made of glass. It was much better than before, but still awkward.

After breakfast Yumiko, Kenta and Shouyou occupied the cushioned floor in the living room and talked a lot. Kenma stayed in close proximity to his lover and played his handheld device, finding peace in the sounds of Shouyou’s voice. The tugging in his chest has never left, but Kenma cherished the moments where he could concentrate on Shouyou alone. Gosh, only four months ago they haven’t allowed themselves to even dream of such happy times when they would be openly affectionate with each other! And now here they are, _visiting Shouyou’s family_. Kenma smiled under his bangs of blond hair, which were falling to his face, and moved closer to his beloved. Just because he could.

 

 

 

The visit to Kenma’s house has been calmer and more dramatic for Shouyou at the same time. Hitomi and Saburou greeted them at the entrance of the village, hugged wholeheartedly and brought to Kozumes’ residence. The cat village was a new experience for the monkey-like demon. He felt as if he was a prey watched by hundreds of hungry eyes. Which was true, in a way. Curious cats were not that eager to come closer the first time they saw a stranger, but they were willing to watch.

Hitomi was not as reserved as her eldest son, but still, she was very calm in comparison with Shouyou’s own mother. Everyone seemed so quiet and relaxed that Shouyou didn’t know he was getting into a trap when Michiko, the second of the daughters, pulled him to her and Tomomi’s room and asked innocently what Shouyou’s spirit animal was. The naïve red-haired demon said it was a tamarin monkey. And of course, he was ready to show his animal form to the curious girl. What a rookie mistake.

The next hour Shouyou spent being bitten by the back of his neck by serval kittens of different size and pulled around the room in their teeth. The kittens were barely able to lift Shouyou in his tamarin form up from the floor, but still, the poor prisoner didn’t have a chance to escape. Shouyou’s eyes were begging Kenma for help when the latter came to the girls’ room to look at the game Tomomi and Michiko were playing. Kenma, the bastard, shrugged and said:

\- You’ve said yesterday that you’re not afraid of my siblings; that you _enjoy_ playing with kids.

Now Shouyou knew he was lost. The golden lion tamarin was ready to say good bye to his pretty little ears and long tail since they sure wouldn’t survive such a treatment.

But Kenma has a little more to say:

\- Girls! If a hair falls down Shouyou’s head… You don’t really want to know what happens next.

It seemed to Shouyou that Michiko and Tomomi have exchanged a nervous glance.

With this, the blond demon left the room again. Shouyou had to submit to his fate and play the youngest kitten for Tomomi and Michiko, who played a couple of mates, while Yumi and Yuki played their elder kittens. When Kenma came back after an hour long talk with Hitomi and Saburou (they’ve discussed the opportunities to work in the Demon Area for an angel, just in case), he found Shouyou still in his orange monkey form (ears and tail intact) sleeping in a nest made of cushions and plushies. Of course, Shouyou has been put in the middle, surrounded by the other four. The kittens rolled themselves into furry balls, and Shouyou was hugging Tomomi’s round form from behind. Even Kenma’s cold heart couldn’t deny the picture was cute. Of course, Kenma took a photo. They’ve sent several e-mails to their mates before to receive pleads to come back earlier. But Kenma and Shouyou didn’t share any photos yet. This one would be the first (and the best, for sure). Kenma couldn’t wait to hear Tobio’s reaction. And Shouyou’s, when he would find out. Kenma smiled devilishly.

While Shouyou was asleep, the blond demon decided he needed to make some visits: first he intended to see his old friends, Yamamoto Taketora and Kai Nobuyuki, at their workplace and then talk to Nekomata Yasufumi, his chief from the Limbo Wardens Union times, who conveniently worked in the same building as the boys. His friends’ and his ex-boss’ spirit animal was a bobcat, which was a mere coincidence, since the three of them weren’t related to each other.

Kenma met up with Taketora and Nobuyuki at their locker room in the office of the Union, experienced the usual portion of teasing and affectionate bickering and told his last news. When Kenma explained his situation on the love front, he got lots of cheers and awed whistles from Taketora and sincere congratulations from Nobuyuki. Both of Kenma’s friends were eager to meet Shouyou (and Tobio) in person and sorry to hear that Tetsurou didn’t come to visit as well.

While the blond could speak freely about Tetsurou and Shouyou, questions about Tobio and their relationship made Kenma blush. The serval made some shitty excuse and fled hastily to the entry of Nekomata Yasufumi’s office, only to find himself surrounded by a student delegation from a university in the Angel Area. By his “favourite” arrogant creatures. It seemed that the years spent on the other side of the Transmundane Sphere didn’t change anything for Kenma and he was intimidated by the Angels’ presence, but only for a moment. Kenma got his bearings and calmed his breath; even if some angelic student would find him funny or clumsy and dare to tease him, they would have to deal with Tetsurou (and Tobio, and Shouyou). So fuck the jackasses.

As expected, the serval-like demon heard some laughs when he walked past the members of the delegation to Nekomata’s room. Kenma gave the laughing ones his best unimpressed look (he took lessons by Keiji) and watched their smiles deflate with inner delight. As soon as Kenma knocked at the door and crossed the threshold of his ex-boss’ room, he let himself relax and stop acting tough. Of course, the old Nekomata laughed at his ruffled up figure. To his own surprise, Kenma smiled at the grey-haired demon, amused by his own antics.

\- I’ve been watching you through a crack at the door. Your appearance has been impressive, Kenma. I’ve never seen you being so confident around others. Is it what you’ve learned on the other side?

\- Yes and no; that’s also what my relationships gave to me.

\- I’ve heard you and Tetsurou live with another mated couple, for that matter.

Kenma lifted a brow in a silent question.

\- I have my own information sources, he-he.

That’s what he should’ve expected from the old cunning feline. Nekomata’s always managed to know everything about his workers. And ex-workers, as it appeared. So he was the right person to ask, decided Kenma.

\- Nekomata-san, could you please tell me about the working opportunities an angel has in the Demon Area.

This time it’s been Nekomata’s turn to look surprised. Thank the kind deities, at least the cheeky bastard didn’t know about Tobio’s situation yet. Kenma explained everything briefly, saying, that they were checking all possible ways to let Shouyou and Tobio stay together. It turned out, the only possibility was to work at this side’s branch of the Joint Ethereal Random Reincarnation Union (the JERRU). The delegation in the corridor were students who aimed exactly at working for the JERRU. The workers of the said Union were expected to be informed about the life in the both Areas, including the specific aspects of each one. To start working for the JERRU would be a tough task, even for a guy with genius analytical skills and first-person knowledge of each Area’s lives like Tobio. Communication skills would be not less important than knowledge, maybe even more.

\- These winged assholes with outsized egos (and Kenma couldn’t invent a better characterization for an average angel) come here every half a year and poke their noses into the demons' business, - remarked Nekomata.

Kenma chatted with Nekomata Yasufumi for some time, hugged him good bye and stepped out of the friendly atmosphere of the room into the corridor, where things were not as pleasant. Some unfamiliar fox-like demon, who couldn’t stay calm at the face of laughing angels as Kenma did, argued with a tall lean angel with angular features, who had rosy hair and wings. Another angel, a little taller and sturdier, with wavy black hair and wings of the same colour, stood beside the first angel in a relaxed posture, though Kenma could tell that the black-haired was less amused by the arguing than he let it show. The other students didn’t interfere.

Kenma’s attention was drawn to a blond angel in glasses (why the fuck did he need it?), taller than the other persons in the room, who was following the banter with an expression of amusement on his face. His companion, a freckled boy with greenish hair and a rather shy attitude, on the contrary, looked quite distressed. The freckled one called the tall blond “Tsukki. As Kenma walked by, avoiding the fussing duo and the onlookers, he noticed the tall blond sighing in fake exasperation at the pleading looks his shy friend has been sending his way, and intervening in the fight.

Tsukki neared the arguing boys and talked to the rosy-haired angel and his friend. Though the blond’s suggestion to calm down has been addressed to the angels in the first place, the quarrelsome fox didn’t miss the opportunity and aimed his wits at the new face. The angel in glasses had a ready tongue and responded with a catty remark. And so the banter went on and on. The demon and the blond angel had a lot to say, it seemed; the angels with rosy and black wings fell quiet. Soon it was clear, that the two found their match, and everyone, including Kenma and the freckled friend, followed their bickering with a feeling close to awe. Tsukki and the fox were definitely professionals at insulting others. But, as opposed to the fox’s fight with the rosy-haired angel, this time there was no real anger behind their words. The two disputants seemed to be arguing for the sake of the process. They could have bickered indefinitely, if a second fox-like angel, a tall muscular guy with white hair and rather scary features, haven’t appeared. He didn’t waste a word and simply dragged the first fox away from the room full of students by his big pointed black ear.

Kenma stealthily followed the two fox-like demons outside.

\- Aone, stop! Let me go! They’ve laughed at your fox appearance, by the way!

\- You stop it, Futakuchi.

\- But that’s unheard of!

\- You know that the Tibetan sand foxes look non-typical.

\- I don’t care! How dare they laugh at you!

\- I don’t care that they laugh.

The one called Futakuchi huffed and pouted, fondling his aching soft ear. His stern friend continued:

\- Kenji, you seemed more interested in your fight than in defending my virtue, by the way.

Kenma thought he could hear some notes of sarcasm behind Aone’s even tone.

\- What? Takanobu, no! It’s just… This tall angel was so smug, ugh!

Aone didn’t comment on the blush that spread on his friend’s cheeks. He shifted to his animal form and ran towards the nearest fox-village. Futakuchi didn’t linger and started after Aone.

Kenma would say, the Tibetan fox one looked rather…unorthodox with his narrow muzzle and wide set small eyes. The other fox’s spirit animal was obviously a common known red fox. To Kenma’s point of view, both demons were beautiful in their own way. Nevertheless, now he had to head home, where Shouyou must have woken up already. He’s asked Nekomata everything he needed to know.

As Kenma came back home, Shouyou was in his human form and played some kind of doll house game with Kenma’s four siblings. This time the monkey-like demon didn’t look scared or violated, on the opposite, his energetic nature seemed to submerge all the kids’ attention. Kenma stood in the doorframe watching the group play until Shouyou smiled at him and said:

\- Do you really think I didn’t notice you, Kenma? Come here and join us!

Kenma made a move to flee, but not fast enough, since Shouyou commanded Michiko and Tomomi to “go fetch that lazy brother of yours”. Kenma couldn’t really fight his sisters, not after being absent for so long. So he let the girls drag him to their doll house, where Shouyou happily presented him with a figure of an angel:

\- Kenma, you’ll play this one! He’s a salesman in Wolkenstadt! I already play three characters, so you have to help me out.

The serval-like boy only sighed in defeat.

As the game went on, Shouyou whispered to Kenma’s ear:

\- Did you think I’ll let your treachery slip? You’ve left me at the mercy of four underage predators with very sharp teeth!

\- Nothing can be compared to Natsu and her army of cousins, - retorted Kenma.

 

 

 

The next day after the demons had left for the Demon Area, Tetsurou and Tobio had guests. It was the first time that one of them had visitors since Tobio and Shouyou started living with Tetsurou and Kenma. It has been an important bonding time for the four of them, and no one felt the need to invite someone over. The four housemates have been so wrapped up in their love issues that any outsiders would be excessive. Not that Tetsurou and Kenma were particularly fond of guests on the overall, but, before the fateful incident about four months ago, Koutarou and Keiji have usually stopped by every now and then, and Yaku has spent his every second weekend at their house.

Speaking of Yaku: the small angel with light-brown hair and wings of the same colour has been spending his entire free time by digging information about how the process of firing an angel/a demon works, what are the exact rules to follow when you work in the Human Sphere as a transmundane creature and what Yaku and the others could possibly do to help Tobio. When Tetsurou has asked his old friend for help, he didn’t expect Yaku to take it _that_ seriously. Actually, he has expected to receive some general pieces of advice. But he has obviously forgotten that when Yaku took a case, he would work on it at the best of his abilities. Always.

The small angel took pride in being a profi; his aim was to become one of the best lawyers of the Wolkenstadt. Tetsurou often joked, he didn’t have a doubt that Yaku would reach his goal, since he, Kuroo Tetsurou, who had once been the true rising star of the world of law, had cleared him the way. The next second after this phrase Tetsurou got kicked by Yaku. Every single time. When the tall black-haired angel would come to his mate to complain, Kenma would say that Tetsurou shouldn’t have angered Yaku. In addition Kenma would always helpfully offer: “Yaku is the rising star of the world of law, after all, not you”.

Now, in Kenma’s absence, Tetsurou wasn’t in the mood for stupid puns. Actually, for fun puns as well. Tetsurou wasn’t in the mood for any fun at all. He was pathetic, and he and Tobio knew that full well. Tobio was just as pathetic as him, and even worse. Without a second thought, Tetsurou started recalling the events that happened after the departure of two demons.

 

After the two black-haired angels have flown over the nightly Wolkenstadt the previous night, they’ve returned home and went straight to sleep, together in one bed, of course. They chose Kenma and Tetsurou’s room to spend the night. In the middle of the night the elder angel woke up because of a wet feeling on his shoulder. He soon found out, that it’s been nothing other than Tobio’s tears. The younger angel has been crying in his sleep, his stern features contorted in a mask of agony. Tetsurou didn’t know what to do first. He tried to pet Tobio’s silky black hair, tried to hug him tighter, even sang a lullaby. But nothing seemed to work, so Tetsurou woke the blue-eyed angel up, which at first startled the latter even more. Poor Tobio looked lost. At that moment Tetsurou appreciated his and Kenma’s habit of stashing some water bottles for aftercare in case of some impromptu session. After Tetsurou let his lover drink a bottle and sit still for a while, the younger boy started to slowly come back to himself. His gaze became more sensible, and soon he moved closer to Tetsurou and hugged him tight. The elder angel squeezed back, and so they sat in each other’s arms, just breathing in and out, until Tobio was able to speak without bursting into tears.

Tetsurou did know that Shouyou was not just a life partner, but a lot more to Tobio, but he couldn’t even imagine _how much_ Shouyou has been doing for his mate. The younger couple didn’t like to talk about the nightmare problem, since it meant reflecting on Tobio’s epic “farewell to the childhood home”. Shouyou has mentioned that after the day when the four of them had sex together (the day they jokingly called “the big game”) Tobio has got rid of his nightmares. Finally, after five years of waking up with cries of fear. Or so they’ve thought. Tobio smirked humourlessly, petting Tobio on his back. Maybe Kageyama Hiroki’s appearance has influenced Tobio this much. Maybe it was the result of Shouyou’s departure. Nevertheless, Tetsurou was the one who stayed with Tobio and considered himself competent enough to care for him. Tetsurou didn’t even think about what Shouyou would say when he would learn about this night. He would fault himself, accuse himself in selfishness and regret his and Kenma’s decision to make a trip without their mates.

Tobio’s quiet “Hey!” put Tetsurou out of his reverie. His younger partner leaned back on his heels on the bed and tried to lock his gaze with Tetsurou’s.

\- I’m here for you, Tobio, -whispered the amber-eyed angel, meeting the blue-eyed stare.

\- I’m sorry, - whispered Tobio miserably.

\- There’s nothing to be sorry about. Was it a bad dream…again?

\- Yes. But… This one has been different from all the others. Nothing has been already decided when you woke me up, you know? In my other nightmares I’ve started the action knowing that everything will be in vain, and… all I had in that dream always went to hell. I was running away and losing everything. But this time… The dream has been horrible, everything was dark and sinister, but I haven’t lost hope and I tried to do something, I felt that I could change my fate… That was a huge difference! I’m still sorry that I disturbed your sleep and made you worry…

Tetsurou didn’t know what to say. How come that he was always at the loss of words in these moments? Has he always been that useless when someone was in trouble or only lately? But he was able to help Kenma before. He could stop his every panic attack, deal with his every insecurity. Was the difference in the absence of a bond between him and Tobio? But Kenma and Shouyou did just fine together, didn’t they? (Somewhere in the Demon Area Shouyou and Kenma sneezed in their sleep.) Again, the evening when Tobio has got suspended from work, Tetsurou’s mind just went blank and if not for Kenma’s directions, he would’ve stood in the living room for eternity, watching Tobio and Shouyou breaking to pieces. He was pretty useless indeed.

Enough of self-accusation! Tetsurou shook his head violently, surprising Tobio.

\- Tobio! Let us go for a walk! You like stars, don’t you?

\- Flying again?

\- No, just a walk in the garden. Fresh air would do us good.

 

Not bothering with putting clothes on, just in their underwear, the two angels went downstairs and went outside through the garden doors in the living room. The moonlit trees and bushes made a picturesque view, serene and otherworldly. Tetsurou took Tobio’s hand and dragged him to an opening, where he sat on the grass and pulled the other boy down as well. They sat there silently, watching the stars. Tetsurou sat closer to his partner and hugged him from behind; after a minute or so Tobio motioned Tetsurou to move his legs apart and moved to sit back to chest with Tetsurou, making himself comfortable between his thighs and leaning on his taller lover. Tetsurou was a little shocked by Tobio’s boldness, but why not? He adapted his body to the new position and enjoyed their close proximity.

To his dismay, a certain part of his body enjoyed the closeness with Tobio even more than the others. Tetsurou willed his wayward dick to stay still, reasoning that it wasn’t proper to get hard for a person who was suffering from an emotional trauma. Even if the person was hot as fuck.

\- Are you hard? – sounded an incredulous question, and Tobio turned his head to look at Tetsurou.

The older angel blushed so hard he hasn’t ever blushed in his life. He thought his face should look as red as a tomato. He froze on the spot, puzzled what to say, until Tobio has turned in his embrace and moved to stand on his hands and feet. The blue-eyed angel peered inquisitively at Tetsurou from below, then smiled crookedly…and did what Tetsurou didn’t expect _at all_.

Moving seductively and gracefully, like a big cat (Kenma may or may not have compared Tobio to a jaguar once), Tobio put a hand flat of Tetsurou’s chest and pushed him slowly to lie on the floor. The younger angel crawled forward, standing on all fours above Tetsurou now and craning his neck to whisper into Tetsurou’s ear:

\- You know, I didn’t think you’ve had a thing for tears.

\- No, I… n-noo…! – stuttered Tetsurou. With his head caged between Tobio’s arms, he felt trapped.

\- Oh, really? - and Tobio moved his lips lower to lick at Tetsurou’s ear lobe.

Tetsurou shivered; his head refused to process the situation.

Tobio continued speaking in a low voice, stopping to nip at Tetsurou’s neck or lay an open-mouthed kiss under his jaw.

\- You seem to be eager to do something to me, right, Tetsu? (a nip on the neck) What a coincidence, baby! (did Tobio call him baby? no way!) I’ve dreamt of fucking you since that “big game” day. How long has it been, one month or more? We’ve always done it with you the other way (another nip), but I think you would let me hold you today, wouldn’t you? You need to be taken care of, Tetsurou (a kiss), once in a while.

Shell-shocked and painfully aroused, Tetsurou could only lie there and listen to Tobio. It was getting colder, and the dew on the grass was disgustingly wet… They wouldn’t make love to each other right there in the middle of the garden, would they?

\- You’ve been so good to me that time, bound and so obedient, while Kenma was torturing Shouyou behind your back, - continued Tobio, - And you’ve begged so prettily all the way, just the way I like. It’s a shame I didn’t get to fuck you back then. I’ve fucked Kenma later, though. Your mate has been very eager and desperate for me. I’ve cuffed his hands and feet to the bedposts and fingered him until he was babbling, can you imagine that picture?

Oh, _that_ Tetsurou definitely could imagine. In a weird way, the thought of Kenma pliant and eager under Tobio’s hands aroused Tetsurou even more. And the blue-eyed angel still continued whispering in his ear, while his nimble hands were roaming around Tetsurou’s bare chest, occasionally tweaking a nipple and making Tetsurou gasp:

\- And then I’ve fucked Kenma so hard he blacked out when he came. Would you like to give it a try too? Would you let me please you?

Using spit for lube wasn’t the best thing to do, but Tetsurou didn’t want to wait even a second longer, and returning home to do everything right... Nah, no time for that. Not when Tobio already started fingering him, still muttering sexy nonsense into his ears. Not when Tetsurou couldn’t think about anything except for Tobio and his skilful fingers. Tobio had a point in his speech, really! How did Tetsurou miss so many chances to be at the receiving end of these wonderful digits? The older angel was outright moaning when Tobio started thrusting four fingers inside his ass. Tetsurou has overlooked the moment when he started to outright beg for Tobio’s cock. Not that he felt ashamed, not at all. Just another reminder of the incoherent state he was in.

In the meantime, Tobio made him stand on all fours and then lower his upper body, so that his rear was high in the air, his hands and chest pressed to the cold humid grass, and resumed the fingering. Tetsurou was so hard it hurt but he was too engrossed in Tobio’s filthy whispers to take care of it. But one second the fingering stopped and the next second Tobio took him by the hair on his nape and pulled up for a violent kiss.

The next thing Tetsurou’s hazy mind registered was Tobio fucking him hard and fast. The lack of lubrication didn’t hurt the process, this time Tetsurou even liked the slight sting. His lover didn’t waste time on talking; the words were not necessary anymore. Only the sounds of heavy panting and wet slapping of skin on skin filled the air. Along with Tetsurou’s whines, whimpers, and frustrated growls when Tobio didn’t let him move his hips on his own accord, meeting Tobio’s thrusts. Tobio held his partner’s thighs in place, giving him the freedom of lying there and taking it.

When Tobio’s moves became erratic, Tetsurou felt a hand snake under his belly and wrap around Tetsurou’s achingly aroused member. Several expert pumps, and Tobio was able to make them finish almost simultaneously. Both boys were panting heavily, and Tetsurou winced when Tobio’s member slipped from his used asshole. Unfortunately, lack of lube during and after sex were two different things. Tobio and Tetsurou collapsed onto the grass in one heap. They managed to hug each other, ignoring all the sticky bodily fluids and pieces of grass stuck on their hands. None of them noticed how they drifted to sleep.

 

 

In the morning Tobio woke up because of bright sun rays falling directly on his face. He felt warm and cold at once; Tetsurou was hugging him from behind, acting as the big spoon, while his left side has been lying on the grass. The blue-eyed angel stirred, and heard Tetsurou’s slurred:

\- We should just fuck every time we are left to sleep alone, it works fantastically, better than any lullaby, every…

Tetsurou’s bravado was interrupted by a loud sneeze.

Tobio would’ve laughed. If he didn’t start sneezing violently as well.

That’s what fresh air (and cold grass) did to a person.

 

 

Not that Tetsurou resented his last night’s actions. But his first time having a guest in four months could’ve been… different.

 

Yaku Morisuke (27, Tetsurou’s ex class-mate) and his new assistant, Haiba Lev (20, fresh from the Angels’ Law School), came to visit at about 10 a.m. They found two sneezing angels, dressed in their pyjamas only, in the kitchen, trying to find any cold medicine in the cabinets and coughing like crazy. As a good friend he was, Morisuke sent Lev to the next pharmacy and put both ill angels to bed. To Tetsurou’s bed, since it was bigger. Morisuke found camomile and some other herbs, made hot tea and brought it upstairs. The two dorks (who else would get cold in a city with the mildest climate possible?) sat under the blankets obediently and sipped from their cups, looking rather shy. They’ve tried to thank Morisuke several times, but the angel with light-brown hair has only laughed.

\- When Lev comes back with your medicine, you’ll repay us with the story of how you’ve managed to get cold. You clearly haven’t just eaten too much eyes cream, have you?

This earned Yaku blushing cheeks from both boys. How did Morisuke know they’ve been idiots? He saw the wide open garden door, a piece of flattened grass on the opening and some grass-blades on the floor in the kitchen, on top of that, the blush spoke for itself. If Morisuke’s old friend and his new love haven’t fucked in the garden, then Lev was great at writing protocols (he sucked at it). The two black-haired angels were looking at their laps, as if there were written answers to all Morisuke’s questions.

\- So tell me, guys, did you only fuck in the grass, or did you fall asleep on the grass as well?

The duo in pyjamas raised their gazes, both wore matching deer in the headlights expressions. Morisuke face-palmed; did they really think they’ve been so discreet?

\- OK, look, we won’t tell Lev, he probably would like to know something like whether the grass tickled or not. But fuck, you’ll tell me the truth, otherwise I’m calling Kenma right now and…

This threat was met with enthusiastic pleas not to call their mates. Sure, Kenma and Shouyou won’t give them a break if they’ll learn about the reason behind their cold…

\- By the way, shouldn’t you meet them at the station at 7 p.m.? It’s already half past 5 p.m.

The two dorks paled and went silent.

Morisuke should’ve been pickier while choosing friends. And co-workers, he thought, as Lev’s loud voice pealed from the first floor:

\- Yaku-san! I’ve got this cough syrup in two flavours: lemon and blueberry! As to me, lemon tastes better!

\- Dumbass! Did you taste it?

\- Umm, yeah, why?

Tobio, to his credit, stayed serious, while Tetsurou should’ve contained his stupid smile. Laughing at Yaku’s assistant in Yaku’s face when the said poor, responsible Yaku was actually baby-sitting him and one of his three life partners? A good example of a poor choice of friends.

It was nice to have a Skype application on the phone. Just as Yaku found Kenma’s icon in the contact list, he heard two pleading voices from the bed. The two idiots-who-let-their-dicks-control-their-lives were begging him not to embarrass them even more. Ah, these pleas full of despair, a music to Morisuke’s ears…

Lev banged at the door once and strode in without a second’s pause.

\- Hey guys! You look nice in those pyjamas! I think I’ll go clean up the grass and dirt in the kitchen, don’t want to hear Kenma bitching at you!

 

 

Morisuke didn’t expect Kenma and Shouyou to let the strange case of illness slip from their attention. Little did Morisuke know.

When the brown-haired angel met the two demons at the migration station, the first Kenma’s phrase was: “Are those idiots alive?” The next phrase has been said in unison: “I’ve missed them so fucking much!”.

As the demons saw their beloved ones in bed, with red noses and in silly striped pyjamas, they only sighed in relief and leaped on them forming a grandiose pile. No one even breached the subject of the cold. Not that Morisuke was disappointed (he was).

\- Don’t be so sulky, Yaku-san! – announced Lev, who stayed with two ill angels while Yaku went to the station and back, - You’ve teased Kuroo-san enough for today! This must’ve been a monthly norm of teasing…

Yaku had noticed Kenma listening with interest to Lev from under Tetsurou’s armpit before the demon moved to make himself comfortable on his mate’s chest. At the same time Morisuke let his rage devour him and flew into killer mode, pinching Lev and tugging him out of the room by a painful hold of his wrist. Lev has clearly asked for it.

 

 

 

One couldn’t say that Lev was teasing his employer on purpose; in reality, it was just his screwed up mind-mouth filter. Lev rubbed his kicked ass once more; the move didn’t go unnoticed by Yaku-san, who was standing right next to Lev in the tram carriage. Not for the first time, Lev thanked the deities somewhere there in the skies for the height difference; it would be a catastrophe if Yaku-san could get hold of one of his ears one day. The small angel could have used his wings to reach Lev’s head, of course, but he was too prideful for that, lucky for his over-enthusiastic assistant.

Then the silver-haired angel noticed that his mentor wanted to say something to him. The tall boy became all ears; nothing good would come from accidentally ignoring Yaku-san. To Lev’s utter astonishment, the stern angel murmured something very close to an apology. Lev couldn’t believe his ears. Maybe, Yaku-san didn’t hate his apprentice that much after all? Lev beamed at his shorter colleague and exclaimed:

\- Hopefully, the next time we go to Kuroo-san’s, they’ll be in good health and Kenma would be present!

\- Do you want to annoy the hell out of him like the previous time? – asked the mentor grumpily.

\- No! I just really want to hug him in his serval form! I bet he is so cute!

\- So annoy the hell out of Kenma it is. As a serval he can easily claw your eyes out, beware, Lev.

The optimistic silver-haired boy preferred to ignore the warning completely, ranting happily:

\- And the orange haired boy, Hinata, does he live there now? We’ve met him at the Agency, remember, and I think we have a lot in common! Is he a cat as well?

\- No, a tamarin monkey.

\- Is he cute as a monkey? I bet he is! He’s so small and…

\- Shut up, Lev. Please.

 

 

But before Lev could make use of the last command, Morisuke suddenly remembered that between taking care of Tetsurou and Tobio and meeting Kenma and Shouyou at the migration station he didn’t speak a word about Tobio’s case. As he shot a wide-eyed look in Lev’s direction, the tall angel said cheerfully:

\- While you were fetching Kenma and Hinata-san at the station, I’ve discussed everything you had prepared in that red folder of yours with Kuroo-san and Kageyama-san. I wrote down all their answers to your list of questions that you’ve put in a separate clear pocket. I’ve also marked with a green highlighter the things that could be useful for you. And, of course, I used the voice recorder so you can scold me for my stupid mistakes during the interview at the office later.

Morisuke could sense that his stunned silence made Lev nervous. He knew he should praise his apprentice. But the older angel didn’t want to praise Lev. No way. His assistant would get absolutely insufferable. But Morisuke has failed today, and if not for Lev, their work would’ve been neglected. The boy deserved gratitude. And praise. Fuck.

\- You did well, Lev, - muttered Morisuke unintelligibly.

\- What did you just say, Yaku-san? The tram is so loud!

\- You did well, thank you, - hissed Morisuke a little more distinct.

\- Excuse me, have you said “swank you”?

That bastard. Morisuke gritted his teeth with force.

\- Thank you, Lev, you did well today and helped me out a lot! – Morisuke’s bellow made some passengers at the front seats look their way.

\- Why crying so loud, Yaku-san! In any case, I’m glad to be of service!

Looking to Lev’s happy face, Morisuke thought, not for the first time, that Lev wasn’t halfway as dense as he looked. Morisuke smirked to himself with a sudden air of superiority. Their opponents in court, they would be so easily distracted and relaxed by Lev’s seeming naïveté only to fall into Morisuke’s trap… Morisuke chastised himself; just today in the morning he considered firing Lev because of his constant slips, how could he imagine taking him to court?

Morisuke looked up at Lev’s face; it was dreamy while the tall boy looked out of the window at the fleeting images of houses and trees. From this perspective and without a stupid smirk Lev looked… handsome. Morisuke gave himself a mental slap. While he tried to hide his confusion staring at the floor, he didn’t notice Lev watching him from above with a tender smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo
> 
> What do you say, whose little relatives are worse?)  
> (My sister! My sister was the worst when she was little!!!! And read my works more often, you!)
> 
> I hope you liked the new chapter! Please, leave comments and kudos!  
> And I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


	12. Just Live Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back home again. Shouyou learns the reason behind Tetsurou and Tobio's cold.  
> Kenma thinks that everyone has to fulfill his whims, but his housemates have another opinion on the matter.  
> Tetsurou and Kenma spend another day at work, and Tobio receives unwelcome news.  
> We also see some new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I'm glad to see that my story receives support from you readers)  
> This time I was able to update within a week! A very nice result for me!
> 
> The new chapter contains a lot of thoughts and not much action.  
> I've finally introduced one more demon, he-he!
> 
> Hope, you'll like it)

**_I’m standing here defiant_ **

**_Much stronger than you thought_ **

**_I won’t be overtaken_ **

**_Give me everything you’ve got_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Give Me Everything You've Got)_ **

 

The first morning together after a two days’ break was much less awkward than Shouyou has anticipated. Maybe, it was because he was the only person awake.

Last evening the atmosphere in Tetsurou and Kenma’s bedroom, where all of them have gathered for a heartfelt reunion, hasn’t been ideal, far from that. It seemed that Tobio and Tetsurou were feeling guilty or embarrassed about something. But that was the case for Kenma and Shouyou as well. Though burning with curiosity on the inside, Shouyou had to still his thirst for answers for the time-being. Nobody would’ve won if the ginger started prying for answers. In the end, the monkey-like boy decided that there will be time alone with his mate when he’d get any information he wanted.

Watching Kenma, still asleep and clinging to Tetsurou for dear life on the other side of the bed, the monkey-like demon thought, not for the first time, that if Tetsurou and Tobio haven’t shown this level of understanding and agreed to let him and Kenma get closer to each other, everything would’ve been different. If the two angels would’ve decided to put on a defensive stance and told their demonic mates to choose one person to love, the two demons would have to say good bye to their feelings to each other and suffer from broken hearts after they’ve chosen their angels. Because there was no way Kenma would be able to leave Tetsurou. There was no way Tetsurou would be able to let go. The same went for Shouyou and Tobio.

Good thing, it’s in the past. Shouyou moved up even closer to Tobio and started to purr, enjoying his mate’s scent and the feeling of his skin under his fingers. There was no way Shouyou was ever leaving his silly grumpy Tobio.

After a minute or so, the ginger sat up, made himself comfortable between Tobio and the other two boys on the bed, and went on with observing his housemates. Tobio was snoring lightly beside him; his previously beet-red nose looked almost OK. Shouyou didn’t notice any signs of nightmares during the sleep time, which made him happier than he could’ve expected. So his winged mate has been all right while Shouyou has been traveling. The red-haired demon shifted his gaze to the other couple. Underneath Kenma, Tetsurou was sleeping peacefully. When Kenma and Shouyou appeared in the doorway of the bedroom the previous evening, the older angel definitely didn’t look as calm as now. And, without a doubt, Tetsurou avoided Shouyou’s gaze yesterday. One more reason to interrogate Tobio later.

Kenma. His dear beloved serval looked as if he has finally released all the tension his body has been absorbing during their trip to the Demon Area. The contrast was evident. Shouyou almost started to regret the whole idea of their journey anew; almost. If not for this two days with Kenma, he would’ve never learned that Kenma could be _this annoying_. When the little bastard ran away, Shouyou thought his head would turn from orange to gray. Yet Shouyou could hardly imagine himself getting angry enough to consider giving Kenma a spanking (yes, the thoughts about Kenma and Tetsurou’s private life’s “special aspects” visited the ginger’s head from time to time). Would the serval even let him? That was an interesting concept; Shouyou would leave it for sorting out later though. The redhead continued watching the serval: how his pointed ears twitched in his sleep, how his tail was hugging Tetsurou’s torso, how Kenma nuzzled unconsciously into his mate’s broad chest. Shouyou was so close to squealing out loud because of how cute Kenma was that he had to press a palm to his mouth.

Shouyou’s attempts at staying as quiet and still as possible were futile; soon he felt Tobio stirring near him and sitting up. Then familiar hands gripped him like a vice and manhandled the ginger demon onto Tobio’s lap, back to chest. Of course, Shouyou struggled a little for a show (the blue-eyed angel didn’t buy it for a second) before sighing contentedly and relaxing completely under his mate’s touch.

Soon Tetsurou opened his eyes too, blinked blearily several times and smiled at Kenma who was hugging him like some tiny octopus. Then the black-haired angel lifted his head and smiled happily at Tobio and Shouyou too.

The ginger couldn’t recall Tetsurou ever looking so cute. Why was everyone so cute today? It could make his poor little heart explode from the overdose of cuteness. The demon even turned his gaze to take a close look at his mate; what if Tobio, by some miracle, became cute today too? Nah, won’t happen. The younger angel’s face was as sour as usual. Shouyou sighed in relief.

\- What was this prying look for, dumbass? – whispered Tobio.

\- Nothing, Tobio, just checking.

\- What in the world would you be checking?

Before Shouyou could open his mouth and come with a reply, Tetsurou’s giggly whisper reached Tobio’s ears and made the latter cringe:

\- What if your face became even scarier while Shouyou was absent?

Shouyou couldn’t stop himself from giggling. And of course, annoyed Tobio helpfully supported his laughter by tickling the ginger’s ribs. Only Kenma’s angry voice made Tobio stop and leave Shouyou, who was breathless from laughing, alone.

\- You are the worst housemates one could have, aren’t you? I was dreaming of sleeping in my own, familiar bed the whole journey, and when I am finally there, you are playing and laughing full force while poor I am trying to sleep!

Kenma pushed himself away from Tetsurou and made shooing motions with his hands towards the other two.

\- Go have fun somewhere else, you troublemakers! I hate you!

The three spoilers of peace reluctantly left the bed and watched a half-asleep and sluggish Kenma making a fort from cushions and blankets and curling in the middle of it.

“What a spoiled brat”, thought Shouyou with a note of annoyance.

Maybe Kenma was right, though. Tetsurou, Tobio and Shouyou were awake anyway, so they could as well start the morning activities. By a nice coincidence, Kenma and Tetsurou didn’t have to go to work till noon. Facility renovations or some other bullshit at the Agency.

When Tetsurou was striding down the corridor in front of the other two, Shouyou noticed strange glances Tobio was sending towards their elder lover. As on cue, one moment Tetsurou turned his head back and locked his gaze with Tobio’s. Then the former blushed (!) and looked forward hastily.

The ginger couldn’t recall seeing Tetsurou blush before. One more brilliant occasion to interrogate Tobio as soon as they’ll stay alone! Shouyou couldn’t wait.

 

 

As soon as the three of them were done with the morning routine, they’ve gathered in the kitchen and tried to cook breakfast. Not very successfully, by the way. When a ruffled up, adorable and hungry Kenma emerged from the second floor, he found Shouyou giggling, cackling and wheezing, crouched at a kitchen cabinet to stay halfway upright, and the angels standing by the kitchen table, each with a tell-tale blush on his cheeks. There was no breakfast in sight.

Kenma ignored the strange scene completely and inquired in a high-pitched voice where his food was. To his point of view, the trio had to at least make him a breakfast in apology for his forceful awakening.

The blond didn’t want to take into account, that there wasn’t any food left in the fridge at all, since no one went grocery shopping on the weekends. Because of reasons, you know. The angels have been ill, and would’ve starved if not for Morisuke’s kindness. But… Kenma obviously didn’t want to listen to the voice of reason.

The red-haired demon tried to lighten the mood and explained why he has been laughing so hard. The reason was that Shouyou figured out, what happened to Tobio and Tetsurou and what was the reason of their mysterious cold. All the mischievous demon had to do to find out the truth was to ask a few tricky questions and watch for the reactions. Shouyou pretended to be washing some cups, standing backwards to his housemates, and asked away.

First, the ginger asked innocently, whether Tobio has maybe had a chance to hold Tetsurou. The demon glanced over his shoulder: Tetsurou turned scarlet and Tobio froze in place. This time Shouyou was able to contain his smile.

Second, Shouyou said nonchalantly that he was sure that the angels have caught their cold making love to each other somewhere chilly. A pure guess on his part. He heard a choking noise from Tobio.

Third, the ginger asked, while looking out of the kitchen window at the garden trees that maybe, just maybe the angels have fucked in the garden (it was just to make up a random silly theory). As the demon turned around, startled by the sudden silence in the room, he saw his mate turning pink, then red, while Tetsurou fell on a bar stool and buried his face in his hands, still desperately scarlet. That was when Shouyou started to laugh.

 

To say that Kenma was unimpressed by the whole story would be an understatement. The serval was so annoyed that he didn’t even know what to do to his housemates. He didn’t have something for breakfast; he woke up two hours earlier than he’d planned; the angels have acted as idiots and got ill; Shouyou, his last hope, has surrendered to his hysterical laughter and was absolutely useless. Everyone tried so hard to disappoint Kenma this morning, and damn if they didn’t succeed. For the first time in ages, the blond couldn’t find the right words in his vocabulary to bitch at his lovers, so high his level of annoyance was. Feeling helpless and betrayed, Kenma silently left the kitchen. Let him starve to death, he won’t talk to any of them today.

Kenma returned to the bedroom and fell onto the bed face down. Somewhere deep in his mind, the demon thought that he has overdone it with his accusations. The serval let this voice sound more prominent. The angels have been ill, there were no grocery stores nearby, and why has he been so adamant in demanding a breakfast? He and Tetsurou could easily buy something edible from a vending machine at the office. Then his silent anger in the end instead of stream of harsh words has been for the better, hasn’t it? But the harm has been done already. Anyway, what was he, Prince Charming, to behave like such a brat?

Because of a sudden urge to make up to his mate, Kenma made the bed, then cleaned up the mess that has been left after Tobio and Tetsurou have spent there the whole day before. After that, he looked at the clock and found out that he and Tetsurou still had an hour left before they had to go to work. Kenma calmed his breathing and reached mentally for his mate, asking him for a talk one-on-one.

 

When Tetsurou came to the bedroom, he found his beloved demon naked, wearing his black collar and kneeling at the bed with his eyes lowered submissively. Tetsurou locked the door wordlessly and allowed himself a smile. An hour was definitely enough for a little disciplinary spanking, wasn’t it? Kenma would love it, Tetsurou was sure of that.

 

 

Tetsurou always did a perfect job at disciplining Kenma. He always started with a talk; he made Kenma discuss his mistakes; he made Kenma feel remorse for his actions. Honestly, the whole preparation process was so humiliating to Kenma that he would rather endure a long paddling with a hair brush rather than being chastised by Tetsurou for a minute. This time the humiliation has been even worse since Kenma has asked for a punishment himself. Kenma was ready to disappear without a trace to avoid Tetsurou’s all-seeing eyes. Why put every single dark or shameful thought into words? The amber-eyed angel made Kenma explain all the reasons of why he had felt he needed a spanking so badly that he had to call his mate right away, just an hour before the start of work. The angel made Kenma promise that he would apologize to the other two house inhabitants for his rudeness. And, the last straw, Tetsurou praised his mate for being so responsible. Kenma tried to find a hint of sarcasm in the last words but there was none. Not that it lessened the mortification Kenma felt.

He had asked for it, the demon reminded himself. Though Tetsurou’s slightly relieved tone when he questioned Kenma about the reasons to be disciplined spoke for itself: Kenma would’ve earned a spanking sooner or later anyway. And Tetsurou was happy that it happened rather soon and he didn’t have to administer a harsh punishment to his mate. The angel, Kenma knew, liked the formality of a disciplinary spanking, but he didn’t enjoy causing his mate pain as Kenma sometimes did when it came to spanking Tetsurou. Sure, the angel had fun giving Kenma a light over-the-knee spanking when in a playful mode, but not while inflicting serious punishments. The last time Kenma has been in real trouble and got paddled, he could feel how hard it has been for the amber-eyed angel to listen to his pained whimpers and pleas of mercy.

Did Kenma ever say how much he hated being spanked? To put it mildly, he hated it _a lot_. Kenma regretted making a request for a punishment as soon as Tetsurou positioned the demon over his lap and started delivering the slaps. Gosh, Kenma was getting used to living with a healthy, non-bruised bum all the time. How long has this happy time lasted, a month? His last spanking has been merciful, and the pause has been enough for Kenma to grow unaccustomed and make the spanks hurt like crazy.

 

Kenma was sure that Tetsurou didn’t enjoy the process of spanking. But was it exactly true?

“He would give me enough strokes to make my ass burn in any case”, - thought Kenma, desperately clutching the bedsheets when the first slap landed. This time Tetsurou was in a talkative mood:

\- You hate it, Kenma, don’t you? (thwack!) I know you do, honey (thwack!). It must be embarrassing to lie here in a collar only (thwack!) and receive spanks on your bare butt.

Tetsurou took a pause at teasing his spankee and concentrated on spanking Kenma as painful as possible. Ignoring the demon’s pitiful whimpers, Tetsurou gave Kenma’s vulnerable places at the junctures of his butt cheeks and buttocks the most rigorous treatment, knowing that Kenma would have to sit through a department meeting later in the day. Then the monolog has been resumed:

\- I didn’t really care about you acting like a spoiled brat when we’ve been living alone (thwack!) You know, I love you too much for that (thwack!) But, do you consider it fair to make Tobio and Shouyou suffer from your mood swings? (thwack!)

No, Kenma didn’t cry by the end of his spanking. He simply wept and wailed. He would never get used to this.

The spanking seemed to be endless. But, as it was over, the demon was surprised to learn that the talk and the ass-beating have only taken half an hour, since now he had 15 minutes to kneel in the corner and 15 minutes later to get dressed for work. The kneeling let Kenma collect his thoughts and calm down, which helped a lot when he apologized to his housemates for being a nuisance before going to work. Tobio muttered something unintelligible in response to his apologies (the angel was obviously bewildered by Tetsurou and Kenma’s way to deal with problems). Shouyou simply approached Kenma and hugged him, nuzzling at his cheek. Of course, the other demon has heard every slap and pained outcry. Strangely, but not this thought made Kenma’s cheeks rosy from embarrassment, though. When the two angels busied themselves with a talk, Shouyou whispered to Kenma’s ear in the demon language:

\- The next time you will demand a breakfast from us in such a manner I’ll be sure to witness your spanking in person. What if Tetsurou is being too lenient with you? As I could witness during our trip, you don’t think about the others much. What do you think your mate would do to you if you ran away, like you did in my village, in his presence, by the way? I personally have been so angry at you that evening, you can’t imagine…

And Shouyou had the audacity to kiss the blond on the cheek and smile at him his usual radiant smile before hiding behind Tobio’s back. Kenma was shocked; Shouyou hasn’t ever talked to him that way. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why did he have to annoy the hell out of everyone lately?

When he and Shouyou saw each other once a week, the ginger was always so tender with him! Certainly, living together didn’t make relationships easier! Kenma has snapped from his reverie after Tetsurou’s loud exclamation:

\- My, my! Look at you, freshly spanked and ready to flirt!

Kenma blushed full-force. What were they all doing to him, gosh.

But the surprises didn’t come to an end with Shouyou’s threat.

As soon as Tetsurou led Kenma out to the street, he addressed his mate mentally:

\- You’re in for one more little punishment in the evening. Don’t worry, I won’t tell the other two.

\- But… why? – asked Kenma incredulously. Another spanking? And here he was, thinking that everything has been over and forgiven.

\- I think we need to secure the result of the morning punishment. Your demon ass will heal in no time, you’ll forget about our talk, and I want you to go to bed in a thoughtful mood.

\- What are you gonna do?

\- I assumed, a round of orgasm denial would work like a charm.

\- It’s not fair!

\- And what is fair? Causing trouble, getting spanked every two weeks and changing nothing at your attitude nevertheless? It’s been a fine game between us two but now we have more acute problems to solve. I want you to act more mature, Kenma.

\- I’m trying.

\- Try harder.

Kenma huffed in annoyance. The mates stayed silent until they landed a tram. Then Kenma reached for Tetsurou telepathically:

\- If even Shouyou thinks you don’t spank me enough then you ought to be right and I have to change something.

\- What? – Tetsurou turned to his mate with a frown.

\- You know he has a fine hearing, just like me? So he has heard me taking my spanking today. Obviously, he has told Tobio too.

\- What did Shouyou say to you?

Kenma ducked his head in embarrassment. Why was he discussing all of this with Tetsurou? Better him than Shouyou, he reminded himself.

\- He said that if I would bitch about breakfast one more time he would be sure to watch my spanking and ensure that…

\- I’m not too merciful?

\- Yeah.

Tetsurou was quiet for a minute. Then he continued the mental dialog:

\- You know I wouldn’t let him, don’t you?

Kenma looked his mate in the eyes; Tetsurou was dead serious.

\- I consider this agreement to be between you and me only; we never meant to make it privy to someone else’s eyes.

That was true. Kenma’s embarrassment reached its peak. He stayed silent for a moment, contemplating shifting to his serval form. At last, he answered mentally:

\- I’m glad you think that way.

The next second another thought came to Kenma’s mind.

\- But, just today, you’ve mentioned my spanking around them so nonchalantly!

\- I’m not that stupid to try and hide these things when we all live in one house. They know about our dynamics already. Better speak of it like that then let Tobio and Shouyou assume something on their own and get ideas.

“They’ll get even more ideas now!” – thought Kenma.

But what could they do other than dropping the use of corporal punishments altogether? So the demon commented:

\- Makes sense.

Tetsurou grinned, smug and satisfied. Kenma could only sigh. Then the demon asked aloud:

\- How come you are so confident about everything?

\- I just think about things a lot. I’m really clever. That’s a specific of being my brilliant self.

Kenma face-palmed. Nice to see the silly Tetsurou he knew again.

The tram came to a stop, and the boys headed towards the Agency for Earth Affairs’ building.

\- Tetsu? – Kenma had to start the mental talk anew.

\- Yes, kitten?

\- What if Shouyou once decides I need a spanking and…

\- And…? – prompted the black-winged angel.

\- And I agree with him?

\- That you need a spanking?

\- Yes.

\- As soon as possible?

\- Maybe.

\- And Shouyou would be eager to lend a hand?

After a pause Kenma answered:

\- Yes. Would you mind?

\- If you agree to take it, then do as you please. I’ll consider it between the two of you, OK? But why do you ask? Do you want to be spanked by Shouyou? I thought you despised the process.

The couple has reached their floor. Kenma turned to face his mate:

\- I just know that he won’t leave it alone after he’s raised this topic once.

\- And you’re sure you’ll earn a punishment? By him?

Kenma shrugged:

\- Sooner or later.

\- And here I was, talking about maturing and taking responsibility.

\- Tetsu, I was asking just in case. I’m going to be good, I promise.

\- Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You’d better get ready to take your place at the round table though, the meeting is about to start. Have fun, I know that even _you_ don’t heal _that_ fast.

And the bastard grinned his toothy over-confident grin again.

Kenma wanted to strangle his mate right there, right that moment. Instead, he braced himself, took a seat beside Tetsurou on a hard wooden chair and prepared to listen. This would be the longest meeting ever.

 

Keiji definitely noticed something off in Kenma’s behavior. The demon seemed to squirm in place restlessly. Kenma tried his best to do it as subtle as possible, and he was mostly successful. Keiji was sure, he was the only one to pay attention to Kenma’s discomfort.

Then he caught Tetsurou’s eyes, bright with mischief. What did the angel do to the poor serval? Was there any sex toy involved? No, no, no, that’s not the way to go. Keiji scolded himself for inappropriate thoughts at the work place. Bad Keiji!

The owl-like demon sat patiently listening to the speakers for a minute or so. Then his gaze landed on Kenma again, and naughty thoughts came crashing down.

Playing sexy games in public was inappropriate. Period. But the one time he made Koutarou come to work wearing a butt plug after the latter has lost a bet Keiji had so much fun. By the way, he could invent another silly bet and remind Koutarou that he didn’t get revenge after that time with the plug. Koutarou would love to do the same thing to Keiji. He would definitely bite…

And Keiji smiled at Tetsurou, looking just as mischievous as the amber-eyed angel. The angel grinned and threw a pitiful look at his oblivious angelic friend whose white-grey hair with black streaks was styled to resemble a horned owl.

Koutarou finally noticed the gazing contest between Tetsurou and Keiji, and addressed his mate mentally:

\- What are you up to, Keiji? I know that look on you!

\- There’s nothing, Kou, it’s just Tetsurou’s antics.

\- Yeah, sure. As easy as that, - the angel looked at his mate sulkily.

Keiji smiled at Koutarou reassuringly, and it was enough to melt the latter’s heart.

“Sorry, Koutarou, - thought Keiji, - you’re too sweet for your own good. And you’ll fall into my trap one way or another”.

As expected, in 5 minutes the angel was already busy arguing with some of the speakers over working matters. Keiji couldn’t conceal his grin. He was an evil person, wasn’t he?

 

 

\- Poor Koutarou, - said Kenma telepathically.

\- Why?

\- Did you miss Keiji’s grin? It promises no good.

\- Oi, darling, you’d better think about your own problems rather than Kou’s.

Kenma stiffened in his seat. Was Tetsurou going to tease him the whole day long? Sure as hell. The demon looked at his mate and that irritating grin of his. He didn’t appreciate the idea of his punishment at all, why add to his anxiety? Feeling Kenma’s discomfort, Tetsurou put a hand on his hip under the table and said mentally:

\- I can change the punishment if it makes you this afraid. Or better cancel it. Your peace of mind is more important than my attempts at disciplining you.

\- Just stop teasing, please. I’m not afraid at all. A little nervous, maybe.

\- If you say so, kitten.

 

 

The working time has been short since it has started only at noon, and the mates had time for only two cases. “Less work – less paperwork”, - as Tetsurou joked.

Since Tetsurou and Kenma have spent 3 years in their current position, they’ve seen any and all variants of suicide attempts. This didn’t mean that the persons who tried to end their lives became any less special or unique.

The first person has been their typical client – a teenage boy, who fell in love and was not only rejected, but got laughed at and bullied by his fellow students. The boy decided to jump from a bridge (also very typical in their line of work). Since the teenager was meant to die only three years later, in a train wreck after saving two kids and their mom, he had to be stopped. Kenma and Tetsurou spent an hour telling their young client that he had to live on, no matter what.

After meeting the boy, Kenma got a lot of unexpected trains of thoughts. The blond demon’s brain has successfully associated being rejected with losing a lover, then Kenma’s memory has helpfully provided him with a vision of his father, Kaito, hugging his mother, Hitomi, not long before he has left his family forever. Because of that Kenma has spent the rest of the day contemplating what he would do if he would lose his mate one day. Tetsurou couldn’t pry a word from the serval, since the latter wasn’t ready to discuss Tetsurou’s potential disappearance with Tetsurou himself.

The angel couldn’t find another reason for Kenma’s sulking except for the impendent punishment. When the black-haired raised the topic though, Kenma only looked at him like Tetsurou was an idiot and said:

\- If you chicken out and don’t want to discipline me anymore, just say so, don’t pretend you are giving me a way out.

And Kenma looked away from his mate. After that the angel left the demon and his gloomy attitude alone.

The second working case was even more cliché – an actress intended to take a whole bottle of sleeping pills. The reasons behind her decision were not as “romantic” as an unrequited young love. The woman was desperate because of her abusive manager, who threatened her life and assaulted the poor actress. Tetsurou and Kenma succeeded in persuading her to stay alive in a quite unusual manner. Tetsurou, as a Law School graduate and an intellectually curious person, had enough knowledge to read through the actress’s contract and give her hints about how to get rid of the despicable manager and also how to sue him for his crimes. The woman started to smile at the end of their talk. “Are you sure you’re not a promotion representative of some law firm but an angel?” - she asked in the end suspiciously because she couldn’t believe that the thigs happening were true. Tetsurou decided to demonstrate his wings, which made the woman doubt even more, because she associated black wings with demons, not with angels. At that moment Kenma (who has stayed in his serval form during the meeting and hasn’t said a word) shifted to his human form, pointed at his black tail and cat ears, and announced that he was the demon here, pretty please. “May I preserve the memories about you two?” – asked the woman, smiling warmly and shaking her head in disbelief. The answer was “no”, of course, but she took it in stride and just wished the boys good luck in the future. The actress looked much more alive than when the couple first appeared in her room.

“She will live a long life, and she will fight for women rights, and found a big charity organisation, and…”, - Tetsurou started to recite her profile as soon as they’ve returned to the Agency.

“I hope she’ll just be happy, apart from all of this”, - interrupted Kenma who admired the woman’s wish to free herself by any means and the strength she showed after she has finally received an ounce of support, even if it was from some fantastical fairy creatures.

 

 

As soon as the paperwork was done, the boys were ready to head home. Suddenly, Kenma heard a distantly familiar voice talking in the corridor. He made a sign to Tetsurou to wait for him, shifted into his serval form and crawled closer to where the voice sounded, curling into a ball beside a bench to look at the scene unnoticed. And indeed, there was a familiar face - the tall blond angel in glasses whom Kenma has seen in his village, Tsukki has been his name. His freckled friend with greenish hair was there as well. They talked to some tall and bulky guy from the security department, Kenma observed…and then the serval sensed an unfamiliar demon nearby. The next second Kenma’s hiding place has been detected. A very tall and lanky demon with fiery-red hair, large downturned eyes with small dark-red pupils, and a big mouth, was leaning low with his hands on his hips and watching Kenma curiously. The demon’s small black round ears twitched in interest, and his black tail was lashing behind his back. Kenma’s instinct was to freeze, since the creature was strange and somehow disproportionate, but the newcomer still didn’t give off a hostile vibe. After a few seconds of searching for something in Kenma’s feline features, the demon chanted in a sing-song voice:

\- Well, well, well! What do we have here! A serval-demon! I haven’t met one before, you’re so tiny!

The red-haired demon crouched on the floor near Kenma. Even so, his figure seemed grotesquely big. After one more inquisitive stare the demon suddenly shifted to his animal form and continued speaking in the demon language:

\- I’m Tendou Satori! My animal is wolverine, as you see! Who are you?

\- Kozume Kenma. Umm. Hi.

\- Nice to meet you!

“Are all the redheads this noisy?” wondered Kenma in his head. To his surprise, he was doing just fine while talking to a new person, and a larger predator by that, if you take Tendou’s demon nature into account. Shouyou’s presence (and constant attempts at socializing Kenma) has been a good influence. Well, from some points of view.

The wolverine continued, unperturbed by the lack of response.

\- It’s my second week here. The city is so ugly, I can’t imagine how I’ll live here for the rest of my life. How do you copy?

Kenma had a lot to say on the matter. He went for the most important part.

\- If you love your mate and he cares for you, you’ll survive.

\- Oh. Sounds pessimistic.

At that their strange conversation was interrupted by two parties at once: Tetsurou came at them looking for Kenma, who has been absent for too long, from one end of the corridor, and the group of angels which included the guy from security, Tsukki and his freckled friend approached the two demons from the other side of the corridor.

A silent scene followed where everyone was scrutinizing everyone else.

Tendou was amused to no end, glancing from Kenma to his mate and then to Tetsurou.

The first words to shatter the quiet were said by the muscular security guy, who requested in a calm and level tone:

-Tendou, shift, please.

The wolverine shifted to his human form the next second.

\- Aw, Toshi, you’re no fun! I’ve found another demon, and you don’t let me talk to him properly! - the redhead whined at the angel from below, still crouching beside Kenma.

Kenma suddenly grew tired of being in public.

Kenma didn’t want to interact with anyone anymore. He lifted a gaze full of hope to his mate, and, to Kenma’s relief, his precious angel understood him without a word exchanged and took Kenma into his arms. The serval made himself comfortable, half-lying on Tetsurou’s shoulder with his back to the others.

The conversation resumed without a hint of awkwardness after Kenma’s retreat. Tendou preferred to stay on the floor. When “Toshi” suggested that Tendou has scared the serval-like demon, Tetsurou assured him instead of Kenma (who was safely hidden from all interactions in his angel’s arms) that his mate was not scared and, on the contrary, rather pleased to meet another demon.

The “adults” shook hands and introduced themselves properly. The bulky guy’s name appeared to be Ushijima Wakatoshi, and he was transferring to the operations department starting next week. Ushijima had short brown hair, olive-green eyes and regular features, but his facial expression was so serious that it bordered on stern. The wolverine-like demon was his mate, and they’ve been mated for a month by now.

The other two angels happened to be on a tour around the Agency, and Ushijima was their guide. Since he didn’t have any more tasks in his old Department and hasn’t started working in his new department yet, he could spend his time educating the students. The future JERRU workers’ names were Tsukishima Kei (the blond in glasses) and Yamaguchi Tadashi (the freckled friend). The blond was polite but sassy, and Tetsurou didn’t miss a chance to tease him. The other student, almost as tall as his friend, but very different in behavior, acted friendly and shy. Kenma thought that he could be friends with Yamaguchi.

Tetsurou soon explained that he had to leave, since his mate was so exhausted. He said good byes to the other group and left. When the couple was headed down the corridor, Kenma heard his new demonic acquaintance complaining to his mate:

\- You could’ve held me in your arms when I’m in my wolverine form like that too, Toshi! We both know, you’re strong enough!

The angel answered, unperturbed, as before:

\- I could, if you were able to mind your claws. I don’t need my clothes ripped apart like last time.

\- Always so considerate, Toshi!

Then Kenma stopped listening, too tired to focus. He still needed to sort out the events of the day and his thoughts. But one thing the serval was able to say for sure now: surprisingly enough, he liked Tendou Satori and would be glad to hear from the other demon once more.

Apparently, the serval fell asleep just like that, in Tetsurou’s embrace on the way home, since he woke up on the couch in the living room, next to Tobio, and didn’t remember how he’s got there. The blue-eyed angel was watching a well-known anime, but his gaze was lifeless and sad. Kenma yawned loudly, stretched his black-and-yellow spotted back and shifted to his human form.

\- O, hello, - mumbled Tobio without tearing his gaze from the screen. Without any preamble, he broke the news in a monotone voice: – They’ve called me today and said, I’ll be fired in two weeks.

Kenma went rigid. There’s no way they’d let it happen. No, no, no. He cuddled next to Tobio and whispered: “Hold on for a little while, would you?”

Tobio didn’t react, but he tugged Kenma closer and hugged the demon to his chest.

 

 

Tobio tried to appear submerged in a classical anime where big bugs tried to eat the humanity alive, and only a group of proud magic users was able to save the word… Or were they using some kinds of electrical whips? Tobio shook his head; he didn’t pay the anime any attention. How could he now? But what else should he do? He didn’t want to cause more ruckus. He didn’t want to be the reason of everyone’s depression. He didn’t want to see his mate crying desperately on his account. So he tried to look interested in the plot. He tried not to let his desperation show. Tetsurou must’ve felt something since he didn’t join the other angel on the couch, only passing by to drop off his sleeping mate on a cushion beside Tobio and head towards the kitchen. Tobio and Shouyou have already prepared a meal, so Tetsurou didn’t need to worry… But saying it aloud without revealing his true emotions was impossible. The older angel would notice the cooked food in the fridge, wouldn’t he? What was it they cooked, rice with vegetables? Tobio couldn’t recall.

The black-haired angel sat in the living room, stiff and lost on the outside, while his inner world has erupted in chaos. Every couple of minutes cold dread was gripping his insides anew as he thought about the worst possible consequences, like, for example, if Shouyou would have to leave for the Demon World; or worse, if Tobio would never find another job (maybe his father was not all talk and was able to ensure his son’s failure after all), then, in only a year, Tobio would disappear. His soul would leave his body and join the other souls in some of the depositaries, waiting for a new life cycle to start. Tobio did his best to breathe evenly, to relax his tensed muscles. Nothing helped. Why would he even think of such a possibility? What the hell was happening to his “strong calculating mind” when he got like that? Is it even possible, not to find _any_ job in Wolkenstadt? Every pizza restaurant was in constant need of waiters, after all. He was at no risk of perishing completely. No, that was ridiculous. Tobio hasn’t ever heard of a transmundane creature disappearing because they didn’t serve after failing to find a job.

There was no other purpose of the angels and the demons’ existence other than to _serve_. The life in the Transmundane Sphere was organized accordingly. The angels and demons existed to support and escort souls – actually, the same souls angels and demons received upon their birth. The angels and the demons appeared in their families as newborn babies, bearing only the most valuable and outstanding souls. The transmundane creatures had almost as many possibilities in choosing a suitable profession as humans; the difference was that they were not allowed to invent new occupations or do nothing. They had to choose one of the professions their Area offered. Needless to mention, that an angel or a demon couldn’t live miserably from charity alone like some humans did. There was no such thing as charity in the Transmundane Sphere.

The people in the Human Sphere often wondered what the reason for being was; an angel or a demon didn’t have to wonder. The transmundane creatures came and went with the mission to ensure that life cycles in the human world stayed intact, that the human world moves in the given direction, that the souls get a chance to relieve their grieves and shine with newfound purity.

Tobio always thought that it felt as if the transmundane creatures were borrowing the souls by the human folks. It didn’t make sense; actually, in reality the humans and the transmundane creatures were simply receiving their souls from one source. And yet… In moments like this Tobio felt an unreasonable anger rise in him; he didn’t have that many variants as to how he would spend his life, now did he? Yes, sure, the angels and the demons had it easy. There were no wars or nature cataclysms in the Transmundane Sphere; there were always enough work places for all existing angels and demons – no new members of society were born if there was no place for them, no occupation. The process of becoming a parent, the process of getting bonded or married, the process of leaving the world by letting the soul abandon the body – every single step has been described and “set in stone”, there was no chance for a big change. Maybe, this was the reason behind Tobio’s fascination with the Human Sphere. The blue-eyed angel was transfixed by the idea of the endless opportunities every human had. The humans had the power to change the world around them; the angels and the demons had to adapt their little Sphere to the customs of the humans. The voice of reason told Tobio, that being a human came with its own “disadvantages”: you could’ve been born only to die in a dumpster an hour later because your parents didn’t want you; or you could have to spend your life in some poor outskirts without a real chance to rise from the poverty. All things considered though, if Tobio had to choose, he would have chosen a human life. A tiny voice inside his head told him: “Why not finish it all now? You can let your soul go at any time; this choice at least has been given to you. Maybe, you’ll be born as a human”. Tobio chased the voice away and snapped from his heavy thoughts by the force of will.

Apparently, his nervousness was palpable and it woke Kenma up. Unexpectedly for himself, Tobio blurted out that he’ll be fired. He hasn’t told his mate and Tetsurou yet, why did he confine in Kenma? This didn’t make sense. But the serval-like demon was so warm pressing to his thigh. And he didn’t pity him, not right now anyway, so Tobio shared his fears and strange thoughts with Kenma.

The demon surprised him with his reaction (truth to be told, Kenma did that a lot):

\- I sometimes feel like our lives don’t’ serve any purpose, just like the humans’ lives. Nothing makes sense to me if I think about it too much, you know. But then Tetsurou comes and hugs me, or I watch the sunset from my favourite tree, or we fool around all together… And in moments like that it doesn’t matter whether there is any purpose beyond all our actions or not. It’s nice…just to be.

Tobio fell silent. He contemplated Kenma’s words over and over. Kenma may be right…or may be wrong. Tobio’s life was also full of little moments he cherished; he could live off that. For a while, at least. He could decide something later. The bitter angst, which has been turning his insides cold, was slowly dissipating.

Tobio found out he has been gazing into space. Again, like with the anime. He may have been doing that for a while, since Tetsurou and Shouyou have joined him and Kenma in the living room, and he didn’t notice at all. Tetsurou was half-lying on the couch, leaning on the cushions. Kenma and Shouyou, both in his human form, have climbed onto Tetsurou’s lap and made themselves comfortable there. The demons looked at Tobio with similar expressions of curiosity, as if he was a little kid who tried to figure out some puzzle, and the demons were interested in learning whether he would be able to or not. Behind them, Tetsurou didn’t pay Tobio any mind. The black-haired angel looked like he was the luckiest person ever, his smile bright as the sun, while he stroked the demons’ hair.

Unable to stop himself, Tobio said the first thing he thought:

\- Tetsurou, aren’t two grown-up demons too heavy for you?

The older demon shot him a wide grin:

\- What are you even talking about? I have two cute demons all to myself; I feel happy and I don’t know any other place I’d rather be now.

Tobio wasn’t jealous or annoyed; he just had an idea how to heighten Tetsurou’s pleasure. Without a warning, he launched at his housemates, making Shouyou and Kenma fall to Tetsurou’s chest, while he himself occupied his lap.

Tobio smirked evilly at the other demon who groaned under their combined weight.

\- What is it, Tetsurou? I just ensure you won’t leave your happy place anytime soon.

It took a surprising amount of struggle to defeat Tobio and make him lie still while the other three were holding him down. The surrendered blue-eyed angel watched his proud mate high-fiving equally proud Kenma. Tetsurou was leaning down to grin smugly at him, all the while using a painful hold on Tobio’s wrist to immobilize the latter.

Does it make sense that Tobio loves them so much his heart aches?... No, it doesn’t, but it feels too good to love and to be loved. Why was he clinging to his current work position? It’d be nice to stay at the Agency with the other three, of course. But Tobio was finally ready to let his profession go and open up for other opportunities if necessary. He would take any job if it meant staying together. Now there was the problem of how to find Shouyou a new job in the Angel Part as well since he couldn’t stay in his current position at the Agency alone.

A blow with a pillow brought Tobio back from his reverie to the present.

The angel curved a brow. Well, if they wanted a war…

 

 

Tetsurou couldn’t sleep at night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Tobio’s lifeless gaze pointed at the TV-screen. He and Shouyou have been eavesdropping (mostly Shouyou, due to his fine demonic sense of hearing). And Tetsurou didn’t like what they’ve heard at all. The worst of all, neither he, nor Shouyou were informed of the situation until Tobio has told…Kenma. Kenma of all people! The most closed off person in Tetsurou’s circle (along with Keiji)! Maybe, that was exactly the reason? He and Shouyou would start fussing and fretting… Then the amber-eyed angel recalled his “appropriate “reactions when he received bad news about Tobio: his fear, his stupor-like state, his inability to support Tobio, and clapped a hand over his face in shame. Tetsurou barely suppressed a groan. He was pathetic.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, all the while trying not to disturb Kenma, who has thrown his limbs across the bed in all directions like usual, Tetsurou got up and went downstairs. To his utter joy, he was alone there. The angel anticipated seeing some other housemate with insomnia on the couch in the living-room. So he took a seat alone and sent a text to his best friend. Hopefully, the lawyer would find the message in the morning. The black-winged angel didn’t want to wake his friend up at night and deal with an angry Yaku Morisuke.

Surprisingly, but not a minute after the text has been delivered, Tetsurou saw an incoming call on the screen of his phone. Morisuke. Gosh, even if the light-brown haired angel was furious, even if he was ready to lash at Tetsurou, even if he would recall this night every time he would want Tetsurou to relent during a potential future fight, - please, please, please, Tetsurou was OK with that and a lot more trouble if Morisuke would be able to lead them away from this dead-end. Please, powers of the universe, just please, let Morisuke find a way out…

\- Hey, Tetsurou?

\- Yep?

\- Can’t sleep, huh? Me neither.

\- Too bad, now I can tease you the whole night long.

\- Nah, that’s you who’s going to be teased. Have I ever told you that your haircut resembles a bird’s nest?

\- Ha-ha, that’s so funny and new. Too primitive even for your intelligence level, Morisuke…

Tetsurou’s voice trailed off. This stupid bickering wasn’t humorous at all. But it was strangely comforting to hear the same phrases he and Morisuke have repeated thousands of times since they’ve met at the Law School. Even when the phrases were being said almost in a protocol order, without any hint of passion. Even if both of them sounded sadder and sadder with each fleeting insult. Soon both of them were at a loss for words. Silence dawned on them, as if a heavy blanket woven of thin threads of despair has been thrown over their heads.

Tetsurou made an assumption that his friend was unable to find a way out for Tobio. But when he opened his mouth to comment on it, the other angel’s voice whispered angrily:

\- Tetsurou, I haven’t found any lead to catch your director on lies. Hikaru Daisuke is a damned wicked snake… I can’t find any loose ends in his stories!!! That’s maddening!

\- Why have you started whispering? – wow, what an intelligent question, Tetsurou.

\- I came back to my living room to retrieve my notes, - answered Morisuke, still in a hushed tone.

\- And? – prompted Tetsurou.

\- Lev fell asleep on the couch while preparing one of my cases for the trial in two days! – now the light-brown haired angel was talking rather loudly, he should’ve returned to his bedroom. – I didn’t want to wake him up, is that so hard to understand? Nothing unusual here! I’m just being a caring senior colleague!

To his own genuine surprise, the black-haired didn’t feel any urge to tease. Instead, he said:

\- Lev is a good guy. A real dork, and I don’t know how you have enough patience to deal with him on a daily basis, but…he is worth it, isn’t he?

Morisuke answered seriously:

\- Yes, he is. If not for him, I’ve told you it is a lost cause some time ago.

Tetsurou definitely didn’t want to hear _that_. But as if he had the right to judge; his resolve has been weakening with every passing day. He didn’t know how despicably weak-willed and pathetic he was until Tobio got in trouble.

But Morisuke wasn’t finished with his speech yet.

\- We have two weeks at least. Y’know what, Tetsurou?

\- What?

\- Go for a walk or something tomorrow instead of going to the headquarters, I think you will not be capable of working.

\- If I try to exchange shifts again, Keiji and Koutarou will tell everyone my head is a mop and will wash the floors at the Agency with it.

\- No, they won’t. They know of your situation. Just trade the shifts. Dude, why do I have to tell you that? Invent some shit, do I have to teach you?

All of a sudden, Tetsurou felt so exhausted he didn’t want to move his lips and tongue anymore. Did the sleep finally come to him?

\- OK, - he mumbled into the receiver.

\- Then sleep well? – offered Morisuke, sounding as exhausted as Tetsurou felt.

\- You too, the star of the Law World.

\- Shut up! – muttered the sleepy light-brown haired angel on the other end of the line and hang up on Tetsurou.

Before falling asleep sprawled on the couch, Tetsurou received a text from…Koutarou, who was asking whether they were able to trade their shifts. The other couple needed to free their schedule for the day after tomorrow, and they were ready to cover Tetsurou and Kenma’s oncoming shift.

Tetsurou should have made Koutarou think that it would be an indulgence on his and Kenma’s part and that the other couple was indebted to them now, but his eyes were drooping, so he responded with a simple “ok” and followed the path of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, how was it?
> 
> Are you interested in what happens to Tobio?)  
> Next time I hope to show you some more UshiTen. I write these characters for the first time, and I'm happy)
> 
> Please, give me some feedback and contact me on Tumblr!  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Bad Jokes Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has an unexpected nightmare.  
> Tobio and Tetsurou demonstrate a horrible sense of humor.  
> Kenma and Tendou Satori meet again. Is it a start of a new friendship?  
> Also, some smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I didn't have much time to write, sorry(  
> Another update after almost a month of silence - I'm sorry, but real life can't be postponed.
> 
> This chapter wasn't easy to write - I've edited it a lot of times.  
> And of course, I'm still not satisfied with the outcome(

**_I'm breathing in_ **

**_I'm breathing out_ **

**_I'll cut the ties_ **

**_That hold me down_ **

****

**_(Blue Stahli – Enemy)_ **

 

 

_…Kenma was walking through a park in the last rays of sunset, dressed in a sleeveless T-shirt and skinny jeans, when a familiar voice called out to him, and the demon stopped, putting his handheld device on hold. The instant Kenma lifted his head from the screen, he heard the steps behind his back coming to a stop. A hand snaked its way along his narrow shoulders, hugging and pulling him close. The move was so familiar that it made Kenma relax instantly and lean onto the well-known broad chest. The next thing the cat-like demon knew was that Tetsurou (because who else could it be?) was in one of his horny moods. It was easy to tell going by the way his angel ran his nimble fingers along Kenma’s sides and nuzzled his temple. By a sheer coincidence, the demon didn’t have anything against it this time. Kenma felt his mate laying little kisses along his earlobe and tossed his head to the side to allow better access to the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders. His partner didn’t hesitate to move his lips lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses instead of little pecks along Kenma’s neck, and the demon could sense his mind clouding with the growing arousal. The seduction didn’t slow down for a second after that. After a particularly nice kiss the serval couldn’t contain a moan. Kenma could also feel something hard pressing against his lower back. It was starting to get better and better, and Kenma wanted to finally kiss his partner on the lips. He smiled and turned around in Tetsurou’s hands… to find a creature with a human body embracing him. The creature wore a giant dark-green cucumber as a substitute of a head, which emerged straight from its shoulders. The demon froze on the spot. To Kenma’s immense relief the creature didn’t have a face (that was a mercy). But it was somehow able to speak to Kenma in a low voice, so disgustingly similar with Tetsurou’s seductive rumble:_

_\- Do you like my little fellow?_

_And the creature pointed downwards with his left hand. Kenma lowered his gaze, unable to stop himself:_

_The creature wore jeans, its fly was open…and a long green pimply cucumber was peeping out. The thing twitched in interest under Kenma’s shocked stare._

Kenma woke up with a scream, summoning the entire house to the bedroom.

 

 

 

Tetsurou gracelessly fell from the couch, when he heard his mate screaming. The angel didn’t know how he managed to run to their bedroom as fast as he did. But as he stumbled into the room, out of breath, he saw that Tobio and Shouyou were already there. Most importantly, Kenma was alive and seemingly unhurt. Tetsurou relieved a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

The serval in question was settled against the headboard, his blanket hiding him up to his chin. Shouyou, who was sitting to the left from Kenma, was hugging his burrito-like shape and murmuring something encouraging into his soft black ears. Kenma, meanwhile, was glaring daggers at Tobio, who was standing meekly by the end of the bed. The blue-eyed boy was looking at the floor in front of him, glancing from time to time towards the door as if he wanted to make a run for it. Tetsurou ignored everyone else and climbed onto the bed to take Kenma in his arms and hug the hell out of him. If he were a human, he would’ve said this night has made his life 5 years shorter.

 

 

 

Not 15 minutes later, said Tetsurou could be found on the floor beside the bed, squealing with laughter. Why? For a very simple reason. Tetsurou was being a jerk and Kenma has kicked the annoying angel from the bed. The amber-eyed angel laughed so hard as if he intended to restore his 5 presumptively lost years of life by means of healthy laughing. He laughed so bad that his sides were hurting and he could hardly breathe.

Unfortunately, as soon as Tetsurou made yet another attempt at calming himself, Tobio tried to apologize to Kenma once more, and Tetsurou’s laughing fit started anew. What a nice and supportive lover Tetsurou was.

Tobio, ignoring his housemate’s idiotic giggling, repeated in a strained voice:

\- Kenma, I’m sorry. I will never ever tease you with cat videos.

The angel on the floor wheezed from laughter.

Kenma, cold and distant, referred to Tobio only, ignoring the cackling traitor as well:

\- We’ve had a similar talk already, Tobio.

Tobio winced as if someone has stabbed him.

\- I didn’t mean to cause you any silly dreams! – exclaimed Tobio in embarrassment.

Shouyou piped in with his fretting, bothered by the awkward atmosphere:

\- Tobio, Kenma, I’ve told you both to be nice to each other!

The ginger earned two flat stares for all his efforts and retreated from the bed out of harm's way. He crawled to Tetsurou and silently sat down cross-legged beside the angel.

The unwise brunet used the opportunity to have more fun and turned his wits towards the monkey-like demon:

\- Shouyou, what was that video about again?

And, of course, the demon couldn’t just shut up, tell Tetsurou to get lost or simply come up with a better response than:

\- I’ll better show you.

And this was it, the point of no return.

The demon took his phone and his ear buds (did he fucking sleep with these things in his hands when Kenma has alarmed everyone in the house?) and flipped on the You-Tube app. Then, the fearless lunatic he was, Shouyou turned on one of the many videos where cats got scared of a cucumber, which their owners put behind their backs stealthily. The poor felines, busy with their important cat matters, didn’t see the danger coming. After they noticed the vegetable lying still beside them (and definitely making up some wicked evil plans), they did their best to depart by vertical take-off (better to another realm). Every single cat. In every single cucumber-video. By the end of the fifth video Tetsurou was practically sobbing, wiping tears with the back of his hand and doing his best to pull air into his lungs. As the last video ended, the older angel sat up, so that he could see Tobio and Kenma better, and asked in a strained voice:

\- So, once more for my understanding. Tobio, after we’ve destroyed you in the pillow battle and I went to shower you’ve asked Kenma whether he would react like the cats from You-Tube if someone would put a cucumber on the floor behind him?

Tobio nodded reluctantly, keeping his eyes down. Tetsurou went on, ignoring Kenma’s threatening stare:

\- And Kenma, in his turn, tried to rip your eyes off, and would’ve succeeded if not for the redhead here, - and the amber-eyed angel petted Shouyou on the head.

The last phrase earned him deadly glares from both demons.

Tetsurou should have stopped then and there if he didn’t want to get banned from the house. But he wouldn’t be himself, if any threat would stop him, right? The angel continued:

\- After that, we all went to bed, but I’ve left my bedroom because of my insomnia. Right, boys?

Everyone nodded.

\- Then, my next questions go to Kenma. You’ve dreamt of a cucumber maniac, haven’t you? Who threatened you with a cucumber dick?

\- Yes, - answered Kenma in a dangerously flat tone. A wiser person would have taken the last chance to back off and flee. But Tetsurou inquired instead:

\- And he had my voice?

After a tensed nod from his mate, Tetsurou put the final nail in his own coffin:

\- Did the green maniac have a longer cucumber than me, huh?

 

 

 

Tobio would’ve never believed if someone told him that Kenma could hurt Tetsurou. That the older couple had such a big and all-inclusive first aid pack in a bedside table, which Tobio took to the living room to bandage Tetsurou at a safe distance from their furious mates. That Tobio once would have to bandage his eldest lover so thorough that it made him look like a mummy. But here he was, tending to deep scratches on Tetsurou’s … (any body part, you name it) and cursing inwardly.

Shouyou signaled him mentally that Kenma has calmed down and fell asleep on the ginger. Tobio sighed and looked at Tetsurou’s weak and deflated expression. The angel looked pathetic, sitting on the couch next to him with his shoulders slumped and covered in bandages.

Though… Tobio didn’t feel pity for him. Like at all. As if sensing it, the elder asked in a whiney voice:

\- Do you not love me anymore, Tobio?

A tear-filled amber gaze was peering into Tobio’s very soul.

\- I do love you, bastard. But I won’t cuddle you good night.

\- But… I don’t want to stay on the couch, alone in the dark!

\- Leave the lights on. And you’ve slept here alone just fine an hour ago, remember?

\- Please, Tobio! I’ve always been on your side!

\- Not tonight, obviously.

\- But…

\- No buts. You’ve ruined my chances to make it up to Kenma for causing him such an idiotic nightmare. Even if I caused it unintentionally. I shouldn’t have made cat jokes in the first place. And now he hates me even more than before. Thank you, o Hilarious One.

\- I’m…sorry?

\- Sleep well on the couch, Tetsurou, - said Tobio, standing up. But the angel with perpetual bedhead tried again:

\- Why can’t I use the spare guest room?

\- Kenma has specifically admonished you to stay _on the couch_.

\- But, maybe you’ll stay with me? You hate sleeping alone, right?

Tetsurou lifted his gaze, full of hope, at Tobio. It was an unreasonable hope.

\- I’ll handle it.

\- Tobio! You can’t do that to me! – now there were some hysterical notes in Tetsurou’s pathetic whining.

\- You’ve done it yourself. Nice dreams, dumbass.

\- Good night to you too, you… you…

With that, not waiting for the response insult Tetsurou couldn’t invent, Tobio left the pouting angel in the living room.

He climbed the stairs back to his and Shouyou’s bedroom. It was dark and empty in there. The blue-eyed angel went to bed and closed his eyes, ready to be out like a light. But some thoughts found their way into Tobio’s head despite his obvious fatigue.

First of all, to Tobio’s own point of view, he shouldn’t have been allowed to sleep in his own bed just like Tetsurou. Yet somehow the demons have been merciful to him.

The next thing to come to Tobio’s mind was unexpectedly serious. The boy thought that he has finally found himself a place in the world, a bond that was more important than any job. He won’t let any power-hungry creeps make him feel intimidated. If it was at the price of his favourite position at the operations department, so be it. Suck it, Kageyama Hiroki. Before he fell asleep, drowning into a dreamless slumber in his bed, he noticed that the bed smelt faintly of Shouyou, and smiled into the pillow.

 

 

Tobio slept well and was awake at 8 a.m. He didn’t need to go to work (alas!), and, as Tetsurou managed to inform them before the start of his hysterical fit, he and Kenma didn’t need to go to work either. Tobio stood up, went through his morning routine and showed up at Tetsurou and Kenma’s bedroom. Otherwise, he considered, Shouyou would come running at him as soon as he woke up and would blubber something incoherent about Tobio’s sleeping alone and his nightmares. Not that the angel couldn’t understand the sentiment, but he’d rather not discuss this topic at all. So he knocked at the wooden door to another bedroom, and was surprised to get silence as an answer. He knocked some more, then peered through the door crack as stealthily as he could. The room was empty. Tobio groaned aloud. Who knows what these demons could be up to by now? Tobio concentrated a little more on his mental connection with Shouyou (he should’ve done it as soon as he got up) and found out, that the monkey-like demon should be in the kitchen. So to the kitchen he went.

The demons were busy kissing each other passionately while sitting together on the kitchen counter, surrounded by eggs, milk, flour (still in its packet, luckily) and other breakfast ingredients. Tobio sighed. Not that he doubted Shouyou’s cooking talent (as opposed to Kenma’s). But…kissing won’t get the food done, will it? Tobio sighed again and slumped towards the couch in the living room. Tetsurou was still blessedly asleep there. The “punished” angel didn’t look like he has repented enough (which won’t do), and it brought out Tobio’s evil side. His good side didn’t resist much, and Tobio crawled closer to Tetsurou’s ear. He had a theory, that a half-asleep Tetsurou couldn’t always differ the dreams from the reality. What a good chance to check it out!

\- Tetsurou, - the younger angel whispered tenderly.

\- Mghn, - was the intelligent answer.

\- You know, your favourite armchair…

\- Mmmph?

\- Yeah, the red one. It’s a little…messed up, – supplied the younger angel helpfully.

\- Mmm? Mngh??! – Tetsurou tried to open his eyes at that.

\- Kenma may have scratched it a little.

\- Oh. How badly? – came Tetsurou’s first coherent words. His voice was almost conscious now.

\- There’s a big hole right on the back-rest.

\- No, no, no… - Tetsurou groaned, curling in on himself. Tobio found him just too adorable in that moment.

\- But don’t worry; Shouyou has already made a patch.

\- Oh, - the angel didn’t sound remotely relieved.

\- It’s bright green with white polka dots, looks quite…exotic?

\- Please, no. Not my reading armchair…

\- It’s not that bad. The patch on the backrest matches perfectly the patches on the armrests.

The amber-eyed angel on the couch stiffened, then asked in a tentative voice:

\- Has Kenma scratched the armrests too?

\- Almost shredded them to pieces.

Tetsurou groaned once more and, to Tobio’s surprise, rose to his feet, and, with half-opened eyes stumbled to the kitchen, where he positioned himself in front of two still kissing demons. Tobio mused, that Tetsurou’s mental link with his mate has led him there spot on. The said two demons appeared to be fully absorbed in each other, so they didn’t notice anything around them. When Tetsurou started to talk to them in a sad, disappointed tone, Kenma and Shouyou have probably missed the first sentences.

\- Kenma, dear, I know you’ve been upset yesterday. I know you hate it when I laugh at your account. I can understand your wish for revenge. But why would you be that merciless and blemish my precious red chair? I love that chair, it’s my favourite colour, and the back-rest has the right angle…

The angel, who still didn’t open his eyes fully, continued, now under incredulous stares from both Shouyou and Kenma, who’ve finally noticed him. Tetsurou’s ability to form complicated sentences in an unconscious state was impressive if you ask Tobio.

\- Ok, fine, Kenma, I understand if you decided I‘ve deserved this with my earlier behaviour. I can’t argue with that. But you, Shouyou, what have I done to you? Why, why would you choose green patch with white polka dots for the armchair? Is it a special kind of insult? I would’ve just order a new slip-cover, but now my poor armchair is tainted…

The demons woke up of their trance at once. They tried to wake Tetsurou up fully and persuade him that this all was nothing other than a bad dream. They’ve taken him by the hands and tugged the angel to his red armchair, which appeared to be intact. Tetsurou couldn’t suppress a big sigh of relief. Tetsurou, Kenma, and Shouyou could proceed with believing this all was just a result of a dream if Tobio has sustained his stupid cackling just a bit longer. But Tobio giggled aloud, and, though he was pressing a cushion against his mouth, his housemates noticed him. Three furious glares pinned Tobio in place, and the younger angel gulped despite himself.

…After another big pillow-beating Tobio had to take for his ugly sense of humour, the blue-eyed angel was allowed to atone for his crime by washing dishes after every meal that day and dusting the living room. Tobio considered reasonable to agree without any arguments. The punishment was light, anyway, and his pun was worse it. The black-haired mused why Shouyou has been the angriest among the three though. The reason was easy, as he learned later in the day: Shouyou’s favourite colour was green, indeed, but the demon absolutely hated any patterns with dots. It reminded him of some fancy venomous insects in the Great Demon Forest who had bright colourful dots on their backs and had bitten Shouyou as a kid. According to Shouyou, the bugs had been so creepy-crawly that he can’t stand any dotted patterns since then. And here Tobio thought he knew everything about his mate, mused the angel, lathering a plate.

 

 

 

Tobio’s stupid prank aside, Kenma has had a rather pleasant morning. He’s been fucked by Shouyou in the “demons’ study” after breakfast (while Tobio was cleaning up the kitchen), he spent a lazy half an hour basking in the sun in the branches of his favourite tree, he let Tetsurou pet him in his serval form and played games on his console. But whatever he did, reminiscences of his horrid cucumber-dream kept springing out from the back of his mind. Each time it happened, Kenma had to physically shake his head to distract himself. The demon had to get rid of it somehow.

Is there a saying about fighting fire with fire?

It was 11 a.m. as Kenma came to his mate, who was still acting subdued after his yesterday’s deed. When Kenma came to him, Tetsurou looked at him sheepishly and tried to avert his gaze. But Kenma didn’t let him. He moved to stand in front of the angel and offered, looking him in the eye:

\- There’s one way for you to make it up to me.

As expected, Tetsurou instantly was all ears. Ah, these moments when the angel was guilty of something and would do anything to please Kenma. They were Kenma’s guilty pleasure indeed. Tetsurou looked so eager that Kenma thought the angel would be happy to kneel at Kenma’s feet and stick his tongue out like an overjoyed puppy upon request. Maybe even bring a stick in his mouth. However, Kenma didn’t forget about his own impending punishment, which Tetsurou has promised him yesterday. Tobio’s bad news and Kenma’s tiredness have ruined the chance of inflicting it back then, but both Kenma and Tetsurou didn’t forget about such things easily. But back to the present.

\- Are you sure you would be able to fulfill my request? – asked the demon, tilting his head to the side, as if contemplating the idea.

\- Yes, yes, Kenma, sure! I mean, I’m sure! I’ll do anything you need, just tell me and…

Here the blond stopped his mate’s blabbering with a careless wave of his hand.

\- Then take me for a walk in the park.

Tetsurou’s eyes lit up. Kenma continued:

\- And never ever leave my side during the walk; don’t tear your eyes from me. Understand?

Kenma could say from Tetsurou’s posture, that his mate was surprised, relieved, happy to oblige…and horny all at once. Did he consider Kenma’s behaviour possessive? Did it turn him on? Kenma decided he’d rather not know. He was not in the mood for horny just now. He had a cucumber-man to banish from his memories.

 

 

 

Half an hour later Kenma and Tetsurou were walking down a park alley, holding hands. It would be sweet, but… In addition to cucumber-thoughts Kenma suddenly recalled Tobio’s “red armchair joke”, and started grumbling:

\- How did Tobio even get this idea? Am I that bad? Do I damage furniture so often?

\- No, kitten, you don’t. You’re perfect. It’s been just a stupid joke, nothing more.

\- It’s easy for you to say! You haven’t been accused of ruining someone’s favourite armchair! I haven’t even touched the red thing recently! Not to say about leaving scratching marks!

\- I know, kitten, I know, I haven’t expected anything else from you.

\- Ugh! Aren’t you mad at Tobio for using your sleepy state to laugh at your devotion to the armchair?

\- I have been mad until he got buried under the pillow heap.

\- You’re too kind, Tetsu.

A brief silence followed, then Tetsurou spoke up.

\- Kenma.

\- Hm?

\- Why are we taking a walk in the park? Let us be sincere. Since you and Shouyou live together, your liking to parks has decreased significantly.

Kenma immediately grew silent. That’s Tetsurou for you – going straight to the core.

Tetsurou sighed and asked after a moment of hesitation:

\- Is it somehow connected with your…dream?

\- How did you know? – Kenma’s eyes opened wide in disbelief.

\- Don’t be so surprised. You’ve mentioned walking in a park in your dream, actually, when telling us about it.

\- I can’t…get away from these stupid memories. This cucumber-beast… - and Kenma instantly regretted using a silly nickname for the creature from his dream. The demon tensed anticipating worse mockery. What if Tetsurou was going to take advantage of this stupid dream of his again? (Tetsurou has never felt as ashamed of himself as at this moment.)

Soon Kenma felt a hand scratching his ear lightly, easing his tension.

\- I apologize for teasing you. It’s been immature, and I’m really sorry.

Tetsurou’s voice was low and gentle. Soothing. The demon felt himself relaxing. Kenma squeezed Tetsurou’s hand to show his acceptance of his mate’s apologies. They hugged silently, Tetsurou bowing to reach Kenma’s level, and the blonde felt at ease again. In a minute the couple resumed their walk down the peaceful green alley.

Kenma opened his mouth in order to continue grumbling about the stupid Tobio, when a whirlwind, consisting of leaves, sticks, black and white fur patches, and shadows, descended from a tree branch above their heads and landed right in front of them on the sidewalk, barely missing Tetsurou. The whirlwind didn’t stop for a beat and continued its way until it met an invincible obstacle in the figure of one Ushijima Wakatoshi, who caught it easily with one hand, gave it a shake and scolded:

\- I told you not to get in other persons’ ways, Satori.

The wolverine (it seemed to be the red-haired demon from yesterday) went limp in Ushijima’s relentless grip, demonstrating the understanding of his improper behaviour.

\- Now go, and be docile.

Upon saying this, Ushijima let Tendou (still in his animal form) go, and the wolverine ran off in the direction of the nearest tree.

\- You know that he won’t behave. He’s hopeless, - said a voice from behind Ushijima, and an unknown angel with dark blond hair in an asymmetrical cut stepped into the line of view. The stranger was tall and lean, though shorter than his companions. He was quite cool appearance-wise, but to Kenma, he looked rather unfriendly and haughty.

\- You should stop badmouthing Satori, Kenjiro, - followed Ushijima’s immediate reply.

The fair-haired angel was going to give a retort, when his gaze shifted towards the spot where Tetsurou and Kenma stood, stunned from Satori’s sudden entry. The couple was watching the newcomers, the angel with slight amusement, the demon in disbelief.

As usual, Ushijima appeared unperturbed by the circumstances around him. Kenma had the impression the guy had a strong sense of goal which allowed him not to stray away from his path wherever he went. That led to another question: why was such an upright angel in a relationship with a demon like Tendou? No offence to Tendou, but the wolverine was the most chaotic creature Kenma has ever had the pleasure to meet. And Kenma was friends with Koutarou and lived with Shouyou, after all.

The brown-haired angel came closer and offered his hand in greeting; his blond friend followed his example. Tetsurou grinned and shook hands with them, while Kenma shied away and hid behind his mate’s back. He wasn’t in the mood for stern looking angels who were probably too proper to take a demon seriously. Especially such a self-conscious one like him. The blond shifted to his serval form and sent a mental note to Tetsurou:

\- I’ll be near here.

\- If you go too far, I’ll have to seek you, and you won’t be happy with that, - warned Tetsurou, and Kenma ran off with a lightning speed, not bothering to reply. He was still able to catch on the remark the fair-haired companion of Ushijima’s made:

\- Are all the demons that bad at socializing?

Kenma was glad he’s left. Though Tetsurou’s answer made him smile inwardly:

\- You haven’t met Akaashi, as far as I can tell. This owl-like demon is so prudent that he would give any angel a run for their money any day of the week.

Kenma followed a smell which he was growing more and more familiar with: the one of the fiery-red-haired demon. He didn’t need to go far since his object of search was waiting for him under a linden tree. Kenma was still surprised at how at ease he felt in the presence of Tendou-the-Wolverine, despite his threateningly sharp and long claws and eccentric personality. The serval neared the other demon and lay down on the grass a meter away from him. It would be nice to talk the demon language with his new acquaintance.

Tendou’s voice sounded less chirpy than usual, though:

\- Hello, Kozume! Did you get bored by their “angel talk”?

\- Hi, Tendou. No, I’m just…sociophobic around most angels, - as before, Kenma wondered why he was so open and honest with Tendou about himself.

\- That I can believe in! The only angel I don’t want to splash with mud for being so pretentious and faux-flawless is Toshi.

\- Really? – asked Kenma incredulously, unable to stop himself. From what he had glimpsed from the angel, Ushijima was the epitome of said features.

\- You mix up things, dear Kozume, - the redhead started in a sing-song voice.

\- Call me Kenma. Everyone does, - interrupted the blond.

\- Okey-dokey! Then you have to call me Satori. Nice! And about Toshi…

Kenma interrupted again. Shouyou wouldn’t be pleased with his rudeness if he knew.

\- Is something wrong with you?

Now it was Tendou’s turn to look surprised. Which kind of surprise was it, though: “Why would he even think that, I’m perfectly fine?” or “How did he guess?”, Kenma couldn’t tell yet.

\- Something wrong? With me? Why would it be?

\- You sound…not loud enough?

The red-haired demon was silent for what felt like an eternity to Kenma. Maybe he wasn’t that comfortable around Tendou, after all. Just as he started to invent an excuse to return under Tetsurou’s wing, the wolverine dropped his gaze and asked under his breath:

\- How could you tell the difference?

\- Um, - very intelligent, Kenma, bravo.

Kenma tried again. He felt his answer was important to Tendou for some reason.

\- It’s just…Shouyou, he is a monkey and he is very, very active and cheerful, and…

Tendou was listening attentively, Kenma could see it from his posture and the way his ears twitched. So he went on with his babbling. Why was he even so nervous out of the blue? With Tetsurou, Tobio, and Shouyou he could talk just fine at any given time. So Kenma opened his mouth once more:

\- When Shouyou wants to hide his sad thoughts or heavy moods, he tries to act as usual, but he sounds more timid, that’s how we know something is off.

Not the best explanation, but that would do, since Kenma couldn’t come up with more sentences anyway. The other demon stayed silent for a while, and Kenma’s anxiousness tried to rise again. Kenma chased it away; they were talking about Tendou, who clearly needed some support, and the serval’s lack of social skills wasn’t the topic of their conversation. Once again, Tendou wouldn’t stay silent to get on his nerves, that’s for sure.

A few seconds later Tendou spoke up, still in a hushed tone:

\- You’re right, everything’s wrong. I didn’t expect the life here to be…like this.

An alarm shot through Kenma.

\- Your mate…he doesn’t treat you right, does he?

\- As if. No, he does treat me right. He is nothing but attentive and helpful. When I said you were mixing up things I meant that yes, angels are insincere and pretend to be perfect, while Toshi... is perfect for real, you know? You should look at this guy at work, or when he cooks, or when he explains something. He does everything flawlessly. He’s read so much, and knows so many things, and he is kind and patient… - Tendou made a hiccupping sound, and Kenma’s heart clenched painfully. – You didn’t hear him discussing my future life here with him. He’s told me every little thing. He’s talked me through every detail of our future relationship. He’s answered each and every stupid question I asked. He hasn’t ever snapped at me, or even raised the tone of his voice while scolding me for my shenanigans.

Tendou sighed heavily after finishing his long speech.

\- If he is so impeccable, then why do you feel so unhappy?

\- I don’t deserve him.

Kenma couldn’t believe his ears. What the fuck?!

\- Bullshit. Why would Ushijima mate with you if you didn’t deserve him in his opinion? He’s not that kind of guy.

This earned Kenma a long sigh.

\- It’s not only that. There are… many things?

This subdued Tendou didn’t look like himself one bit. Kenma didn’t like it.

\- Have you discussed these things with Ushijima?

\- Of course not! I’m a handful as it is!

Here Kenma had a flashback of him and Shouyou trying to shut out their mates or even run away physically, instead of doing the talking when their “secret love affair” has been detected.

\- Even if you are, you have to talk to him. Ushijima won’t know if you won’t tell him. Our bonds don’t make us mind readers.

Kenma cringed internally. If only Taketora and Nobuyuki could hear him now. Kozume Kenma giving a relationship advice. Lecturing someone who’s not a burdened soul in his care on his own volition.

\- It’s fine that Toshi doesn’t know!

\- No, it’s not.

\- Is too!

What a stubborn redhead. Are they all like that? But Kenma was nothing but persistent too, thank you very much.

\- You’ll cause more trouble refusing to talk to him.

\- You don’t know everything. It’s better to leave the situation as it is.

At this rate, Kenma’s patience was melting away with every passing second. He couldn’t bear seeing his own mistakes performed by his new friend, so Kenma decided it was time for drastic measures (for how long did he consider Tendou a _friend_ , by the way? They’ve known each other for two days!).

\- You go and tell him right now, or I’ll do it for you.

Tendou’s jaw dropped.

\- What? – he asked, very intelligently.

\- I’ll go and tell Ushijima that you feel lonely and hurt.

\- You won’t do that, - muttered Tendou dubiously, and continued in an urgent whisper: - Don’t tell him a thing.

Now Kenma could see that the redhead was resolute in his delusion. The worse for him. The serval-like demon wasn’t all talk; he was going to talk to Ushijima right away. It was a short run back to the alley. Kenma could be faster than Shouyou if he tried, and a serval would certainly beat a wolverine with its short legs (when not running through a snowy field, that was, but here, in Wolkenstadt, it was always mild summer, to Kenma’s advantage).

Tendou tried again:

\- Don’t say anything to Toshi!

\- So stop me, - Kenma exclaimed, and it was the only warning Tendou got that the race has started. (What a _Shouyou_ thing to do, Kenma thought in the back of his mind).

 

Kenma was back in the alley in mere seconds. He avoided Tetsurou’s grabby hands, but it slowed him down, so Tendou was almost able to catch up with him.

The fair-haired angel mumbled (that arrogant asshole!):

\- Told you, the demons are like that.

Kenma moved at him, arching his spine and laying his ears flat, and _hissed, baring his teeth_. The startled angel jumped back, but Kenma didn’t have time for shutting down the rude bastard like he wanted to. That’s why he turned to Ushijima, shifted and barely opened his mouth to address the sturdy angel, as he felt Tendou shifting behind his back too and heard him hurriedly saying:

\- Toshi, we need to talk. Alone.

To Ushijima’s credit, he didn’t look perplexed by the whole situation. Was he even able to get surprised? The brown-haired man silently walked beside Tendou somewhere under the trees. Kenma wondered briefly, what Shouyou would say to him. Would he scold him? Maybe, for interfering with other persons’ business. But then the blond demon also realized that the whole trick he’d pulled off was another very _Shouyou_ thing. Not only the race, but the wish to make people be honest with themselves and don’t run away from their hardships. Kenma face-palmed. What did his ginger housemate turn him into?

\- Kenma? – Tetsurou’s voice was more amused than annoyed, and Kenma took it as a good sign, - What the fuck did you just do? – or maybe it wasn’t a good sign at all.

\- It’s hard to explain. But I’m not in love with a new person again, and Satori didn’t hurt me, or anything. Let’s head home, will we?

And Kenma tried to look very, very cute and convincing.

But the new angel (whom Kenma has completely forgotten about) didn’t have much patience.

\- No, will you please explain what’s happening, now! – the fair-haired boy snapped.

Kenma sent him a glare. But before the demon could tell the dark blond asshat what he thought of him, Tetsurou shoot a hand before him as clear sign to shut up and said:

\- Please, wait for your mate, Shirabu-san, I’m sure he’ll tell you more than we can. And now we really have to leave, thanks for the conversation. Say good bye to Ushijima-san and Tendou-san for us.

Tetsurou extended his hand for a handshake, and the other angel took it on autopilot, his eyes already trained on the redhead and Ushijima in the distance.

As the couple walked away, Kenma asked:

\- Why did you tell this Shirabu guy to ask his mate? Who’s Shirabu’s mate? Isn’t Ushijima mated to Satori?

\- It’s a long story, just like your and Tendou’s. By the way, since when are you two on given name basis?

 

 

While the couple slowly made their way home, they discussed their little encounter in the park. Tetsurou learned about Kenma’s conversation with Satori and told Kenma more about Ushijima’s second mate, Shirabu Kenjiro. Kenma was quite shaken by the news. The demon has heard of persons having more than one mate, but it was a very rare occasion even in the polyamorous demon culture. Tetsurou, in his turn, hasn’t even known about such a possibility in the first place. But the most shocking of the whole double-mating thing was the person who initiated it: Ushijima Wakatoshi. To think that someone so restrained and unemotional would be able to shape two bonds… It felt unnatural, to say the least.

Kenma wanted to learn all the details, but Tetsurou didn’t have time to gain much from the brief conversation he had with the two angels. By all means, the blue-eyed angel did his best while prying for information, that’s how he was. Yet while Shirabu was easy to rile up, Ushijima was able to keep his calm despite all of Tetsurou’s provocative questions or jokes. The muscular angel came off with short answers and was always able to stop his partner from ranting. The blond obeyed his mate at a glance, and the frankness of Shirabu’s reactions amazed Tetsurou. The synchronization between Ushijima and Shirabu didn’t leave the nosy angel much chance to maneuver, to his and Kenma’s mutual disappointment. Anyway, the black-haired angel’s tactic hasn’t been entirely fruitless. Tetsurou has learned that Ushijima and Tendou were 27 while Shirabu was 26; that Ushijima and Shirabu have been together for 3 years (their age and mating term details coincided perfectly with Tetsurou and Kenma’s); that Ushijima and Shirabu have worked in the security department after they’ve graduated; that Tendou has been a limbo warden just like Kenma before Ushijima has visited his village one and a half months ago. That was a start. The trio was too original to not be curious about them.

But the angel was sure, that his mate was planning to stay in touch with Tendou. He hasn’t ever seen Kenma warm up to a person so easily (except for Shouyou, but that was a different case). Tetsurou couldn’t get rid of one funny ( _not at all_ funny) thought: did Kenma have a thing for redheads? The black-haired had to mentally smack himself up the head for such an idiotic way of thinking.

However, what he remembered the next moment was how Kenma had asked him not to leave his side during their park visit before they’ve left home (apparently afraid of his dream coming to life) and that this walk was supposed to be their bonding time. So he asked away:

\- Kenma? Don’t you want to tell me something? I mean, about your dream. I know, it bothered you.

Kenma huffed in annoyance.

\- Past tense. What bothers me now is why Satori was ready to cry back then in the park.

Tetsurou’s shoulders slumped in relief. It would’ve been the absolute worst to know he has caused his mate serious mental struggles. _Again_. But life went on, and Tetsurou was always ready to tease.

\- Oi, my little kitten has made a new friend! – cooed the angel sweetly.

\- Shouldn’t you be proud of your little kitten for real if that’s the case? Without your stupid mockery? – deadpanned Kenma.

Tetsurou didn’t expect his demon to take his attempt at light teasing so seriously. Kenma’s angry reaction made the angel realize that he was moving in a wrong direction. So he schooled his face into something plainer and answered sincerely, locking his gaze with Kenma’s (he had to stop and make Kenma look up at him to achieve this):

\- I am very proud of you, Kenma. I hope you have more fun talking to people outside your circle than before.

Kenma broke the eye contact quickly and tried to hide his embarrassment under his blond strands. Tetsurou watched the demon with a small smile tugging at his lips and thought tenderly that Kenma was too cute. How did he end up with such a perfect mate? A true miracle.

They walked in silence for some time. It was only a ten-minute walk to their house now, and by the way Kenma played with the spiky tip of his shiny black tail Tetsurou suspected that the serval-like demon wanted to say something else, but was struggling for words. So he stopped to look at a particularly fine made flower bed, hoping that a little pause would be enough for Kenma to gather his courage. Tetsurou’s guessed right: a few moments later he felt Kenma tugging at the hem of his hoody. The angel turned to look at his mate and tilted his head to the side, showing that he was listening attentively.

Kenma took a deep breath. Then another one. Then he muttered, fighting nervousness and glancing anywhere but at his mate:

\- You’ve intended to…discipline me.

Tetsurou could’ve expected anything but that. Nevertheless, he replied earnestly:

\- I didn’t think it would be right for me to even mention it after I’ve been such a dick to you.

\- Now I’ve forgiven you.

\- And?

Kenma lifted his head and shot Tetsurou an annoyed glare.

\- And we never leave things like promised punishments alone, do we?

\- No, we don’t. But we don’t have to do this right away.

A silent pause followed. Then Tetsurou asked:

\- Are you sure that you want it to happen today? That you’re OK with it?

Kenma nodded at first, on reflex, then shook his head violently and exclaimed:

\- Of course not! Who would be OK with such a thing! I’m not a person who enjoys this kind of treatment, you know it full well!

\- Then why did you suggest it yourself?

Tetsurou’s puzzled look made the demon growl at him in frustration.

\- You just want this to be over, I get it! – the amber-eyed angel lifted his hands in a placating gesture.

The blonde was still annoyed, his fluffy cat ears twitching and his tail lashing from side to side. He didn’t say a word though, just caught Tetsurou’s hand and tugged the taller boy all the way back home.

 

 

 

They stumbled into the house, waved briefly at the other two lounging in the leaving room and quickly ran upstairs.

Back in the bedroom, Tetsurou locked the door, came closer to the bed and ordered coolly:

\- Strip.

He knew the reaction he’d get with this demeanour. So he stood motionless, calm; as if they haven’t been almost running all the way here, as if he haven’t been the one to be dragged by his mate.

Tetsurou saw Kenma shivering at his tone. The demon shed his clothes quickly, folded them up and brought to the closet, where he also retrieved his black collar and put it on. Tetsurou stayed clothed, watching Kenma’s every move intently. Just as he expected, his stare elicited more little shivers from the blond. The angel grinned to himself. He loved inflicting this kind of punishment. Call him a pervert, he didn’t care. He knew Kenma hated sexual punishments almost as much as corporal ones, and sometimes more. Good thing that Kenma didn’t like to use this method of disciplining on Tetsurou; the amber-eyed angel wasn’t sure he could’ve handled it well.

As Kenma has prepared himself mentally, he kneeled at Tetsurou’s feet, waiting for further commands. His breathing was even, and Tetsurou didn’t feel any stress through their bond. He asked telepathically nevertheless:

\- You ready?

\- Yes.

\- If you think anything is too much, just say so, orally or mentally.

\- I will.

\- Good.

And so the session officially started.

Tetsurou ordered Kenma to crawl on the bed, to stand on his hands and knees in the middle of it, and went back to the closet to retrieve their toys for the play. Kenma dutifully held the position, his little ass raised in the air. The angel enjoyed this view a little too much.

As soon as the “instruments” have been chosen, Tetsurou came back to the bed and put the toys on the night stand. Then he sat next to his mate and put a hand on the demon’s back, grounding Kenma and showing that he was not alone in this. After rubbing a few soothing circles to Kenma’s back, Tetsurou spoke up in an even tone:

\- I’m going to edge you twice and then leave you without release. Does it sound OK for you?

\- Yes, Tetsurou.

\- Good boy. Get ready then.

Without further hesitation, Tetsurou lubed his fingers and started to finger Kenma’s little hole. Soon his partner was panting and trying to wriggle his butt a little, but Tetsurou slapped his asscheek for moving out of order, and the blond stilled himself.

\- What a naughty little demon you are, - whispered Tetsurou hotly into Kenma’s ear. – I’ve merely started, and you’re already so eager? You should be aware that you’re not getting what you want tonight.

Kenma’s thin frame started to tremble at these words.

\- Try not to forget: tonight is about your punishment and not about your pleasure, - continued Tetsurou, thrusting now two fingers in and out of Kenma’s entrance. – And I’m not letting you get off lightly.

 

 

…Kenma was lying on his back, his hands tied to the bedframe, panting and writhing under Tetsurou’s ministrations. By the way his cute serval moaned and whimpered, his eyes shut tight and his brows scrunched in pleasure, he was sure enjoying himself, Tetsurou thought. Did he even remember that Tetsurou wasn't going to grant him release? No, he clearly didn’t; the bound demon thrust up his hips into Tetsurou’s hand, mindless of the cock ring still in place. The angel loved seeing Kenma like this: flushed, desperate, gorgeous. He would’ve loved to edge his lover further; he knew Kenma could take it, but with a hope for an orgasm in sight. It would’ve been super-cruel of Tetsurou to deny Kenma release after edging him more than twice. The punishment was twisted as it was. The first round has finished long ago, and now it was time to stop the game altogether, judging by how close to release Kenma was. But before, it was time to remind Kenma what he has agreed to.

\- Kenma, dear, I’m going to stop now.

The demon blinked blearily at him, not comprehending:

\- What?..

\- I’m going to stop the vibrator in your ass and take away my hand from your cock.

\- No, please!

Here comes the begging. But who could blame Kenma in a situation like this?

\- Sorry, kitten, but it’s your punishment, remember?

\- No, please, Tetsurou, I’ll be good! Please, let me come! I’ll never act so selfishly again! – whined Kenma, unashamed.

Fully ignoring him, Tetsurou stopped the vibrator, and his little mate keened. Then he gave Kenma’s dick one more shallow stroke and let go. Kenma looked ready to turn over despite his bound hands and hump the bed at this rate, so Tetsurou untied him and took his poor thing of a mate onto his lap, back to chest, hugging the demon close and holding his hands at the same time.

Kenma was full-on crying now, high-pitched and piteous, giving way to his frustration. His hips buckled up every now and then, seeking friction from the thin air. Of course, it didn’t bring any relief, and Kenma started to complain vocally. He always did, in situations like this. Kenma didn’t beg for release anymore, knowing how useless it was, and hoping that his erection will go away soon. They both knew that won’t happen as easily.

\- Tetsu, it hurts…

\- I know, kitten, you have to be patient though. You’re being punished, remember?

\- I want to come so much, - sobbed the blond.

\- I know, Kenma, I know.

\- You’re too good at making me all hot and desperate, you’ve even teased me with your mouth! You’re evil!

And the demon started to writhe in Tetsurou’s embrace. As if it could help relieving the tension in his groin.

\- Easy, easy, kitten, - muttered Tetsurou, - It will be over soon.

\- No, no, no! – Kenma started to cry hard anew. Tetsurou leaned in to lick tears from his face, earning a new wave of whining:

\- I’m still so hard, Tetsu. I can’t take it anymore.

\- Yes, you can, kitten. Just bear with it for a while more.

\- No, no, no, please! Let me come! I’ll be very, very good!

And here Tetsurou thought his mate was done with begging for the day.

Kenma sobbed and complained, trying to twist his body in Tetsurou’s grip and rub his poor dick on something, anything, but all in vain.

Why did Tetsurou enjoy this kind of power so much? The angel didn’t want to entertain this thought at all.

…Maybe, because Kenma trusted him enough to let him do this kind of thing to him? The way Kenma sought comfort nuzzling at Tetsurou’s neck, after being denied his orgasm twice by none other than Tetsurou; the way the demon demonstrated how he was feeling uninhibitedly, in hot whispers, mutters, keens and pleading shouts; the way Kenma relied on Tetsurou’s verbal support when feeling especially weak; the way Kenma was suffering beautifully for Tetsurou. This level of trust was a heady feeling indeed. The serval-like demon trusted Tetsurou to talk him through such a humiliating punishment and bring him back to the real world in one piece and ready to start anew.

 

 

Apparently, after some time spent in Tetsurou’s hold Kenma’s erection was going down. The demon felt he was finally relaxing, but, unlike their other “sexy times” he didn’t feel sleepy; contrariwise, after the frustration died down, Kenma’s head filled with every possible sort of mental buzz. It was as if all the thoughts the serval has left for later were attacking his consciousness at the same time. Kenma was glad he and Tetsurou have decided to let the punishment happen. The demon knew his partner needed this as a kind of closing after lecturing Kenma on their way to work the day before. Now Tetsurou would expect a more mature behaviour from the demon, and not to betray his mate’s trust was in Kenma’s best interests.

As usual, the couple has spent the rest of the evening close to each other. They had dinner in the bedroom (Tetsurou brought the food upstairs, swearing it was an exception and a reward for Kenma’s bravery). Kenma’s head was still filled with an astonishing amount of different thoughts. When the two went to bed, Tetsurou fell asleep instantly while Kenma was wide awake long after the clock chimed midnight. At one a.m. he rose from the bed and descended to the first floor.

The demon spent several minutes standing in front of the glass doors to the inner garden, enjoying the play of the moonlight shadows on the living room floor. Then he walked to the kitchen and looked at the insides of the fridge for one or two minutes; he wasn’t hungry, but a view of a lit fridge in the dark room was somehow fascinating. His thoughts didn’t slow down at all. Kenma decided to spend the night in the “demons’ study”, maybe read or browse the internet. When he came closer though he was able to detect Shouyou’s scent. Did the red-haired demon fall asleep inside the study?

But as he opened the door of the little room and moved to sit on the floor cushions next to his little lover, he noticed that the red-haired demon’s eyes were open. Kenma also didn’t miss how tense Shouyou was.

\- Hey, what’s up? – asked the blond.

\- This dumbass… I can’t sleep because of him! – and the monkey-like demon groaned in frustration. – He’s so horrible, Kenma, so horrible!

The last phrase was muffled by Shouyou’s hands pressed to his face. Kenma started to worry a little.

\- Has he done something to you?.. Something you didn’t like?

Shouyou glanced at his older friend, first with confusion, then with surprise.

\- No, you silly! Tobio would never!

\- What is it then you’re so disappointed with?

\- We had sex. Two rounds. And after that, when we have showered and all, it was time to go to bed, and Tobio decided it was a good night to start sleeping naked! Naked, you see!

\- What’s so bad about that?

Shouyou glared at the serval.

\- Everything! I got a boner as soon as he lay down beside me and _spooned_ me naked! I think I’ve jerked off at least twice since then.

\- You’re not that horny all the time, are you? – mumbled Kenma, hiding his face in his knees now. This was definitely too much information for his over excited brain.

\- No, I’m not! – huffed the younger demon.- But you should’ve seen Tobio straight from the shower, ABS and all! I get harder at the mere thought of it!

Suddenly, Kenma felt Shouyou’s eyes boring holes into his skull. The blond turned his head and said in his flattest tone:

\- We’re not having sex today, Shouyou.

\- Why??? – whined the redhead, pouting.

\- Ask Tetsurou tomorrow.

\- He won’t tell!

\- Shou, I can help you a little.

\- How?

\- Close your eyes. Yeah, good. Now imagine, that you and Tobio are having sex.

\- Done.

\- And now imagine someone knocks at the door.

\- What the hell!

\- Exactly! The door opens to reveal Tetsurou holding a green fabric with white polka dots and asking how you’ve managed to find the most horrific fabric ever!

Shouyou shrieked and opened his eyes to look at Kenma in shock. Kenma proceeded with a straight face:

\- And then Tetsurou turns into an armchair-monster and flies upon you and Tobio! Boo! – and Kenma made a threatening move at Shouyou as if he was trying to catch the smaller boy.

\- Bwa-ah!

Shouyou jumped to his feet and scampered to the other end of the room, making Kenma snicker.

\- You’re even worse than Tobio! Urgh! My heart has nearly exploded from fright!

\- Sorry, sorry, come back here!

After some coaxing, the redhead returned to the cushions and cuddled Kenma, never stopping his complaints.

With a mild surprise, Kenma felt his limbs feeling heavier as a blessed numbness filled his overused mind. He fell asleep right there, on the cushions, listening to Shouyou’s ranting, to wake up in the morning to Shouyou’s light snoring in his ear. For the first time after Tobio has announced his coming unemployment, all felt right in the world for Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> how was the chapter? Wasn't it too boring?   
> How do you like the new characters?)
> 
> I really want to write an UshiTen side story to this, I have so many plans in my head!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


	14. Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes an attempt of kidnapping Shouyou and Kenma. Things escalate quickly after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> It's been a month from my last update. Nothing to be proud of, of course. I've had a rough time at work, and my inspiration failed me due to my over-exhaustion.  
> I hope the chapter went well, there are moments I especially liked to write)

Shouyou was starting to wonder, what they’d do when Tobio wouldn’t be working at the Agency anymore. Shouyou’s mate seemed to be content with life at this point – and, even if it surprised Shouyou to no end, it was a very, very good course of action. It’s been four days since Tobio has announced that he was getting fired soon. Shouyou didn’t ask why Tobio hasn’t seen fit to break the news to his mated demon first. He didn’t ask whether Tobio was feeling OK. He didn’t need to, fortunately, since he could see through their bond that his mate wasn’t on the verge of breaking anymore. Shouyou didn’t even ask Tobio what he planned to do next. He was simply glad that the blue-eyed angel was able to let go and didn’t suffocate himself with loathing and self-doubt. As before, Tobio was afraid to be a disappointment, his parents’ influence still palpable. But he didn’t surrender to his own insecurities, and that was more than enough. Shouyou could ask questions later. For now, he allowed himself to bask in Tobio’s tranquillity and stop fretting.

The monkey-like demon himself didn’t feel afraid or intimidated by the circumstances. He has accepted his fate, he has accepted the bitter fact that Tobio’s dream would be ruined because of hypocritical work ethics and stupid rules, which can’t be read in two ways. Shouyou has even accepted that maybe he and Tobio would have to split apart and won’t be able to see each other every day. If they wouldn’t find a suitable job for a demon in the Angel Part and Shouyou would have to return to the Demon Part, that was. Shouyou didn’t feel any fear for this pessimistic outcome either. Because there was no way he and Tobio would stop loving each other and be there for each other even if a whole world would separate them. This being said, Shouyou considered himself ready for any events the week would bring.

But there were still other persons to worry about. The redhead sensed that Tetsurou was highly stressed. Shouyou suspected that Kenma was stressed, too, but his fellow demon was better than both Tobio and Tetsurou at hiding it and fighting stress alone. Kenma obviously didn’t want to discuss his inner struggles with anyone, even with Shouyou. The monkey-like demon didn’t pry.

Tetsurou and Kenma didn’t take things as well as Shouyou did. Tetsurou felt guilty because he couldn’t help one of his closest family members. And Kenma…Kenma was content to go with the flow, just as Shouyou was. But Kenma was attuned to his angel’s moods and he wanted Tobio and Shouyou to be ultimately happy, and he also didn’t want to let Shouyou leave for the Demon Part in the worst case scenario. So Kenma was tense under his calm facade. Under all of the blond’s laziness, and naughtiness, and playfulness, there was anxiety hidden. Shouyou didn’t like it at all, but still, he didn’t push to make Kenma reveal his issues.

Of all his housemates, Shouyou could be the most sincere and open with Kenma (in the usual times it would be Tobio, but Shouyou wasn’t ready to risk his mate’s newfound calm). So he opted for talking to Kenma first, in hope to start changing the heavy mood in their house. Maybe, the others were right and it was too early to resign to fate. Maybe, he’ll come to the same conclusion after talking to the other demon. In any case, he should try. Not that Shouyou has stopped fighting… Or maybe he has. The demon mused, whether his stressful life in Wolkenstadt has changed him so much – he wasn’t a person to surrender easily (or at all) before he mated Tobio and moved in with him.

He and Kenma decided to go to a late night movie after Kenma’s last shift before the weekend. Kenma has chosen a psychological thriller with a lot of blood, corpses, and violence. The movie was intended to be dramatic, but something in the process of filming went terribly wrong. Shouyou and his lover were laughing their asses out after the first 15 minutes of the show, earning nasty glares from other viewers. Neither of them did care, though, as they made snide remarks and idle comments on the characters’ dumb actions and artificial plot twists. A worker came and politely asked them to leave, as they’ve watched half of the film. The demons complied, giggling loudly as they were escorted from the movie hall. It was already half past eleven by then, as Shouyou and Kenma texted their mates that the movie was over and started walking towards the closest tram station. The night was silent and peaceful, as expected from a city like Wolkenstadt. Shouyou decided to leave his serious conversation with Kenma for tomorrow – it would be such a waste to ruin the mood of the evening.

As Kenma and Shouyou walked down the street and chatted merrily, the redhead noticed some sounds in the distance, similar to the clapping of big wings. Then both of them heard the clicking of boots against the pavement, coming closer; the demons also felt some unknown angels’ smells in the wind. Shouyou and Kenma didn’t think much of it. Safe city space and all.

But, as another minute passed, the two friends had to thank their demonic instincts for being so sharp, as they were able to avoid a rope net with which someone has tried to catch them. As if they were some little prey animals! Shouyou huffed in annoyance as he ran off, in the opposite direction from Kenma, shifting into his monkey form on the way. The two demons didn’t need to communicate much as they knew each other’s way of moving very well. They also grew familiar with each other’s distinct smells and could communicate in the high-pitched sounds of the demon language at a distance of at least 20 meters. The two of them ran in loops, jumping and climbing walls and trees, followed by, as Shouyou managed to count, four angels. The strangers flew after Shouyou and Kenma, quick and efficient; once they tried to use another set of nets and ropes in order to finally catch the demons, but they were too slow for the task. The city landscape was nothing new for Kenma and Shouyou after spending so much time in Wolkenstadt and in the humans’ cities. For Shouyou the race felt as a welcome strain even since he was obviously missing the excitement of his work. If he was able to climb skyscrapers during an earthquake and fetch little kids at that… He would beat these nasty strangers’ plans of hunting him down. These four douchebags could go to hell with their graceful angelic movements and wicked games. Luckily, the mad rhythm of the race didn’t give Shouyou the opportunity to get afraid properly. Running was the only priority.

At one point he and Kenma climbed onto a balcony on the second floor and ran through a flat to exit from a window on the other side of the house. A woman’s voice rang after them, scared and shocked, then angry when the four followers went the same way. The angelic woman seemed to be the most upset of how _rude_ it was to use wings to barge into a stranger’s house. Once on the solid ground again, Shouyou and Kenma attempted to split their ways before Kenma made a signal to Shouyou to follow him, and Shouyou did. They raced along the pavement, Shouyou on Kenma’s heels. When it was on a flat surface with no trees or walls to climb on and jump from, Kenma was outrunning the ginger easily. That’s why Shouyou could almost feel the angels’ presence behind his back while Kenma was slightly ahead of him…as a strong and heady smell of another _demon_ met his nostrils. Another second, and a black-and-white predator dashed towards him. Before Kenma could give Shouyou more signals or before Shouyou could react, the demon (a…wolf? a badger? what kind of spirit animal was it, actually?) positioned himself between Shouyou and his attackers and fucking _growled_. This time Shouyou got very, very scared. Heart racing, he leaped to Kenma, who stood slightly ahead of them, and hid in his lover’s fur. Kenma purred for him, low and comforting, but it didn’t cease Shouyou’s shivering.

Then a stranger’s voice sounded, rich and masculine. Shouyou hasn’t heard it before, but Kenma seemed to be OK with the newcomer’s presence. So Shouyou tried to relax and peeked from his hiding spot on Kenma’s back to take in the surroundings. His eyes fell on a sturdy angel standing next to them. The muscular man looked intimidating. He smelled faintly of the demon who has defended Shouyou a minute ago. Were they mated?

 

Kenma stood beside Ushijima, ready to collapse. The only thing that let him stay put was Shouyou’s shaking body on his back. Now that the chase was over Kenma’s fear started to get to his brain. It was all Kenma could do to suppress the trembling of his legs. The serval purred and hoped that Shouyou won’t notice his inner turmoil.

Kenma felt responsible for Shouyou’s well-being. The serval-like demon was older, has lived in the city longer than the tamarin…and, obviously, could control his nerves better than his little lover right now. On the surface, at least. Other than that, he has already met Ushijima and Satori and supposed they were on their side. Satori’s behavior has only strengthened this theory.

Even though he needed to show Shouyou that they were safe, tell him not to get scared of Satori since the wolverine was a friend, Kenma couldn’t make himself communicate in any other manner except for purring for his red-haired friend. Worst of all, since Kenma wasn’t anywhere near his mate, and his monkey-like lover wasn’t in a right state of mind to support him, Kenma’s awkward social persona reared its ugly head. If they were alone with Satori, it’d be fine. But there was also Ushijima, cold and unreadable like a rock; there were also four evil strangers. _Five_ angels Kenma didn’t know well. What was he expected to say? What was he expected to do? Was there a standard protocol to follow of which each angel knew, and he, as a demon, didn’t?

While Kenma fought the voices in his head, the others seemed to get stuck in a kind of a silent scene: Satori hissing on the four angels, the four angels standing miserably and glancing from Satori back to Ushijima, Ushijima talking mentally to his mate all the while fixing the culprits with a steely gaze. Then the olive-green-eyed angel’s deep rumble cut through the silence and snapped Kenma’s attention back to reality. The sturdy angel was addressing Kenma and Shouyou’s pursuers:

\- I expect the four of you to follow me and my mate to the next police station. We have seen your faces, and Satori is aware of your smells as well. It would be better for you on the long run to surrender to the authorities now.

The next thing they heard was a sound of a police car rounding the corner (did the woman from the balcony-flat call the law enforcers? Kenma bet she did) and, right after that, the sound of angels’ wings clapping in the air. The bad guys were fleeing! Didn’t Ushijima plan to do something about it?

Satori shifted to his human form the next second the last of the four angels has flown out of reach. The demon stayed crouched on the ground. His hair was ruffled, and his posture was stiff. He didn’t look pleased with the situation at all.

\- Did you memorize the scents of all four?

\- Yes, sir, - mock-pouted Satori.

\- You’ve acted brave and well-timed, Satori, and I’m very proud of you. But fighting them was dangerous and superfluous, so I’m glad you’ve complied with my order to stay away from them.

\- I would’ve cut their pretty faces in so many pieces… Good for these losers you’re so merciful, Toshi.

\- I’m not merciful, Satori, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Back to the topic. Remember, you’ve asked for my permission to travel the city? How much have you visited?

\- Oh, almost every city district! It was fun, though angels are weird throughout the whole place!

Ignoring the last remark, Ushijima inquired:

\- Can you place the smells of the four angels somewhere?

\- Yeah, definitely.

\- Will you try to find this place for me and your new friend Kenma?

\- Sure thing, Toshi!

And just like that, their focus shifted to Kenma and Shouyou.

Kenma’s heart stopped beating, it seemed. He froze, and so did Shouyou on his back. Then the wolverine’s shrill sing-song voice sounded again:

\- Toshi, could you maybe call the kitty’s mate? Poor bedhead should be all over the place from worry now!

The wolverine-like demon finished most of his phrases to Ushijima with a teasing lilt, Kenma noticed. It should be disturbing, and Kenma knew for sure that Tetsurou or Tobio wouldn’t tolerate such a thing. But Ushijima only grunted in affirmative and stepped away, fishing his phone out of his pocket. The predatory redhead stood up from his crouch and strolled closer to the other two demons. His fiery-red mop of hair swayed from Satori’s quick movements, big eyes studied Kenma and Shouyou intently, unwavering and appraising.

Kenma wanted to bolt, to run from this intense gaze. But he didn’t have the power to move, pinned in place just be the way Satori was looking at him. This Satori was so different from the Satori Kenma has met in the park. This Satori was so much better, to Kenma point of view: fierce, over-confident, cocky, just like he was meant to be. Didn’t mean it made Satori less scary… However, when the taller demon came closer and stopped in front of Kenma, he did the last thing Kenma expected: snatched the tamarin from Kenma’s back and hugged him to his chest, hiding the monkey in the folds of his overly big gray hoody. Shouyou’s body froze, and then instantly relaxed into Satori’s big hands. Kenma didn’t know what shocked him more: Satori’s unceremonious way of action or Shouyou’s easy trust.

After that Satori grinned and said calmly (calmly by Satori’s standards, at least):

\- Now you can shift without disturbing this little scaredy-cat and talk to Toshi. My mate gets restless when no one talks to him except me and he can’t read the atmosphere.

Kenma only blinked. Ushijima? Restless? Did he hear him right? Still Kenma didn’t find it in himself to speak, even in the demon language.

The wolverine seemed determined to make Kenma talk though. Satori changed his strategy as he started to openly mock the serval:

\- You appeared so brave and determined when you raced with me in the park. Remember, you were so eager to talk to Toshi back then… - Satori tapped his chin as if in thought. – What happened to you now? Poor baby, horror-struck and clueless, - cooed the wolverine, and the last phrase did it for Kenma.

Kenma shifted to his human form and _glared_ at Satori _,_ thinking his retort over. Satori only beamed at him.

\- Now that you have a real human mouth tell me I was cool in a language that everyone understands! That I’ve been so fucking cool rushing to your rescue and scaring all your enemies off!

Despite his annoyance, the blond demon still couldn’t make himself utter a word. Good going, Kenma. Keep glaring at Satori like you mean it. Before he has been scared, now he was rendered speechless by Satori’s shenanigans. So much for finding _a new friend_.

Ushijima returned to them silently and praised Satori instead of Kenma (what an attentive lover! Ushijima was full of surprises today!):

\- You’ve been definitely cool, Satori. By the way, Tetsurou and Tobio will be here soon.

Words like “cool” sounded weird coming from Ushijima, to Kenma at least. But Satori’s face started glowing and he turned to look at the angel with an awed expression. Kenma decided, the wolverine looked beautiful like that, so blissfully in love and happy. Kenma liked that look on Satori even better than the cocky one. The serval-like demon smiled at Ushijima and sat right down on the pavement, without offering a word. Let Tetsurou do the talking when he comes for him, Kenma was too tired for this.

The serval woke up from the sound of Shouyou’s babbling. He didn’t remember falling asleep. By the look of it, everyone was still in the street where the race has come to an end. The redhead was telling the story of their evening to Tobio. Kenma himself was in Tetsurou’s arms. The demon sighed in relief after finding himself under the protection of his mate and went back to sleep. He could distantly hear Tobio’s passionate exclaims of “Dumbass!”. Finally, all was right with the world.

 

Tobio has never been more grateful for his flying skills, obtained during his work in the operations department, as when he and Tetsurou were hurrying to their rescued mates through the night. Ushijima’s call to Tetsurou has been really unexpected. It’s been 20 minutes since Kenma and Shouyou have texted them that the movie was over and they were headed home. The demons were to come back soon, and he and Tetsurou have prepared a light supper. But it’s been too early for Tobio and Tetsurou to start worrying. That was when Ushijima called.

Though the angel has assured them over the phone, that both demons were fine, Tobio and Tetsurou were sick from worry. Which meant, they’ve decided to fly and not to use the tram. It was all Tobio could do not to lag behind his partner who used the quickest route. It’s been a crazy flight. As they arrived and saw Kenma and Shouyou, safe and sound under the protection of their new acquaintances, Tobio felt close to breaking.

Never before did he think that his mate, his annoying, flighty, careless little Shouyou could be endangered while Tobio was not with him; that the monkey would once get as frightened as this time; that he would feel so much happiness, and relieve, and anger, and love, all at the same time when he would find Shouyou safe. Of course, he hid his whirl of emotions behind angry phrases. That’s what he excelled at, after all. Unsurprisingly for him, it was his yelling that made Shouyou come back to himself from his anxious daze, finally shift to his human form and start babbling in his usual manner, recalling the recent events. Tobio’s heart melted. He then told Shouyou that he prohibits him to leave home without his or Tetsurou’s company. The ginger pouted, folded his arms indignantly…and said nothing.

Kenma fell asleep before their arrival and now was quietly wheezing in Tetsurou’s embrace, while the amber-eyed angel talked to Ushijima and Tendou. Tobio listened carefully. The whole thing sounded like a kidnapping attempt. Not that it was any typical for Wolkenstadt, the city of near zero crime rates. But, in any case, the criminals could’ve been much more discreet. Tobio would’ve organized the whole thing differently. The blue-eyed angel had to slap himself mentally; what a way of thinking, gosh.

In the end, Tetsurou was thanking Ushijima and Tendou profusely, and Tobio joined his housemate in expressing his gratitude to the couple. He bowed low as well when Tetsurou bowed. Ushijima accepted their thanks with much dignity, and said that he couldn’t’ have acted differently, eliciting a proud coo from Tendou. Tendou stayed silent during the last part of the interaction, but his gaze kept wandering towards Kenma, tucked in Tetsurou’s arms.

Tobio knew about the strange couple from Akaashi mostly. The older angel has called Tetsurou per Skype some time ago, and they’ve talked about their new colleagues in the living room, including Bokuto and Tobio on respective sides of the monitors in the conversation. After that Tetsurou and Kenma have met these two in the corridor of the Agency and then in the park. Tobio has imagined Ushijima just like he turned out to be in real life: a man of a few words, confident and a little dense. Tobio thought he could be on good terms with this person. The other one, though… The wolverine-like demon was something else. Tetsurou has mentioned while recalling the park episode that Tendou was a little like Shouyou, a little like Akaashi when in a mood for teasing, and a lot like a hurricane. The real Tendou was so much more than the verbal descriptions. Tendou was observant, energetic and lacked in shyness. He also was hilarious, sarcastic and devious; his jokes were merciless at times. What’s more, the demon’s red eyes seemed to pierce Tobio and evaluate his every move, setting the angel on edge.

What surprised Tobio the most was the level of Tendou’s respect for his angelic mate. He would passionately bicker with Tetsurou or a policeman (the police came up to them to gather evidence; the four participants still had to come to the police station the next day anyway), trying to annoy his dialog partner every which way. But when Tendou heard merely a word or saw a hint from his mate, he shut up in a flash, sometimes amidst a phrase. And the cocky demon didn’t appear conflicted by it in the slightest.

As soon as the talking was done, they’ve returned home the same way – by air. Tobio paused while on earth to watch Tetsurou unfurling his great black wings and flying off; it was too majestic a view to not look at it. Kenma didn’t shift back to serval (he hasn’t awakened), and he was heavier this way, but Tobio didn’t notice any strain in the way Tetsurou flew. Tobio himself flew off after his housemate and held his little monkey close to his chest all the way, his heart full of tenderness and his thoughts full of “what if?”.

When at home, Tobio and Tetsurou put the demons into a bath, then everyone had a little snack and a chance to talk a bit. The four of them finished the day piled up in Tetsurou and Kenma’s oversized bed. The demons were out like a light, but the angels stayed awake for a while, mulling over the strange incident. But, feeling the proximity of their loved ones, Tobio and Tetsurou were able to let go for now and relax.

The younger angel got some unexpected trains of thoughts before the sleep has sealed his eyes shut. The silliest thought concerned the bed they all were lying in. Has the purchase of a stadium-sized bed been just Tetsurou’s whim once? Or was it his father’s idea of showing off? Has Tetsurou ever considered sleeping (just sleeping, not having sex) in his bed with more than one partner? Doesn’t matter, though, decided Tobio, hugging Shouyou’s little frame. His hand was touching Kenma’s arm where the serval was lying on the other side from Shouyou, facing the other demon. Tetsurou was spooning Kenma, holding his mate so tenderly as if the smaller boy could vanish any second if Tetsurou would put too much pressure on him. The older angel met Tobio’s eyes and smiled knowingly. It’s OK now, said his gaze, we’ll be all here when the morning comes. Tobio was happy to believe him and to finally fall asleep.

 

 

When the morning came, no one was able to hear the alarm clock. Tetsurou has set it to be able to go to the police before noon and finish the official interrogation early. Nope, didn’t work.

Tobio woke up at 1 p.m. to find everyone piled up around him in silly poses. He smiled and made a move to crawl out of the bed when a small hand encircled his wrist. Tobio glanced back and saw Shouyou staring at him. Was his lover feeling shy? Or afraid? Tobio took the smaller palm in his and kissed it, making Shouyou giggle from a ticklish feeling. The angel then tugged his mate out of the bed, took him in the arms and brought to the bathroom where they started a proper water fight. After getting wet from head to toe and wiping off the excess water from the floor and the walls, the couple escaped downstairs, to the kitchen. They got used to spending mornings together in the kitchen during the impromptu break and enjoyed cooking for their other two lovers a great deal. But this time the atmosphere was different. Tobio and Shouyou didn’t talk; they simply made up a meal together, working perfectly as a team. It felt right to stay in the company of each other for a little while. Tobio, for example, recalled their first week in this big house, when he didn’t like the idea of depending on the other two and didn’t want to share his lover with another demon. It all felt so distant by now. Tetsurou and Kenma became constants in Tobio’s life. He couldn’t imagine his life without the other couple anymore. And yet, he and Shouyou would always have a deeper connection. Tobio appreciated the opportunity to spend a quiet morning with his most loved person in the Universe.

Shouyou seemed to enjoy their time together as well. He smiled slightly; maybe, he had some nice memories to recall too. But Tobio had some questions concerning yesterday’s events. So he addressed his mate mentally and asked whether he could tell him what happened again, in a few words. At first, Shouyou wasn’t willing to repeat himself. But then the proverbial gates opened, and the demon couldn’t stop the flow of words. What surprised Tobio the most was that Shouyou has got afraid of Satori more than of the four angels. Shouyou seemed unfazed by the fact, he explained it with his demonic instincts: the angels didn’t plan to eat him alive as the wolverine seemingly did. So it has appeared to Shouyou back then. But the demon has shown that he was on their side, and Kenma trusted him, so Shouyou was able to relax in his presence.

As the story and the questions were over, Tobio just sat there, watching Shouyou in motion. His demon was so stunningly beautiful, and kind, and dexterous, and supporting… Tobio could continue this list endlessly if Tetsurou and Kenma didn’t intrude. The other duo has obviously spent some quality time alone as well, because Kenma didn’t look as tense as the previous night.

They had breakfast; they bickered like grade school pupils; they cleaned up the table together after Tobio has ceased Kenma’s attempt to escape the house chores. That again, Tobio would have caught both demons if he was the attacker of yesterday and had three allies. Bad Tobio, stop considering this shit.

After that, they all went to the police and the demons gave their evidence. While their mates were busy, Tetsurou called Yaku and explained the story. Yaku knew Ushijima, so he promised to call the other angel.

When the four housemates were buying groceries on their way home, Yaku called back. As it turned out, Ushijima and Tendou have already visited the station in the morning. Tendou was very graphic in depicting the four pursuers, and very dramatic. Yaku said, he would keep track of events and wished the demons to forget this stupid incident soon. He hung up after that, and Tobio traveled home with the other three. The rest of the day was spent by lounging lazily in the living room; the mates did their best to not move from each other more than for a couple of meters. Tobio and Tetsurou made Shouyou and Kenma promise to not leave the house without one of the angels. Both demons made a ruckus, but everyone knew it was just for show and that Shouyou and Kenma appreciated their mates’ concern for their safety.

 

 

Yaku Morisuke hated two things in his life the most (besides Haiba Lev’s cluelessness and off-key remarks): when Kuroo Tetsurou proved him wrong and when his friends got hurt. OK, the friends-getting-hurt thing was top-priority. As Morisuke found out, Tendou Satori hated the same thing most of all, and the demon he had yet to meet considered Kenma his friend. Morisuke could deal with such an attitude.

Morisuke and Tendou have talked over the phone after Morisuke has called Ushijima. When Ushijima considered that he has told the lawyer everything he could, he deemed it necessary to put his demonic mate on the phone as another participant of the kidnapping scene. That was their first conversation ever.

Morisuke has known Ushijima for a long time because their fathers have been business partners once. They have never been friends, but they respected each other. Morisuke didn’t expect Ushijima, of all angels, to mate for a second time with a demon. But the man has always been…different in his way of thinking, so the lawyer shouldn’t have been as shocked when he has heard the news.

It was only logical that Ushijima offered Morisuke to talk to Tendou. And, unexpectedly…they hit. Morisuke was perceptive; that was part of his job. But Tendou would maybe beat him here. The same moment Morisuke started asking his first question, the fair-haired angel could tell that the demon he hasn’t ever seen knew how enraged Morisuke was. Instead of answering, Tendou asked whether they could do something about the culprits.

Morisuke should have stopped jumping to conclusions already. He has made this mistake with Kenma when they first met; he repeated the same mistake again not expecting Ushijima’s demonic mate to be a smart person he obviously appeared to be. Not only was Tendou a complete stranger to forming an opinion on him, he also was a demon, a “mystical” creature from the other Part, so different from Morisuke. And, to top it all, Tendou was a former Limbo warden. Morisuke always forgot about the demons’ weird warden service where every worker could get a degree in psychology right off the bat. Good thing that they would be working together since Morisuke wasn’t sure he would’ve won a mind battle against Tendou Satori.

Their only problem was that Tendou wouldn’t lie to his mate. So Ushijima had to approve of their plan. It took some time to convince the stubborn angel to back them up. Morisuke seemed to have pulled the right string when he mentioned that their plan, if effective, could be the only way to obtain justice where Kageyama Hiroki and Hikaru Daisuke were concerned. This idea has won Ushijima over.

 

Morisuke and Tendou made their trip to the city part where Mr. Kageyama lived. Unsurprisingly, the smells of the four angels from yesterday were present there, just as Tendou and Morisuke have expected. To be true, they didn’t even entertain the idea that this lead could turn out false.

Tendou was allowed to shift this day as much as he wanted. Morisuke hasn’t expected this to be a big thing with Ushijima and Tendou, since no angel in the Agency who was mated to a demon was strict about shifting. Apparently, nobody else has mated a wolverine. Tendou-the-wolverine was a very, very untamed animal. Morisuke had to use his wings not to lag behind when Tendou started to pursue the smell of the criminals in his animal form. When they neared Kageyama Hiroki’s mansion, Morisuke had to go out of his ways to persuade Tendou to shift back.

The two of them were let in due to the Yaku family name. They started the talk with the host civilly, and Satori behaved, letting Morisuke lead their part. Morisuke could hardly notice when Tendou’s little phrases began to poke at Mr. Kageyama’ walls, when the older angel’s composure began to crumble under the onslaught of accurate sarcastic remarks and falsely innocent questions. Morisuke saw with astonishment what a cold calculating predator was hiding behind a lunatic façade. Tendou weighed his every word and its possible effect and struck hard. Morisuke had his audio recorder on when Mr. Kageyama started to shout in anger and frustration. Following directly into Morisuke and Tendou’s trip, Mr. Kageyama admitted to organizing the kidnapping as the means to try and get his son to work for him. Hiroki planned to act as Shouyou’s savior which would win Tobio’s trust. He was also in an alliance with Hikaru Daisuke who had manually set up the scene where Tobio has failed to obey the rules, knowing the boy’s soft heart and desire to help people.

It has been easy to play an innocent soul like Tobio. It has been easy to frighten Shouyou and Kenma. It has been easy to appear flawless in the eye of society. But not everything in the world was as easy as that; it would take more than one Kageyama Hiroki and his four lackeys to make Yaku Morisuke and Tendou Satori back down from their goal. When Kageyama Hiroki asked them to get rid of the audio and drop the subject in order to stay safe, his four underlings trying to surround them, Tendou shifted to his wolverine form. This was the first time when Morisuke has truly understood why an angel mated to a demon needed the power to make his mate shift back to their human form. Because Tendou as an angry demon was horrifying and uncontrollable as a devil himself. He was a force of nature; even Morisuke, being his ally, felt fear when Tendou growled and scraped the ground with his long claws. Morisuke was sure, Tendou would be more than willing to rip off the wings of their enemies off their backs and twist their necks after that; Morisuke suspected it was only Ushijima’s orders that stopped Tendou from doing just that.

When Tendou and Morisuke, both as humans, have left the mansion, the demon was his usual energetic self. Morisuke couldn’t stop occasional shivers from running up his spine when he recalled Tendou’s blood-thirsty gaze not ten minutes prior. They first came to Ushijima’s flat where the angel waited for them. Tendou instantly went stiff when his mate started a mental talk with him while they were still in the entry way. The couple didn’t seem to notice Morisuke’s presence at all, engrossed in whatever they were discussing. The angel decided to wait in the living room as to not disturb them; he hoped they wouldn’t mind.

If Morisuke expected to stay alone in the living room, he was mistaken. There, sitting on the couch, was an angel with a strange haircut and a piercing gaze; he introduced himself as Shirabu Kenjiro, Ushijima’s first mate. Morisuke did his best not to stare or not to ask stupid questions. Fortunately, Shirabu had news to spill: while Tendou and Morisuke were bugging Kageyama Hiroki at his fortress, Shirabu has come to Hikaru Daisuke’s office and has boldly accused his Director of being unfair to Tobio (or of being a trickster, which was one and the same in this case). It has been a long and hard conversation. But Mr. Hikaru didn’t stand a chance because Shirabu has found an evidence of data manipulation from the highest rank level, and all the traces have led Shirabu to his Director’s office. What a surprise. Someone has reorganized several working routes of different angel/demon couples in the Human Sphere to form a situation where an angel with high moral principles like Tobio would be at disadvantage.

Ushijima’s mates were something else, Morisuke thought.

When Tendou, teary-eyed and miserable, shuffled into the room after Ushijima, Morisuke bolted to his feet and tried to explain that whatever rules Tendou has broken he hasn’t done anything too bad or dangerous. Morisuke didn’t think that Tendou has deserved a scolding. Ushijima asked whether Morisuke has been afraid during Tendou’s unleashing of demonic energy. Morisuke didn’t have it in him to deny that yes, he has been frightened as fuck. That seemed the answer enough for the sturdy green-eyed angel. Shirabu looked sorry for Tendou (though the obviously jealous Ushijima’s _first_ mate tried to hide it).

When Morisuke started to express his eternal gratitude, Ushijima told him that Tendou’s friends were important for them and, furthermore, that persons like Kageyama Hiroki and Hikaru Daisuke were not to rule Wolkenstadt where Ushijima could help it. That Morisuke was glad to agree with. They talked a little about their next course of action, and Morisuke said that he wanted to be one who’d tell the news to Tobio and his housemates. After that Morisuke left.

 

The first thing Morisuke’s done when he exited Ushijima’s house was to call Lev (Tetsurou could wait!) and tell him that they’ve won. They did it! Lev was so excited that Morisuke started to fear for the integrity of his study where Lev was currently working on the cases Morisuke has had to abandon because of his little detective adventure. Once again, the fair-haired angel has to thank whatever deity in the Universe that has sent him Lev. Of course, the boy was frighteningly naïve and curious, loud and nosy. But no one has ever done so much for Morisuke just because he liked him. Oops! What did he just think? Who liked whom? Where did Morisuke even get the idea? Lev was just a very responsible worker who liked Morisuke as a boss, nothing more. And no, Morisuke didn’t sport a slight blush thinking of how warm Lev’s voice sounded when the younger angel talked to Morisuke. That was an illusion. High-class lawyers like him don’t blush in the center of the city imagining how their cute assistants smile. Morisuke had to literally pinch himself. He has called Lev cute in his head, hasn’t he? Maybe, he was losing the battle with his subconscious.

When Morisuke entered his small office, the tall silver-haired angel was waiting at the door to sweep his boss in the arms and to lift him high, hugging to his chest and spinning around. Morisuke was so shocked that he allowed Lev to manhandle him until the younger boy made as many spins as he wanted and dropped his boss on the couch. He then turned on the electric kettle to start preparing tea and returned to the couch to sit beside Morisuke, who was still shell-shocked and at a loss of words from the grandiose greeting.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, until Lev suddenly broke the silence between them:

\- You know, Yaku-san, I have to tell you something.

Morisuke nearly jumped from the couch from nervousness.

\- Yes, what is it, Lev? – croaked the elder angel.

To Morisuke’s utter confusion, the taller boy’s face grew sad.

\- I know you’re my boss and all, but I still have to confess, - Lev sighed, - You know, I’ve promised myself that if we find a way to help Tobio and Shouyou I will tell you what I feel about you.

Lev took a deep breath, and Morisuke stopped breathing altogether.

\- I love you, Yaku-san. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You were shouting at Kuroo-san and kicking him, and he was screaming back, and there was Kenma, and Kenma ignored both of you, that’s not the point though... You looked so beautiful when furious, and I couldn’t take my eyes off you. When your quarrel was over, and I was still staring, you’ve told Kuroo-san that you could use an assistant. I didn’t need a job and I was a mediocre student at the time, but I knew if you were to take an assistant it should better be me. And…here we are? You don’t have to answer anything, I mean, I understand, I’m a disaster and too noisy and I can’t do a thing right…

Morisuke stopped Lev’s babbling with a gentle touch to his knee. He cleared his throat and muttered, looking down:

\- It’s not that you’re wrong in your last sentence…

Shit, that was embarrassing. But Lev looked so sulky and miserable, Morisuke had to put a stop to this. He could do it. If Lev has been able to…! Why was it Lev who confessed first, actually?! Didn’t Morisuke contemplate the same idea not 15 minutes ago!!!? (Let’s face the truth, Morisuke was hardly able to admit his feelings to himself, not to talk about gathering enough courage to confess to Lev). But it’d be stupid and mean to back out now.

\- I… I like you too, - mumbled Morisuke incoherently, addressing his shoes.

\- What did you say, Yaku-san? I couldn’t hear you properly!

\- I l-like you! – said Morisuke with more confidence, yet still not lifting his gaze from the floor.

\- Sorry, I’m afraid I couldn’t get it…

\- I LIKE YOU, LEV!

\- That’s great, Yaku-san! – beamed Lev.

Morisuke should really, really stop underestimating people! Lev has successfully goaded Morisuke, the evil little shit! Morisuke glared at his assistant. The bastard was _grinning_ widely, he was almost bursting from the overwhelming happiness.

Morisuke instantly decided that a happy grin suited Lev much better than a sad frown. He was so, so screwed.

Newfound love didn’t prevent Morisuke from kicking Lev’s ass for messing with him earlier.

 

When Tetsurou received the call from Morisuke, he could hear Lev’s indignant shouts in the background. Something like “you shouldn’t be so rude to the love of your life!” or something like that, then sounds of beating and Lev’s pained yelps. Tetsurou didn’t really care. Then Morisuke finally asked:

\- You there, Tetsurou? Ignore the idiot I chose to spend my life with.

\- Yeah, I’m listening. What’s up?

\- We have the evidence that Kageyama Hiroki and Hikaru Daisuke have plotted against Tobio. The data is already at the police office.

Tetsurou’s heart started to rip out of the ribcage. Was it true, what Morisuke was saying?..

\- Have you fainted there? Do I need to call Kenma instead?

\- Hey… Is it true? What do we do now? Will he stay at the Agency? – Tetsurou could feel his voice trembling. Was it relief or happiness, or a simple exhaustion, he couldn’t tell. The tension of the last weeks has been too high to just leave his shoulders at once.

\- We’ll make sure that he stays. Don’t think he would be allowed to work in the operations department though. Don’t worry, Suga-san has insinuated on more than one occasion that Sawamura-san would be happy to have Tobio back at their team. I can practically see Suga-san rubbing his hands with glee.

\- Oh, Morisuke… I can’t believe it’s finally OK. Thank you so much…

\- Gosh, Tetsu, stop sobbing into the receiver! Go tell them!

\- Yeah, yeah, I’m going, it’s just…!

Kenma and Shouyou came rushing to the entry of Tetsurou and Kenma’s room, because Kenma could sense his mate’s inner turmoil and got worried that the latter dropped. Then they’ve also heard Tetsurou’s answers to the person on the other end of the line and got curious. Two heads, a blonde one and a ginger one, peeped into the bedroom and found their elder housemate teary-eyed and almost trembling from nerves. The demons were on Tetsurou instantly, Kenma wiping his tears with his thumbs gently and Shouyou hugging his waist. The next moment the door opened once more, and Tobio shuffled in, oblivious to his surroundings, apparently, with some goal in mind. Since he had a job center catalog in his hands, he maybe wanted to discuss his future employment with Tetsurou. It took Tobio a few moments to notice the strange gathering in the room, but then he stopped in his tracks and blinked owlishly.

\- Did something happen? – he asked in a worried tone. – Why are you crying, Tetsurou?

And he tilted his head to the side in incomprehension (adorably, if someone asked Tetsurou’s opinion).

\- Tobio!... – the amber-eyed angel rasped, and started crying full-force. He heard Morisuke sighing in exasperation and hanging up on him. Tetsurou dropped the phone on the bed. They’d call the easily annoyed angel back together later and thank him properly. Tetsurou knew that Morisuke knew that they all were indebted to Morisuke indefinitely (and to Lev, if they’re completely honest). But that didn’t mean a thing now, when Tetsurou was able to turn in Kenma and Shouyou’s arms, look Tobio in the eyes and say:

\- You’ll be able to stay at the Agency.

 

 

The next morning, when the four of them entered the building of the Agency for Earth Affairs, they were met with a pure and unsustainable chaos. Kenma hasn’t ever witnessed the Agency in such a state. Which shouldn’t be as shocking: it’s not an everyday thing to see the Director of your company get arrested and led to a police car. But angels and demons could’ve reacted a little…more adequate? Why panic this much? Why talk so loudly and run down the corridors in all directions with a speed of a bullet? Kenma was one to talk, of course; the demon in his serval form watched the mess from the safety of Tetsurou’s shoulders. Shouyou did the same staying on the top of Tobio’s head. The blue-eyed boy complained quite eagerly what a nuisance his mate was but everyone knew that Tobio was proud and eager to serve as Shouyou’s improvised nest.

The head of the operations, an unpresentable guy whose name even his subordinates didn’t care to remember, has been arrested as well, since he had covered a lot of Mr. Hikaru’s evil plans. There was a rumor that Akaashi Keiji would make the new leader of the department, as the best-suited candidate. It would be a rare thing, a demon as a department head. But, to Kenma’s point of view, Keiji must be promoted straight to the Director’s position. If the Agency had to choose between its workers, Keiji was the best choice. But of course, the demon didn’t have enough years of expertise for that. Kenma sighed; rationality and integrity sometimes worked better than years of experience. Not that anyone was interested in his thoughts on the matter.

Anyway, Kenma and Tetsurou had their tasks to do, chaos on the workplace or not. So they found out what their assignment was, and traveled to the Human Sphere, leaving Tobio and Shouyou to deal with the mess alone.

As they returned back to the Agency after a day full of humans’ unfulfilled suicide attempts, Ukai Keishin has been chosen as the acting Director. A good choice, Kenma mused (though Keiji would be better). Keiji, indeed, has made it to the operations department head. Koutarou was so excited, that his shouts could be heard on every floor. Kenma could imagine Keiji sighing tiredly and making another vain attempt to make his mate calm down a bit (“Please, don’t be so loud, Koutarou, we are trying to work here. I’m your boss now, actually…”).

Sawamura-san, true to Morisuke’s words, accepted Tobio as one of their lead analytics the same moment it was confirmed that the black-winged angel can stay at the Agency. It was an open fact, that Tobio couldn’t return to his previous workplace so the analytics department didn’t waste their opportunity to get one of their most talented workers back. Tobio was still in a state of shock that his case has been finally solved, so he was neither glad nor unhappy. Suga-san told him to take it easy and go from work early that day. But Shouyou wasn’t with his mate, and Tobio wasn’t aware where he’s gone. So, Tetsurou, Kenma, and Tobio sought for Shouyou. Tobio’s mating bond led them downstairs, to the first floor.

The most exciting news was awaiting them in the lobby, where Shouyou was handling the reception. Kenma was impressed. He didn’t know yet how his lover got there, but he looked to be in his element, accepting phone calls, directing visitors and employees and helping the police officers to do their investigation with the same sincere smile that never failed to disarm Kenma. Tetsurou wolf-whistled when Shouyou managed to take a letter from a carrier and sign the bill, all the while talking on two phone lines, sending an e-mail and smiling to an elderly angel lady who came to deliver a complaint at the same time. With a startle, Kenma noticed Shimizu Kiyoko, the head of the document-flow department, standing next to him and watching Shouyou’s work appreciatively.

\- Yachi Hitoka didn’t feel well in the morning, so I had to send her home. She would’ve managed if not for the complete disarray which reigns today. Her shift relief worker is on vacation since he’s newly mated, and my other workers were busy with their own tasks. I was thinking of recalling my youth days and taking the seat at the reception desk myself, when I’ve noticed Hinata trying to be helpful. I had the idea to try him out instantly, though I’ve doubted it would work until Tanaka-san has advised me to give it a shot.

Tetsurou could only stand there and look at his red-headed housemate working a completely new line of work as if he’s been trained and experienced.

Kiyoko smiled and glanced at Tetsurou:

\- He needs to memorize some basic stuff, but he’s good. I’ve signed his transfer already. Congratulations; now everyone in your household is happily employed.

Surprisingly, it was Tobio who answered her without hesitation:

\- Thank you so much for taking care of Shouyou!

And he bowed. Kenma and Tetsurou repeated his gesture simultaneously, making Kiyoko giggle.

\- Ah, stop it, guys! Shouyou helped me in need. And, by the way, I won’t let him home early on his first day; I don’t want this building to collapse.

\- You take his work pretty seriously, huh? – joked Tetsurou.

But Kiyoko grew earnest instantly:

\- As serious as anyone else’s here. Without a good receptionist, no one will be able to devote themselves to their respective lines of work. It’s like the first line of defense of our company.

\- I see, I see, we’ll wait for him then.

As Kiyoko left to take care of some business, Kenma tugged Tetsurou on the sleeve:

\- Let’s go home first and make a good dinner.

Tobio thought it was a good idea, so that’s what they’ve done. Kenma himself didn’t know that Tetsurou was able to pull such a majestic meal in the sparse two hours they had. But he reached the main goal: Shouyou’s cries of joy when he saw the dinner table were rivaling the rumbling of his and Tobio’s stomachs only.

Tetsurou has already planned in his head to throw a party where he could invite Morisuke, Lev, Keiji and Koutarou, Sawamura-san and Suga-san, Kiyoko, Ushijima and his mates, and a lot of others, to celebrate the occasion properly. But that would wait a bit; this evening was theirs to cherish. All four of them felt relieved and hopeful; proud and happy. They’ve made their way through the last rough month, and they’ve made it together, supporting and reassuring each other. The housemates didn’t talk much, even Shouyou was uncharacteristically quiet. When they went to bed, they stayed in Tetsurou and Kenma’s room again. It was a closure everyone needed – to stay with each other for the night, to make each other believe that no one was going anywhere. That all four of them were meant to be here.

Kenma wanted his 90% of the king-sized bed back. But he would tolerate the lack of space just one more time. If his housemates needed it… And he cuddled closer to Tobio and Shouyou, spooned by Tetsurou from behind. Maybe, Kenma didn’t mind to share the bed this much?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've maybe noticed, there will be only one more chapter.  
> I am thinking of a spin-off and some filthy one-shots with the main characters. What'd you say to that?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to comment and leave kudos!  
> You can make me soooo happy!  
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
